Kagome's Family Secret
by inugirl13
Summary: Kagome is married and pregnant again with Sesshomaru's child. When they see their daughter Sarah falling in love with an old friend's son, they find some deeper issues their family has. Can they get to the root of the problems without wrecking their home?
1. You get to know people

**A/N:** Here's the first Inuyasha story I've made since I was around 8 years old. Mind you none of them were any good but I felt I wanted to see Sesshomaru as a father. You don't see that much without it happening to be in an epilogue.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim any and all rights of the show Inuyasha... I'm not that special, sadly.

**Claimer**: Sarah, Koji, Taro, Raiden, Kenta, and Ayaka are all my original characters. Please don't thieve them, not that they're _that_ awesome but... just don't.

**Warning**: Lemon in first chapter... and probably in many to come. If you don't like, don't read.

**Summary**: Kagome is married and pregnant, again, with Sesshomaru's child. When they see their daughter, Sarah, falling in love with an old friends son, they realize some deeper issues their family has. Can they all get to the root of their problems without breaking up their happy home?

LALALA LALALA LALALA

Sesshomaru was on his way home with Kagome from work in the early afternoon. It was good at times to be the owner of a large establishment. Knocking off early at times always had it's benifts. His youngest and only baby girl, Sarah, would be back from high school within an hour and a half, his wife was in heat, his company was running smoothly with little to no difficulties, his two elder children, Taro and Raiden, were coming to dinner. Everything was perfect in his world, for the moment, and he decided to enjoy things while they lasted.

Kagome was wearing a short skirt and a special suprise for her husband underneath. Even after twenty-three years of marriage she had the body of a teenage girl, something she'd passed onto her not-so-little baby girl. It didn't suprise her that she still had her figure. Being a miko, and mated to a demon, she'd have her killer looks for a very, very, long time.

She was happy for the moment, excited to see her family all together again, and ready to be laid by her sexy husband. She knew how Sesshomaru was feeling, ready to rip off her clothes and take her like the beast in him called for. She shifted her legs to cross high at the thighs and teased him with her sigh of satisfaction.

"Soon, Kagome, I'm going to pull over on the side of the road to take you, and I won't give a damn if we get arrested for it," he growled. He was rock hard.

"Hurry home and we won't have that issue, Sessho-kun," she whispered huskily into his ear, leaning over the center consil.

He loved her voice. In fact, that was what first attracted him to her. He'd been dragged to a bar by his buddy, Koga, and he'd sat through countless horrible renditions of very popular songs. He was grabbing his coat to leave when her voice dragged him back into his seat. It had taken a lot to convince her that he was a real talent scout, and even then she'd wanted nothing to do with him. She'd been focusing on her english classes and had planned to fly to America to persue a career in Hollywood. Sesshomaru was able to coax her into a demo and it was off from there.

They spent more and more time together and manager and client, then eventually the sexual tension had brought them to bed. They were the hottest couple in the tabloids for the longest time before Sesshomaru was able to pay them off. He'd been a co-owner then, with a bastard of a man named Naraku, who was a criminal that just couldn't be patient enough to see how well their company was doing, quickly selling his half and all rights to Sesshomaru. Kagome let her career fly soon after and actually convinced _him_ to marry _her_!

He snapped back to reality when a hand reached over and rubbed his inner thigh.

"Sesshomaru..." she bit her lip, her breath raspy with need.

He was relieved to pull into the parking lot of his house... er... mansion. The lived in a mansion that could spaciously house twenty people, each with separate baths. There was a gallery, a ballroom, a dining room, a court yard, a stable, a six car garage, a large field, an indoor and outdoor pool and much, much more. To say the least, they had it all, and at the moment, Sesshomaru could care less about what else there was. He wanted -no, needed- his wife, anywhere with a surface to pin her against.

Kagome wasted no time in bringing him inside, making him wait until they got upstairs and into the bedroom before letting him loose on herself. She knew he wouldn't be gentle with his beast pulling at him as it must have been since she'd sashayed into his office that morning to deliver a message from her appointed manager. She hadn't really needed to, she just wanted to tease him.

She giggled when he threw her onto the bed, using his demon claws to shred her clothes off. With an effort, she ripped his clothes off with her hands and scraped her teeth along his neck.

"Hurry," she whispered, arching against his hand as he cupped her sex.

She moaned and gasped as he roughly brought her over her first peak. They were both panting and sweating, neither wanting to draw out the pleasure. With a slight shift of her position, she was able to reach down to stroke his firm, erect member. She smirked at him when he shivered.

"Please, Sesshomaru, I need you inside of me, now," she begged, whimpering slightly as he caressed her breast.

With a nod, he grasped her hips, pulled her to her knees, and kissed the back of her neck. He grabbed his erection and brought the tip to her sopping, burning, core. Her breath hastened as he slowly entered her. She was always so small and tight. He loved it!

"Moan for me, Kagome. Scream my name as you climax. I want you to tell all who hear that you're _MY_ bitch!" he growled, his eyes tinting red as his beast began to take control. He started thrusting, careful to not hurt his precious mate, reveling in every little noise she made for him.

Her voice sounded the best to him, not when she sang, spoke, whispered, or moaned. It was when she screamed for him that her swore her voice could harden a dead man.

"Oh, Kami! Sesshomaru..." she moaned languidly. "More, please!"

It was all he needed to grab her hips tigh and start to pound into her with the speed and force of that of a demon. Nothing pleased her more. Well, maybe his trash talk, but it was a close call-

"Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed as he reached to press his fingers to her little button of pleasure. He continued to rub it, grunting each time her muscles clamped around him. "Yes! Kami, yes!"

He knew she was going to lose it soon and that he wouldn't be able to hold back his own climax. He started pressing harder on her clit and thrusting deeper, feeling the pull with every clench of her lower abdominal muscles. She was gasping, a little hitch in her breath each time she was pushed forward by the power of his demonic speed.

"Come with me, Kagome-chan. I want to feel your inner walls milking me of my seed as we proclaim our union aloud. I want to see your body contort in pleasure. I want to hear your cries as you arch high and trap my hot cock inside of you."

She obeyed. Not long after he'd spoken, she gasped and arched high as he'd told her. She shouted his name for all to hear, his ears ringing from the sound but he shrugged it off as she held him tightly to her vaginal walls.

Before they finished, he bore his elongated teeth down upon her neck, into the mark he'd placed on them the very first time they rutted. She was pretty pissed when she'd found what it meant but he knew she was his from the beginning.

"Sesshomaru!" she shuddered as she came down from an incredible climax. He collapsed on top of her and released his teeth from her neck.

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you, too," she shifted onto her side to give him a sweet and slow kiss. He was always touched by those little gestures. "We should probably get showered and dressed before Sarah gets home from school," she reasoned weakly as he nuzzled her neck.

"Not just yet. I can't seem to stop my hands from taking complete advantage of you. I hope you'll forgive me," he said as he caressed the curve of her hip and gently slapped her lower cheek.

"Well, I can't blame you if they take over again. I really hope they don't..." she leaned over and whispered a very naughty activity.

"Well, we'll just have to see what they do," he replied and lowered her back onto the sheets.

Sarah was in the passenger seat of a very hot sport's car. Her first crush, and now boyfriend, Bankotsu, was taking her home in the car he'd just gotten from his parents. Bankotsu was a funny character, a bit of a jock and very popular. For the longest time, Sarah couldn't even imagine talking o him, much less having him walk up and ask to court her.

She was very intelligent but not very social. She rarely talked to anyone but her best friend and neighbor, Koji, unless it would affect her grade or they insulted her family. She didn't mind people picking on her. She was used to it, being the only half-demon in her family. She expected it.

"What're you thinking about, Baby?" Bankotsu asked in the concerned voice that first caught her attention many years ago.

"Nothing important. So, have you thought about what we're going to do later?" she asked carefully. Her stomach was raw with nerves.

"I have, actually. Do you like music?" he asked.

"Yeah," _'My father owns a recording studio, duh!'_ She liked him, but he wasn't too bright.

"I know a teens club in town that rocks. You interested?"

"I don't know how long I'd be able to stay. My brother's are going to be home tonight and they havn't been back in a while so I don't know..." she sighed. "I'm sorry. They're important to me," she said, expecting to be pushed out of the car. "I can walk from here..." she'd rather not embarrass herself and cry in the first place.

"What? Why would you want to walk?"

"You're not upset?"

"I'm a little dissapointed, but I'm not mad. Believe me, Sarah. I know how important family is to people," he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. Her suprised gasp made him smirk. "I take it no one has taken the time to romance you."

"There hasn't been anyone else to try," she said softly. He stopped at the sign and turned his head to her.

"There hasn't... I'm your first boyfriend?" she nodded, and he brought both of her hands to his lips. "I'm humbled. But I'm curious to know how people can ignore such beauty, inside and out."

She smiled, something she did less and less often now.

"I think you should get me home."

He gently cupped her face and brought her head closer to touch their lips together. She gasped and slowly joined into her first and sweetest kiss.

"I've admired you for a long time, Sarah. I'm glad that I can show you what real men are like." She pulled back and was too lost in her own world to see the smirk on his face.

Soon she was back and he gave her one last kiss before driving off. She was floating on air before she realized the full situation.

She gave her first kiss to her first boyfriend only hours after they got together. What would people think? What would Momma think? And how would Papa look at her anymore? She pressed a hand to her stomach before stepping into her house.

"Young Sarah-hime, welcome home. How was school today?" their trusted butler Jakan asked her. He always called her princess, and it was usually enough to brighten her mood so she oblidged. She gave him a watery smile and nodded as he watched her remove her shoes and slip on her indoor sandals. "Are you ill, Sarah-hime?"

"No, I'm fine, Jakan. I swear!" she said, holding up her hands. "Are Momma and Papa home?"

"They're up in the study. Are you sure you're feeling well? You look a tad pale. Should I warm you some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, but I'm not sick. Thanks for worrying, though," she kissed his cheek, another affection she'd started to lose the habit of, and started to the upstairs study.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were sending long looks at eachother as they were supposed to be working. Neither had heard the footsteps at the door, but heard the soft knock.

"Momma? Papa?" Sarah asked, cracking open the door.

Kagome smiled at her as she looked her over. It never ceased to amaze her how much they looked alike. They had the same hair color, but Sarah's was straight as a pin, the same build, hips, breasts, ass, and all. They generally had the same skin complexion unless Sarah was getting ill. Being a half demon seemed to take a lot of energy from her immune system. She had always been susceptible to illness around her. One of the few differences was height. Sarah was as short, if not shorter than Kagome had been in her teens. She would likely grow out of it, but the short height gave her an all too innocent look, along with her obvious insecurities.

"Come in, honey. Have a seat," she said, petting the spot between her and Sesshomaru. Something was upsetting her baby.

"I'll be out of your way in a few minutes," she said, nerves jumping violently in her stomach. "There's a ah... new development at school," she started, stepping just inside the room.

"Did something happen?" Sesshomaru asked, pausing in his work on the laptop.

"Not a bad something, at least, I don't think it is... You know that guy I used to talk about all the time? Bankotsu?" they nodded. "Well, he came up to me today and... a-asked me out."

Kagome jumped up with a gasp of pleasure and ran over to hug her.

"That's wonderful! You said yes, right?" when Sarah nodded, cautiously, she pulled her underweight daughter into a tight embrace. "Isn't this wonderful, Sessho?"

He snorted, obviously displeased. Sarah frowned and stepped toward him as soon as her mother let go.

"I promise I won't do anything with him, Papa. I'm not like that and you know it. Maybe he can come over for dinner and you could meet him?" she asked, her hands clasped together in front of her. He could never resist the puppy eyes.

"Alright. And Sarah? I trust you completely, but no man will ever be good enough for my baby," he said with a light smile and a wink that earned her own.

She quickly stepped over and hugged him, nuzzling her nose into his neck to show affection in the best way she could think of. He did the same before she ran over to hug her mother and hurried out of the room.

"She was physically ill because she was worried what we would think about her having a boyfriend," Kagome sighed and returned to her seat next to Sesshomaru.

"I don't think that was all. She's been throwing up almost everything she's eaten in the last week. She doesn't want us to worry about her so she hides her ilnesses until she can't anymore. Our girl's very independent and she's very insecure."

Kagome snuggled into his arms as he leaned back on the couch. He let off a low rumble to comfort her and tried to figure out when Sarah had gotten so vulnerable. When he heard the screetch of tires and Sarah rushing downstairs, he knew his sons had gotten back.

"Raiden and Taro are here," he told his wife and imediatly felt the rush of joy she felt.

"Let's go greet them," she said, practically pulling him off of the loveseat. He grinned. Some things would just never change.

"Taro!" Sarah yelled before jumping into his arms, literally. He laughed and spun her around.

"So how's my favorite little sister?" he asked, setting her down to take a look at her. He didn't like how cadaverous looking she was, but he could only grin and pull her close again. She loved the feel of the gray sweater he wore.

"Hey, save some love for the rest of us, Bro!" Raiden said, stepping in, his sweater the same but in a deep blue.

Her twin brothers were as tall as her father. She was envious of that and could only hope her height, or lack of, was a short term thing. No pun intended. They both had their father's silver hair and the shape of his eyes as well as the delicate, but not quite feminine, facial structure. Taro had a more mature look to him, not unexpected as he was the mature one. Raiden was still a kid at heart and that's what she loved about him. They both were her salvation.

She loved seeing her family together to draw what the four members look like as a group.

"Taro, let me go!" she said, giggling. He sighed dramatically and released her, pushing her into Raiden's arms.

"Aha! I told you, Taro," he said, grinning at his brother over her shoulder.

"Told him what?"

"That you missed me more. You've gotten used to not having that loser around. You've always loved me more so you're still coping with the loss." She elbowed him and then pulled him close.

"I miss you both. Both of you should be here, at home where you belong," she said, suddenly sad.

"Ready to lose another game of checkers already? But I've beaten you countless times," Raiden said, pushing her back to give her his own inspection. "How long have you been ill."

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare tell us you're fine," Taro said, planting a firm hand on her shoulder. He was afraid that the mere weight of it would crush her.

"It's just a stomach virus. It'll pass," she said, defiantly.

"Have you gone to see a doctor yet?" Raiden asked.

"No-"

"Set up an appointment?" Taro added.

"No-"

"Then there's no way we're going to let you get away with this." Raiden placed his hand on her forehead and sighed at his brother. "She's clammy."

"You'd figure she'd learn by now that both her aura and her looks project how she's feeling," Taro shook his head.

"Oh well," Raiden said and lifted her into his arms.

"Knock it off, you dorks. Let me down! I have to call Bankotsu-"

"That kid you've been crushing on since ever?" Raiden raised his eyebrows and she sighed before she told them the same she'd told their parents. "Alright! Nice job, little sis!"

"I don't like the sound of him. I think Raiden and I should have a before dinner chat with him," Taro suggested, completely against the idea of his sister dating.

She ignored his suggestion. "I think you will. He's really sweet, and when he kiss-" she gasped and shut up, looking away.

"He kissed you?" Now Raiden had the harsh edge to his voice. "Maybe we should have a nice little chat. In fact, I think we should give him a little prep talk on the phone." He didn't think his sister would get into a serious relationship with a retarded pretty boy. She was too smart for that.

"Guys-"

"You didn't tell us that part, Sarah," Kagome said, pouting. Sesshomaru scowled at the ground in front of him before stepping up to greet his boys.

Raiden dropped Sarah unceremoniously to hug Kagome, lifting and spinning her much like Taro did Sarah.

"Still as beautiful as ever, Momma."

She grinned and kissed his cheek before he let her down. Sarah was still scowling at him from the floor before Taro hauled her up and planted her on her feet.

"Thanks Bro," she dusted off her pants and slightly bowed her head to everyone. "I'm going to call Bankotsu and see if he wants to join us," she said and hurried up the stairs.

"I'm really worried about her, Momma," Raiden said, watching her go up. "She's going to get her heart broken. I heard some rumors about him and his family and none are pretty."

"If I may," Jakan said, appearing from behind with a silver tea pot on a cart with biscuits and cookies. "Would you like to discuss those rumors over tea in the parlor?"

"Yes. Thank you, Jakan." Sesshomaru said absently, following his family into said room. As soon as they were settled, he took his tea, sat back, and awaited his son to tell him all he knew.

"He comes from a bad family. Rough past and all, but not because he couldn't get out and whatever, but because he chose to. I've heard how he toys with women and toss them aside, the same as his father did with street whores. I'm also told he was accused of rape but the court found him not guilty. The victim moved away and told no one why. Appearently, from the psychologist's report, he does is because he thinks all women are whores and deserve to be punished."

Sesshomaru was very upset about this, his face reflecting nothing as he went into deep thought. He didn't hear the vicious heaves that were now coming from upstairs with his mind distracting him, but the boys did.

Sarah was hunched over the toilet as soon as she hung up with Bankotsu. The nerves and the stomach virus were enough to push up the crackers she'd eaten for lunch and a ton of acid. Her throat burned, her eyes watered, and she was waiting for the next roll of her stomach to hopefully finish the job. She didn't want Bankotsu to come and find her sick. He'd just politely back off.

"Stupid me, stupid me!" she cursed herself, holding her stomach and rocking slightly. "I just had to get myself worked up over a guy and now I'm probably going to throw up at the dinner table. That'll impress him."

"The last time I heard you talking to yourself was that big nothing fight you and Koji had," Taro said at the bathroom door.

"Bro, what're you-"

"We came to check on you. We heard you throwing up and it sounded painful," Raiden said from behind him.

"Just a few dry heaves. I think-" she broke off and held back her hair with one hand to puke. Taro moved over and stroked her back,grabbing her hair himself so she could brace to fight the heaves.

"Momma has already scheduled an apointment tomorrow," he said and tucked her head onto his shoulder.

She snuggled in and breathed in his soothing cologne. She didn't care that she had company coming in an hour. She let Taro lift her up and place her in bed, Raiden hurrying to get her some rinse water. Sarah couldn't help but feel loved around them. They seemed to understand her a lot more than their parents, not that she could blame them. Neither parent knew how hard it was to be a half breed, much less a miko half breed in the current world. She curled into Taro's arm as he pulled the blanket over her shoulder.

"I gotta be up b'fer Ban..." she was dead asleep.

"I think we should make her quit that job. She's exhausted," Raiden said.

"If we don't let her do that, then we'll be taking away all her freedoms. Trust me, Bro. I know what I'm doing."

Sarah was up only minutes before Jakan announced that Bankotsu had arrived. She quickly smoothed out her hair and clothes before rushing downstairs to greet him. She wasn't suprised that he was taken into the family room for interrogation before dinner.

"We've heard you play sports," Sesshomaru asked, sipping tea. "Which ones?"

"A bit of a lot of things, really. Nothing in particular that I'm outstanding at," he said modestly. In what might have passed as a nervous gesture, he glanced around and saw Sarah as she walked into the room. "Hello, love. I heard you weren't feeling well. Are you better now?" he stood and stepped over to check her face.

"I'm fine," she said and gave him a hug before scowling at Raiden. He only shrugged. "I hope my family has been polite," she aimed another look at Taro. He shrugged as well.

"Of course," he said and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I beg your pardon, Master Taisho," Jakan started. "But dinner is ready and waiting in the dining hall."

"Thank you, Jakan. Well, let's show our guest to the dining hall," Kagome said and grabbed onto Bankotsu's arm to hurry him along.

As soon as her mother was around the corner with him, she stopped to glare at her brothers and father.

"Do you want him to hate me?" she shook her head. "Don't answer. I know you guys don't approve but can you please not scare him off? If he decides to break things off it's one thing but if you scare him off do you realize the power he has at school? I like being ignored. It's better than being made fun of," she said and moved to catch up.

"I didn't realize she felt so strongly about this," Raiden admitted.

"Nor had I thought that she'd thought it through. I guess we have to trust her about this and back off, then, huh?" Taro said. He looked at Raiden, a mischevious look in his eyes.

"Nope."

"Good."

Sesshomaru grinned at his sons and wrapped companionable arms around each of their shoulders before pushing them toward the dining hall.

Dinner was a neutral area for all, no serious inquizitions and nothing really personal. They kept talk basic for a while before the boys started to talk a bit of business. Being major assets to the company, Sesshomaru liked to keep informed of the progress of everything his sons were working on.

Taro had been to college and had become an accountant. He took care of billing and kept up with every money detail. Every two weeks, he did a check up to make sure there were no crooks in the company trying to embezzle any funds.

Raiden was a top manager and producer, as well as a song editor for the writers. He was basically an overseer of the people who worked directly for the singers. He also did damage control with the tabloids and papers. He might be called supervisor but he was very likable and friendly. A lot of singers respected him and slept with him. Both were common knowledge as he was a heart throbbing lady's man.

"Less and less singers are righting their own music now, Papa. The writers deserve a bonus for all the work they're shelling out," Raiden said, hinting to Taro.

"I think it'd be cheaper to throw a company get together in celebration of sucess. If we gave bonus's to the writers, we'd have to give them to the singers and managers and so on and so forth."

"I think Taro's right," Sesshomaru said. "But we'll make it worth their while to come. We're in the clear and we've plenty of spare funds to throw a party. I'm sure the two of you can put something together," he said and turned his attention to Kagome. "We havn't done anything extravagant in a while and it's time to throw some publicity our way. I'm sure you can handle that, Raiden."

Sarah brightened instantly. Parties meant she could help with the family business, something she rarely got to do, seeing as she was only just turning sixteen in a week. When she saw Bankotsu's slightly puzzled look, she blushed.

"My father owns and runs Taisho productions. How do you think we can afford to live in a place like this?" she said, her nerves starting to kick in. How would he react to her not telling him before?

"That's way cool... but if that's true, then your mother is Higurashi, Kagome!?" he said. "I never made that connection before."

"Because my last name is Taisho. I look too much like my mother for people not to make the connection," she said, tucking her long bangs behind her ear.

"I have a bunch of your CD's, if not all of them!" he said, his fandom taking over.

"Bankotsu, you can't tell anyone. If word gets out, I'll have to be home-schooled, and I don't want that," she pleaded. "Please don't tell anyone, at all, even Jakotsu!"

"Okay, okay. I won't, Baby, I promise," he kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand. The men glared and Kagome sighed.

"So, who wants dessert?" she asked, smiling.

After dessert, Sarah gave Bankotsu a quick tour of the downstairs, her brothers close in tow. Bankotsu ignored them and held her hand as she lead him through a little of her past. When they reached the gallery again, Bankotsu and Sarah were both ready to hurt her brothers. They continued to pull the apart while they pointed out random objects and insulted both of them with obnoxious questions.

"I'm going to head home now," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'll walk you to your car. Alone," she emphisized with a look towards her brothers. They gave her an innocent look and took a step back, watching her close the door firmly behind her.

They couple were quiet until they reached the driver's side of his car. As sarah went to speak, Bankotsu smoothly wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her her close. She was faintly red as he tipped her chin up with one hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"Ban-" he shook his head and bent it to attatch their lips. She was still, for a moment, before she brought her hands to his shoulders and stood up on her toes to press harder.

He fisted his hands on her back. Their were too many people here for him to take her now. This whore could be punished soon enough. With a reluctant sigh, he pulled back and she the glazed look in her eyes. She was definately a top whore.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sarah."

"What?" she blinked and then flushed. "Ah, yeah. Sure," she said, stepping back.

He chuckled and got into his car before winking and driving off. As he drove out, another nice car drove in. Koji's camero. Sarah waved as he pulled up and rushed to hug him.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. She hadn't been this happy or excited in a while and he wanted to know what did it.

"Taro and Raiden are here, and Bankotsu came up to me and asked me out so he was here, and Papa's company is throwing a party, and I'm going to the doctors tomorrow, which isn't really exciting but-" she sucked in air and giggled. "Today has been fantasic, Koji!" she smiled and was practically glowing. That was a nice look for-

"Bankotsu asked you out?" he growled and bared his teeth at the entrance where they passed.

"And he gave me a good-bye kiss. It was just like- Wow!- and then he was pulling away in the car. So now you're here and my brothers are here," she sighed dramatically and shook her head. "And hell breaks loose."

"Why would he just come up to you and ask you out when he's never shown any interest before?" Koji asked, following her to the door. She was too distracted about the thought of the kiss to hear the edge in his voice.

"I don't know, but I think I'm in love," she said and laughed at his blank face. "Or I'm dreaming," She started for the stairs and turned around just as he was about to pinch her. "Don't even think about it."

"If it isn't our favorite punching bag," Raiden said as he leaned on his brother's shoulder.

"How's it going, loser?" Taro asked, his eyebrows raised in challenge.

Koji grinned before he ran over and tackled him. Sarah laughed and was caught off guard when Raiden tackled her, being careful not to hurt her delicate form. She growled playfully and kneed his hip to twist him onto the floor and pin him. With a self-satisfied grin, she looked over and saw Koji and Taro still rolling around. Despite Koji being near seventeen, he was just as tall as her brothers. His hair was the same as his father's except for style. Koga had a mullet that made all the lady's swoon. In the t-shirt and vest he almost always wore, he was to die for. Not that she liked him like that or anything. She was like another brother to her-

"Omph!" Raiden had played upon her distraction and she was now squashed below him. "Grrr..." she scowled at him and grabbed the thumbs that rested on her shoulder, slowly bending the back.

"Ow ow ow ow. I give! Let go!" he said, sitting back.

Sarah let go only when she was certain he wouldn't pin her again. Instead, she jumped up and attached herself to his back. She bit gently at the edge of his shoulder and felt him hook his arms below her legs, trapping her there as he stood up. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to know that when you pounce on an enemy you'll hug him and say good job," Sesshomaru teased as he and Kagome started down the stairs. They had been in the bedroom when Sesshomaru heard Koji's car. He wanted to talk to the boy and get as much information about Bankotsu as possible.

"Of course! You know, it's always fun to give the enemy a false sense of security," Sarah replied before shifting to kick in behind Raiden's knee and bring him down. She laughed while he let go and cursed under his breath. "I could have made it a real fight and used claws," she smiled as she said it so he let it go and brought her down to sit in his lap while Koji and Taro continued to go at it. "C'mon Koji!"

"Kick his arse, Taro!" he knew not to curse in front of Kagome. He'd eaten a whole bar of soap for that over his lifetime.

Koji was above Taro and had him pinned in a spread eagle position. Taro growled at him, Koji growling back, before nudgeing his leg free and attempting to knee him... where the sun doesn't shine. Sarah laughed and Kagome, Raiden, and Sesshomaru winced, ready to see Koji drop. To their suprise, Kojiwas able to shift quickly and roll Taro into a locked position on his side before grinning over and winking to Sarah.

"Nice work, Koji," she said and wriggled out of Raiden's lap.

"Thanks to you. And I mean, really thanks to you. I don't think Taro was going to hold his knee back," he shuddered and she laughed again.

"You just gotta love this guy," she said and ruffled his hair as he stood up.

"No, you don't," Taro said, lifting himself from the ground.

She played good little sister for a moment and asked if he was okay. In answer, he threw her over his shoulder and started out back.

"Taro, what're you... No!" she realized where he was going and started struggleing out of his hold. "No, no, no, no, no! I don't want to get wet!"

"Should have thought of that when you cheered for Koji."

"No! Go, Taro! Taro, Taro, he's our man-" she gripped his sweater and belt as he slide the glass door open. "Please, please, please, don't." She was grinning now, looking up to see Koji and the rest of her family grinning back.

When he grasped he hips to push her in, she pushed between his shoulders and pulled on his belt to take him with her. They both came up laughing, hearing everyone else laughing at them. With a quick glance at eachother, they both jumped out of the pool and over to hug the spectators.

**A/N: **I know there's not a lot of actual Sesshomaru/Kagome in here, but that's how I want it to be. I want it to be about the kids and parents interacting, but to do so, you have to understand the kids better. Please let me know how I did!


	2. A little reminder

**A/N**: Thanks for any and all reviews! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. This one should be a bit less confusing, but ask me if you've got any questions!

* * *

Lalalalalalala

Sesshomaru and Sarah were in the cover of the fenced courtyard, so she watched as he transformed into his full demon form, a large ferocious dog. He made sure he stayed small enough so he was hidden in the fences and behind the house. Sarah was always amazed at how beautiful his true form was. She remembered when she was little he used to giver her rides on his back through the forest behind the fence. He stopped that around age six when they had to fence the woods off from the house because of the paparazzi.

Sesshomaru's chest rumbled and he sat to moonbathe on the lawn. She longed to be able to transform and curl up next to him. She settled with using him as a back-rest while she opened her sketchbook to draw.

Sesshomaru enjoyed the peaceful time they spent together as father and daughter. Sarah had always been a smart child, and so she never questioned how or why he transformed and didn't need to. She also never asked why she _couldn't_. She had always been harder on herself than anyone about her being a half demon. She hadn't called herself a half-breed since she was six or seven years old, which was good, but he knew that's still how she felt. Everytime they sat out in the moonlight together, she'd sigh as she watched him transform. He could have been braindead and understood that she, too, wanted the pleasure of a true form. He let out a sigh of his own and shifted his head to watch her sketch. Her drawings were beautiful, but she never showed anyone except Koji anymore.

She used to bounce into the room, grinning and proud, to show them her latest creations. Why had she stopped? Had he and Kagome stopped giving her appraisel? Had they ignored her enough to hurt and start trying to prove herself to them? He snorted, pissed at himself, and startled Sarah out of her concentration.

"Sorry, Papa," she mumbled and closed her sketchpad. He shook his head when she set it down.

He was looking at the drawing when he snorted, displeased, he thought. She must have thought he disapproved of her drawing. She cautiously picked up the sketchbook again and opened it back to the page she was working on.

"It's not dirty," she said, staring down at the sketch of one figure pinning another. "It's supposed to be Koji pinning Taro. I guess it's a bit mean but, I swear I'm keeping it to myself." She was really confused when he shook his head defiantly. "Did you want me to display it on the fridge?" Sarah laughed hard and leaned back on him fully as he nodded. "Wow, Papa... Should I draw it with crayon next time too? Don't answer that." With a sigh, she turned into his side and pressed her face to his fur. "I love you, Papa."

His chest rumbled softly, almost purring an answer as he twisted to place his head on her lap, gently nudging the sketchpad off with his nose. She pet his head a few times before he bit gently at the hem of her shirt to pull her foreward. She obliged, moving with where he lead her until she was leaning against his shoulder, sitting between his fore-paws, and his head laying more comfortably on her lap.

She felt as if he was trying to protect her at the moment. She understood that he didn't approve of her relationship at the moment, but she hoped he'd warm up and see the nice guy Bankotsu really was. He had to be nice. He was always smiling, and was always cheerful towards his friends and the teachers. There was no way he could be anywhere near as bad as her family had probably thought him to be.

He was worse than they thought. He's raped and abused countless women, though only one took it to court, he's a violent bully but no one would tell on him because his father has connections with a yakuza member, and the teachers gave him good grades for the same reason. There were rumors about him being a pimp to prostitues on the street, although they weren't confirmed, and he had connections with the scum-bag, Naraku... but Sesshomaru didn't want to think about him. Naraku was out of their lives forever. They had Sarah, and that was all that mattered.

"Hey, Papa? I was wondering, could I help set up the company party with Raiden and Taro? I know I'm not in the business, but-" he nodded and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"Sarah, you should be wearing a jacket. You're already sick, you don't need to get worse!" Kagome scolded.

"But, Papa's fur is so warm!" she pouted, snuggling closer. "Getting a jacket means moving, and I don't want to," she said, knowing how childish it sounded.

"You'll have to move anyways. There's a call for you, Sesshomaru," she said and smiled as Sesshomaru whined. "Like father, like daughter."

Sarah moved and gathered her sketchpad and pencil as Sesshomaru changed back to go answer the phone.

"Who is it?" he asked, stepping foreward.

"I don't know. Jakan answered the phone before I could."

Sarah followed him inside and upstairs, chewing on her bottom lip nervously while she waited for him to get off of the phone. She sat on the floor outside the study and continued on her newest drawing, hoping he'd like the other drawing he had to show her.

Sesshomaru picked up the phone and smiled at his wife.

"Sesshomaru speaking."

"Hey, there, old friend," a familiar voice spoke. His smile dropped, replaced with a dangerous glare.

"What do you want, Naraku?" he bit, hearing Kagome's gasp.

"One of two things, Sesshomaru. Money or my child," Naraku's voice held obvious amusement for the situation.

"You'll get neither because she's never been your child, you son of a bitch," he shut the phone off and heaved it against the wall, it shattering as he embraced Kagome. "He can't do anything, Babe. I won't let him. He wants money or her, and he'll get nothing."

Sarah burst in, her brothers behind her, wondering with the noise was.

"You guys okay?" Raiden asked, eyeing the remnants of the phone and then his parents.

"We're fine," Sesshomaru said and pulled Kagome to the couch as she shook and sobbed.

"What's wrong with Momma?" Sarah asked, stepping closer and knealing before them. She scanned for injury before Kagome was able to pounce on her and pull her to her chest. "What happened?"

"You're my baby. Remember that, always, okay?" she said, rocking her slightly.

"Of course, Momma," she said, completely confused.

"Let's go tuck you in, my love," Sesshomaru said, lifting her into his arms. He sent his sons a knowing look before stepping quickly down the hall.

"He won't take our baby," she said, suddenly weary.

"He can't. She's ours, Kagome. She may not be my blood, but she is my baby, and I won't let him touch her," he said, setting her down on their ridiculously sized bed. "Lay down and rest," He lifted the blakets up to her shoulders and bent down to give her a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, forever and always," she said and closed her eyes. "We'll protect her. She's ours..." she fell asleep, grasping tightly to his hand. It hurt him, but he pushed it away to go explain what he could to his kids.

* * *

Sarah, Taro, and Raiden were waiting on the couch in the study for Sesshomaru to come back and explain what had just happened with their mother. He saw the worry and fear in their eyes and instantly regretted picking up the phone without asking who it was.

"There's no reason to be alarmed," he started, seeing the relief in his sons eyes. His daughter was still on the verge of panic so he hurried to talk her down. "The man on the phone was someone we havn't heard from since you were born. He's a son of a bitch and he'd hurt your mom years ago. She's just remembering the hurt," he said and saw the hardening looks his sons gave him. He'd have to talk to them after he got Sarah to bed.

"What did he do to her?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as anger replaced the fear. "When are we going to see him to hash it out?"

"'We' are not going to do anything. _I_ am going to talk to the police. She has a restraining order on him and a phone call is a violation. I'll go from there. The only place you're going, Sarah, is to bed. You have school and the doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Is Momma asleep?" she asked, standing up with her sketchpad. When he nodded, she sighed. "She'll have to it it tomorrow, too, then. I was bored last night and my insomnia was kicking in so I sketched this. It's not very good, and it's still a work in progress. There's a lot of fine tuning to do, but, what do think?" Sarah held up the drawing she'd flipped to and he took it to inspect it.

It was him in his true form, staring up at the night sky, glaring at the clouds that covered the moon. It was well shaded and comepletely detailed. He must have been staring for a while because she bit her lip and started rambling again.

"I can redo it and make it better, Papa. It's just a first draft and I wasn't looking at you when I did it so there's probably misproportions and the shadows arn't angled right-" he bent down and gave her a kiss.

"This is extraordinary, Sarah. I've no idea where you get your talent from. Neither your mother nor I can draw."

She blushed, embarrassed, and took back the sketchpad when he offered it.

"Thank you, Papa," she turned and watched her brothers stand up. She gave each a long hard hug and a kiss on the cheek before offering the same to her father. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, baby. I'll be up in a minute to see that you're situated," Sesshomaru said, smiling. She nodded and hurried upstairs. When he was sure she was out of range, he spoke quietly with his sons.

"You should have told her, Papa," Taro said. "She feels out of place and very awkward right now. It'd help if you explained why."

"She should know why Momma's hurting right now. She's not stupid, and she knows your keeping something from her."

"She's vulnerable right now. Who knows what telling her about Naraku and the rape will do to her now. Your mother and I will sit down with her, together, when both are up to it. He's asked for either money or Sarah, and he won't get either," he was firm on that.

"And if Bankotsu has a connection to him?" Taro asked.

"How's that going to help her self-esteem if she finds out that her boyfriend is a bad person connected to an evil bastard that happens to be her biological father?" Raiden stated.

"It won't affect her because she's only in a temporary relationship. All of us know she's infatuated with Koji," Sesshomaru said off-handedly. "We'll deal with it as it comes though. For now, let's go tuck your sister in."

* * *

Sarah's appointment was right afterschool, and her cover was almost blown because her regular doctor, who knew the secret of her afterschool activities, was out with the stomach flu, which was all that Sarah had. They told her what she needed was a day or two of bed rest and to be careful of fatty or greasy foods and fast movments.

She worked there, part-time, at the hospital, coming in afterschool on weekdays and full days on every other Saturday. Her cover was that she was out with Koji. She wanted to be part of the family business, but knew her skills wouldn't be of any use. She was a medic in the emergency room. There's not a lot of need for that kind of person in an office building.

The only other activity she had to schedule for was her chorus concerts. She was lucky the class was during school and wasn't graded. She knew her parents wouldn't be angry if she told them she could sing, but she didn't want to sing professionally as they would likely ask her to do. Not that she wouldn't enjoy it, but the songs she writes are depressing.

"Good thing tomorrow's Sunday, right Sarah? You'll get the day of bedrest without missing school," Kagome said, looking at her from the passenger seat of the car. Sarah shrugged and leaned against the door.

"I wish I was missing school. I get one day off and I'd like to spend it doing something. Besides resting," she said when her mother put on a cocky grin. "Are you feeling better now, Momma?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you throwing up this morning, but you look a lot better now. How are you feeling?" she asked before her mother smiled.

"I'm feeling fine," She grinned at Sarah and side-glanced towards Sesshomaru as he drove. She didn't say another word until they entered their parking lot and were heading into the house. "I'm pregnant again."

Sesshomaru lifted her up and spun her around before attatching his lips to hers. Sarah made gagging noises that were ignored by both parties as she stepped inside. She suddenly was tired and hurried into her sandals to go upstairs. She didn't hear her brothers when they called to her at the steps, not sure of how she felt about Kagome having another baby. She wasn't jealous. That wasn't denial, it was simple truth. She didnt know what she felt, but it wasn't jealousy. Envy? She didn't want a family of her own so that was out of the question.

She jumped out of her skin when two hands clamped on her shoulders.

"Jeez! You could warn a girl!" she spat, opening her door and leaving it for her brothers to follow her.

"What's the matter?" Raiden asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Nothing. I swear! Momma has some news for you guys, and she should be the one to tell you, and I'm not sure how I feel about it yet."

Taro gestured to Raiden and both stepped out and hurried to see their mother. She and Seshomaru were just stepping indoors when their eyes met. She smiled at them and opened her arms for a hug.

"Guess what, guys?"

"You're leaving Papa for some American to run off and live in a sewer with the rats?" Raiden asked.

"You've decided to be celebate so Papa's going to hire a sexy maid to pick up items off the floors?" Taro asked.

"My children are disturbed," she said and shook her head. "I'm pregnant!" Taro was first to swoop down and kiss her, lifting her gently and looking her over.

"Hey, over here, girly," Raiden said as Taro set her down. She laughed in his arms and gave him a loud smacking kiss as he twisted her in air. "Congrats, Momma!"

"Thank you, so much, babies. I can't wait. We'll get to decorate another room and bring the toys in from storage, as well as some of the clothes. I hope it's another girl. I need one to even the other, right- where's Sarah?"

"Pouting in her room because she's not gonna be the baby anymore." Taro gave his brother a high five.

"Oh," she said and twisted her head in thought. Before she could find a decent thought, Sarah was in her arms, hugging her fiercely.

"This is gonna be great! I'll have a little sibling to pick on and beat up- I mean, love and cherish," she grinned over at her brothers who winked simontaniously at her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Kagome asked, pushing her back and lifting her chin to look at her face.

"Positive," she said and hugged her again. "Congratulations, Momma. I love you." She pressed her face to Kagome's arm and took in her scent. She always smelled of jasmine.

"Thank you, baby girl," she said and let go to call Ayame, her closest friend and neighbor.

Sarah saw the dreamy look on Sesshomaru's face and laughed, He snapped out of his dream when she pounced on him, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his own masculine smell. It was always a comfort to her. Of course, to be able to reach him, she had to be literally be _in_ his arms but he never seemed to mind.

"Congratulations, Papa."

He held her close and spun a slow circle with her, careful of her stomach virus, and gave her a loud smacking kiss. She smiled and was soon pinned between him and her brothers.

"Raiden! Taro! Get off! Let me get down! I have to go see Koji," she squealed when they started poking and squeezing her sides. She hadn't been tickled in years, and it was hard to shift and squirm in her fathers arms. When she looked at him, too busy laughing to be able to speak, she saw he was still grinning and there was no chance of him letting go. "Momma-ha ha ha!" she yelled as she fought for air. "Hee-hee Help!"

"No chance of survival now. Just give up and join the dark side. We have muffins," Raiden said as they paused to let her breathe. She panted and shook her head.

"Never!" she cried and flung her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, pressing herself tightly to him for protection. "Papa, help me!"

With a laugh, he waved off his sons and set her on her feet. She smiled and held her sides that ached from laughing so hard. He was glad to see she could still have fun.

"Go ahead and see Koji, honey. Make sure you say hi to Aunt Ayame and Uncle Koga too. They're going to be helping set up your sweet sixteen next week."

"'Kay, I will. I love you, Papa!" she said as she ran out the door.

* * *

She knocked on the door of the neighboring mansion and waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. It was Ayame who answered and who grinned before closing Sarah in her arms.

"Hey Aunt Ayame!"

"It's good to see you, Sarah. Are you excited about your mom having a baby?" she asked, ushering her inside. They mansion was much like their own, only smaller. They only had room for ten people, although they still had all the extra's.

"Yup. I'm going to have a sibling to beat on now," she winked and made Ayame laugh. "You seem really excited, too."

"That's because she's going to have a baby as well," Koga said from behind them, grinning like the wolf he was. Sarah grinned back and hugged her aunt again before springing into Koga's arms.

"Congratulations! Wow... everyone's gettin' busy lately, huh?" Ayame flushed and Koga laughed, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Koji's in the weight room. Go on out back."

"Thanks Uncle Koga!" she said and rushed off.

"Those two need to get together soon. They're driving eachother nuts," Ayame said.

"What're you talking about?" Koga asked. He raised an eyebrow when his wife just laughed.

Sarah didn't bother to knock, just walked straight into the outdoor weight room. She was always impressed at how much weight he lifted. He easily lifted four-hundred pound weights, not even breaking a sweat. At five-hundred, the sweat started to lightly shine upon his body, but his full workout was not quite, but ckose to, six-hundred pounds. At least while he was in his human form.

She was quiet, and leaned against the door while she watched him work out. She didn't know why, but she was always breathless when she watched how his muscles tensed as he pulled the chains that supported the heavy weights, how he grunted when he was close to finishing, how his hair became a mess and how his eyes burned with their concentration. She couldn't do anything but stare as he steadily pulled upon the chains.

"Four-hundred ninety-eight, four-hundred ninety-nine, five-hundred!" he let the weight slam down and sat up panting. he looked around him for his water bottle only to have that and his towel handed to him. "Hey, Sarah. Heard about your mom. Congrat's," he took a long drink and watched her sit beside him.

"Thanks. I heard about your mom too, 'big bro'," she teased. He was an only child for unknown reasons. Ayame having another child was very suprising news.

"I hope my mom doesn't get all emotional about it," he said, leaning back on his arms and stretching out. "So, how did your appointment go today?"

"It's a stomach virus, just like I told them, and there's nothing they can do about it. I just need to rest and be leisurely for a day and my stomach should be fine, although I'm already over the worst of it. It's just when I turn fast now that I get nauseous." She smiled at him, not noticing how his gaze focused on her lips. "I have a drawing to show you! I got the nerve to show Papa last night and he liked it, suprisingly," she said, and pat her shoulders. "Damn it. I left my bag at the house."

"Are you still having those dreams? Sarah, you can't really believe the man in your dreams is your father. Sesshomaru wouldn't treat you like that even in anger- hell, his _beast_ wouldn't be like that in anger. Not to his own child. You really need to talk to him and straighten things out. You're worrying everyone, including me," he lifted her chin to see the suffering behind her nearly black eyes. "No one in the world hates to see you hurting more than me, Sarah. You should know that by now."

He stood up, sighed, stretched, and winced. "I think I overdid it a little. I'm gonna take a shower. You can go wait in my room, and then we'll head down to the hospital. It's almost time for your shift," he glanced at the clock and stepped out with his towel over his shoulder. His back was glistening with sweat and Sarah couldn't help but sigh as he walked out. Her best friend was hott, with two t's.

* * *

Sarah had been working for two hours straight to keep a single man from going into cardiac arrest. He'd been doing drugs and that had aggrivated an elready weak heart, causing the monitor to flatline every two minutes. As well as keeping that man alive, she was directing three different nurses to do three different things for three different patients. Sarah had worked doing under the table jobs for months to earn enough money for college entry fees, and even then it wasn't enough. Koji helped her find special scholarships and grants for the rest of the money to get enough medical training to matter at the hospital. She'd talked the major into keeping it quiet so her parents wouldn't find out that she'd gone through all that without their knowledge or approval, or financial aid. It was something she'd wanted to do for herself, and she had. She was proud of it, but it'd taken a lot of effort to keep everything from falling apart.

She still had the highest grades of anyone in all of her classes except for gym. Everyong either got one hundred percent or failed. There were no in betweens so that wasn't any competition for her. She'd been in the top five in her class when she graduated college and at the end of this year, she'd be graduating high school and then she could go to a business school to learn what and how to do things at the production company. She wanted to prove to herself she had brains, and no offense to her mother, but singing didn't take much. In her oppinion, you could sing or you couldn't.

It was finally her break time and she went outside to breathe in the cool air. She loved fall, not only because it meant school was almost over, but because the annoying bugs were gone and you were free to roam around before the snow covered everything. Not that she didn't enjoy a good snowball fight. You'd have to be crazy to not like snowball fights.

She wondered now if Bankotsu would like to join one of their traditional snowball fights. The Taisho family went all out when they had snowball fights. They made forts and piles of snowballs, they ducked and rolled and dodged on teams and always managed to tick off the house keepers.

"What're you doing here, Sarah?" Bankotsu asked, coming up the steps and sitting himself at the top with her.

"I work here, but you have to keep that a secret too. My parents don't-"

"Your parents don't know you're a doctor?"

"I know it sounds weird, and it's a long story, but please-" he kissed her lips gently before pulling back.

"I promise."

"So what're you doing here?" she asked, and looked him over. "You don't look hurt or sick."

"I have a prescription for my friend that I'm getting. Not a big deal," he said and lifted her onto the railing. She gasped and held onto his shoulders. "You know, you look pretty hot in the doctor's coat. I wonder what you'd look like in a nurses outfit," she was bright red, and couldn't say why she pulled away after he nipped her ear.

"Bankotsu, stop, please," she said as his hand creeped up her side and to the curve of her breast. He paused, keeping his hands in place.

"What?" he asked, looking up and down her body with terrifying lust. "I mean to say, what's wrong?"

"You can't..." she kept her voice low. "You can't touch me like that, especially here. I'm abstinate, and I'll stay that way until I'm married, or at least of legal age." She winced when his grip tightened.

"You brought me into a relationship that you didn't intend to be serious about?"

Her temper was bubbling. She would pay for it later, but she would speak her mind now. "I didn't bring you into anything-"

"You've sent me looks that begged me to come over and notice you. Now that I have, you've backed off? I won't accept this, Sarah," he pulled her off of the railing and grabbed her arm to keep her from running off. "Now listen here. I never waste my time with people who won't go anywhere with me. Sex is part of relationships, and because I'm your first, I'm willing to overlook it. I understand that you don't want me fondling you in front of your workplace. I'm sorry for that," he said, his grip loosening as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him and gave her an unwanted kiss. She continued to glare at him, although he was softening her up. "I'm used to girls with experience in relationships so I know I'm rushing you, but you don't know what you're missing. Think about that for a while. How about we go somewhere after work? I know a great picnic spot, and I can pick up a few bento box lunches. What do you say? Just you, me, and nature?" she sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I'll see. I'd have to call Koji and see-"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I don't like you hanging around him so much. He's got designs on you and I don't want him getting any ideas to try to hurt our relationship."

"Koji's my best friend," her head shot up and she put up her defenses. "I won't stop hanging out with him just because you say so. He's as close if not closer to me than my brothers and-" his hand came up to cup her neck and he gently pressed down beneath her chin.

"Don't try that with me. I know how women and men can be. If you won't stop talking to him, I'll have a little chat with him myself to stop the looks. I don't want anyone looking at my woman, alright?" he said, brushing his lips against hers.

"No." She pushed back, determined to make a decision for herself. "If you're going to make me choose between the two of you, which only a neanderthal would do, I choose Koji. It's nice to get to know people," she said.

"Are- Are you dumping me?"

"Yes. I guess I'm not ready for a relationship if this is what it boils down to. See you later, Bankotsu," she turned around to get back to work.

He grabbed her arm again and pushed her, none-too-gently, against the railing. She gasped as she became dizzy and nauseous, not registering the bite of the railing on her back or the nails digging into her arms. She closed her eyes and had no choice but to listen to what Bankotsu was saying.

"No one dumps me. I can dump you and leave you heart broken and weak, but you will not break up with me. I think I know how to change your mind," he said and grinned. "Go in there, tell them you're ill, and knock off for the rest of your shift."

"No," she managed. She was getting freaked out. She hadn't seen so much violence in anyone besides the man in her dreams.

"Then you're just going to come with me," he started pulling her down the steps. She was barely able to keep from falling before he pushed her towards the lot.

"Knock it off, Bankotsu. I don't have time for your games-" he slapped her. His grip on her arms was all that kept her upright. "You slapped me." She held a hand to her cheek and stared up at him, shocked.

"That's right, Sarah, and I'll do a lot worse if you don't shut up. I'm a demon, and I know you're a half breed. I also know that tonight's the new moon and you lose all your powers until dawn," he looked over at the setting sun. "We'll get in the car, because you'll kill us both if you try to kill me in there."

"I'm a miko-half-breed. How do you know that I can't purify you as soon as we're alone?" she asked, challenging him.

"I guess I'm going to take the risk. Get in the car. As soon as we get to where I'm bringing you, we'll see if I can't change that attitude of yours." He leered at her, and she shuddered. She couldn't imagine what malicious thing he had in store to "change her attitude".

* * *

Sesshomaru, Kagome, their sons, Koji, and his parents were all pacing the floors. It was near three in the morning and Sarah was nowhere to be found. Koji had to tell Sesshomaru about Sarah's job and her taking the college courses. Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be furious or proud. For now, he decided to just be concerned. His daughter was never home late, at least not wihtout calling. She'd made sure of that a long time ago after she and Koji had decided to go for a bike-ride across town and popped a tire.

Koji was on the edge of panic. He'd dropped her off and left her alone. The only reason they knew that she'd actually gotten into the building was because her superior had been the one to make her take a break.

Ayame walked over to her son and gave him a hug, keeping him close to comfort them both.

"She'll be fine. She's smart and she knows how to get out of trouble."

"I know." He sighed and looked out the window, seeing no moon to- "Damn it! It's the new moon tonight, isn't it?" his heart raced as he now fought hysteria.

Kagome pressed her face to Sesshomaru's neck before pulling back.

"She's strong, smart, and brave when she has to be. She will be fine," she said, trying to calm whom she considered her nephew.

Koga stood between the twins and placed a supportive hand on each of their shoulders. Ayame was still holding Koji, who clung on as tight as her did when he was intimidated by Taro and Raiden, and Kagome kept her hand in Sesshomaru's, getting comfortable when he pulled her on his lap as he sat on a foot tool.

"She never stays out late. She's always here by curfew. She had a secret job, went through college, got a different job without us knowing... what happened to her? What happened to us, Sessho? It used to be she felt guilty if she left out any small detail and now she's hiding employment? Staying out late? She's changed so much. It scares me," Kagome held tightly to him. "What, in Kami's name, did we do to lose her trust?"

"It's not you. She's been having nightmares of some large loud male yelling at her and whipping her with a belt, throwing punches and whatever else. The thing is, she sees it all from the point of view of a two or three year old. She keeps thinking that the figure was you, Uncle Sesshomaru, because she can't picture any other big man in her life that early. She doesn't know if it was a memory or a nightmare, and she's scared to find out the truth. The rest of us know it's a nightmare, but she doesn't want to believe it."

"Oh, man. How could she remember something like that, Papa?" Raiden asked. "She was two years old."

"Hush," he snapped back. It was too late; Koji had heard.

"What did you say?" he stood up, enraged. He didn't get a chance to act on it when his cellphone rang. It was Sarah.

"Koji? C-can you come and get me," she sniffled and supressed a sob. "I'm at the hospital now."

"You weren't earlier! Where the hell have you been?" he asked, grabbing his coat from off of the hook, eyeing Sesshomaru.

"I don't... can you just come, please?" her voice broke. He lost all his anger as he heard her weakened voice.

"Okay. Just tell me. Are you okay?"

"I will be," she said and hung up.

"She's at the hospital now. I'll bring her back. Just wait here," he said and hurried out.

He swore he broke records getting to the hospital. As soon as he pulled in, he jumped out and pulled her close.

"Oh, baby," he murmered, staring down her back at her clothes."Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Can we get out of here?"

"Tell me what happened, Sarah." He wrapped her in his jacket and tried to warm her frozen body.

"I only want to have to say it once. If I'm right, you had to explain why I wasn't with you so they probably know about my job and Momma and Papa are probably going to be pissed as soon as they see I'm okay."

"They won't be if you explain what happened. We'll go home, now, okay?" he said, sensing her major distress. She nodded and let him lead her into the car. She smelled of Bankotsu and something he couldn't quite place.

The drive was silent and he could see her shaking violently with was was most likely fear. Koji had only one guess at what happened to her, and he didn't want to be right. He was glad to know she was alive, but she was deathly pale and sick looking. He was almost positive that if she was touched, she'd turn to dust. As he pulled into the lot, her hands clasped together tightly, almost as if she was waiting for a beating. He frowned and helped her weak and worn body up the steps and inside.

"Kami, Sarah! What happened," Ayame asked, she and Kagome having been holding hands while they waited for Koji to bring her home. Sarah's clothes showed she'd been attacked.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Kagome warned her as they embraced. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't paying attention to her attire.

"I'm sorry Momma." She was numb. She didn't-no, couldn't- feel a thing as her mother held her.

"Let me look..." she froze when she saw how torn and bloody her daughter's clothes were below the jacket. "Oh, baby, what happened?"

She was going to tell her to wait until they were all together but the rest of her family came in and put off any more stalling. They all were concerned and kept asking what happened, if she was hurt, was it all her blood? She was still numb inside when she said a simple three words in a quiet tone.

"I was raped."

**A/N:** ZOMG! NO!!! Oh, wait... I wrote it. Please review!


	3. The Unfortunate Cycle

**A/N:** Very dramatic last chapter, I think. Lets see what else I can throw in to the mix, shall we?

LAlalalala

* * *

Everyone went silent.

Sarah was perfectly still while she waited for someone to react. The shaking was at a minimum and she, too, was in a state of shock. She hadn't meant to tell them anything. She was going to make up some sort of lie, claiming to have been mugged or something like it.

Kagome was frozen. All she could think was _'Not again, not again,'._ Koji, Taro, and Raiden were all enraged. They were ready to hunt out the little bastard that laid his hands on her. Koga and Ayame felt helpless. They hadn't had to deal with rape since almost seventeen years ago.

Sesshomaru couldn't think. He wasn't able to save his baby from a fate that had brought her into the world. He snapped out of his haze when Sarah started up the stairs.

"I just want to shower and go to bed," her voice was placid as she walked slowly up the stairs.

"I love you, Sarah," he said, taking a step foreword.

That was enough to snap her out of her haze. Sarah was suddenly too aware of everything, the numbness completely vanishing. She gasped at the flooding feelings and crashed down onto the stairs. She started gasping out sobs as everything sunk in. She was clinging onto her father as he moved to cradle her.

"It's alright, baby girl. Let it all out," he saw the misery that crossed everyones faces as she violently sobbed. He could smell the semen, mixed with more blood than should come from the loss of innocence, and nuzzled her neck as he'd always done.

"I said no," she repeated over and over between gasps of air.

"Sarah," Kagome hurried over and sat at her other side, pressing her face to her daughter's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. This should never have happened. Not to you."

Sarah shifted and moved into her mother's protective arms.

"You guys were right to be suspicious. Bankotsu-" she sobbed again and tucked her face away in shame. "He just- just came and dragged me off. I couldn't do anything because I was at work..." she gasped, her head shooting up. "Kobayashi-san! I was treating him before-" she pressed a hand to her stomach before jumping off the stair railing and running into the nearest bathroom.

Koji was behind her instantly, rubbing her back and keeping her hair in place. He inspected what he could of her body and neckline, seeing an abundance of scrapes from teeth and claws. He bit his tongue and let her finish heaving before letting her rinse her mouth and lifting her to bring her back to the gallery.

"I can walk, Koji-kun," Her voice was weak from crying and her emotions were worn thin. He wanted to soothe and tuck her away to a safe place.

"Come upstairs, Sarah. We'll get you into the shower and into some clean clothes," Kagome said, gesturing to her and Ayame.

"I'll bring her up in a minute. Can I talk to her, alone?" Koji asked, feeling as miserable as Sarah. Kagome and Ayame nodded and ushered everyone into their bedrooms, claiming it was time for all good demons to go to bed. Koga, Kagome, and Ayame would go to the study with Sesshomaru and try not to fret.

"W-What's up, Koji?" she asked as he sat in one of the chairs, setting her in his lap. He shook his head and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

Was he shaking? Sarah had never seen him loose his cool. He was calm in any situation; Hell, an earthquake couldn't shake him! And yet, here he was, holding her tight and shaking. She couldn't help but put her arms around him for comfort.

"What's the matter, Koji?"

"I'm sorry. I should have protected you. You mean the world and more to me, and I couldn't stop the bastard. I should have went with my gut instinct and bashed his face into the wall," she giggled despite the situation.

"He asked me to stop talking to you and to get focused on him before he... dragged be off. I told him no, and he got his back up. If I'd've just said OK and went along with it... but I couldn't let him hurt you like that, Koji. You mean too much to me." He nuzzled her neck, as he had learn from her father that it was the best way to make her feel loved, and cradled her while she broke down again.

She cried silently, sobbing needing too much energy, and felt him gently stroking the small of her back. She was starting to feel the burn of all her injuries and sat up to rub her eyes.

"Man, I must look like a freakin' scratching post. I'm starting to hurt everywhere," she sighed and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I laid this burden-"

"No more apologies, Sarah. And friend don't apologize for burdens. Remember how you helped me get over Haruko?"

"She was a prissy whore," she growled.

"You've never liked any of my girlfriends," he laughed as he said it and she didn't feel so guilty.

"You deserve better."

He smiled at her and lifted her up. She easily rested her head on his shoulder before he led her upstairs and past the study to her room.

"I'll get our moms and they can help you, okay?" she nodded as he set her on her own feet. Then she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just one more hug. Please don't go, Koji. I don't know what I'd do if you left."

"I'll be back as soon as they take care of you, okay?" he promised and she nodded.

The two women came in the room and helped Sarah shower and redress before tucking her into bed. She refused to sleep until she hand Koji's hand in hers.

* * *

She woke up the next morning in her father's arms and clueless as to how she'd gotten there. She didn't remember much after Koji had carried her upstairs. She was sore and stiff but she didn't want to take the chance of waking her father. He'd had too little sleep, and though he was a demon, she knew he'd been accustomed to sleeping most nights with Kagome. She was trying hard to think of how she'd gotten her father into her room to comfort her but her mind was still haze.

Koji had been here, she thought, but she didn't remember him leaving. Her mind suddenly wandered to how she'd looked last night and why everyone had been concerned. She'd been wearing her favorite pants and they'd been horribly torn, as well as the shirt she'd been wearing. They'd also been covered with blood. She was proud to say it was some of Bankotsu's. She was suddenly very concerned. She knew all sorts of different infections, virus's, diseases, and rashes you could get from unprotected sex. Not to mention she could be-

"Oh my Kami!" she bursted out Sesshomaru was instantly awake, assessing the situation.

"Are you alright, baby girl?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"No! Do you realize what mind of diseases or illnesses that son of a-" she caught herself. "-biscuit, could have given me? I've been violated, Papa. Used, abused, and thrown away. How am I supposed to be okay?" she asked, as she clung to him. His heart ached for her.

"C'mon, Sarah. I think your mom and I need to talk to you. There's some things you need to know about her, and about yourself." She shook her head and clung tighter.

"I don't want to. I don't wanna do anything. If you wanna go then go," Pulling back, she shifted onto her other side and buried her face into her large and overstuffed frog.

He sighed and pulled her to his chest, lifting her up and bringing her out of her room and into the music room. She used to love watching Kagome and Sesshomaru composing together in there. With her frog in her arms, she hid her face between her stuffed toy and his chest. She wasn't ready to face anyone just yet. She wanted to bury herself in her covers and pray she died in her sleep.

Kagome was already sitting at the piano, fiddling around with sad jingles that popped into her head. She smiled sympathetically at her daughter when her husband brought her in.

"How you feeling, baby girl?"

"Miserable. Can't you just leave me alone, Papa?" she begged behind the frog.

"No. There's too much we need to discuss. We have to tell her, Kagome," he was firm as his wife looked at him, silently begging him to shut up. "She has a right to know, especially with the circumstances being as they are. You'll be her biggest support," He knew when she sighed that she agreed.

"Maybe we should have Koji come over and get it all over with at once. She'll need to go to him anyways," Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded, setting Sarah on the couch where she balled up behind the frog. He knelt down to press a kiss to her hair.

"I love you."

"Then why can't you leave me alone?" she pleaded, her voice scratchy and rough with tears.

"Because we love you. I'll stay with her, Sesshomaru. Go call Koji." With a reluctant nod, he left.

Kagome sat next to Sarah and pet her hair back. She remembered all too well what it was like when she was raped by that scum-bag, Naraku. He'd made her feel dirty, used, and disgusted. She'd also felt over-powered, which was worse. He'd known there was nothing she could do without getting in trouble with the law and causing problems for her family so she'd let humiliate her.

Sarah didn't dare face her mom. How could she even _think_ about touching such a disturbed child? She'd lied to her parents, betrayed their trust, and they were still trying to soothe her aches. What was wrong with them? Why weren't they screaming at her? Why didn't they disown her, ground her, something? She balled tighter as her father came in again and sat upon his knees in front of her.

"Look at me, Sarah." She shook her head fiercely. "Sarah. Look at me. We're not angry with you. It wasn't your fault. We're going to take that bastard to court and then-"

"No."

"No what?"

"No court. No cops, no law, no judge, no revenge. Just leave him alone. He won't get caught anyways," she looked at him, terror in her eyes. He wished he could grant her wish, but he wasn't going to let him get away with raping his baby, nor would he let himself use his claws on him.

"We have to talk to them, Sarah. Do you want him to keep doing this to other girls? Do you want others to feel like you're feeling?" she hesitated and sighed before sitting up.

"I went to the hospital right after... so they could do a rape kit. I-I didn't want to get on new clothes so they only took my under clothes so they could get the evidence they needed. I told them not to talk to the cops." She brought her knees up in front of her, keeping the frog from touching her face. Kagome noticed small bruises on her neck and jaw. Sesshomaru grabbed his love's hand as she stiffened. "I wanted to come here and pretend that nothing had happened because I don't want sympathy. I'd rather have I-told-you's than I'm-sorry's."

Kagome and Sesshomaru were shocked when hatred filled her eyes, completely destroying the hurt as she looked up at them.

"I'm going to deal with him myself. I'm sick of crying, but I want to be alone to gather my thoughts," and find her razor. "I can't let people fight this for me, Papa. And you can't fight in your condition, Momma. That stress could hurt your baby," she said, her eyes now concerned as she moved closer to embrace her. "I love you, both of you, and I can't let him ruin your reputations because I screwed up."

"You didn't screw up.You're the victim, Sarah. Besides, you're more important than their reputations," Koji said, standing in the doorway.

She immediately pulled back to look at him. She could keep the act with her parents but she wouldn't be able to fool Koji. No one but they knew each-other's every emotion. They'd never understood why, just chalked it up to them being life-long buddies.

"I'm fine, Koji. Let's just here what they have to say. I have to call in sick today and we need to finish our English project. You also said you'd help me come up with another character for theater class."

"What we have to tell you is hard to explain and is going to hurt you," Kagome told her. "I want you to look me in the eyes and promise you'll hear us out before you leave or lash out."

"I promise. There's nothing you could say that could make me hurt that badly."

"Sarah," Sesshomaru made her look him in the eyes. "I'm not your biological father." She was silent a moment as she stared blankly toward him.

She froze momentarily, her hand gripping her frog tightly.

"What are you talking about? Why would you say something like that?" She started to giggle hysterically. "Good one Papa. Is that-"

"I swear, as your mother, that we would never make anything like that up. It's the truth," she watched Koji step over and grab her hand. "Almost seventeen years ago, your father and former business partner, Fujii, Naraku, owned the company your father now souly owns. He was a crooked man and had always wanted what your father had... I was one of those things so he kidnapped me.

"Over a course of four days he found different ways to humiliate and violate my person. He was never gentle, either, and I have scars to prove it," she said lightly, struggling to be strong. Sesshomaru got up and sat next to her, moving her back so she could be comfortable and he could still see Sarah. Still holding her hand, he urged her to continue. "Your father was able to get me out, with help from a special force made of demons, and brought me back home. He wasn't convicted of rape but he got two years and ten months in jail for assault and kidnapping.

"A week later I started throwing up and getting dizzy all the time. We went to the doctor and I discovered I pregnant. Being a celebrity, the word got out and Naraku demanded that he have his child as soon as he got out. I wasn't even sure if I was going to keep it. How would I be able to keep a child that wasn't produced by love? How could I bring an unwanted child into the world?"

Sarah was stiff as she listened to what her mother was explaining to her. Koji was holding her hand tightly and shifted to kneel in front of her. He placed his other hand on her knee and look straight at Kagome, waiting to hear the rest.

"I wanted her to keep the child. She would have regretted terminating a life like that if she'd had an abortion. It was emotionally rough on her for the next eight months. You just had to be an early-bird, Sarah," Sesshomaru said it with a smile on his face. He may have hated her biological father, but he was _her _Papa, and that meant more. "I was never more happy than when I first held _my_ little girl. Naraku was nothing to us, Sarah. We didn't believe he could hurt us anymore. It turns out we were wrong.

"When he'd gotten out of prison, when you were two years old, he showed up at the daycare center we have in our building and posed as a care-giver. As soon as he'd stepped into the building your mother and I both knew something was wrong. We knew he'd been released and was just waiting to see her. We didn't think he'd stoop to stealing our child."

"I was kidnapped by my biological father, all just to spite you two?" her eyes widened slightly. "What did you say his last name was?"

"Fujii. Sarah-"

"And what does he look like?"

"Mostly straight black hair, tattooed purple eyeliner, pale skin, devilish smile-"

"And as tall as you, his hair far down his back, a deep chuckle when he finds something or someone that amuses him, right?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.  
"How do you know that?"

"He's our history teacher, Koji," Sarah looked down at Koji, panicked. "He wouldn't give us his first name because he knew I was in his class and that my parents might have told me something."

"He's your history teacher?" Sesshomaru stood up and growled. "I'm going to the school tomorrow and I'll rip him apart. He is not going anywhere near my baby."

"No, Sesshomaru. You can call the police, but going down and causing a scene will only get you in trouble," Kagome said, standing up next to him to soothe him.

"How long did he have me?"

"What?" Kagome asked, still trying to get her husband to sit.

"How long did Naraku have me when I was kidnapped?"

"A few days," she sat back down next to her, hoping Sesshomaru would follow. "Those were the worst few days of my life, baby," Sarah flinched back when she went to pet her hair. That cut deep into her heart. "Sesshomaru was ready to transform and rampage through the city to find you. When we did, you were in such a horrible state. We've never been quite sure what he did to you because he got a lackey of his to take the blame for the abuse, saying that you were hidden from him by the servant. Naraku claimed to have not known as he was rarely home and didn't enter the servant's quarters."

"He used a belt... called me a little bitch, said I'd grow up to be like my whoring mother," Sarah said quietly. "I was back into a corner and unsure of what was going on. It didn't make sense to me what he was saying or why he was saying it. He just kept using it over and over. I started to become numb. When I started to black out he swore he would let every servant come in and hurt me if I passed out, and that they'd wait until I woke up to do it. I thought it was you," she looked up at her father, tears in her eyes. "He said I needed to be a good girl and listen to my father when he spoke... I thought it was you. I'm so sorry. Oh Kami-sama. How could you give birth to me, Momma? Why would you want that constant reminder of what happened to you?" as the tears escaped down her face, she held her stomach and covered her eyes with one hand, leaning foreword and trying to keep together.

"We wanted you. It's as simple as that. You were never Naraku's... I can't believe you remember that. You were two years old." Kagome felt Sesshomaru rest a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't understand what was going on so I just let it go. I-I've been having these nightmares about it. Turns out they're memories. Why couldn't you guys have told me before?" she asked, standing up and pacing toward the window. She sat on the sill and stared out, looking as it started to rain. Perfect.

"How could we, Sarah? We've never had to pretend to be a family. Blood doesn't make family, Sarah, love does. We accepted you and found that we couldn't help but love you. Can you condemn us for that?"

Sarah looked over, her eyes almost hollow and terrifyingly dark.

"I don't know. Can I go now? I want to be alone."

"Please stay on our land, Sarah. News of you mother's pregnancy's gotten out and there might be reporters around." She nodded and fled.

Koji stood up slowly and faced Sesshomaru.

"I'll go calm her down. I don't need to tell you she's just upset right now. I'm sorry for accusing you last- well, earlier this morning of abusing her," he said, still trying to figure out the situation himself.

"It's alright. Go on, now. She'll need you shoulder. She'd too afraid to use ours."

Koji found her outside in the rain, looking up at the cloud covered sky.

"You should be inside. You're going to get sick."

"I don't care. I can't go in there. I'm not _their_ daughter, I'm _her_ daughter. How can he just treat me like his own when I'm the daughter of a rapist? And Taro and Raiden were five or six when she was kidnapped so they knew and didn't tell me. At least my lies never hurt anyone."

Koji stepped up to her and pulled her close while she clung and struggled with herself. He sighed and shook the water out of his hair.

"You're wrong. Your parents feel partly responsible for not paying enough attention to you when you needed it. If they'd have know where you were they think they might have been able to help you. Added to that, they think they pushed you away."

"But they didn't. If I were-"

"Sarah, don't start putting yourself down. Damn-it, what made you back off from everyone? You don't even tell me everything anymore! What the hell happened?"

Sarah pushed away and stepped back, hugging herself.

"Nothing happened. I'm just not enough to be proud of and I'm too much of a burden on them. This year alone I've gone to the doctor's or the emergency room eighteen times, and it's September! There always has to be someone to take care of me and I've just been trying to prove I don't need them to keep me on my feet. Apparently I was wrong or else I wouldn't have been raped. And I'm tired of always throwing my problems at you. You shouldn't be listening to every down in my life! You should have a girlfriend for that!" She couldn't stop the tears but they were hidden well in the rain.

"I don't want a girlfriend, Sarah," he reached out and grabbed her arms, too upset to see her wince. "I don't mind hearing your problems. What do you think friends are supposed to do? You've listened to plenty of my issues and have always been there for me. Why can't I do the same for you?" she was almost hypnotized as he pulled her another in closer. "As for your parents, they obvious don't think of you as Naraku's. They're your parents, just as you're their daughter. Not just Aunt Kagome's, Sarah. Both her and Uncle Sesshomaru's. If you can't see that by the way they've loved you than you're blind."

"Then maybe I am because they should've told me-"

"And hurt you? Why do you think they kept it from you? It wasn't important and it didn't make a difference to them! You're a Taisho! Didn't you listen to your mom? Blood doesn't make family. Love does, and they've given you plenty. Maybe they should have told you, but you would have just over-reacted and pulled away like you do with anything important."

Her eyes narrowed. She was beyond pissed.

"I do not pull back when it's important. Take it back."

"No! What have you ever seen through when it was easier to pull away from and accept it?"

"I didn't pull away and accept it when Bankotsu tried to break our friendship, though you seem to be doing a fine job," she said in a cool voice. "Let go."

"I will not. And all you're doing is pulling away again. Listen to me-" he winced as she speared him in the stomach. He was surprised, as she was never a violent person.

Acting quickly, she used a judo sweep and knocked him onto the ground before straddling his hips to pin him. Unfortunately, he grabbed her wrists and locked an ankle under his knee, stopping her from moving.

With another quick jerk, he had her pinned beneath him on the ground.

"Let go! I'm done with you."

"Well, I'm not done with you. I've been listening to you put yourself down for years because you've never thought you were good enough for them. Then you didn't think you were good enough for Bankotsu and look what happened? It turns out you were too good for him. Your parents love you, Sarah, and they always have, always will. Same thing with your brothers, the child your mom is having... and me." Her eyes widened when he lowered his lips to hers. Gently and unyielding, he was able to coax her into relaxing and sliding into the kiss.

She couldn't believe what was happening. He'd had a crush on him when he was younger, but mentioned nothing to no one because she'd always thought of him as a sort of cousin or brother. It was apparent now that he hadn't felt the same. As sighed into the kiss as he nipped her lower lip. She'd never felt so warm. Bankotsu had never made her feel like this. She'd thought kisses were just... well, kisses. She knew now she was wrong.

She was soon jerked out of their thoughts as he pulled back, his hair a mess and soaked from the rain. She realized now how cold it was but wasn't ready to move.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Not for the kiss, but for moving in on you when you're vulnerable. I won't take it back though. If this is the only way I'm going to be able to test your feelings than so be it. Now that I know you feel the same, we should go inside. We're both soaked."

She nodded, still unsure of what had just happened, and let him help her up.

"Did I hurt you?"

"What?"

"Did I hurt you before?"

She shook her head and looked up, smirking. "Did I hurt you before?"

"Feh, yeah right." Slinging an arm over her shoulders, he lead them back inside. "Are you alright now?"

"I think so. Thanks Koji."

"You know, you're an excellent kisser."

"Y-you're not bad yourself," she smiled and looked over to see Kagome and Sesshomaru with towel in their hands. Her smiled wavered as she held back tears and she ran over to hug Kagome. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you, too, Sarah."

Sarah looked up at her father and wiped her eyes before jumping up into his arms. He dropped the towels and held her close, nuzzling her neck as he let a low rumble loose from his chest.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you, Sarah, forever and always."

Koji grinned and winked at Kagome who gave him a knowing look. With a shrug, he walked up and grabbed a towel, quickly rubbing his hair down then drying the rest of his clothes. Sarah smiled sheepishly when she realized she'd gotten her father soaked and offered him her towel. He took it, only to throw it over he head and start rubbing her down.

"Papa! You're ruining my hair!" she whined when he started patting down the rest of her body.

"That's what you get for running out in the rain. Go upstairs and take a warm shower. Breakfast should be ready by then and you can go pounce on your brothers to wake them," he winked down at her and she nodded, running off to wake them.

"You're welcome to join us, Koji. Besides, after breakfast she need's to talk to the police," Kagome said and he nodded. "Taro or Raiden probably have something you can change into in their closet. You might as well help her wake them," she smiled. Koji and Sesshomaru were content until they heard her upstairs heaving.

"Darn it!" Koji ran upstairs, Sesshomaru not far behind, with his wife in arms. IT was quicker for him to carry her upstairs.

Sarah was bent over the toilet again, her stomach clenching continuously. Koji gently rubbed her back as she heaved over and over.

"Sorry... too much crying for the virus."

"It's okay Sarah. Take your shower and get dressed. Do want my help?" Kagome asked, tucking her own hair behind her ears.

"No, I'm okay Momma. I've been washing and dressing myself for a while now. I'm a big girl," she said with a smirk, standing up and rinsing her mouth in the sink. She shuddered and rinsed again before stepping out to grab some clothes. As she went to grab her pants, her brothers bursted in and ran up to her.

"Are you okay, Sis?"

"You guys should have waited until we were awake!" Raiden scolded his parents and Koji.

"They couldn't wait another year, Taro, Raiden," Koji said and made Sarah laugh.

"I'm fine guys. I'm just going to shower and dress before breakfast," she said and gave them both a hug in her wet clothes. She laughed again when they scowled. "Now shoo! I'm not taking a public bath!" everyone smiled or laughed or chuckled before stepping out. Koji was last and stopped next to her to whisper in her ear.

"That's a shame. We can't go swimming today but I'd love to see you naked and wet," he kissed her gently and stepped out the door, facing her brothers and father who had all heard his words. Kagome stood puzzled as he was eyed by the men.

"Taro, Raiden, go find something for him to change into until his clothes are dry," Kagome told them and they nodded before heading into the over-sized room they shared when they visited.

"She'll go to you about me because she's unsure as to whether she should accept my advances or if all men are like Bankotsu. Added to her suspicion is what you two told her about what happened to you, Aunt Kagome," he told them an stepped into Taro and Raiden's room.

"Advances?" Kagome asked.

"He's kissed her. He's finally trying to let her know how he's felt since day one."

* * *

Sarah sat in the back of the tub with her razor. After inspecting her body and finding countless healing cuts, she brought used her razor high upon her forearm and bore down. She knew it would be healed in a few days and hopefully it didn't stand out but that was a risk she'd have to take. She couldn't bring herself to touch below her waist. It made her sick. 

With a sigh, she stood up and began to bath herself. She heard the click of the door closing and peeked out to see her mother.

"You scared me, Momma," she said with a chuckle as she stood back under the spray. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Koji."

"O-Oh... ah, okay. What's to talk about?"

"He kissed you, or so your father says. Are you okay with that?"

"He did and I-I'm not... I don't really know. He just- then I just- then we just- ugh! Why does everything have to be so bloody confusing?" she asked, squeezing soap onto a luffa sponge.

"Because that's what love does. It complicates things."

"Whoa, Momma. Don't be thinking up play dates for grandkids, yet. I don't even know if I'm going to- sss!" she hissed as the soap trailed into open wounds. "-If I'm going to acknowledge his advances. We've been best friends since forever and I don't want to lose that when things go down the drain."

_When, not if_, Kagome noticed. She sighed and put down the toilet cover so she could sit. Her baby was now weary of relationships, and not without good cause. It was going to take time before she stopped expecting the guy standing next to her to throw her on a bed and take advantage of her. It took herself a while to be able to trust Sesshomaru enough to relax while sleeping with him, let alone him trying to hold her in or out of bed. Sarah wasn't flinching every time she was touched, but then again, she'd always been able to hide the severity of her pains.

"How are your cuts and bruises feeling?"

"My neck hurts and some of the scratches on my... down there hurt. Nothing serious though," she said, grabbing the shampoo. "I have a headache but I think that's from crying, not the bruise."

"What bruise?"

"From where my head hit the frame at... _his_ house," she said quietly.

"Let me see," she asked, pulling back the curtain. Sarah quickly turned.

"Momma! Please don't. You saw enough of me last night. I don't want anyone to see them anymore!" she panicked, hoping her mother wouldn't notice the fresh cut or the razor on the ledge at the end of the tub.

Kagome ignored the faint self-disgust she heard in Sarah's voice and moved to inspect her bruise, knowing it must have been on the back of her head. She felt around until she heard Sarah hiss. While she felt the knot on her daughter's head, a new hatred for Bankotsu filled her. She also noticed a large bruise, about an inch and a half tall that ran along like a band across her entire back.

"Sarah, that's a pretty bad feeling bump."

"It's nothing. I'm a half-br-" she winced at her mother's look. "Half-demon. It's really nothing. Papa can tell you that, or even Uncle Pain-in-the-neck."

"Don't call him that. And that reminds me that I have to call him and let him know what's going on."

"Could you just tell him? Do you really have to tell his wife?" It was never Aunt Kikyo. Sarah couldn't stand the wretched woman. Since she could remember it was Uncle Inuyasha's wife. Not Kikyo, Aunt Kikyo, or Aunt Pain-in-the-neck. Always just his wife. She even referred to her as his wife _to_ her. She loved the way it ticked her off.

"He'll tell her regardless of what I tell him to do. And I wanted to call him about my pregnancy, unless you really want him to know about what happened."

"I don't care. Bankotsu will let it get around as laying a virgin so it won't matter if Kenta finds out from him or from a classmate."

Kenta was Inuyasha and his wife's offspring. He was as annoying and dumb as Inuyasha and as conniving as Inuyasha's wife. The only good thing about him was that he was all bark and no bite.

"All the more reason to have him arrested. He's been tried before for the same crime, Sarah. A second accusation might make them take him more seriously."

"I don't want people to start bugging me and saying I'm just trying to smear his good name. And what do you mean he's been tried? I've never heard that. How could you?" she asked, pulling the curtain closed again to continue her shower.

"Koji did some looking into his background."

"He had no right to. Who I choose to date is my business. Yeah, I screwed up, but does that mean my judgment is impaired?" she scrubbed furious at her hair.

Kagome smiled. She definitely had her temper. When she and Koji finally got around to it mating would be a hard battle for dominance. Kagome had fought Sesshomaru off will all her might until he just got to be annoying enough to make her say yes. And then she fell hard and was able to convince him to commit to her... but that's another story.

"He's a he. Do you need anymore explanation of who has the right? As for your judgment, I've seen you make one mistake so far-"

"And it only cost my pride and virginity." She was bitter and hurting so very deep down.

Kagome felt for her daughter, she really did, but she also knew that Sarah wouldn't feel any better if there wasn't any normality in her life. Sesshomaru had given her as much normality as he could, as well as the boys who had been hurting because their Momma had been hurting. That was a big help to snapping her out of her depression. Why hadn't she seen it before? Her little girl is slowly falling into depression.

"Nonsense. There's nothing in the world that could make you lose your pride. It'll hurt for a while, but it's still there. You get your pride from being a Taisho and a Higurashi!" she said. "Not mention your good looks," her voice lifted with humor and Sarah couldn't deny her mother a chuckle. "Hurry up in there and I'll see if the cook will make you your favorite beverage."

"Mmm... gingerbread milk steamers. Thanks Momma."

"Hurry up or it won't be much of a steamer."

Sarah hurried downstairs as soon as she was dressed and joined everyone in the dining room. Her brothers immediately started teasing her as she sat next to Koji.

"Ah, love. Isn't it so sweet, Taro?"

"It is. I can't wait to see little wolf pups running around, screaming for Uncle Taro and Uncle Raiden," he replied, giving his twin a high five.

"There's nothing going on between Koji and I! Grow up, will you? You're both going to be twenty-three soon. Trying acting your age."

"Who said there was nothing going on between us?" Koji asked, grabbing her hand and kissing it. She pulled back, obviously uncomfortable with the gesture. He just shrugged and started into the food with the rest of them.

Sarah looked over at her other side, up at her Papa. He'd been staring inquisitively at Koji but gentled his gaze toward his daughter.

"Something on my face?"

"A frown. I don't like that, Papa. You can stare blankly at people, but don't frown," she said and took a piece of toast that was placed in front of them.

He smiled lightly and noted she only took a single piece of toast. He also noticed she was wearing a long sleeve shirt, something she'd always hated being forced to wear. It was obviously for hiding the bruises and scrapes. Good thing their house was air conditioned. He wasn't sure what she would do as soon as she realized she'd have to go to school the next morning.

"I'll remember that. So, Koji, how do you feel about your mom having another baby? Are you excited to be a big brother?"

"Of course. Now I can pick on someone twenty-four/seven!" Everyone laughed and continued to eat, just speaking casually until Jakan had news that ruined the mood.

"Excuse me, sir, but your half-brother and his family are here," he warned.

The twins groaned, Sesshomaru growled, and Kagome soothed him. Koji watched Sarah stiffen and sigh reluctantly. She knew she wasn't getting away.

They, Sesshomaru and his half brother, had never gotten along, but it was even worse since Inuyasha had bore a son. His daughter had been ridiculed and humiliated countless times by that irritable beast of a human. Yeah, Kikyo and Inuyasha's son was a human. Inuyasha had used the sacred jewel, which Kagome had graciously given him, and became a human for that wench. Hence, his son was human.

"Smells good in here. Why can't you cook like that, Kikyo?"

"Because we can't afford to live that way," came the cold response as the family stepped in. Kenta immediately looked for Sarah, knowing she was the only person his taunts affected.

"I heard about what happened Sarah. Bankotsu called me up to say how you'd been laid. He told me to tell you nice job," he said and laughed.

Sarah was about to retort when Koji had him by the throat against the back wall.

"I should snap you neck you little-"

"Koji, he's not worth it. That slime-ball will never learn," Sarah said, standing up and walking over. She put a soothing hand on his arm. "Let him go, Koji. Please. Just let him go. Don't let Bankotsu win again."

Koji kept him against the wall, Kenta struggling for air. Sarah made him look at her and pleaded once more, her voice as shaky as her hands, before he dropped him. Kenta gasped for air much like a fish would on land. Koji pulled Sarah close before walking into the hall with her.

"She tried to kill me!" he said and earned a glare from his uncle.

"You will not try to foul my daughters name, whelp. She was not laid, she was forced upon, and these words are to never leave this house," Sesshomaru said, standing up.

"Probably deserved it. She needs to learn her place in life. She's a miko-half-breed and nothing more," he said before storming off. Inuyasha growled at his son, saying he'd deal with him later. Even as a human he never lost that yokai habit.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a little upset at Koji," Kikyo said. "wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?"

"I'm pregnant again!" Kagome said, trying to keep the peace.

"Nice job, Fluffy. Maybe this one'll respect it's elders," Inuyasha said, grabbing an apple off of the table.

"Sarah only respects those who deserve it. Apparently, brother, you still don't. Kagome wanted you to hear the news, although only heaven knows why, so now that you've heard it, you can take your beast and leave."

"Feh, we don't want to be here anyways. Let's go, Kik-"

They all heard a slap and then a large crash in the gallery. Taro and Raiden were first to the scene and were shocked at the sight of their little sister holding her now bleeding cheek as Koji had Kenta pinned beneath him, his eyes red and his clawed hand ready to strike.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go! I havn't been getting a lot of reviews lately but I hope this sparks some interest. Read and review! 


	4. Oh, God, Papa!

**A/N:** Umm... yeah, lots of drama in the last chapter... hope it's an interesting story to someone... new secrets to discover...er... on with the show!

**Warning**: Rape scene described

**Claimer (Not a typo): **The song is mine... that is all.

Lalalala!!!!

* * *

Kenta walked out of the dinning-room and out to the gallery, not wanting to spend anymore time here than necessary. He was going to step outside when he found Sarah leaning against the opposite wall with Koji pinning her, soothing and comforting her. He smirked, stepping over.

"How's Bankotsu going to feel when he finds out his girlfriend is cuddling up next to another man? I'm sure he's dying to know that his suspicions of you are true. You're nothing but a whore," he said and chuckled.

Sarah pushed Koji back and jumped to her cousin to slap him. Kenta grabbed her wrist and used her own extended claws to slice her face. Then he moved back only to be tackled by Koji, who's eyes burned red.

"Koji, don't!" she screamed as her brother's ran in, followed by the rest of her family.

He could only growl as he raised his clawed hand to strike. Sarah quickly moved to grab his wrist, and maneuvered herself to look him in the eyes. Koji was still himself enough to see the fear and worry in her eyes. He froze, his beast tugging at him to use his claws.

"Koji, enough," came Sesshomaru's voice. "Let the creature go."

"Koji, please listen to Papa," Sarah begged, remembering too much from the night before. "Stop..."

_**'Protect what's yours!'**_ came his beast's voice.

_'She's frightened. We have to stop. Her face is bleeding, too. We have to stop and take care of her.'_

He and his beast continued to fight internally, Sarah struggling to keep his clawed hand up and everyone watched and waited. Sesshomaru looked over at Kikyo and Inuyasha and saw only his brother was concerned for the child's well-being. He sighed and placed an arm around Kagome, bending his head to assure her that everything was alright and Koji wouldn't kill the little pest.

Taro and Raiden watched carefully, unsure if Koji's beast would hurt Sarah or not. Anxiously they waited for someone to make the next move. Kenta was scared to death, shaking and close to tears, too afraid to find his voice to plead.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru! Get him off of my son!" Inuyasha demanded, afraid of what the demon boy could do.

"Calm yourself, brother. He's coming out of it, and he'd never let his beast hurt another being."

Koji was snapping out of the haze and ended up punching the floor beside Kenta's head with his unrestrained arm.

"Don't even think about insulting her anymore. Next time, I'll make sure there are no witnesses to see what I do to you," he warned, standing up as Sarah let go.

"Are you alright, Kenta?" she asked softly, staring at the ground to keep herself from shaking. Without an answer, Kenta scrambled up and out the door. Sarah calmly stood up as her family chuckled at him.

"Does your face hurt?" Koji asked, reaching to cup her chin. She flinched away, as if expecting a slap.

"I'm fine. You guys finish breakfast. I-I'm going to clean this off." She took a wide turn around Koji and hurried upstairs.

"Leave her, Koji," Kagome warned as he started to follow. "Let her be for now. She needs some time to figure things out. She's never seen you lose control like that, and most likely when Bankotsu... took her, his beast took over for some fun," Kagome held her stomach, disgusted with the prospect.

Koji frowned, looked up at the stairs, and walked over to his aunt. Inuyasha watched Kikyo step out of the house to wait in the car. He slowly turned and looked over at Kagome.

"Are you alright, Kagome? I have to figure that helping Sarah deal with rape is going to be hard on you," he was truly sympathetic so Sesshomaru didn't mind when Kagome nodded and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Inuyasha. If you don't hurry, Kikyo's going to get pissed," Kagome said, smiling. He rolled his eyes when the car horn beeped on cue.

"Take care, Kagome, boys, Sesshomaru," he nodded to each and then scowled at Koji. "My son deserves to be punished, but don't you dare think about taking your claws to him, wolf-boy, or I'll have you taken to the pound," he threatened and left.

"Wolf-boy?" Koji blinked as Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Your father is a mangy wolf. I'm surprised it wasn't wolf-lad," Kagome said, holding her sides as she laughed. "It's good to see the tradition's back," she giggled and started back for the dinning room. With a sigh Koji followed, only to have Taro and Raiden each wrap an arm around their shoulders.

"So," Taro started.

"How'd it feel to tackle the little pest?" Koji smirked and shook his head.

* * *

Sarah stood in front of her mirror, using her own first aid kit to clean and disinfect the cut. She didn't even understand why she'd let him manipulate her wrist like that. She could have braced and stopped him but she didn't. Did she want to get hurt? Was there something inside of her that wanted her to feel the pain? She'd always been a bit of a masochist but that was weird even for her.

With a sigh, then a hiss, she brought the cotton ball of peroxide to her cheek and dabbed continuously. When she was finished, the wound was already starting to close so she just rubbed some anti-septic on it and did a quick band-aid job before throwing away the dirty tools and putting the kit away. She dragged herself to her bed and curled up with the frog that had been replaced to her room by a servant.

Her face buried into the toy, she tried to block out the oncoming images.

_Bankotsu had her arms pinned behind her back and her head pushed onto the floor. She screamed but his demonic side was too far gone to even consider her pleas._

_"Bankotsu, stop!"_

_He just growled and teared at her clothes with a single swipe of his claws. She whimpered when he scratched along her hip and refused to let him break her. With another growl, he tore open his own pants and thrust himself into her. She cried out and bit her tongue as he continued force himself upon her, laughing and chuckling all the while._

_"Tight whore... dirty whore..."_

_"Bankotsu, stop!" she repeated over and over, her resolve slowly breaking. he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, basking in his victory of dominance. _

_"No... Bankotsu, please. I'm begging you," she tried, sobbing._

_"All the same. Can't take a real man. Fucking whore!"_

_"Let me go! Please! Bankotsu, no!" she cried out again as he moved himself out of her only to place himself at her ass and thrust in._

"Ahh!" she screamed and sat up, unsure of when she'd fallen asleep.

As she gasped for air, she pressed a hand to her stomach and kept herself from heaving on her bed. She couldn't stop the shaking or the dizziness that flooded her head.

She stopped screaming because there wasn't enough air to continue.

She didn't hear the door open or feel herself being pulled into a pair of strong arms. She just couldn't breathe. Her breaths were short and the shaking worsened as she started to panic.

"Sarah, calm down. Look at me," her father instructed, tilting her chin up and seeing the panic in her eyes. "Sarah, you're home, with Momma and me. You're okay, baby."

The shock started to fade from her eyes but the panic was still there.

"Can't... breathe..." she gasped, holding onto him desperately.

Sesshomaru called to his sons and made them find a paper bag in the kitchen. He laid her back on the bed and made her look him in the eyes to stay in the present. Taro was soon back in the room with a bag and let his father calm her down.

"Breathe into the bag, slowly, Sarah," he held the bag to her mouth and coaxed her into taking slow breaths. Soon enough she was breathing normally and he took the paper bag away.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I fell asleep and... it just, invaded my mind," she said, sitting up and tucking her hair behind her ear. Sesshomaru shook his head and peeled off the bandage to inspect the cut. He knew it would heal soon enough, but it would most likely scar.

"Want me to take care of that?" he asked, his thumb gently stroking her chin.

"It's okay, Papa. I don't mind. There's always cover up," she said, still avoiding eye contact.

He shook his head again and used his tongue across her cheek. She wrinkled her nose and shut her eyes as he repeatedly lapped at the wound. When he moved his head back, the scratch was healed and Sarah was disgusted.

"That's so gross, Papa," she said and shuddered dramatically.

"You think it's gross for you? I just ate peroxide and anti-septic ointment," he said and saw her hide a grin. "Your mom and I are heading into the studio with your brothers. Did you want to come and help them with the party?"

"You think we need _her_ help?" Raiden teased. "All she does is keep it organized."

"Who needs organization? Let's just throw out some chips and punch, hang a sign that says welcome and be done with it," Taro agreed.

"You guys would, too," Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up. "Let me fix my hair and I'll be down."

Sesshomaru nodded and lead his sons downstairs. He quickly went back up to his own bathroom to rid himself of the taste of first aid supplies.

* * *

Sarah loved the production studio. She remembered how she used to come here everyday after-school and watch her mom in the studio. Kagome had almost always waited for Sarah to get there to sing, seeing how much pleasure her daughter got from it. Sarah walked up to the doors ahead of her family and entered. She looked around and started toward the elevator when she was stopped by a security guard.

"Hey, there, kid. Where'd you think you were heading?"

"Upstairs to my father's office to help plan something."

"Who's your father, kid? Mr. Taisho?"

"As a matter of fact, he is," she said, getting annoyed. "Is there a problem?"

"Look, kid, I don't know who you are-"

"Taisho, Sarah, daughter of Taisho, Sesshomaru, the owner of this building and your boss, that's who. Step aside, _sir_."

The guard sighed and grabbed her arm, ready to escort her out. She stood firm and was about to push his arm off when a booming voice asked him-

"What are you doing to my daughter?"

"Your daughter? I had no idea, sir-"

"It's alright, Papa. At least he won't let just anyone up," she rolled her eyes and scowled at him as he let her go, rubbing her sore arm.

"It's alright, Sesshomaru. She hasn't been here in a while and the guards are rather new," Kagome said, ushering him into the elevator.

Sarah frowned and followed her family into the elevator. She couldn't help but smile inside. She loved elevator rides. She realized it was childish but it was her pleasure. Taro and Raiden stuck their tongue out at her and she shook her head before staring at the numbers as they rose to the top floor, the executive floor, floor forty-eight.

Following her brothers, she was lead to Taro's office as her parents went off into his office, locking the door behind them. Sarah didn't care to think about what went on behind closed doors. As Taro and Raiden started arguing about party plans, Sarah sat down and stared out the window, making sure not to look straight down. Heights didn't scare her, but glass windows on the forty-eighth floor did.

She couldn't seem to focus, still horribly embarrassed about before when she'd awoken, screaming. She knew she wasn't going to sleep well for a while, although that was nothing new to her. She'd never slept particularly well and the las test... developments in her life definitely wouldn't help.

As her brothers continued to argue, she grabbed a piece of paper, jotted down some random ideas and suggestions and then flipped the paper over to make a sketch. Sarah knew eventually they'd realize they weren't getting anywhere and would really get to work. They were always like that.

She made a quick sketch of her idea, hoping the supplies would be as inexpensive as she thought they were, and drew up what she thought the room, wherever it would be, could be dressed like. There was a banner as they'd joked about, but it welcomed the employees of Taisho productions. There would be a table beneath it on the far side of the room, away from the door, so the employees had to meet and greet each other before getting to the food. Of course, a caterer would have people running drinks around the room for those engaged in conversation, she thought, sketching a stuffy looking waiter holding a tray of champagne flutes.

Sarah was too caught up in her drawing to notice her brothers had stopped arguing to move and look over her shoulder. They had always envied her artistic abilities, especially now since she'd drawn a lot of what they'd been arguing about and put it on paper in an organized, and fun, style. They also recognized the waiter looked similar to Jakan and couldn't help but laugh and slap a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and took a slow and deep breath.

"Jerks. Don't sneak up on me! I hate that!" she scowled at the drawing and would have crumpled it if not for Taro grabbing it. He held it up when she reached to tear it from his hands.

"I think Papa should take a look at this," he told her.

"And she also made a supply list and recommendations for companies... wow, Sis, you go girl!" Raiden said and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She blushed and wiggled uncomfortably in her seat.

"Let's show Papa and then we can take some of his suggestions and work from there. I think we could have this party planned by the end of the day," Taro said. "Nice work, babe." With a wink, he and Raiden stepped out of the office to talk to their father.

Kagome bit on her lip as she rode her husband on his office chair, trying not to be loud for fear of the other coworkers hearing her. Sesshomaru didn't particularly care as his cock was buried deep inside of his mate. She continued to ride him slowly, drawing out the pleasure as much as possible.

"Damn, Kagome. You're such a hot bitch today," he said, grasping her hips to help them both to release. Both were still fully dressed and grabbing at each other's clothes. That made the experience hotter, not to mention how hot Kagome looked in a skirt. It made Sesshomaru glad that his daughter never wore them. She looked very attractive without a skirt. He didn't want to imagine how many boys would fawn over her if they knew what she looked like in a skirt.

"I'm getting close, Sessho-kun."

He quickened his upward thrusts as well as pulled her down harder, drawing together their releases. He loved how her muscles all tensed and glued to his when she finally reached her peak. She gasped but was able to keep quiet so their colleagues would suspect anything. Sesshomaru growled and pushed her shirt off of her shoulder to sink his fangs into his mark, once more drawing out the pleasure for the pair.

Kagome sighed and rested her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. her heart rate soon returned to normal and she was able to remove herself from his lap, quickly stepping into the bathroom to clean up. Sesshomaru used the scarf he had in his pocket and cleaned himself off before tucking his length away in time to hear a knock.

"Enter," he said and watched his sons smirk as they heard the water running in his bathroom.

"Having fun, father?" Raiden asked, grinning.

"Do you really want to know?" he grinned back before folding his hands together on his desk and leaning forward.

"Not particularly. Check it out," Taro said, handing the piece of paper to Sesshomaru. "Sarah drew it while Raiden and I were debating certain ideas and expressing some of our concerns with each other."

"You mean arguing," Kagome commented, stepping out of the bathroom and sitting herself on the edge of the desk.

"That's a nasty way of putting it," Raiden leaned over to kiss his mother's cheek. "But whatever works."

"I like the simplicity of it," Sesshomaru said. "It says 'casual' without saying 'whatever' to the people. I like it. Now where is it going to be?"

"We figured we'd get the theme of the party before we figured out where it would be and go from there," Taro explained.

"Very well. Don't go for extravagant but don't go for cheap. Make that party match the place," he said before standing up and handing the paper back. "Where's your sister?"

"She's in Taro's office," Raiden said offhandedly, his mind already making a list of what to do's.

"I want to take a sweep of the building and see how things are going. Your mother needs to get down to the studios anyways. Go back to work and tell me later what you've got figured out," he said and escorted his wife out of the office.

* * *

"Who is that?" a young writer asked as Sarah flipped through some new works and sang a few lines of each. "She doesn't even need a starting note or to hear the tempo and she's hitting everything perfectly!"

"I don't think that's a singer. She's too young," another writer said from the doorway.

"Hey, kid!" Sarah jumped and closed the song binder.

"Sorry," she said, placing it back on the music stand.

"No, wait. Open up to the last page and start singing. I think you could help us if you sang what was there," the younger writer said, pulling out a memo pad.

"But, I can't sing. My voice is terrible," Sarah waved her hands and hoped they'd let her off the hook. She hadn't meant to be found singing.

"Like hell! We just heard you! Please, honey? It would mean a lot to the company," he tried again.

Sarah sighed and opened up the binder to the last page as told and started to sing. She still felt her voice was horrible but the two writers were stunned as the music seemed to flow right into their souls.

_There's hatred all around you,_

_Everywhere you go_

_People glare behind your back_

_For reasons you don't know_

_All your life you've been through this_

_and yet it still feels new_

_The pain of never having someone_

_To help you get on through_

_Life, The track you can't escape,_

_The train that's gonna hit_

_Life, the road you seem to follow_

_That makes you lose your grip_

As she sang, careful of the notes written on the paper, she didn't notice that there was more than just the two writers at the door. Kagome stood proudly in front of Sesshomaru, listening to her daughter's beautiful voice. Sesshomaru hadn't known she could sing, and felt terrible because of it. She hid her talents from them because she didn't believe that singing would make them proud. She'd already stressed that by going to college behind their backs, though he still didn't quite understand how.

_There's one chance, you'll find your way_

_and hope the future's bright_

_You want to near the tunnels end,_

_Searching for the light_

_You see the stains from previous use, _

_for reasons you know why_

_As it breaks through layers of skin_

_On the floor, there you lie_

_Life, The track you can't escape_

_The train that's gonna hit_

_Life, the road you seem to follow_

_That makes you lose your grip_

"And that's all that's on here," Sarah said and looked up. And froze. "Momma, Papa..."

"Your voice is beautiful, baby!" Kagome said, stepping close and cupping her face in her hands. "How could you hide such a thing?"

"Because I didn't want you to know," she said and set the binder down.

"Sarah, I'm tired of hearing you say you need to prove yourself. You have no reason to believe you've ever let us down and I'm sick of you putting yourself down and expecting us to follow!" Sesshomaru told her, deadly calm. "I'd like to know what we did to push you away like that, Sarah. What happened that was so bad that you can't be honest with us anymore? We can't fix this until we know what the problem is. I'm not going to play this game anymore. Tell us, right now!"

Sarah crossed her arms and stared down at the floor. The writers took their cue and left, shutting the door behind them.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I hid it from you but I didn't want you to know."

"Why, Sarah? That's all we need to know. Why hide it?" he asked, stepping forward and grabbing her face to make her look up at him. "Why do you feel you have something to prove to us?"

"Because all I've ever been is a burden, and all I wanted was a chance to prove I could _be_ something!" she yelled, pulling back and looking away. "I'm always sick or hurt and need someone to help and I'm tired of it! I want to do things for myself, Papa! I want to be healthy and to be able to take care of myself and stop being such a burden, and of course you'll say it's not a burden because I'm your daughter but that doesn't change how I feel. I became a doctor, not only to help others, but to help myself. Why do I have to always be in need of protection or care or support, Papa? I can give you a simple answer and you won't like it, nor will you agree with it, but it's the truth," she said, crying tears of rage. "I'm a half-breed, and worse than that, a miko-half-breed, and nothing more. I'm a disgrace to all beings and shouldn't have been allowed to live!"

"I don't approve of that sort of talk, and you know it! You're alive because there are people who love you and care about you. You're not a burden."

"And I told you you wouldn't accept the truth! I wish you'd listen to me, Papa! My body wouldn't fight itself if I weren't a half-breed-mik-" her head jerked to the side when he slapped her. Kagome gasped, Sesshomaru froze, appalled at himself, and Sarah cupped her cheek. "You... you hit me."

"Sarah-" she shook her head and took a step back from him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what-" he couldn't grab her when ran, still shocked at himself. "What've I done?" he asked himself aloud.

"You just slapped our baby," Kagome said, stunned.

"There's no excuse... I'm a horrible father, Kagome. She'll never forgive me for that. I don't know what happened," he wanted to claw himself in the face.

"She'll forgive you, Sessho-kun," Kagome soothed, stroking her husband's arm.

"She has no reason to!"

"She has no reason not to," she countered and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Sarah ran out of the elevator and then out of the building, unsure of where she was going but sure it had to be away from her father. She ran blindly down the streets and ended up in a major food district. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around before heading inside one of the restaurants to find a phone, her cell-phone somewhere in her room at home.

She waited at the counter to see if there was a phone behind the counter she could use and didn't notice a familiar presence until a hand was laid gently upon hers as it sat on the counter.

"Hello, Sarah. It's good to see you up and about," a cool and calm voice said. She turned and was face to face with her history teacher, Fujii-sensei.

* * *

Koji was in the weight room, trying to work out his frustrations of losing control of himself, when Koga came in. Koga knew his son was kicking himself for scaring Sarah, and he knew that he was going to wear himself out if he kept up as he had been since he'd gotten back.

"What's going on, son?"

"I've never been so angry, Dad. And I've never lost control of my beast like that. What the hell is wrong with me? As soon as I tell her I've got feelings for her, everything blows up in my face," he said, setting down the weights and sitting up to face his father. "She flinched back, afraid that I would hit her. She honestly thought I'd hurt her."

Koga was always glad his son was upfront with him. "She's been through a lot, Koji. She knows it in her heart, but her head's still processing things. Let things calm down a bit in her world before you make too many advances," Koga said, slapping his son on the back. "Now, go take a shower and freshen up. I don't want you doing anymore weights for a day or two. You're going to hurt yourself."

Ayame walked in with the phone in her hand and a worried expression on her face.

"Koji, has Sarah called you in the last half hour?"

"No, why? What's wrong?"

"Apparently she got into a fight with her father and ran out of the studio. They havn't been able to find her and she hasn't called anyone. They're starting to get worried, what with Naraku making noises and all. Let me know if she does call, okay?" he nodded and she left, putting the phone back to her ear to try to calm Kagome down.

"What if she's too afraid to call?" he asked his father.

"She's fine. She'll call soon, Koji. Waiting's the worst. Go take a shower and we'll take it from there, okay?"

With a sigh, he stood up and headed for the shower.

* * *

Sarah wasn't sure how to react, she she went for broke and tried to act as if she wasn't now facing her biological father.

"Hello, sensei. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

"So, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, patting the stool beside him and offering an ear.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need a phone to call Koji to come get me," she said, hoping he'd leave it alone. Fat chance.

"You seemed a little... distraught. If you can't tell a teacher your problem, who can you tell?" he asked smoothly. _Anyone,_ she thought, but shook her head politely.

"Can I help you two?" a waitress asked, chewing loudly on a stick of gum.

"Is there a phone I can use? I'm kind of in a hurry to get home," she asked and frowned as the waitress shook her head.

"Sorry, kid. Phone for staff use only. What about you, sir?" she looked at Naraku and suppressed a shudder.

"Nothing for me, either, sorry." He stood up and followed Sarah as she strolled outside. "Would you like a ride home?"

"No, thank you, sensei. I can just go somewhere and-" she bit back a yelp when he placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking away.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't like me very much. Is it because you're afraid of me or are you afraid to say hi to your father?" he asked, his grip tightening. She gasped and put a hand on his wrist to push him away. His hand was firm. "We have things to discuss, Sarah. Why don't you take a ride with me?"

"No. Let go or I'll scream, and I know just how loud I can scream. My father would be able to hear it, _sensei_, so you should do as I said and let go."

Naraku merely smirked until his wrist started to burn. He jerked his hand back as the pain intensified and realized she'd been trying to purify him! The little bitch! With something like a growl, reached for her again and she bolted off, heading back toward the studio building.

She was running as fast as her human side would let her go, knowing there were still those who didn't know demons still existed. She looked back and saw Naraku was still on her tail and very pissed. She continuously tried to out maneuver him but he wasn't willing to be fooled.

She didn't know how long they'd been running but she was out of breath and terrified by the time she reached the studio, dashing for the elevator once inside and hoping the guard would be able to stop Naraku. He continuously pressed the 'close doors' button, in hopes that if he did make it past the guard, she could be long gone. She thought she was home-free until a hand clamped onto the elevator door and he stepped inside, pressing the same button to give them privacy.

"Little bitch. Conniving, cunning, fast. You get that from me," he said, stepping closer and pinning her in a corner. Her dreams kept flashing through her as she sunk onto the floor and flung her arms over her head. "The cowardice you get from your mother. How is she, anyways? I hear she's having another baby. How wonderful! She's trying to replace the mistake she gave birth to near sixteen years ago."

"You lie! I'm not a mistake, and if I'm a coward, I get that from you! Only a coward of a man would have to rape a woman to get himself off!" she yelled and screamed as he grabbed her arms and made her stand, bruising her fore-arms, not that the long sleeves didn't hide them anyways.

"You definitely know how to take a shot at people, but let me tell you this," he said, smirking. "Your mother came to me for comfort when she got into an argument with Sesshomaru, I comforted her, it lead to sex, not rape, and the creation of you. Your mother claimed rape in the tabloids to ruin my good name, the bitch! And you're just like her!" he said and saw the doubt sprout in her mind. He didn't notice it burned away with her anger.

"I remember when you kidnapped me, you bastard. I know how you are. My mother was raped by a coward-" Naraku had her up against the elevator wall by her throat, her feet dangling above the floor.

"You listen good, whelp-" the doors opened and he growled before throwing her out of the elevator and hurrying to the stairs.

Sarah lay on the floor, gasping and coughing as she tried to get her head to stop spinning. Soon, she gave up and closed her eyes, not feeling the hard floor as her head crashed down.

* * *

"Sarah, baby, wake up," Kagome spoke softly, holding her daughter's hand as she was stretched out on the mini-couch in Sesshomaru's office.

Her eyes continued to just twitch for a few minutes before they slowly opened and she saw her mother hovering over her. Sarah sat up and embraced her mother quickly before checking for injury.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? You're okay? What about the guard?" she started before Kagome eased her back down on the sofa.

"Sarah, baby, what are you talking about?" she asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Naraku. He was at the restaurant, and then he wanted to give me a ride and talk and I said no but he grabbed my shoulder so I started to slowly purify his arm and then I ran and he chased after me and I was here and then in the elevator he started saying things-" she gasped a few breathes before closing her eyes and willing herself to breath for her mother. "He started saying how I was like him in a lot of ways and that I got my cowardice from you but I told him only a coward has to rape a woman and he had me by the throat against the wall until the doors opened and he threw me out onto the floor."

"Naraku was in the building?" she asked, stunned. She hadn't felt him enter. It'd been so long since she'd stopped feeling for him.

Sesshomaru, who'd been pacing as he waited for his daughter to wake, glared, snarled and thought of all the things he'd like to do to the security guards. He was reluctant to walk over and make his presence known to his daughter. He knew she would still be upset and confused, but he had to try to make things right.

"Sarah," she stiffened, and turned her head to look at her father. "I won't let him hurt you or your mother. I hate seeing you hurt," he reached down to pet her hair and she flinched, shaking lightly. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I have no excuse for slapping you. I swear I'll never lay a hand on you to harm again."

"It's okay, Papa," Her voice shook as she sat up. "I understand, and I don't need excuses, ever. I'd rather have answers," she said and held her throat. "I guess I won't be singing for a day or two." She still flinched when he reached for her hand to pull her to her feet.

Kagome saw how it sliced at him and was sort of relieved to see her flinch at her touch. It meant it wasn't all Sesshomaru she was backing from.

"He said I was a coward," Sarah said, letting her parents fuss over her momentarily. "And then he insulted you, Momma. I didn't care for either." As she spoke, she shoved up her sleeves and didn't notice the purple bruises upon her arms. Unfortunately Kagome and Sesshomaru did. He was livid.

"That bastard!" he growled, his eyes tinting red. Sarah stared up at her father, in complete shock. Her father got annoyed, sure, and even aggravated, but she'd never seen his temper pushed so far... and it was for her.

"Papa, please, don't do anything rash. Call the cops-" she paled, sickened. "I still have to talk to them, don't I?"

He watched her dash into the bathroom, a hand to her stomach, and winced as they listened to her painful heaves. Kagome sighed and used Sesshomaru's office phone to request an officer to come and talk to her daughter. It seemed everything lately had to do something with her daughter. And it hurt Kagome and Sesshomaru to see their baby hurting, but they also knew there was nothing that could be done other than be there for her. That hurt the most.

* * *

Sarah willingly talked to the cops, about both issues, and only had to dash to the bathroom twice. Kagome explained about her sensitive stomach before so the officer understood. Unfortunately, Kagome hadn't thought to request a female officer, and though the man had offered to call one in, Sarah had to explain everything that had happened to her, twice, to verify her story.

The cop was sympathetic toward her and was friends with the officer that had tried to put Bankotsu in jail, although he didn't tell them that. He knew the kid was trouble and made a promise to himself that he'd take the kid down. He had a little girl of his own to make sure he kept it.

As soon as the officer left, Sarah curled up against the arm of the couch and bawled her eyes out. She didn't want to have to explain it the first time, let alone having to repeat it to both the officer and her parents so she asked her parents to stay in the room so they could hear the gruesome things that boy had done to her.

Kagome cried silently for her daughter as she knelt beside the couch and stroked her hair. Sesshomaru was beyond any word you could think of to describe anger, and he was deeply wounded for the pain his baby was going through. He couldn't imagine how much it'd hurt to have your heart torn and your body violated at the same time. She may not have loved him, but she'd had some strong feelings, and it had to have stung to find out the real person that son of a bitch was.

"I don't-" Sarah swallowed hard to be able to speak somewhat clearly. "I don't w-wanna go to s-school tomorrow," she choked out. "H-He's gonna send m-me lo-oks and t-tell his friends I-I'm just a wh-whore!" she managed before her mother's arms came around her. "I _am _a coward," she whined.

"You're no such thing. You're going to go to school, ignore Bankotsu and his friends, and hang out with Koji as you've always done, Sarah. He can't do anything to you in school, and both you and Koji will make sure of that," she told her baby girl. Sarah shook her head.

"I can't... Momma, please don't make me, please," she begged, hold her mother tightly. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and fists before forcing his muscles to relax. Then, with a deep breath, he stepped over to his daughter and sat on the couch beside her.

"Didn't you say this morning that you weren't going to let him win?"

"But Papa, it's going to be me versus the school! I can't fight the crowd," she sniffled and sat up. "I'm not strong enough."

"You have Koji on your side as well, and probably Kenta seeing as Koji scared him to death," he'd hoped to get a laugh from her, but she at least flashed a smile.

"I don't want him to get hurt because of me, Papa. That's-"

"He's your friend, Sarah. In fact, he wants to be more than just your friend, but that's beside the point. Friends help when they can, and Koji definitely has influence in the school. Even if he was just human, with the way he works out, he could take a pro-wrestler."

Sarah frowned and chewed on her bottom lip. She was oddly surprised when her father gasped he hand in his own, fascinated by the difference in size and the warmth. Looking up at him she was able to see just how flustered and helpless he felt and decided she'd give it a shot.

"If by lunch I can't handle it anymore, can I call you to come home?" she asked, using her free hand to wipe her eyes.

"Of course, but I think you'll be fine, even without Koji. I'm proud of you for standing up, Sarah. I love you," he said and leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. She didn't flinch, but she was rigid. he was happy when she nuzzled him back.

"I love you too. Both of you."

* * *

When Sarah stepped into the school the next day, her father behind her to talk to the administrator, she went first to her locker. As soon as the lock was removed, the locker fell open and dozens of papers fell out, none of which were hers. She frowned and picked one up, onto to freeze in place. Sesshomaru, still behind her to protect her, looked down at the papers and glared.

Bother were staring at Sarah's body pinned below Bankotsu's, her eyes closed tight and her face contorted in a way that could have been misconstrued as pleasure instead of the pain it was. Sarah started gathering up the papers and hurried to dispose of them in the nearest garbage. As soon as she dropped them in, Bankotsu strolled into the building and smiled at her. She froze and started to shake violently.

"I can't, Papa... I wanna go home."

"No. You will not be undone because of his foolish attempt to scare you away. I'm going to talk to the office, Sarah. Remember, he can't do anything to you, especially in public," he stepped off, hoping he was doing the right thing by letting her deal with the bastard.

Bankotsu saw her watching her father walk off and smirked.

"Hey, Baby. Did you enjoy our night together?" She shook her head and let him back her against the lockers. "Too bad, because I'm looking foreword to a repeat performance," he leaned foreword and kissed her, only to be jerked back and thrown into the opposite wall.

"Hands off," Koji threatened, bearing his teeth and pinning him in place.

"Stop... don't fight, please," Sarah asked, grabbing onto her friend's arm.

Bankotsu laughed and pushed Koji a step back.

"Yeah, don't fight, Koji. You wouldn't want to break a nail," he commented before walking off. As he was about to turn a corner, he stopped and looked back at Sarah. "You might want to look out for your friend, Babe. You do realize that accidents happen when people can't keep quiet, right?" He didn't see the red of anger tint her eyes.

"You won't touch him," she said, holding his arm tightly.

"I only said accidents happen. What harm could I do? By the way, Sarah, when we banged on Saturday, you left your dignity behind," he threw his head back and laughed. Koji would have charged but he felt Sarah's hand warming, a quick and silent warning to stop. "Watch your back, Koji. And I hear your mother's pregnant. Congratulations! I hope nothing goes wrong."

Sarah snapped and charged, her fangs growing as well as her claws as her own inner beast took over. Bankotsu screamed as he was tackled but quickly recovered and attempted to throw her off but the held a glowing claw above his face. Koji stepped forward and looked around her side to see her eyes, both blood red. She growled, and glared down at her prey. Koji gasped and Bankotsu yelled as her hand came down in a fatal swoop.

**A/N: **And there you have it... wow she's pissed. :grimaces:... REVIEW! Because I demand it! Please?


	5. Telling Koji

**A/N:** The bad news is, I have a paper cut. The good news is- NO I did NOT save money on my car insurance, thank you very much. The good news is I have a band-aid!

**Claimer:** Songs, if written out in full like before, are mine. No one else's, mine.

* * *

A hand gripped her arm, pulled her up, and secured the other arm to her side as she was held to a chest. She growled and watched Bankotsu stand up and ball his fists. As he would have attacked her, her restraints spoke.

"If you don't walk away, I'll let her go," Sesshomaru said, growling at the young demon. With a shrug and a smirk, Bankotsu regained his composure and walked off. "Sarah, snap out of it. You wouldn't gain any satisfaction from killing the bastard." She continued to struggle and growl, trying to sink her fangs into her father's arm. "Sarah, stop."

The tips of her fingers started glowing and Sesshomaru growled to warn her beast of the consequences. Koji had been watching and decided to put an end to her beast's rein over her body. As soon as he was in front of her, he dipped his head and captured her mouth with his own. Sesshomaru was vaguely amused and certainly annoyed that yet another boy had designs on his daughter.

Sarah felt all the anger drain out of her, the fear as well. She felt warm and safe, but not protected. No, Sarah knew if she felt protected, she would also feel trapped. She sighed and opened her eyes, only to peer into Koji's. Gasping, she jerked back and hit her head against her father's chest.

"What the- Koji!" she was exasperated.

"I'm going to kiss you, a lot, so get over it," he said and stepped back over to his locker for his things.

"I don't-" she sighed and winced, rubbing her temples. "My head hurts."

"I'm not surprised. You've never let your beast take over like that," Sesshomaru said, rubbing her shoulders lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should get to class. I'm going to have to explain why Koji and I don't have our project finished."

"I finished it for us, Sarah. Yeah, yeah, it's cheating, but we had all the information before, and I only put it together," he said, suddenly in a foul mood.

Sarah sighed and rubbed her bruised arms.

"So what am I supposed to do about history, Papa?" she asked rubbing her sore arms. He noticed and reminded himself to get ice and aspirin before heading home.

"Naraku won't be coming in today, as he was taken under arrest for assault on a minor. I don't know if he'll be found guilty, but with his record it's very possible. That, and he can't blame a servant this time. Don't worry about him, baby," Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her cheek. "Come to the office after school. Your brothers want you to see what they've set up, alright?"

"Okay, Papa. I love you," she said, still slightly disoriented. With a heavy sigh, she stepped over to her locker, wincing once more as it creaked wider. As soon as she had her things, Koji took her hand and lead her to their first class.

* * *

Koji had been in a bad mood all day, and was completely silent as he drove Sarah to her father's office. He knew she was going to be tender and he was okay with working with that. The problem was, even though she had feelings for him, she'd pulled away as if he was disgusting, and that had hurt not only his pride, but his feelings. Sarah hadn't even questioned him about it. It seemed she didn't even care what was upsetting him.

Sarah was sore and her head had been pounding all day. By lunch, she would have gone to the nurse to go home but she didn't want to disappoint her father so she stayed. Bankotsu's friends had been horrible toward her, tripping her, making sexual noises, asking her the embarrassing questions, all of which she'd ignored. They couldn't get under her skin because they weren't the ones that... committed the act. Koji was nice enough to send them warning looks and to convince her to talk to the guidance councilors, even though he'd been too angry to really _convince_ her. It was more of a demand.

She didn't even know what was bothering him all day. She couldn't believe it was really 'cause all of her ex-boyfriend's friends. That just wasn't like Koji. And she'd been to afraid to ask what because he'd made nasty little comments to everything she'd talked to him about. Sarah would like to think his anger was justified, but she didn't know why he was angry.

He pulled up in front of the building and rested his elbow on the window frame. He waited to hear the door open and looked over a minute later when it hadn't.

"Your father's waiting for you."

"I'm waiting to hear why you're so upset. C'mon, Koji, you're never like this, not to me. Why are you-"

"Because I've told you I love you and you act surprised, I kiss you and you pull away, you put yourself down, don't defend yourself, and talk to no one about your issues, Sarah. You don't even talk to me anymore, not really. You'll scratch the surface but heaven forbid you tell your supposed best friend about how you're hurting."

Sarah cast her head down and stared at her backpack on her lap. She knew he'd want to know eventually, but she didn't want him to lose control.

"I'll tell you about it, Koji. Then you can decide whether you still love me or not. You'll understand why kisses disgust me and why love is too hard to accept... but for now I have to go up to inside. Are you going to stay and say hi to your father?"

Koga worked at Taisho productions as maintenance manager and head of security. No, not a guard, but he hired them, checked them out, set up the camera's, alarms, fixed all that wasn't functioning well, and kept an eye on the suspicious members of the company.

Koji sighed and quickly twisted and yanked the key out before pocketing them and skirting around the car. As soon as Sarah was out, he locked it and set the alarm. That car was his baby, and nothing was going to harm it if he could help it.

Sarah cautiously took his arm, hoping he'd allow it, and smiled as he grasped her hand.

"You're an interesting piece of work, babe."

"Admit it, man. I'm awesome," she said with a grin and let him lead her into the elevator. The whole ride up they were arguing about who was greater, each content with keeping the peace until Sarah could explain everything to him.

Still holding hands, they walked over to Taro's office and was surprised to see both of their parents and her brothers all together.

"Hey guys," she greeted and saw the frowns and scowls on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Naraku bailed himself out of jail and has decided to fight for custody, plus he used his demonic abilities to blank the cameras so the only proof of his attack on you is the guard that saw you ran into the elevator, and he's incognito," Taro told her, scowling down at his desk.

Sarah started shaking and let Koji tuck her into his arms. She couldn't stand to be with him. She'd kill herself before she let-

Where did that come from? She'd been cutting for a long time, but she'd never had any suicidal thoughts. She realized she needed some serious counseling and she'd have to talk to her parents and Koji later about it.

"We won't let him win, Sarah. There's no chance anyways, but we thought you should know," Sesshomaru said and she nodded, her face buried in Koji's neck as she willed the shaking to stop.

"He won't touch you again, Sarah. I'll purify him if I have to, but he won't hurt you again," Kagome said and saw her daughter pull back and smile.

"He got pretty angry when I burned his arm yesterday," she bragged.

Taro and Raiden laughed, leading the rest into laughter. Then they started shooing people out.

"We have a party to plan."

"Get in our way and the party will suffer the consequences. You, lackey," Raiden said to Koji. Sarah shrugged and stepped out of the way, letting her brothers have their fun. "We have some

Why would Naraku try to gain custody? Would it be to hurt her parents or her or both? How someone could be so cruel, she'd never understand. She stood at the window and looked out, leaning against the side wall. Naraku would fight tooth and nail, and he had his demonic abilities to persuade people. There was a greater chance of him winning the battle than her parents would let on. They didn't want to burden her and now she understood how they felt when she lied to their face. And then there was the mess with Koji. She didn't want a relationship. She couldn't stand to hurt Koji, but he'd only be hurt worse if they dated.

"Hey, Sis! Snap out of it!" Raiden said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" she blinked and stared up at her brothers.

"You're a space case. Earth needs you. Please return to Earth," Taro laughed at her roll of the eyes.

"Grow up and get to work. I'm not paid to help you, I'm a volunteer. I have the option of backing off."

"Maybe we should get her hired as full time," Raiden suggested. "Half the time she's doing our job anyways."

"Maybe I should fire you and hire her, then," Sesshomaru said from the doorway.

Sarah shook her head, causing him to raise his eyebrow.

"Not until I graduate business school. I'm going to earn my way to the top, Papa. And I'm gonna be the best." She said it so simply he couldn't help but laugh. She frowned. "What's funny about that?"

"Nothing baby. The Diamond Resort just called to confirm the reservation. You have two weeks to have everything prepared," he told them. "When your shift is over, send Sarah upstairs, alright?" Without another word he left.

So, Sarah, do you remember the ballroom layout for the Diamond Resort?"

* * *

Sarah spent the better part of the evening organizing, drawing, reorganizing, and redrawing every idea her bothers came up with. Eventually she demanded a white-board and erasable markers. By the time her brothers went home, it was six'o'clock and she was still needed by her father in his office. She sighed heavily and started over.

The office wasn't crowded but there were plenty of people who worked there. Most of them had known her since she was little and would smile or wave if they saw her. Then there was the secretary that had a stash of hard candies that she almost always gave to Sarah when no one looked. It was a small gesture that made her happy every time.

The walls weren't white, because that would be too typical and boring for the image Sesshomaru wanted to uphold. They were a sort of pale maroon color, like the color of his stripes. Most likely her mother's idea, she thought as she knocked of her father's door.

"Come in," Sesshomaru called and stood up as he saw his daughter. His smile turned sympathetic as he saw the exhaustion on her face. "They really worked you. Maybe you should take their paycheck this week," She was able to smile and yawn before she realized anyone else was in the room.

"Hi," she said and blushed. "I'm sorry I interrupted, Papa. I'll just-"

"No, actually, I've been waiting to meet you," the man said.

Sarah was puzzled and used the time to look him over. He was taller then her, but not as tall as her father. His hair was tied back into a little pony tail and he wore a dark purple suit and black tie. He was lean and held a briefcase, making him look somewhat official. What caught Sarah's eye, was his charming smile. He was a ladies-man and he knew it.

"Oh." She blinked and stepped towards them a bit. "Why?"

"Well, let's start at the beginning, shall we, my dear?" she raised an eyebrow, mimicking the move of her father. "I'm Hama, Miroku. I'm the lawyer of the artist who's song you sang yesterday-"

"I'm sorry, sir. I know I shouldn't have snooped but does that really call for legal action?" she asked, her eyes wide. He laughed and gestured to the other chair beside him. She looked at her father and he nodded so she went and took the seat.

"I'm not here to sue. I'm more of an agent, and I'm a friend of your father's, so if he was getting sued, I'd be his defense," Miroku said and saw her instantly relax. It was obvious she trusted her father's judgment. "My client wants to sign here because of the skill of the writers, which I'm told were inspired by your singing."

"But-" she shut up, not wanting another lecture or slap from her father. "What does my _singing_-" she said the word cautiously. "-have to do with them writing?"

"I'm not sure, but they were inspired and she wants you to help them write more songs, which I guess means more singing for you," he said and pulled out papers.

"I don't wanna sing."

Sesshomaru looked at his daughter calmly. She may not want to sing, but he wanted to hear her voice. He hated to admit it, but he thought she might have a better voice than her mother, not to down Kagome's talents.

"Why not, my dear? I've heard only wonderful things about your voice. Why wouldn't you want to use your talent to help another?" she frowned. She didn't want to think like that but he was right. And very good.

"How many battles have you lost?"

"One out of many hundred, but that was because I was so nervous I fumbled and ended up insulting the judge by screwing up a few catch words."

"I'm sorry I have to make it two, Hama-san. I'm not singing. It's not what I do," she said and watched him look over to her father.

"Then I'm afraid that my client won't sign, Sesshomaru. She only wants to be here because your daughter inspired her test writers in a way she couldn't. You daughter working with the writers is non-negotiable. See you later-"

"That's not right! My father runs a great company and she wants to be a part of it just because I 'inspired' two writers by singing a song that _they_ wrote in the first place? I'm not part of the company, Hama-san, and I won't be a bargaining chip for some hack-job artist that won't work if she can't have her way. I can tell her myself, if you'd like, but I will _not_ be used," she said and stood up, fuming.

"She's definitely her mother's child," Miroku said with a grin to Sesshomaru.

With a nod, Sesshomaru looked over at his raging daughter. At least she was standing up for herself.

"My dear-"

"I want you to do a signing yourself, Sarah, if you won't help the writers. You've a great voice, regardless of whether you believe me or not, and it would be an honor for you to join the business," Sesshomaru watched his daughter's jaw drop before it closed and she frowned in thought."I'd rather have you than a 'hack-job' artist."

She chewed on her lip. Her father seemed proud of her voice, but what if he was only saying it so she'd help the other singer sign?

"Papa, do I have to pick something now? Can I have a day-"

"How about you give us an answer at the party? No one will bring papers, but it gives everyone a chance to cut the tension and have some fun," Miroku suggested. "And you can meet the artist there, if she decides to show."

"Sounds like a good idea. How about it, baby?"

She nodded.

"There's also another thing we have to discuss. I'm going to be the lawyer representing you in the trial of you versus Bankotsu," he saw her pale but he knew there wasn't much he could do about it. "I've got the police report, but it would be better if you talked to me about what happened directly to we can figure out how to go about things, okay?"

She nodded and watched him stand.

"I hope you rest well tonight, Sarah. To tell you the truth, you look like you're in need of a good sleep. Don't let your brothers push you around too much, my dear. I think you're smart enough to know how to push them back," and with that he left.

"He's definitely different," Sarah told her father, sitting back down and wincing as her head throbbed. It went unnoticed as Sesshomaru had started placing all his paperwork away.

"He is. I don't even know how your mother and I became friends with him, to tell you the truth. He and his wife, Sango tend to be very odd, perverted, and violent. A very interesting combination."

Sarah chuckled and continued to watch her father as he finished cleaning up. He could clearly see the strain that the day had taken on her between facing her rapist, losing control of her demonic side, working for her brothers, stressing over Naraku, and thinking over today's offers, not to mention she probably still had homework to do. He sighed and placed papers in his own briefcase.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but instead closed it and sighed. Sesshomaru heard it and frowned.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, coming around the desk and taking the second chair.

"You've seen how Koji's been acting the last few days, right? He said it's because he loves me, as in how you and Momma love each other. I'm not sure what to do about it. I don't want to lose him as my friend Papa, and either way that'll happen," she said, and looked up at him. "What would you do?"

He sighed and motioned her to his lap. She was hesitant, as she'd never been before, and slowly brought herself to sit with her head tucked beneath his chin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her back.

"That all depends on how I felt for him. How do we feel, baby?"

"I'm not sure. We feel strange around him now, not nervous but..." she frowned and tried to chip away at her thoughts.

"Weak? Like his word matters and you feel almost overly dependent on him? Your heart races, the heat rises, you can't keep your eyes off of him? I felt the same when I found your mother, Sarah. Even if it doesn't work out, wouldn't you want the risk more than the regret?" he asked and she nodded. "Damn. As a father I'm determined to make any boy in your life miserable until the day you say 'I do', which won't be for a long time because I'll kill any man that tries to take my baby before she's fifty," he said and she snorted. "Do you not believe me? Should I prove it to you? Maybe I should call him up here-"

"Papa! If you do that, he'll think I'm softening and there's no chance of that because I'm a Taisho," Sarah felt him tipping up her chin and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm glad you know that. As for being soft, you'd get that from your mother. Taisho women arn't soft."

"Except for Uncle Inuyasha and his mutt." Sesshomaru grinned at her and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. He then rested his forehead against hers and made her look into his eyes.

"I love you, baby, and I want you to do whatever it takes to be happy. If that's how Koji makes you feel, then I'll have to introduce him to my claws and the acres of land out back," he said and she threw her head back to laugh. "Your mother is probably frantic by the phone by now. Let's get home. I'm sure you have other work to do, no thanks to those lazy idiots you call brothers," he tossed lightly.

Sarah shrugged and stood up before clearing her throat, which was still raw, and picking up her backpack. Her mind was already back on her problems when his shut and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Koji had been waiting outside for Sarah, leaning heavily against his car. He wanted to take her to his house and have her explain everything to him so he could help her. It ate at him to see how truly miserable she was, and everyone was trying to dismiss it. That pissed him off. She needed to start talking to someone, and fast. That's why he was there. She was falling fast toward a mental breakdown and he want to be there for her when she broke. That's also why she needed to tell him what happened to her.

He watched her step outside of the doors and saw her smiling with her father. He also saw the wheels were turning in the back of her mind about something. Yes, he knew her that well.

"Hey, Sarah. Are you coming over tonight?"

Sarah cast her eyes downward in shame before she dared to speak.

"Can you come over instead? I-I'd rather tell you at my house."

"Okay. I'll meet you guys there," he said and skirted around his car to get inside.

Sarah watched him peel out onto the road and cupped her elbows. As her father watched, he smelt the salted tears that washed over her eyes. He also watched her wipe them and take a deep breath.

"Sarah?"

"I have to tell him what happened... I don't want to but I'll lose him if I don't."

Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest and felt her grip the lapels of his coat tightly. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head. When he got home, he was going to have a talk with Kagome to see what she thought could be done to help their daughter. He was ready to kill Bankotsu, but he'd refrain and let Miroku burn him in court.

"You won't lose him, and I'm sure he'll keep his wits enough to know you need him more than you want his protection. Let's get home and get something to eat before your mother calls the police."

Sarah frowned when she saw Koji's car waiting out in front of the mansion. She was really afraid to tell him, but she'd given her word and she damn well wasn't going to break it.

"I don't like to see you frown either, baby," Sesshomaru said as they stopped. He cupped her cheek and gave her an eskimo kiss before getting out and leading her inside.

Koji hadn't been waiting impatiently at the door as she'd thought he'd be. Instead, he was in the family room watching television with Kagome. As soon as she was noticed, her mother sprung up and wrapped an arm around both of them.

"Your father made me come home early and I've been bored to death. I must be getting old because my first thought was 'Maybe I should learn to knit'," she said and laughed at herself. Sesshomaru chuckled and dipped his head to give her a kiss. Sarah exaggerated a gag and slipped away as her parents continued to make out at the door.

"Yuck, old people kisses," Sarah said and grinned at Koji. She knew her mom was behind her but let her turn her around anyways.

"'Old people kisses'? I'll show you old," Kagome pinched her daughter's cheeks and puckered her lips obnoxiously before she caught Koji snickering. "Did you want one too?" she knelt and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pinching his cheek with the other. "You're lucky I'm not you mother or you'd probably be dead, boy."

"It'd be a worthy death," he watched Kagome stick her tongue out and laugh before Sesshomaru lifted her up and started out with a powerful look of lust in his eyes. "See ya!"

Sarah gagged again before laying on the floor and hoisting her legs onto the large couch. She grinned up at Koji and pulled her arms around behind her head.

"They're so... open and affectionate." He shuddered once.

"But they're mine," she said and smiled at the door before Jakan stepped in.

"Excuse me, Sarah-hime, but there's a phone call for you, and dinner's on the table. Will Koji be joining you?"

"Yes, thank you Jakan. I'll use the phone in the kitchen. It's easier that way," she said and moved to sit up. She immediately regret it, her head spinning and pounding. It didn't help the head-ache she'd managed to keep all day. When Jakan asked if she was okay she shook her head, startling him somewhat.

"Would you like me to get your parents-"

"I was just kidding, Jakan. I have a head-ache and head-rush. Nothing serious, but could you also bring some aspirin to the table? Koji, I'll meet you at the table," she said and dashed for the kitchen.

She smiled at the large-not fat-man that was their chef. He had short red hair and a short temper fuse but he was loyal. And he was a great chef. He'd continuously tried to fatten Sarah up over the years, but to no avail. He was sweet on her and her mother and was disgusted by her brothers as they tended to devour, and not taste, his food.

"May I use the phone in here?" she asked.

"Has Yoshi ever tried to stop you?" his speaking in third person had always annoyed her father but they'd been close friends.

"No, but Yoshi is a very strange guy," she said and lifted the phone off the hook, pressing the hold button off. "Hello, this is Sarah speaking."

"Bitch! You told Daddy and he told the police what happened! I have connections, you know, and you WILL pay!"

She was stiff, and stared numbly at the wall.

"Did you hear me? Answer me!"

"I talked to them, not my father, and you have no right to call my house."

"You have no right to tell me what to do! I know your little temper tantrum was just an act for attention, and I'm going to make your life a living hell... unless you call off the cops," Bankotsu bargained.

"Not a chance. I won't let you hurt anymore women!" she said and slammed the phone shut. She braced a hand against the wall and let herself try to control the shaking.

"Are you alright?" Yoshi asked, being startled by the phone.

"I'm fine. I need to remind Jakan to ask who's calling," she said and turned to leave. He braced a hand on her shoulder.

"Who has upset _my_ Sarah?"

"Bankotsu. I need to talk to Koji."

"Eat, Sarah, or I'll come after you with the big spatula!" he warned and she nodded, her face grim.

She walked away without a word.

* * *

Koji heard her coming down the hall and stepped up to the door with a grin. He was about to make a snide remark when he saw how shaken she was.

"Sarah? Who was on the phone?" His voice was firm and his grip on the door frame tight.

"Bankotsu. He threatened me... what if he goes after my family? Or yours? Our mom's-"

"Are both strong and smart and can handle themselves. We'll talk to your parents when we've finished eating. That should give them enough time to cool their hormones."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, too bad, because you're eating. Your muscles are going to slide right off of your bones, babe, if you don't take care of yourself. I'm going to make sure you do, so eat up, got it?" he pulled her into the dining room and she immediately smelt her gingerbread milk steamer. It made her mouth water. And her stomach growled rather than turned as she thought it would.

"Fine. But don't expect miracles. I'm becoming anorexic," she said and he frowned.

"You never said the doctor said-"

"I'm a doctor and the doctor I had was a rookie. He should have been able to diagnose it but then again, I try not to show the signs," she shrugged and took her usual seat next to the head of the table. Koji sighed and joined her.

"So, what do you have planned for your birthday on Saturday?"

"Nothing but the company party. I really don't want anything, and I don't want to do two parties in one week-"

"You'll be sixteen, Sarah. Every girl wants a sweet sixteen, something with a large party, huge and bright colored decorations-" she was gagging. "Something they'll never forget until their eighteenth birthday," he whipped his head around and gave her the once over. "You _are _a girl, right?"

"Ha, ha. I am _a_ girl, Koji, but I'm not _every_ girl. I don't like parties, really, and I don't see any special reason to celebrate," she said and started in on her meal. He let it drop. For now.

* * *

Sesshomaru pumped hard and fast into his wife as she towered above him. Her hair was a mess, her eyes burning with passion and love, and her silky skin glistening with the heat of their love-making.

Kagome looked down through heavily lidded eyes at her husband and lover. Sex had always been easy for them, and it had always been good. She'd been a virgin when he took her, and he knew then to be tender, just as he knew now he didn't have to be, nor did she want him to be. He always seemed to know just how she wanted to be rutted.

"Sessho-kun," Kagome panted, planting her hand on his chest for balance. "Hurry. More, please!"

That was all he needed to bring one hand from her hip to play with her button of pleasure atop where they were joined.

"Come, my mate."

He pressed and massaged until she was finally climaxing, her hot wet insides constricting around him to bring him along with her. He was jerked into a sudden and thrilling peak of pure ecstasy. He barely had the strength or will to jerk up and bite her mark that now burned along with them in their heated romance.

Kagome gasped and moaned as she felt the warm fruit of his loin coating her insides and his teeth sinking into her neck. His hands were easing on her hips and she collapsed onto him as soon as he let go. His hand came protectively to her back and she relaxed into his arms as they both came down from their high.

"Damn I love you, Kagome," he said and moved her onto her back, hovering over her to watch her chest heave. "You're the most beautiful person, inside and out."

She blushed, as she always did with his compliments. She knew he always meant them, not only because he didn't say what he didn't mean, but because the look he had in his eyes every time he told her.

"I love you too, Sessho, forever and always."

He nuzzled her neck and his chest rumbled lowly. Slowly and delicately, he smoothed his hand over her stomach and trailed kisses along a similar path. He may have hated her mood swings, but he loved to see the joy she felt when carrying his pups. Pregnancy had always made his bitch happy and hot.

"And I love you, pup. I hope you don't intend to give your mother and I too many problems before you're born," he said and grinned up at his wife. She laughed and moved carefully to kiss him once more. He groaned and moved up to push her back onto the bed. "Again I'm going to bring you to places you'll only ever experience with me. I want to taste you all over, slowly, and let you climax over and over until you're begging me to enter you." She shuddered. She loved the dirty talk.

"I can't wait-" the knock on the door had them both frowning and fumbling for clothes.

"Momma, Papa, can I talk to you?"

"Just a minute, Sarah," Kagome called and dashed for her robe. Sesshomaru hitched on his pants and opened the door as soon as she'd secured the cloth.

"What's up?" he asked, opening the door for her to enter.

"I just got a phone call about a half hour ago. I didn't want to interrupt, but I guess I did anyways. Sor-"

"Who called?"

"Bankotsu."

Sesshomaru growled and clenched his fists. He wasn't sure what, but he was going to do something to that kid if he didn't keep trying to mess with his baby's life. She was troubled enough as it was.

"He threatened me, which means he'll probably go after you guys and Uncle Koga and Aunt Ayame. I didn't want you guys involved for this very reason," she started, her temper sparking. "Someone's going to end up hurt, or worse, and it'll be my fault-"

"You're not the one to blame for that bastard's actions. He attacked and forced himself upon you, Sarah, not the other way around. I won't listen to you put yourself down like that any longer," Kagome said, stepping up and cupping her daughter's face. "You're a Taisho and a Higurashi and it's time you started using those brains for more than just school work. We're proud of how you've been holding up with everything we've told you, about the rape, Koji's confession, and news of the new baby all at once, not to mention you're grades are excellent, you're a doctor, wow, and you got there without needing our help. I wish you understood just how much, baby, I really do, because you're the best daughter parents could ask for, if not too perfect."

"I know all that, Momma. Honest, I do, but the fact is, if Bankotsu hurts you, it's because I told on him. I know I'm the victim of his crime, but I don't want you to be." She tipped her head down and started off. "I have to tell Koji about the rape."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Kagome asked, feeling Sesshomaru place his hand in hers.

"No, I'm fine Momma. I always am."

* * *

Sarah lead Koji into the music room. She'd always felt completely comfortable in there and knew she'd be strongest in that room. The room was large and virtually sound prove, as least to the untrained ear. There were many different instruments, but Sarah only paid attention to a few, like the piano, guitar, flute, violin, clarinet, and drums. The last two were more for if she'd played a different instrument too long but she did know how to play them should it be necessary.

She took a seat on the window sill and looked up at the sky while starting her tale. She knew Koji was listening and felt him pull her feet onto his lap to massage her shins as she spoke. She was still reluctant to say anything, but she'd promised so she'd go through with it.

"I already told you I was at the hospital when he dragged me off. Unfortunately he knew I'm a half-b-" she winced at her own choice of words. "-demon, and he knew about the new moon curse. I tried to convince him I could still purify him but that didn't work and he shoved me into the car and took off.

"He lead me to the slums of the city, obviously where he lives, took me inside what I can only assume is his house. I continued to struggle, my anger getting the better of me, and I got in a few good shots... until he grabbed both of my wrists and slammed me into the wall- That's where I got the bump, not the bed frame. I knew I was off when I talked to Momma," she said absently and shook it off before shifting to stare down at the ground.

"He started yelling at me to be quiet and be good or I wouldn't enjoy his little surprise. He thought I'd like him forcing me down, apparently. The sicko. When I didn't submit, my head kind of fuzzy from hitting the wall, mind you, he dragged me into a bedroom and pinned me so my ass was in air and my face was pressed into the mattress. He started calling me names and his demon instincts started taking over. I knew he wasn't in his right mind but it didn't stop me from pleading. After all, some people's beasts are nice than they are.

"By then I was panicking and begging him to stop and let me go, but he wouldn't. He used his claws and tore holes into my clothes- you saw them, the holes- then forced himself into me from behind, not my rectum but... He was taking me like the bitch I am, he said." She was shaking and desperately trying to prevent her voice from breaking.

Koji was furious. He was also heartsick for the love of his life. He knew there was nothing he could do that would ever take the pain away from her. As he went to speak, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window.

"There's more." He waited patiently for her to tell him the rest, though he prayed it wasn't too much worse. He didn't know how much he would be able to heal anyways.

**

* * *

A/N:** An there is ends! What's going to happen? Oh! I know, I know!!!! Ha ha! Read and review, please. 


	6. Dating is a disaster

**A/N:** Chapter six! Woot!...

**Claimer: **Any songs I write up are mine and not yours, so there... except for the dinosaur's.

* * *

"He flipped me over," she continued, her head still leaning again the window. "And used his belt to whip across my back before tying my arms to the headboard. I think I'm blocking out a lot of details," her voice was light and she sounded tired. Not physically, but emotionally exhausted. "I know he thrust back in and started molesting me... he used both his teeth and claws to scratch me, to violate me. He made sure he never came inside me, always on me or trying to make me swallow it. At least not until the last time. His demon had full control by then. And when some of his friends came in, they did the same, although I can't recall who right now.

"I'm not sure if he realized what was going on or not for the last half of the game. So now I have to wait a week and figure out if I'm pregnant or if I have any diseases from that sick..." she pulled her legs from his lap and balled up to cry.

Her sobs piereced his heart and he couldn't imagine what she was going through. He easily lifted her onto his lap and let her use him for support. He was livid, but there was nothing he could do, at least not for now. He'd talk with her father later about what to do.

"Cry it out, baby." He stroked her hair and tucked her head under his chin.

"He s-said you wo-uldn't want m-me a-ny-more," she cried. "That I w-was just a br-broken toy now th-that another man h-had claimed m-me. W-was he right? I d-don't want you t-to h-ate me, K-oji. I couldn't bare th-that."

"That's not an issue, Sarah. I love you. Holy Kami, I love you. Bankotsu is a fucking bastard that needs to learn to control his hormones and his beast as well as lose the ingnorance. Not all women are whores as he thinks they are. In court, they'll probably try plead mentally ill and use that argument to keep him out of jail."

"I hate him... I've never hated before, not really, but I hate Bankotsu. I wasted my dreams on him," she said, lifting her head to look at him. "You should never waste your dreams on people like that."

"It's a good thing your not 'people like that', Sarah, because I've dreamt of you plenty of times. I dream of you almost every night, I day-dream of you. You eyes especially. Your violet eyes sparkle when you laugh, narrow and darken to a deep purple when you're angry or upset, glisten when you're sad or hurt, and always draw attention, not because of the color, but because of the brilliance of the color.

"And your lips, Kami! I constantly think about nibbling on your bottom lip when I should be studying. It's plump and almost pouting all the time. Put with your eyes, no man could look away. Then there's your personality-"

"I never insulted you," she said lightly and he chuckled.

"Your laugh isn't quite girly, but it isn't masculine either. You sound as though you can feel the humor physically. When you cry, you make it fast and hard to get it over with and make you feel better. I'm not even going to get into your temper. That's just dangerous. And your smile is radiant. You make the audience around you stop and stare to see the light in your eyes as your lips stretch to form an almost flirting smiles."

She was blushing faintly as she read the truth of his words in his eyes. He really loved her. He really believed she was the beautiful person he'd described. Why was it that she still couldn't see the person other people said she was?

"I'm nothing like that."

"You're exactly like that," tilting her head up with a single finger, he lowered his mouth to just a whisper from hers. "I still love you, I still want you, I'll always love you, and I'll always want you. No one's going to change that, got it?" she nodded and her eyes closed as he captured her lips.

"You matter, Koji," she murmered as he moved her to straddle his lap, coaxing her to relax with his hand on her lower back. "Bankotsu never mattered, not like this."

"Sarah, I love you, but shut up."

He cupped her neck briefly to bring her back to his mouth and smoothed his hands over her sides, her back, her legs, and her arms over and over. With a quick lick of her bottom lip, he nipped it and made her gasp. Using the advantage, he thrust his tongue inside her mouth and let his tongue ease her into the kiss.

Bankotsu had kissed her, but it was nowhere near as powerful as Koji's. He was one skilled wolf. Pressing more into the kiss and arching into his hands as he massaged her ass, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was secured onto him and pulled away long enough to breathe before he was caressing her hip and nipping at her neck.

She smelled fantastic! She had a natural scent about her that he couldn't place, but it was definately sweet. And she tasted delicious. His beast could hardly stand the way she arched against the simplist of touches, or the way her breasts strained against the t-shirt. That's why he knew he had to stop before he used her vulnerablity to take her as he'd wanted to since puberty.

"You're not ready to take things any further with me, baby."

"I... what?" she blinked and pulled back, dazed. His ego was soaring.

"I've gotta get home. You need to get off of my lap." He laughed when she squealed and jumped up.

She was beet red and turned away from him as he stood up. He grasped her shoulders lightly and leaned into her ear.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. Bye, babe." And he left her standing there blushing.

Sarah was still blushing when she flicked off the ceiling lights for a lamp aside the piano. Taking a seat on the bench, she looked over the latest song her mother and father had composed as she sighed over Koji. She wasn't sure if she loved him or not, but she would enjoy it while it lasted. He was bound to realize that she wasn't a person for realationships.

Oh, Kami, she was embarrassed. '_I crawled right into his lap-'_

_**He pulled you there.**_

_'And let him put his hands all over me-'_

_**You liked it.**_

_'Will you shut up! I'm trying to solve a crisis!'_

_**Too bad there's not one to solve. "You love him, he loves you, So what else is left to do? With a great big hug-"**_

_'If you don't stop singing Barney I swear I'll purify myself.'_

Her inner beast shut up, for now, and let Sarah examine the song in front of her. She was a fairly adequate piano player and decided to quietly play her mother's song to clear her mind for a while before tackling her homework.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been cuddling after yet another rutting. Both were exhausted and satisfied.

"You're a sex fiend."

"I try," she responded, snuggling into his shoulder. She smiled as he placed his hand on her hip.

"I hate to ruin the mood, but I think we need to have another sit down with Sarah. She's depressed, which is understandable, but I think it's worse than it appears."

"There's not too much we can do, Sesshomaru, but keep an eye on her. Our poor baby... I hate to ask this, but is she okay talking to Koji? I know you shouldn't use your ears for snooping..."

He chuckled and honed in on the sound of-

"She's playing the piano. I didn't know she could play," he said and furrowed his brow. Kagome smiled and got up to throw her robe on.

"C'mon! I wanna hear her!"

"Nosy."

Sesshomaru once again threw on his pants and followed his eagar wife over to the music room. As her came closer, he heard her singing softly to Kagome's song and felt a serge of pride for his baby.

Kagome slowly pushed open the door and saw Sarah testing keys before continuing the last chorus.

_What's with the songs on the radio,_

_Singing of love all the time?_

_These songs about heart-aches and tears have to go_

_'Cause love doesn't stop on a dime_

_'Cause love doesn't stop on a dime_

Sarah jumped at the round of applause behind her and turned in time to be enclosed in her mother's arms.

"That was wonderful! I want you to sing that again with your father for accompaniment." She sat down and straightened out the music, pushing her daughter to the opposite side of the bench.

"But-"

"No buts, Sarah. Please, do it for me?" she asked, giving her daughter the puppy eyes.

"Not the eyes," she groaned and shook her head. "Papa, do something!"

"I want to hear you too so you're out of luck, baby. Go ahead, Kagome." They sang the song four times before Sarah could convince her parents she had homework to do.

* * *

"I'm starting to dislike parties," Sarah said, helping her brothers with the last few details of the party. Raiden and Taro had decided to personally check the menu from the caterers, leaving her to deal with the paperwork.

She didn't mind so much, it was just that they kept having her draw things up to them as the spoke to the chef about how they wanted things set up. That meant she was constantly drawing the roo from different perspectives, and all out of memory considering she hadn't been able get to the Diamond Resort to check it out again.

So along with the party plans she had her father's offer and Miroku's offer to think about. She wasn't going to do any job for a hack-artist, and she really didn't want the responsibility of cutting her own albums. She couldn't even play the piano! What kind of artist could neither play an instrument or write songs? A hack-job, that's what kind.

"I'm definitely going to have a chat with you two later," Sesshomaru said, looking at his sons as they watched Sarah hovering over papers, mumbling and scowling.

"She growls at us when we try to help," Taro justified.

"Blame her," Raiden agreed.

Sarah stood up, slamming her palms down on the desk, startling all three men.

"I'm ready to burn down the resort, just so we can't have this pain the ass party!"

"Watch your mouth, Sarah. You're lucky it's just me and not your mother," he scolded and she scowled over at him.

"Well, my opinion is still of the opposed party, ha-ha. I hate parties, Papa. Remind me to hate all employees going to it."

"What's giving you trouble?" he stepped over and made her sit once more, feeling the anger and frustration in her aura.

"Try who, not what! Everyone in this building that has had anything to do with me has driven me insane, starting with the tweebs here. I thought it would be fun to help them, but now it's drawing after drawing for the plans and then they try to help me by pointing out "that part needs to be bigger/longer" or whatever! I was a fool to try to help. I should have known they'd have tossed it back at me. And you and Momma wouldn't take no for an answer last night at the piano, so that got me thinking about what you and Miroku-san were telling me about so that's been bugging me as well as them. Then, just to top it all off, this party just has to be on my birthday, which means there's going to be a double media attack to deal with, because nothing that pop sensation Higurashi Kagome goes to can _ever_ be ignored. Raiden will make sure of that! And you and Momma both need to stop tip-toeing around me. I'm not gonna break, I'm going to SNAP!"

His sons had been laughing but stopped and shuddered when Sarah's attention had snapped to them. He couldn't help but be amused. His daughter was right. She was no-where near ready to break, even if she was depressed. As he played back through what she said, he remembered she'd mentioned her birthday.

"Your party and the company party are both on Saturday," he said and the twins frowned.

"You and Uncle Koga already booked a place?" Raiden watched his father nod with a frown.

"I told you, Papa. I don't like parties. Cancel mine," she slammed her notebook shut and started for the door. "I'm going for a walk. I can't breathe in here."

As she swirved outside the door, she ran straught into Koga. He caught her and steadied her before she growled and hurried around him.

"Where are you-"

"I wouldn't. She's in a very foul mood," Sesshomaru warned.

"Don't go outside the building, Sarah. That's for your own safety," Koga called before she turned the corner. "Anyways, Koji called and said he wanted to take Sarah for an early birthday dinner. That okay with you, Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru scowled at him and then frowned.

"We knew they'd get together, but I figured she'd be in her thirties, at least."

"I didn't think so either but," he shrugged and handed Sesshomaru papers. "As head of security, I advise you to consider this for your daughter and wife. As your friend, I'm telling you to. This is a state of the art tracking device that looks like a very stylish yet worthless braclet, so it's not likely to be stolen, and because it's black, they can't complain about it not matching their outfit," he grinned at the boys who snickered behind their father.

"I'll think about it. For now, would you keep an eye on her? I'm not sure if she's going to stay in the building or not. If she is, she'll be with her mother in the recording rooms."

"I'll look. Think about the bracelets."

Sarah was indeed listening to her mother recording the music for the song her father and her had been singing last night. The piano had always been soothing for her and everytime her parents had worked on a song together, she was either outside the door listening or she'd sit on the window sill, only if it wasn't past her bedtime. Then she'd just hid behind the door no matter what, feeling she was in the way if she entered the room. She herself couldn't really say what caused the riff between her and her family. They'd just all seemed happy almost all of the time and she'd been so unhappy so often. It just didn't seem fair to burden them with her issues.

"Sarah! What a pleasant suprise! You enjoyed listening, I hope," she said with a grin.

"I'd rather be home catching up on the hour of sleep I lost last night after finishing my homework." _And fighting off the nightmares._

"So what's upsetting you, baby?" Kagome asked, patting the seat next to her as she waited for the sound people to do their job.

"I have a sudden and great new hatred for people," she said before telling her mother exactly what she had told her father, only a bit more calmly. "And I'm just overly stressed, and to add to that, I have to apollogize to Papa for spazing out."

"No you don't. You deserved a good spaz attack and your father needed to know you were okay."

"Don't get me started on _okay_, Momma. Do you think I should sign a contract?"

Kagome was a bit stunned by the question and saw the questions running through her daughter's mind. She didn't want to make a decision for her so she did the most annoying thing a parent could do.

"I can't make the decision for you, but I think it'd be good for your confidence to sign. I also don't want you to do it if it's going to be too much for you to handle."

Sarah sighed and shook her head.

"None of you are helping me."

"It's not something we can really help with, Sarah. You have to choose on your own."

"That bites." She sighed and watched Koga enter the room.

"Hey, you feeling better now?" he asked, stepping closer to her. He grinned when she nodded. "Good. I'd hate to be in the line of fire of that nasty temper. You get that from your mother, no doubt."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, scowling.

"It means I'm going to shut up and tell you both that Koji wants to take you to dinner tonight for an early birthday celebration. I think it's a good idea just in case we can't figure out how to fix this mess with the two parties."

"You're going to accept the invitation, right?"

"I guess. I have to talk to him again sometime," she said and blushed. Kagome laughed as Koga grinned before Sarah stepped out of the room, almost floating on air.

She was once again thinking about the kiss he gave her and she couldn't help but smile. She'd practically mauled him and had definitely been handled, but that was small enough to overlook. After all, why not let him get his desire for her out of his system-

_Stop! I won't let anyone put down Koji's feelings for me. He loves me, even after I've been used and thrown away. No one will take that from me. Not unless he does._

She walked up the stairs to her father's office several floors up and smiled when his secretary tossed her a candy. After checking to see if he was in a meeting, she knocked on the door and was invited inside.

"Papa?"

He looked up from his desk and smiled lightly at her.

"What is it, Sarah?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for flipping-"

"Nonsense. You've your mother's temper and you've had plenty of things to deal with. So, what else is on your mind?" he asked, gesturing for her to come in.

"Koji wants me to go out to dinner with him tonight. Is that okay?" she asked, stepping over and jumping up onto the corner on his desk where he'd always placed her as a girl.

"That's fine. I think Koji will be good for you Sarah. He won't hurt you, and definitely not intentionally because he knows I'd have to kill him." She laughed and he smirked. "How are you feeling, physically?"

"The marks are gone, mostly. I think they'll all be gone by tomorrow, but some of them were pretty deep," she said and starting swinging her legs. "And then there's the bump on my head but I try not to test that wound," she said and scratched the back of her neck.

"Bump? Let me see," he said, standing. She pulled out her hair tie and gently ran her hand behind her head until she found the sensitive spot. When he parted her hair to look at it, he held back a vicious growl. "It still hurts?"

"A bit, but I'll live," she smiled up at him and pulled her hair back once more.

"When we get home, I'll pull out the tenseiga and heal everything once and for all."

"That's okay, Papa. I know you don't like to use it and it's really not necessary-"

"You're my baby and you're in unnecessary pain. That makes it my duty to help you as your father and as the loving man I am."

"What does you being soft have to do with this?" she teased, revealing the tiny tips of fangs with her grin.

Sesshomaru laughed and sat down once more. "I'll show you soft when we get home. That reminds me, did you finish the drawing of Koji and Taro?"

"Yeah, I did. It's in my backpack in the tweebs office. I'll show you later, Papa. So, where was my party planned to be?"

"At a teens club, some Starlight Teens club," he watched her eyes light up.

"You rented a night at the Starlight club? For me?"

"You'll only turn sixteen once. Besides, havn't you been trying to get your mother and I to agree to let you go with Koji?" He was suddenly holding a bouncy and excited half-demon.

"That's going to be so much fun! I love you, so much!"

"I thought you hated parties?"

"I lied," she said and sprung up. "I have to tell Koji! This is awesome!"

"The press are going to be all over you and your mother tonight, and they're not going to be nice. Bankotsu has most likely gotten himself some press and told the media who your mother is and that you're related to Higurashi Kagome. I don't know if he'll say anything about what he did to you, but I wouldn't put it past him."

Sarah frowned and turned back to him.

"I don't want the media to know what happened. Is there anything we can do to keep them quiet?"

"I'm not sure, baby. I really don't know. We can try to keep them quiet when it gets out and it's bound to considering you're the daughter of a popular singer and of the owner of a large, and might I add, brilliant, music company," Sarah smiled lightly and and chewed her lip.

"And considering I'm going to be the next best thing in the business." She didn't know why she'd said it, but appearently she'd already made up her mind.

"You're going to sign?" Sesshomaru asked and saw her nod and tuck her bangs behind her ear. "I can't wait to hear your voice on the radio."

"That's assuming I get that far. I really don't think I can do it, but I'm going to try," she said definitively. "I need to start doing things for myself and get back your trust."

"Sarah, we have never lost our trust in you. We've been confused as to why you've closed up on us. You used to be excited and happy to show us your drawings or other latest accomplishments, camped outside the in-home studio to hear your mother and I sing, asked for the runs in the woods which you never asked why I stopped-"

"Because I know that the paparazzi had been bugging Momma. I'm not blind and I don't need to ask stupid questions, Papa. As for everything else, I didn't and don't want to bug you guys about the little things that really don't affect you-"

"And there's where your ideas are off. Everything you do or that happens to you affects me and your mother. That includes what you consider the little things. Your drawings are beautiful and fascinating, it's always inspiring to hear you laugh or sniffle with your mother's songs, we love how your face lights up when you're proud of yourself and even more when you know we're proud too, and even if we weren't always amazed at what makes you happy, which has yet to happen, we're still proud and happy that you are."

Sarah sat down on the chair across from him and buried her face in her hands, determined not to cry.

"But I'm not happy. I'm so confused."

"About what? You're hurting everyone, not just yourself, when you hold everything inside. What's so confusing it's hurting you?"

"Why do you continue to care? You don't have to put up a front. I'm not your child. Why do you care about me?"

"You can be so cruel. We may not share blood, but I _am_ your father, and better, your Papa. I think I'm actually starting to see your line of thinking. You still think that blood makes family. What about step-fathers or siblings? What about foster children?"

"But they don't happen because of rape. Marriage is mostly out of love, as is adoption. And both are choices! Momma didn't get a chance to choose, and what if neither do I?" she whispered and looked up at him, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Then we'll figure out how to deal with it, but to tell you the truth, I should be able to smell the change in your blood."

"My priestess abilities might hide the scent as they do for Momma."

Sesshomaru frowned. He hadn't thought about that, and that made him start to worry a bit more. He should have considered her mother's blood would protect her. With his daughter's feelings in mind, he walked over and knelt before her.

"I'm sorry your mother and I couldn't decipher your thoughts before. We shouldn't have let you drift so far away, but we'll get through this, all of it, one step at a time. I promise, as your Papa, that we'll get through anything life throws at us, as a family. Got that, Baby Girl?" she sniffled and nodded, burying her face into his neck. "We're going to be just fine."

"Are you and Momma busy a week from Saturday, five'o'clock? I want you to hear my solo in the chorus concert." He smiled and held her closer.

"We'll be in the front row."

* * *

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sarah all rode home in the company limosine, all celebrating Sarah's decision. Also,they wanted to plan out how to present the upcoming star to the press.

"I think we should reveal her at the party," Kagome said.

"She has her own party to go to, my love. She can't miss her birthday party."

"I know that, but shouldn't she make an appearance at the company party, and then go fashionably late to her own?"

Sarah smiled.

"I like that idea. Besides, then I can make an entrance. Oh! Before I forget-" she started digging through her bag and handed her parents a sheet of paper. "This is my work schedule for the month. It's somewhat flexible, seeing as I'm one of the best."

"You being a doctor certainly explains why you're sick all the time. Dealing with the germs all the time," Kagome said and looked over the schedule. "When you start your singing career, what are you going to do about your hospital job?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't take on that much, baby. You still have to finish high school and then they'll be your new job. You can't stay a full time doctor."

"But it's what I've worked for," Sarah frowned. "I'll be fine. I've been managing school and work for a while now. I'm already ahead of schedule, seeing as I graduate this year and I've already gone through college once."

Sesshomaru looked out the window and sighed. His daughter was incredibly stubborn and it wasn't likely that she'd quit until she'd dropped first. Kagome continued to argue with Sarah until she got frustrated and just pouted at Sesshomaru.

"You could be of some help, you know."

"I'm not foolish enough to waste my time arguing. I think we should let her try, but only if she agrees to some of our conditions, first."

"I can do that! Just name'em, Papa."

"First, you're going to eat more often. You don't have to eat a lot, but you're going to get back into the habit of regular meals. Next, you're going to have your homework done on time. If anything happens to your schoolwork because of this, I'm going to have to cut you from one of your jobs, and only one's under contract, mind you. Third, you have to keep us up to date with everything. Anything else, Kagome?"

"I want you to come to us when you need help, not just Koji. That a deal?" she held out her hand and waited for her daughter to grasp it. As soon as they touched, the bond was made and Sesshomaru knew that she'd keep her promise.

"So, Koji's taking you out to dinner. That's pretty exciting," she moved over to the seat next to her daughter. "What are you going to wear?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"It's okay for a walk in the park, but you have a date tonight! I'm going to make you look fabulous-"

"Papa, help me."

"I don't come between women, dresses, and face paint."

"I was thinking skirt, but dress does sound better..." Sarah glared at her father.

"Thank you, so much, Papa," she said and brushed at her hair as her mother started spurting off ideas. "I'm just going to wear this, Momma. There's no reason to dress up, especially when I don't have to."

"You're dressing up. That's final." The most dreaded words a parent could say.

* * *

Koji knocked on the door, holding a single white rose. He knew she wasn't very girly, but he hoped she'd appreciate the sentiment. When Jakan opened the door and smiled, he knew it was right to bring it.

"Hey, Jakan. Is she ready?"

"Almost. I was told to have you wait with your uncle in the parlor."

"Alright. I can find it," and he left.

He imediatly noticed his uncle's concerned face and smirked, stepping over to the couch beside him.

"Are you alright with me courting your daughter, _sir_?" He saw Sesshomaru's smirk and knew it was safe to sit."I promise to be a good boy and have her back in one piece at nine on the dot. That alright, _sir?_"

"Knock it off. I'm not that old."

"Only, what? 500 years old coming up?"

"Only. There she is," he watched Sarah stepping into the room, her hair held back with a simple bandana, her dark red dress and heels contrasting her violet eyes and dark hair. "And what a sight she- is that lipstick?" he frowned and looked as Kagome followed her.

"Just think, Sess. It'll be a makeout detector."

Sesshomaru shuddered and watched his little girl's eyes widen when Koji held out the flower. She took it automatically and sniffed it.

"It's beautiful, Koji. Thank you," she smiled at him and blushed as he kissed her hand.

"Ready to go?" she nodded dumbly and didn't even register her parents farewells.

* * *

He drove her to one of the classier restuarants in the city. Sarah couldn't recall the name as she was still in her own little world, pleased with the flower and Koji's dark brown suit. He was quiet, observing her as she revelled in the just the intro of their date. After leading them to their seat, the waiter took their drink order and left them on their own.

"Do you like it here?" Koji didn't need to ask, but it was an easy conversation starter.

"It's beautiful! This is spectacular, but this is going to be expensive. We'll ho half-"

"Nope. This is all on me. It's a birthday dinner, Sarah. Enjoy it."

"It's the young women's birthday today?" asked the waiter as he smiled down at her. "And how old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen on Saturday," she said, smiling back.

"Well, happy early birthday. Are you ready to order?" he asked, placing the drinks on the table before them.

They ordered and continued on with conversation, Koji steering it away from money.

"So, have you decided if you're going to sing for your Dad's company or not?"

"I told him I would today, but it just slipped out of my mouth. What if I can't do it?" she asked, her hands figiting together on the table.

"You can, babe. I know you can," he reached across the table and grasped her hands. "Have a little faith and give it some time, alright?"

"If you say so, Koji," she smiled at him.

"So you're joining your mother in the studio? It's a shame there's no talent on the radio anymore."

"I agree, boy. But that's how it is, now."

Sarah gasped and looked up into the eyes of both _her _rapist and her mother's.Koji stood and clenched his fists. He'd wanted this night to be perfect for her, and these bastards had just upset Sarah and ruined the entire evening.

"Koji-kun, let's just-" she was rudely yanked from her seat and pulled into the arms of her sperm donor.

"Why don't we have a dance on the floor, daughter? After all, we have some catching up to do." He smirked that aweful smirk.

"Go away. You're not allowed near me. There's a restraining order-"

"Let her go!" Koji roared, stepping foreward. Bankotsu put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think you need to interfere with their conversation."

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" the waiter asked, stepping over with a mean looking fellow.

Koji continued to stare daggers at Naraku as Sarah trembled in fear. Bankotsu smirked and watched Koji's face flicker with all kinds of emotions. Naraku had plans, and they wouldn't be ruined by this mutt that protected her.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there ya go! Review, please, and let me know how I'm doing. Chao! 


	7. Rescue the maiden

**A/N: **Hey...can ya guess what I'm gonna say? XD

**Claimer**: Songs are mine unless say otherwise.

* * *

LaLALaLlalaLALAlalaLALlaLaLa

Koji looked at the waiter, scowling. "No, there's no problem. My girlfriend and I were just leaving. There's some rotten company in the room. Let go of her, Naraku."

"I'll bring her home later, Koji. After all, I _am_ her father."

"Back off, mutt. We have things to discuss with her," Bankotsu shoved Koji back at the waiter before Naraku hoisted Sarah over his shoulder and ran.

"Call the police!" Koji called, running after them as soon as he caught his balance.

"Koji!" Sarah called, panic jumping at her throat. She grabbed Naraku's hair and pulled it as she sent little shocks up his skull. He hissed and growled at her as he set her in the car.

"Stop, Naraku!" Koji yelled, running right up to the car. Naraku went to smirk but felt a hand wrap around his neck.

"Don't you dare touch Koji." Her hand started to burn his neck so he grasped her wrist and roughly yanked it foreward. She yelped as she felt her should pop and what felt like muscles tearing. Dazed from the pain, she wasn't able to defend herself when he brought the side of his hand down hard on the juncture of her neck. Her eyes widened before they glazed and she passed out.

Koji growled and lunged at Naraku, only to have Bankotsu block him, sending them both sprawling. Naraku eased himself into the car and started pulling out, waiting for Bankotsu to join him.

Koji had Bankotsu in a reverse pin hold and was working on trying to knock him out. Bankotsu was able to squirm out of the hold, only to dash into the car. Koji jumped up but was too late to see where the car went. He could have used his sense of smell if the exhaust of cars didn't immediately dilute the scent of that bastard, Naraku.

He growled and ran back to the restaurant to make sure they called the police. All he could do was wait and pray she was safe. He called his parents and refused their offer to tell Sarah's. She was his responsibility that night and he'd let them down. It was a hard phone call, but he made it and waited for them and the police.

* * *

"It's just like before, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, hugging herself. "We should have sent for a body guard."

"She'll be alright. She's strong. We have to believe she's better than Naraku," Sesshomaru comforted, although the same thoughts clouded his mind.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. I panicked and-" Koga placed a hand on his son's shoulder and stopped him.

"It's not your fault. Don't put that kind of blame on yourself."

"I should have been able to stop him, Dad. There's no excuse!" he said and stomped his foot before pacing.

"He's terrified for her," Ayame said, stepping over from talking to the police. "He'll be fine as soon as we get Sarah back. The police have called in the special forces."

"Special forces?" Koji asked.

"Police demons that can figure out some of the odder cases. In this case, considering all possible outcomes, a demon is in the equation, which means the special forces are called in."

Koji nodded and watched as Kagome looked over at the police, hopeful of some sort of clue to Sarah's whereabouts. Her daughter was in serious trouble, being with the two most stressful and feared people in her life, both at once. She held tightly to Sesshomaru's hand and allowed herself to imagine all the cruel things the two men would be doing to her baby. She automatically placed a hand on her stomach to protect the child inside.

* * *

Sarah woke up in in a daze. Her arm screamed, head spun, and she had no clue or remembrance as to where she was. She sat up, her red dress wrinkled and a mess, and looked around before she felt the weight on her neck. Bringing a hand up, she gasped. It was a metal neck brace with a chain that connected her to the wall behind her.

"What the hell?" she recalled what happened, letting the fury take over her fears for now. She looked around her and stiffened when she realized this was the nook she was kept in in her dreams.

It was a small room, with nothing but the bed and chain, and a small table-side bed. She didn't want to know why they took her here. She just wanted to get out and make sure Koji was okay.

"So, you've awakened."

Sarah's head whipped over to Naraku as he stood in the now open doorway. He wore a simple purple dress shirt, no tie, and black slacks, along with a pair of slippers. She must have been there a while if he was dressed so comfortably.

"What do you want, you son of a-" she growled when he was suddenly in front of her and holding her up on her knees by the chain.

"Temper, temper, dear daughter. You'll find out soon enough what we have planned for you, but for now, be a good girl, and don't try to escape," he reached behind her with his opposite hand and was soon holding the end of her chain. "Follow me."

Sarah snarled, but did as told. It was all she could do for now. As she held her sore arm, Naraku lead her into his sitting room and made her sit beside him, much like a good dog would. They were soon joined by Bankotsu who grinned maniacally at her.

"Finally, Sarah, you're being treated like the bitch you are."

"Shut up, Bankotsu! At least I come from good breeding, you lousy-" she choked when Naraku tugged on the chain.

"Be quiet, whelp. We are the ones with authority here."

Sarah growled again and struggled to break the neck clasp. When that didn't work, she tried to purify it, only to find her powers were neutralized. Her eyes widened.

"Your abilities won't work as long as I have you in that collar. It neutralizes any special abilities." Naraku smirked when he saw the flicker of fear cross her eyes before the anger took over again.

"As soon as I get out of this, you're dead."

"You wouldn't have the guts to kill us," Bankotsu said, throwing his legs over the side of the chair and leaning back.

"Take this off and try me," her eyes were tinted red.

Naraku smirked. "She's more like me than I could ever imagine." He watched as she paled and became sickened.

"What do you guys want from me?"

Bankotsu smirked and moved to kneal before her. Cupping her chin in his hand, he leaned in so their mouths were a breath apart. She was shaking, but she held his gaze.

"We want to make your parents pay. The best way to do that, is with you," he closed his lips over hers and grasped her wrist as she went to slap him. "Tsk, tsk. You're my toy now, Sarah, and I demand respe-ack!" he exclaimed as she spit between his eyes.

"You were saying?" she was suddenly dangling in the air by her new metal collar. Bakotsu was obviously annoyed but he continued to smirk as she struggled and gasped.

"You're disposable, Sarah. Be good and be useful if you want to live. And don't ever try that again, or I'll rip your tongue out."

Sarah sucked in air as soon as she hit the ground again. Glaring, she watched both men chuckle as she caught her breath. Her arm screamed again.

"And tonight, you're going to be a special servant for a few guests tonight. If you don't behave, we'll have to go find Koji and-"

"Don't! Whatever you do, don't hurt him, or my family... please, I'll listen to you!" she begged, panic flooding her systems.

"Excellent," Naraku chuckled and couldn't wait to see her face when she realized what she'd be serving the guests in.

* * *

Kagome's morning sickness was nothing compared to how ill she'd gotten from worrying about her daughter. The doctor had ended up giving her a mild sedative to make sure she didn't stress the pup within her womb.

Sesshomaru let Ayame stay with Kagome as he ventured downstairs to talk to Koga and their sons. It was time to figure out a plan to find Sarah. The cops would make a move, but not soon enough and not without following procedure. That was just too long a wait. Walking into the parlor, he watched Koji growling at nothing and Koga pacing. Before he had a chance to start the planning, a loud and enraged half-demon barged in.

"What the hell were you thinking, letting her go out with that wolf's son!"

"There's nothing wrong with my son, you mangy mutt! Take it back!" Koga growled at Inuyasha.

"Cut it out, both of you! Arguing won't help Sarah, Dad. And I was up against Naraku. I was somewhat disorientated by him and that Bankotsu bastard, so it wasn't entirely my fault. Now stop acting like children and start thinking like adults. I want Sarah back, now," Koji fumed standing up, his fists clenched at his sides.

Inuyasha growled and snorted before looking over at his brother. "So, what are we going to do, Sesshomaru?"

"We won't catch her scent in the city, and it's unlikely that Naraku will keep her at his place. We should check out wherever Bankotsu lives. The police have probably thought of the same, but we have to start somewhere. We'll see if we can pick up a scent."

"That's pathetic, Sesshomaru! She's your daughter!" Inuyasha yelled before he was held up against the wall by his neck.

"Yes, she is, brother. And as her father, there's only one person who could love her as much as I do, and that's her mother. Unfortunately, Kagome isn't able to help us right now as she's fallen ill with worry, but I assure you that I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back. Do you understand, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's eyes were tinted red with fury. Inuyasha nodded, or tried to in his current position and growled at his brother when he was dropped.

"That's what you get, mutt."

"Shut up, wolf."

* * *

Sarah growled at the attire that was set on the bed of her new room. She'd been brought to an unfamiliar place soon after her last argument with her kidnappers. They blindfolded her and put on loud music that hurt all of their ears, but she was brought to a place at least an hour away, maybe even more. But she was now in her new room, wearing nothing more than her bra, panties, and the now chain-less collar, staring down at one very provocative outfit.

It was a skin tight, red leather jumpsuit, only most of the leather was replaced with red fishnet, or lace. The sleeves and the breast cups were all leather, but would stop just below her breasts when she put it on. From there to the tight red short-shorts, was loose matching fishnet. The shorts barely covered her ass and wer almost met by the thigh-high stilettos, which she wasn't sure if she could walk in, with garters next to them. She continued to glare down at the clothes until her "father" walked in. She quickly covered herself and shifted to glare at him.

"Now, now, my dear. I just came to see if you needed help. I have no intention of hurting you... at least not now. Is there something wrong with the outfit?"

"A lot. I'm not wearing that."

"It's that or go naked," he said and quickly snapped the straps on both her bra and panties. She gasped and used the costume to temporarily cover herself as best as she could with one arm. With the collar restraining her abilities, she wasn't healing as fast as she normally would and it made her sudenly very thankful for her yokai blood. "Your choice," he said and started out. She bit her lip and sighed. She would have to go along with what they said for now...

"I don't know if I can walk in those shoes. I'm not used to wearing heels, Naraku." She swallowed her pride and looked up at him. He was smirking at her.

"Try, and if in the end you can't, we'll figure something out." He shut the door behind him and chuckled when he heard the soft sound of her crying.

Sarah was able to compose herself quickly and hurried to put on the outfit, as much as it disgusted her to do so... and as much as it bugged her shoulder to do so. She wanted to gag when she looked herself over in the mirror. She looked like a whore... just like Bankotsu said she was. A whore. With her spirits down, she sat down on the bed to pull on the boots.

Just to add to her luck, Bankotsu barged in and looked her over, grinning when she attempted to ignore his presence. As soon as she secured the second boot, he hauled her up and wrapped his arms around her. She refused to yelp as he ebmraced her bad shoulder and arm.

"You're looking beautiful. I think I want you in my room tonight, pet."

"I'm not your pet, you sick bastard!" she gasped when his eyes seemed to swirl and there was a prick in her back.

_A needle! _All her thoughts and emotions were scrambling and she would have lost balance if not for his hold.

"Are you feeling well? Maybe you should lay down, love."

"Yeah... I feel... faint," she looked up at him as he laid her on the bed. He smiled down at her and she returned it before falling unconscious. He pet back her hair and took her ripped clothing from off the floor to toss them. She didn't need them, and he didn't want anything to trigger the memories he just tampered with.

He walked down the hall and gasped when he was thrown against the wall.

"You were not told to use the drug, boy. I suggest you start paying attention to my orders you'll be as trapped as she is."

Bankotsu scoffed and stood up. "She just needed the little extra kick to start behaving. I won't give her any more. I swear."

"You'd better not, if you value the freedom you have." And with that, Naraku started for the door, ready to greet his guests.

Sarah woke up later, her mind foggy and messy. She couldn't recall where she was, who she was with, why she was there, or why she wore such an outfit... nor what happened to her shoulder. When the door opened she looked up at a dark haired man.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm your father, Lord Naraku. Your injuries must have been worse then I thought," he said with a frown and sat beside her. "You don't remember anything?"

"No, I don't. Who am I, and why am I dressed like this?" Naraku smiled.

"Fujji, Sarah, and you're in costume to serve the men that are waiting. You'll serve saki, show off your curves a bit, and take in some cash. It's not a big deal. And don't worry if the men pinch or grab you a bit. I won't let them go any farther, okay?" she nodded. "Follow me." He lead her away, not letting her see his smirk. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and tried to remember what happened to make her lose her memories... and why she was wearing a collar.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koji were asking around Bankotsu's neighbor's houses. Koga was at home protecting the women, just in case. They'd gotten nothing from the neighbors until Sesshomaru asked the people across the street.

"Look, man, for the last time, I don't even know Ban- the guy that lives there. I hate neighbors."

Sesshomaru caught the lie and immediately shoved the guy into the wall next to the door. His eyes narrowed and he ignored the pleas for his release.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru what you know."

"He left town! He packed up some of his stuff and said he'd be back by the end of the weekend. He was going to some estate of his friends and was going to spend the weekend in bed with some hot half-breed. That's all I know!" he said when Inuyasha growled at him.

"Let him go Uncle Sesshomaru. We know what we need to to get a start," Koji said and started back to the car. Sesshomaru scowled at the peasant and dropped him before dragging his brother off.

"I oughta kill the bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"Which one?"

"All of them."

* * *

Sarah was annoyed and in pain but kept that well hidden from her father. The men were completely wasted and her ass had been pinched too many times to count. Plus, she'd been continuously hauled into peoples laps with her bad arm. She was ready to scream at the next one who touched her, and was quickly pulled aside by Bankotsu. As soon as they left the room, she dropped the smile and sat graciously on the chair Bankotsu pointed to.

"Man, my body hurts. Thanks... Bankotsu, right?" he nodded and she sighed. "Good. I've heard too many names flying across the room tonight to know who's who."

"You'll get used to it. Your father wanted me to get you out of there for a while. It's already been three hours and anyone who hasn't passed out yet will be going home soon."

"Good. My ass is so sore from those jerk-wads. No one could just grope. They had to pinch," she growled and tossed her hair back before seeing Bankotsu lower himself in front of her to peel off the heels. She leaned back, cupped her shoulder, and let him do his thing as he rid her of the awful footwear. "Thanks Bankotsu."

"No problem," he grasped her right foot and started to gently massage it, starting at the lower arch.

Sarah moaned and sighed with relief, but the noises sounded like sex noises and made him hard. Bankotsu smirked and kissed her calf before his hands traveled upward on her feet, roughly molding the skin, not that she was complaining. She could already feel the tension draining out of her. She'd never understood why girls liked foot massages. Probably all of those girls wore heels.

"Oh, Kami! That feels great, Bankotsu."

Everything she said just had to sound sexy.

"You say that every time," he smirked and started smoothing over the bottom of her legs.

"Do I do this stuff a lot?"

"Not really, but I was talking about every foot massage I've given you. They've always been a turn on for you, love."

"Turn on? Love?" she was confused and looked down to see him smiling at her.

"I'm your boyfriend, baby. I'm hoping if I can seduce you, again, that maybe you'll remember me. Any luck so far?" he asked when he noticed her breathing get heavy. She shook her head with a blush. He feigned disappointment.

"I-I guess you'll have to try harder, won't you?" Bankotsu held back a groan as her words went straight to his loins. He couldn't wait to see how she'd do in bed when willing. Kami knows she was a pleasure to rape...

* * *

Sesshomaru drove the other two men back to his house and immediately went to check on Kagome. It seemed she was still under the effect of the sedative, which was good. He wanted to have something to tell her when she woke up that could help reassure her and only knowing Bankotsu and Naraku had left the area only made it worse.

He went into the parlor and joined with the men and Ayame. The twins were now there as Ayame had called them to explain the situation before they read it in the paper or saw it on the news. Both were furious and worried, much like their father.

"Why don't we try to figure out a list of the estates Naraku owns and check from there? Or, check city hall and get the main list. Any neighborhood he goes to has to be notified because of his assault charges-"

"That won't work, Raiden, because we don't have that sort of authority," Taro snarled.

"No, we don't. And there lies another problem," Sesshomaru took a seat in the large recliner and crossed his legs.

"What we need to do is track him down. Can't you sick your wolves after the bastard's scent, you mangy wolf?"

"Who you calling mangy, you mutt?!"

"Cut it out!" Koji yelled and stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru stood and followed him, ignoring his brother and friend as they continued to argue. He followed Koji's scent out to the garden and saw him sitting on the bench, rubbing his hands over his face. He said nothing and sat beside him, staring up at the sky._ Tonight would be the perfect night to take Sarah for a ride in the woods, _Sesshomaru thought. _It's too dark for the paparazzi._

"I'm going to rip them apart when we find him, Uncle Sesshomaru. They have to right to touch-"

"Your woman?" Sesshomaru watched the boy's face fill with blood. "I was just as angry with Naraku when he kidnapped Kagome."

"Why not now?"

"I am. I'm just controlling myself better. Under normal circumstances, I'd let you rip out their throats, Koji, but these men have done my family a great many wrongs, and deserve to pay for it dearly. As angry as you are, you won't win. Anger only weakens the body, unless properly tamed."

Koji growled and grabbed a rock off the ground before upending it into the woods far back from the house at an amazing speed.

"Now, as for your feelings toward my daughter-"

"Let me guess. You're going to give me the 'No one is good enough for my baby' speech?"

"We both know I don't need to, and we both know you've been in love with her since you were both just little children of four and five years of age. Knowing that, I'm not opposed to your courting her, however, I will not let you hurt her. She needs a friend no matter what happens between you two, and to tell you the truth, I believe you're the only friend she's got right now."

Koji was about to object but he thought about it first. She never did say anything about other friends. Maybe a lab partner or such but nothing about another companion. He frowned. It was so obvious, but he'd missed it.

"I won't hurt her like that, even if we did... part ways. I've been there for her since we met and I'll continue to be... assuming we get her back," he scrubbed his hands over his face and leaned into Sesshomaru when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We _will_ get her back. I swear it."

"Hey! Sesshomaru, get in here. It's the police and they sound pretty sure of themselves!" Inuyasha called and watched both of the demons hurry up and over to the house. Sesshomaru follow Koji into the parlor once more and shook hands with the head officer, watching his partner glare at the ground as if annoyed.

"I'm Tsukuyomaru, the Cheif of the special forces. I took a keen interest in this case considering it concerned both Naraku and a half demon victim."

"What does her being a half-demon half to do with anything?" Inuyasha growled.

"Quiet, Uncle."

"Let him speak." Raiden and Taro spoke as one.

"No, it's alright. I have a half-demon daughter of my own, and I can't imagine what I'd do without her. I also know that even in this day and age, half demons arn't always accepted, especially by the elder demons in society," He watched Sesshomaru's expression soften somewhat with the sympathy. "Now, we have an idea where your daughter might be. There's a resort a bit out of town that until now hadn't been used for quite a while, or so says the power company. I want you to come with us and use your nose to make sure before we can barge in. There are certain stipulations-"

"There's a girl that needs your help and you're saying there are rules that need to be followed or you won't help her?" Koga snarled, his temper up with Inuyasha's.

"'Can't' help her, is more like it. If we don't follow those rules, then there's no way to promise it won't happen again. Now, are you ready to hear those rules, Taisho-san?" Tsukuyomaru asked. He nodded, holding up a hand to silence his friends and family.

"We want to find her and make sure she's safe. If following the rules gets her back, then so be it."

Tsukuyomaru nodded. "You must listen to every order I give. I need your total cooperation." He nodded. "You can't go inside with us, at least not until we've got him in custody. Maybe." Sesshomaru clenched his fists and nodded once more. "You may not talk to the suspect, nor make any sort of gestures that may be considered harrassment. We need your nose, not your wit. Got that?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me. I'll explain what I can on the way. C'mon rookie," he said to his partner who waited by the door. Wth a scowl, they started out of the room.

"Whoa, wait!" Koji ran out with them. "What are we supposed to do? Just sit here and wait? That's not fair!" Tsukuyomaru stepped over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I promise I'll do my best to get your friend back. I won't say I understand what it's like to wait, but I hope you won't have to wait long." He turned and started out once more, Sesshomaru on his heels.

* * *

Sarah was pulled to her feet and her mouth was fully assaulted by his. Not that she didn't enjoy it, but there was no spark. She'd always thought there was supposed to be something... but maybe that was because of her memory loss.

She wrapped her good arm around his neck and giggled as he lifted her into his arms. He started for his bedroom and ignored the warnings his head gave about what Naraku would do when he found out. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. Though she was in an awkward position, her good arm reaching across to his far shoulder, she wouldn't call it unpleasant. But something didn't feel right. Something told her she shouldn't be going anywhere with Bankotsu, as nice as he was and regardless of there possible relationship.

"Bankotsu-kun, we can't do this. What if my father finds out?" she felt his mouth slobbering over her neck.

"He won't care," his eyes tinted red as he slammed the door behind them. As he went to throw her on the bed, a strange scent caught his nose. She could see his nose twitch a bit as he tried to uncover what it was and where is came from.

He dropped her on the ground and started searching the room. He checked all corners and small spaces, but the smell had dulled... at least until he stood next to Sarah once more.

"You're with child! Did that wolf put his seed in you? Or is it mine?" he wondered allowed and growled. "Either way, this is not acceptable. I'll give you a hand with that!" he laughed maniacally as his hand became clawed and he took a swipe at her chest. He only suceeded in tearing the fishnet along her stomach, leaving her flesh unmarred.

She took her chance and hurried out the door, trying her best to not panic and find the dining room again. She'd rather be pinched then sliced.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Tsukuyomaru appearantly had the same track of mind when they shared information. Both had done the same, only to the different suspects houses. When they pulled up to the villa outside of town, Sesshomaru stepped out of the car and sniffed the air. He wasn't quite relieved when he smelt her scent, and Naraku's, both inside and on the ground.

"I can sense my daughter inside."

"I know it's hard, but I have to ask you to stay here with the car. It's for your daughter's own good," Tsukuyomaru said and saw how difficult it was to nod. "We have a warrant, so there's nothing he can do. We'll be back, hopfully with your daughter." He had his partner radio for back-up before moving in.

He knocked on the door, his badge and warrent out and ready to show. His partner held up his own badge and scowled as a butler opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"We're Detectives Eto and Hiro. We have a warrent to search the place. Would do lead us to the head guy?" Tsukuyomaru said, stepping in.

"Of course." And he did. He slid open a door to the side of Naraku and ushered the detectives in just before Sarah ran in and was tackled by Bankotsu.

"Get off! Father!" she screamed as he raised his clawed hand again. Tsukuyomaru jumped over the table and hoisted Bankotsu up... just seconds too late. Sarah lay on the ground, her stomach bleeding and torn open. His partner took hold of Bankotsu and cuffed him before Tsukuyomaru moved and cuffed Naraku.

"You know your rights, don't you?" he asked before quickly moving him outside, ignoring his protests and quickly reading off his rights before shoving him into the car. As soon as he was secured, Tsukuyomaru put on a collar similar to the one Sarah wore and quickly moved to the radio. "I need an ambulance right away. There's a girl, mid-teens, with claw marks slashed into the stomach. She's bleeding heavily and needs imediat attention."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally before he ran inside. He growled at all of Naraku's guests, who were still laughing and goofing off, and knealt beside his daughter. He bent down and kissed her head for his own comfort.

"Hey, baby girl. It's alright. I'm right here..."

Sarah looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with pain. He grasped her hand and pet back her hair gently before removing his coat and laying it over her.

"Thank you, sir," she attempted to smile up at him but cringed in pain.

_Sir? That's strange. What he hell did he do to her? _Sesshomaru asked himself, scowling.

"No need. Thank Kami you're alright. I don't know what your mother and I might have done-"

"My mother? Who is she? And who are you, kind stranger?"

* * *

Those words ate at him. What could those bastards have done to his baby to make her forget everything? He was in the waiting room with the rest of his family and friends as they waited for Sarah to come out of surgery. Kagome sat on his lap, her face buried in his neck for comfort. She knew her daughter would be alright, and that made her so much better. They'd all been there since Sesshomaru called and had them all meet him at the hospital several hours ago. It was now roughly six o'clock in the morning and they hadn't received any word, good or bad, on Sarah's condition.

"Damn it. I'm going for a walk," Koji said and hurried down the hall to the elevators. Taro and Raiden followed, signaling to Koga to stay with his wife. Inuyasha followed, needing some air to cool down as well.

Koji knew they were behind him and ignored them until Taro and Raiden slapped a hand on each shoulder and pushed him onto one of the benches.

"Waiting sucks."

"But the fact is-"

"The longer it takes-"

"The better the job they're doing."

Koji growled and stood up. "Or the worse shape she's in. This shouldn't have happened in the first place, you guys. I'm supposed to be there for her and I failed. How the hell is she going to trust me again, assuming she makes it-" he was lifted to his feet by both twins grabbing his shirt and hauling him up.

"She's strong-" Raiden started.

"She's young-" Taro added.

"She's your sister." Inuyasha put in. "She's what both of you guys said, and more, she has her mother's blood and her father's will. She'll be fine. What she doesn't need is some sniveling kid to go up and say they're sorry for what wasn't there fault. If you really know her then you'd know she'll take on any guilt that someone else carries, and more, because of her low self-esteem. Don't hurt her like that. You want to be there for her, then do it, but stop being a whine-ass."

Koji was put down and saw the twins nod in agreement to their Uncle's words. He sighed and felt two fists dig into his head before being knocked back onto the bench.

"Damn it, you ruined my hair!" he growled before chasing after them. Inuyasha smirked, ran a hand through his own hair, and started calmly walking back. They'd been outside a few minutes. Maybe something had happened.

Sesshomaru looked over Kagome's head and watched them file in again. Koji looked hopefully toward Koga but he shook his head and pulled Ayame down onto his lap. Sesshomaru figured he'd better warn them before the doctor got in about her memory.

"Sarah may not have her memory. I don't know what happened, but before she passed out she hadn't the faintest idea who I was or who her mother was. I can only assume Naraku or Bankotsu did something to make her more submissive, not to mention they'd put on the restrictive collar."

"I hate them. I hope they both go to hell. Sarah doesn't need anymore problems!" Kagome said angrily.

"Gee... love you too, Momma."

"Sarah!" Kagome jumped up and embraced Sarah as she laid in the wheelable bed. "Are you all right? How do you feel?" she cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"I'm okay Momma. I'm sorry I worried you guys. Can I go home now?" she asked, holding a hand over her sewn up stomach.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sarah. I believe you should stay in observation until tonight," the doctor said, frowning down at her.

"Then she's alright if it's just observation?" Koji asked, stepping up beside his aunt and uncle. The doctor nodded. Koji grasped her hand and kissed it.

"We need to get her into the room, but she insisted she see you all first. I'll lead you into her room in a few minutes." And he wheeled her away once more.

Kagome and Ayame hugged eachother before launching into their own husband's arms. "Did you thank that officer, Sesshomaru?"

"No need. It's my job. I take it she's doing well?" Tsukuyomaru said from the doorway, a small bouquet of wild flowers in hand. Kagome moved swiftly over to him and hugged him tightly. Then she spotted the little hand he held in his own.

Knealing down, she smiled at the litle girl with hair as silver as her father's. "And what's your name?"

"Shiori."

"I wanted to check on your daughter and make sure she was okay. Shiori suggested we bring some flowers," he hoisted her onto her hip and made her giggle shyly.

"Daddy let me chose'em and pay for'em!" she said happily.

"And how old are you, Shiori?"

"Five and a half." She held out her fingers to prove it. Kagome laughed and listened as the girl began to ramble on as all five year olds were prone to do. Shiori reached out and was easily transferred from her father to Kagome as she bragged and continued to speak of her little adventures. Tsukuyomaru took the oportunity to speak with Sesshomaru.

"We'll need to talk to your daughter, soon, and to the boy again. It's more procedure than necessity right now. There's no way he can get out of jail this time. He violated too many probationary rules."

"We're in your debt, Tsukuyomaru."

"No, you're not. As I said, I have Shiori. It's more than enough comfort to know I'm putting creeps like that away. Shiori, wrap it up. We have to get going or we'll be late to see Mommy."

"No! We can't be late, now. Mommy doesn't like us to be late. She worries and stuff, like mommies do," she said and smiled up at Kagome as she was set down. "I hope your daughter gets better miss. I know I'd be sad if Mommy or Daddy got any boo-boo's so I hope the flowers make her feel all better. Bye!" she said and skipped over to her father. Kagome looked over at Ayame and smiled. They shared a laugh and turned to see the doctor come in.

"She's all set and very anxious to see you. I ask that you only go in a few at a time, for noise purposes, but I suspect after what happened you'd all want to see her as soon as possible." He gestured for whomever to follow and they all decided to go. Tsukuyomaru handed Koji the flowers and winked before leading his daughter away.

* * *

Sarah was fidgeting with the blanket they'd thrown over her and waiting to see her family. She watched the door open and saw everyone flood in, words of relief falling from their lips. She smiled and scanned them all until she found Koji.

"Guess I ruined our dinner date, huh? But I have a good excuse, Koji-kun. I was abducted! I hope you'll pardon my abduction," she said lightly.

"I guess I can dismiss it then," he said and moved to side beside her, holding her hand in his. She blushed and everyone but Inuyasha and Koga chuckled, the two men too dense to get it.

"At that villa, you didn't have a clue who I was. I'm glad you recovered your memory, baby," Sesshomaru said and sat in the chair beside her. Sarah looked over and smiled.

"I knew who you were, but... it was weird. I didn't know it was you, exactly. It's hard to explain," she frowned in thought. "I guess what I should say it that it was a subconcious thing, or more like being in a dream."

"I understand. Any idea what they did to make you lose your memory?" he asked, brushing back her bangs as they fell into her eyes.

"I don't know. Bankotsu had grabbed me again and then... I don't know. I just woke up in that weird half-concious state."

Kagome frowned but then cupped her daughter's face once more. "I'm just glad you're okay, now."

"I was pregnant, Momma." The room fell silent. "Bankotsu smelt the child and sliced me open. Now I don't know if I'll ever be able to have kids. Probably not with the angle he sliced me from, and that's from a doctor's point of view." She was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I wish there was something I could do to ease that sort of pain, but for now, don't think about it. Let the doctors do the worrying and wait to hear what they have to say first, okay?" Sarah nodded and looked around again to see her brothers.

"I hope you kept Koji in line," she said and saw them grin.

"Of course. That pest wouldn't be able to control himself without being babysat," Raiden said and high-fived Taro. Koji snorted and lifted her hand to his lips.

"I'm not five. I'm way more than five. I don't need a sitter, thank you."

"Stop whining, Koji-kun. Hey, are those for me?" she noticed the flowers in his other hand.

"Yeah. They're from the officer that helped you. He and his daughter came in while you were being set up in here." He saw her eyes starting to close as she nodded. "I think we should get out and let you rest. You're gonna fall asleep on us." She pouted and shook her head.

"Will not. So, Momma, how are you feeling? You didn't stress out, did you?" Kagome just smiled at Sesshomaru. "Momma! Geez... You'd think abduction was uncommon or something," she said lightly. Then she gasped and shot up, ignoring her body's protest. "What about my party? And the company party? Is everything ready?"

"Yes, it is, now lay down, Sarah." Taro ordered from the foot of the bed.

"But, my debut-"

"Will wait until you're better! Lay down," Raiden said.

"I can't-"

"Sarah, lay down and shut up already. The only chance you've got of going to either is if you lay still and let your body heal, got it?" Inuyasha roared. Sesshomaru snarled at him but remained quiet as she'd complied to the demand.

"Hai, Uncle Inuyasha. Uncle Koga, Aunt Ayame, take care of Koji, Momma, and Papa and make sure they rest today, please."

"I'm staying here, Sarah. No buts. I'm not leaving you alone here," Koji said when she frowned and rubbed her eyes.

"You have to go to school." He cursed under his breath and heard his mother's imediate scolding. "I'm going to need your help to get everything straight and caught up. I probably won't be able to go to school until Friday. I'm not that fast a healer, plus there's going to be the media to deal with," she sighed and looked over at Raiden. "I'm sorry. That's more work for you."

"Don't worry, Sarah. I've got it covered. Everything will be organized and dealt with when you come home. I'm thinking we can do a press conference to get everything straightened out so the tabloids won't be so bad, plus we can announce Sarah's coming out at the same time."

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. "Kagome, I think you should stay here today and keep her company. The paparazzi won't be allowed to enter the hospital and you can rest with her for the day. I have to get some things from the company and I can work here. Koji, I suspect you'll get here right out of school?" he nodded. "Taro, Raiden, I'm going to ask you to look over the company for today, and have the sound department look through some of the pre-recorded music for Sarah to listen to when she's better."

They nodded and waved to Sarah before stepping out. Koga and Ayame also said their fairwells and left, only after Koji promised to go to school, and on time. Sesshomaru kissed Sarah's forehead, gave Kagome a more passionate kiss, ignored Sarah's childish noises of disgust, and stepped out to meet Koga.

"I want the braclets, Koga. I refuse to let this happen again."

Koga nodded. He didn't want to lose Sarah, but he was more concerned about his son's heart.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Well, there ya go... a longer chapter to make up for the shorter one previously uploaded. And I know everything went quick, but there's a reason for it... I think... . 


	8. The day before the parties

**A/N:**I know I didn't leave you with much of a cliffy last time but I hope I can repay you with an interesting story line.

**Claimer:** The songs are mine unless I specify otherwise.

* * *

LALalalaLALALaLAALALaLalalLAaLALALalLALALlLALALA

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat together and watched Sarah sleep. She'd barely moved and moaned in pain when she did. Kagome frowned and Sesshomaru comforted her, saying how her wounds were healing fast and that was why it hurt so much. Kagome nodded but still felt helpless.

Koga and Ayame came in around noon and checked in the three of them. They all found it strange that she didn't wake with all the noise but then remembered the medicines she was put on. Sesshomaru didn't realize how susceptible to medicine his daughter was.

"I can't wait to have this baby," Ayame said. "Koji, when he was little, used to ask why he didn't have any big brothers of his own and said if I had another baby it had to be an _older _boy so he could have and older sibling," Kagome laughed and accepted the apple juice that Koga handed them both.

"Pregnancy makes me really appreciate coffee," Kagome said and sipped. "I hope I'm not rude for asking, but why don't you and Koga have pups running wild?"

"I wanted to be sure I was a good mom before I brought too many kids into the world, to tell you the truth. Now that I know I'm good, Koji's going to have quite a few little siblings running around him," they grinned at eachother.

"How'd Koji's pregnancy go?" they continued to reminisce about their different experiences while Koga and Sesshomaru planned out some more security mechanisms.

By the time Koji was out of school and on his way, Sarah was showing signs of finally waking up. They'd already talked to the doctor and had been told that sleeping was normal for people after surgery. Sarah fidgeted and shifted, still moaning in pain when she did, but her eyes twitched and eventually her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey baby. Feeling better?" Kagome turned when she heard her husband speak. Then she smiled down at her daughter.

"I... I was bleeding. And you helped me. Thank you, kind sir. Now, where am I?" she asked, attempting to sit up. Sesshomaru helped her and frowned. She didn't remember them? But, she'd been fine earlier. It didn't make any sense.

Then Koji walked in and noticed she was awake. Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't get a chance to stop Koji before he was kissing her. Her eyes widened and she pulled away. Koji was stunned and confused before he saw the fear in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"You have some nerve walking in here and trying to lay your hands on me! When my father finds out, he's going to tear you apart!"

Koji gripped the rail of the bed tightly and turned to look at Sesshomaru. When his uncle shook his head, he knew it wasn't a joke. Ayame hurried out the door and called for the doctor.

"Sarah, I'm your boyfriend, Koji, and this is your family-"

"No, Bankotsu is my boyfriend, or he was- Did you say Koji? Bankotsu said you impregnated me!" Kagome blinked and Sesshomaru scowled.

"Not true! You and I never took things that far! He's the-" Koji growled viciously and started out of the room. Ayame followed after him.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" she asked, grabbing his arm and making him stop and talk.

"I'm going to rip that sick creature apart. I could care less if he's in custody or not. Did you hear her, Mom? She thinks _I_ raped her!" he hugged her tightly when she pulled him close. "This is so messed up!"

"I know it hurts, but she's just going through an emotional time right now, plus she's been drugged. I'm sure everything will-"

"Don't... please don't give me that line. I can't take it right now."

"Alright, baby. Come on back in now. I'm sure they're talking to the doctor by now," Ayame said and grasped his hand. He nodded and started back.

The doctor was already inside examining her. After a thorough check, he pulled them out into the hall to speak. Ayame and Koji were still holding hands when Koga placed his hand on his son's shoulder and Ayame's waist in a gesture of comfort.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on. I have to think it's some sort of hypnotism that went with that drug that knocked her out. The only ones who would be able to tell us would be-"

"Naraku or Bankotsu," Sesshomaru finished, his hands clenched.

"I'm going to assume she'll be herself every other time she's awake. That's the only conclusion I can make. I'm sorry," he said and walked away.

Koji went back into the room and sat next to the bed, watching Sarah glare at him. He wanted to explain that she was with her family, but she knew she wasn't likely to listen at the moment.

"Go away you sicko. Don't make me call security," she said and crossed her arms over her stomach as it throbbed in protest.

"I didn't get you pregnant, Sarah. You and I have just started our relationship, and if Bankotsu is really the man you think he is, then why isn't he here? And why did he tear you apart, literally?"

"He was just upset," she tried to justify, but it even sounded pathetic to her.

"So, if he really is your boyfriend, he has the right to try to kill you for making him upset? What if he was angry? Would that justify him killing-"

"Stop!" she covered her ears and leaned into her drawn knees. She yelped in pain and felt Koji lifting her to lay her out.

"You're going to reopen your wounds. Rest, Sarah, and recover. I promise we'll solve this and get you back, baby." Sarah pouted, unsure of why that made her heart flutter. He lifted her hand, gave it a kiss, and left, too steamed to stay around people. Ayame and Koga watched him go, then looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru, both torn by their emotions.

* * *

Sarah woke up later that night, near starving, or so she claimed. Her memories were back again and she frowned over her food. She didn't want to keep hurting her family with these memory lapses, or whatever they were. She just wanted things to go back to the way they had been. They were starting to be more of a family, again, and she went and screwed it up, again. And she couldn't help but wonder how Koji was feeling. He was going through a rougher time than the rest of her family.

"Baby girl, are you alright?" she snapped back to her mother's voice.

"I'm fine. My stomach is a bit queasy from the medicine. It's nothing, really," she said and smiled over at Kagome.

"Stop that. What's wrong?" she replied firmly.

"Nothing, honest. I'm just worried about Koji. I know who he is and what's happening, but it's like someone else is taking over. I hate that I can't do anything and that he's hurting." _And that it's my fault once more..._

Kagome embraced her daughter just before the nurse shooed her parents out to change her bandages. They were astounded when they found her wounds were mostly just bruises now and some shallow scrapes. It was obvious they hadn't known demons and half breeds still exist. Sarah had them send for her manager imediatly, knowing she already knew Sarah's secret and could treat her properly.

Kagome and Sesshomaru went down to the cafeteria while their daughter's bandages were being taken care of. Kagome was furious, and pronounced it loudly as her mood swing took over. Sesshomaru smirked and lead her to a more secluded part of the cafe.

"I want to march staright down to that police station, take those two sons of bitches out of prison and knock their heads together before wrapping my hands around their necks and sending them both to an unforgiving hell!" she was angry. Sesshomaru chuckled before his wife's glare latched onto him. "What's so funny about this? I want them dead, Sesshomaru. They have no right to touch my baby girl and I'm going to make that very clear the next time we get a chance to talk to either Miroku or directly to them!"

"Talk to Miroku, darling. Talking directly to those parasites won't do you any good. And you could get into legal trouble."

She pouted and he reached across the table to grab her hand. She grasped it back and grabbed a tissue from her purse. Sesshomaru moved to kneel next to her and help dry her rapidly forming tears. She smiled sweetly at him before leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"I just want him out of our lives, Sesshomaru. I want him and his new lackey to leave our baby alone. Can't the judge understand that and sentence him to life?"

"I know and I wish that was how the system worked, but it is not. It will be over soon, though. We have enough evidence to put him away for a very long time. I _won't_let him do this again." And this time he wasn't letting either of them out of his sight. He didn't blame him, but Koji isn't as clever or strong as Naraku is. "Come, Let us rejoin Sarah in her room. She must be rebandaged by now."

When they got back to the their daughter's hall, they saw Tsukuyomaru in uniform standing next to the receptionist's desk. They greeted him.

"Hello again."

"Hi." Kagome smiled at him and felt Sesshomaru clasp her hand in his.

"Hello. Is there something you needed?" That was Sesshomaru for you. Always straight to the point with him. Kagome rolled her eyes at her husband.

"If she's available, I'd like to ask your daughter a few questions."

"If she feels up to it, of course," Kagome spoke warily. Tsukuyomaru smiled.

"I won't bully her, I promise." And he stepped into the room. Sarah had an arm flung over her forehead and was glaring at the ceiling. He watched her opposite hand toying with the bed spread and raised an eyebrow. "Bored?"

Her head whipped over and she saw the demon in uniform. She pulled herself up on the bed and bent her knees. She gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm Tsukuyomaru, the cop that helped rescue you." She nodded and wrapped her arms around her knees, gently as not to pressure her healing wounds.

"Thank you, Tsukuyomaru-san. I owe you a lot, especially if you can put those ba-jerks-" she caught her father repremanding her with his eyes through the glass window. "-away for a while."

"I don't think that's going to be an issue. I just have to ask you a few questions." She nodded. "First, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen on Saturday."

"Troublesome teens, eh? I can't wait for Shiori to get to that age," he said with an exaggerated sigh. Sarah smiled. "So what grade are you in?"

"I graduate this year, although I should only be a junior. I was advanced a grade." He continued asking her questions, getting a feel of her maturity and her honesty. And it got her to relax. She was a little nervous and embarrassed when she had to tell him everything that happened with Orochimaru but he didn't laugh, at her or with her, and yet he still had a light and easy air about him. She figured that was just the kind of person he was.

He didn't stop talking to her once he got the information he needed, but eased her into a lighter conversation again, wishing her the best of luck with her upcoming career before leaving. Kagome and Sesshomaru thanked him and watched him enter the elevator.

They were thankful that he was so easy with her. They were still worried she would have a breakdown. But there was nothing they could do for now except hope that she would be back home and safe from their enemies.

* * *

Naraku and Bankotsu sat inside a dirty cell beneath the police station, a special place that neutralized all demonic powers. Bankotsu paced back and forth while Naraku sat with a smirk on his face.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this? And why the hell are you grinning? We're going to be so dead if we get sent to prison!"

"I'm picturing the look on Sesshomaru's face right now, seeing as Sarah won't have her memories back until at least Saturday with that drug you gave her. They havn't any idea what happened and Sarah can't say what happened if she doesn't remember it. Her memories should be erased everytime she sleeps."

"But that was a prototype, Naraku. Anything can happen!" he jumped when the door to the cellar slammed.

"Are you two slime-buckets ready to confess?" Tsukuyomaru asked, stepping over to the cell. Bankotsu glared but in his eyes was obvious fear. Naraku just smirked. He wouldn't let Bankotsu screw this up for him. If he did, he'd be dead, and he knew it.

"What's there to confess to?" This from Naraku.

"Oh, lots. Rape, assault, abduction, violating paroll, attempted murder, and solicitation among others. We have evidence and the statements needed to put you both away for a long time, but I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourselves and confess, though any god knows I shouldn't."

"Statements? From who, people at the restaurant? We were there, so what? That mutt doesn't have anything proof, and neither do you!"

"Proof of what?"

"An abduction at the restaurant, assault-"

"I never said she was abducted at the restaurant." Tsukuyomaru smirked. "Thank you for that statement. Did you get that, Detective Hiro?"

"Yes I did. I can't wait to testify in court."

"Good day, gentlemen." And they left the jail-baits alone. They didn't hear Bankotsu's sudden gasp and silent cry.

* * *

Sarah was back home on Friday, crowded continuously by her friends and family. They'd become overly protective and she was more annoyed than in pain. IT made her greatful that Koji was in school for most of the day. She was starting to get cabin fever! They didn't want her to look outside, much less going there. It was driving her mad- No! _They _were driving her mad!

Currently, she was trying to figure out a way to escape outside for a few minutes. Standing on her balcony just wasn't the same. She wished it was night again so she could beg her father to sit outside with her and stare at the moon. She watched the weather forecast to be sure it was possible.

Sesshomaru walked in and saw she was deep in thought. He knew she was going crazy inside, as she was always an active, outdoors kind of girl. In his hand he held his tenseiga, a sword his father's friend had crafted from the elder demon's tooth. He was hoping if he used it that her memories would stop switching off. Sarah looked over and smiled at him, a site that was becoming more and more common for his daughter. He had to figure she was either sliding into an impossibly deep depression or she was feeling more comfortable around her family.

"Hey Papa. What's u-why do you have the tenseiga?" she asked, setting aside her sketchpad and pencil.

"I'm hoping if I use this that besides your injuries being fully healed, your memories will stay and you won't have to worry if you'll remember yesterday or not when you awaken." She shrugged.

"It's worth a shot, I guess. Then can I go outside? Please, Papa?" she stuck out her bottom lip and tilted her head to look up at him. He chuckled.

"Possibly. Hold still." She did as told and looked at how graceful he was as he held the rusted sword in the air. She felt a rush of energy flow through her and she was pushed back on the bed as he swung the blade. He carefully resheathed the tenseiga and moved to sit next to her as she took a gasping breath, reawakening. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, sir..." she saw the crest-fallen look he had on his face. "But I still want to go outside," she smiled and leaned over to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Gotcha." She nuzzled his neck. He growled playfully and held her tight.

"Welcome back... and _maybe _you can go outside in a bit. I need to talk to your mother and I'm sure Koji wants to see you."

"Papa!" she groaned.

"Gotcha," he said with a smirk. "C'mon. It's a beautiful day outside."

"Any chance of going unsupervised?"

"Not a one."

It didn't really matter to her. She was healed and feeling like new. As soon as she was outside, she ran into the yard andlooked up at the sky. Then she fell back, laughing. She hadn't realized how good it was to be out in the open before being boxed into hospitals and rooms. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and let her skin absorb the rays of sun.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched his daughter. She had more than enough reasons to be withdrawn and depressed, but she was taking everything like a true Taisho family child. She definitely had her mother in her as well. He looke behind him as Kagome walked out. She smiled at him and then over at their daughter, holding a hand on her stomach.

"Hello, koi." He scooped her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her throat. "How is my wife and my latest baby?"

"We are delighted to see Sarah up and around. I missed seeing her true smiles."

"So did I. It's good to see her happiness in such a hard time. She's just like her mother."

"She's a bit like you. She's overly stubborn, obnoxious when set in her ways, has a horrid temper..." she giggled as he nipped at her neck. "And those are the good qualities..."

He growled and kisses her passionately. He pulled back smirking. "I have a feeling she's going to be just as big of a business tyrant as you, and will probably find ways to boost both the company ratings and hers, once she gets started." He set he down and nodded in agreement.

"She's definitely her mother's child."

"And her father's daughter." Kagome smiled up at him and hugged his arm as the watched Sarah sit up and stretch. She looked over at her parents and grinned. With a quick jerk of her hips she was on her feet and hurrying into the house, yelling at the couple to not move.

She came back down a moment later with her sketchbook and a pencil. She jumped onto the bench in front of them and cradled the sketchpad in her arm as she flipped to a fresh page. Then she gave them an evil look.

"Don't move." And she sketched.

It took her a good half hour to get a good enough start for them to be able to move. They were very stiff but eagar to see their daughter's latest work. They hurried to lean over her shoulder at she sat down and continued to detail. They were amazed.

"I think she'll be drawing her own cover art." Sesshomaru smiled and nodded before they were shushed.

"Working here..." she bent closer to her work and was lost to the outside world. She was now one with the drawing, totally consumed and distracted by the art. She had never thought about or wanted to be a professional artist, but knew art would always be a hobby and a pass-time of hers. She didn't feel the hand on her shoulder or hear any words of praise her parents continued to give. She couldn't sense anything, hear anything, see anything except her pencil against the paper and the roaring in her ears that drove her to perfect as much as possible.

Koji was told by Jaken at the door that Sarah was out back with her parents. He was happy the she was finally able to go outside considering it was already afternoon. He'd known her forever and knew she hated to be locked up. When he went outside he was shocked to see her sketching in front of her parents, hunched over in a would-be painful position.

He blinked curiously at her parents when they looked up an smiled.

"She's gone into her own world. She doesn't have a clue you're here," Kagome spoke through a grin.

"It's been a while since I've seen her that dedicated."

Her parents nodded and continued to watch the art unfold. Koji stepped up and took the seat beside her. As soon at he pencil paused and she began scanning the drawing, he cupped her cheek and made her face him. She stared into grinning eyes, blinked, and jerked back with a yelp.

"Grrr... Koji! You're mean." She set down the pad and pencil and folded her arms. Sesshomaru and his wife looked down at the picture and smiled. They didn't notice when Koji and Sarah stared at eachother, slowly leaning in and tilting their heads-

"This is amazing, Sarah." Her father had to kill the moment.

"Thanks, Papa."

"Why don't we let these two alone a while, Sessho. I'm tired and I think you should get me off my feet," she said before he could protest. He frowned but lead her away.

Koji and Sarah both waited until her parents were inside and out of sight before turning back to eachother. Sarah blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear before scooting closer to Koji. He, too, moved in and placed his hand so it was next to hers on the bench. He saw her smile and gently cupped her cheek with his free hand. Then his lips were on hers.

Her eyes closed and her free hand moved to his shoulder as his kiss became deep and passionate. He was gentle as he coaxed his tongue between her lips and massaged the inside of her mouth. She whimpered and fisted his shoulder, so many feelings rushing through her at once. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong but was still feeling guilty for not recognizing him in the hospital. He obviously held no ill will toward her as he bite down gently on her bottom lip before pulling back.

"So, how're you feeling?" she blushed and jerked back before fisting her hands onto her lap.

"I'm fine now. Papa used the tenseiga."

"I'm glad. I hate seeing you hurt."

"I hate hurting you." She hadn't meant to say that aloud. She brought one fist to her mouth and gently pressed it upon her lips. She didn't particularly want to get into this conversation.

"It wasn't your fault as it wasn't technically _you_. And besides the point, I have loved you for the longest time and never had a chance to tell you. You don't know what pain is until you watch the love of your life gallavanting about with someone she thinks she loves. That hurts." He smiled and pulled her hand into his. "But I don't have to worry about that anymore as I've got you now and have no intention of letting you go."

"Koji..." she was at a loss for words.

"How about I steal you away from here for a few hours and bring you to my house? Mom and Dad are out shopping for new baby stuff so the house will be ours, not that that really matters given the size but..." he shrugged. "What do ya say?"

"Good luck convincing Mama and Papa to let me out of their site for more than a few minutes."

"I've got ways. Just relax and I'll steal you away when the coast is clear." He winked and she chuckled.

* * *

He was true to his word and was able to coax Sesshomaru into letting his daughter get away for a few hours. Security at both houses was doubled anyways so there wasn't much to be worried about.

Sarah was quick to get out of the car and bounded up the steps, waiting for Koji to follow. She'd brought her bathing suit along and was ready to take a dip in the cool pool outdoors. If she'd tried to swim at her house she was sure her father would scan the water for sharks-_sharks_!-before letting her stick a single toe in.

Koji was glad Sarah was so enthusiastic. Things were starting to really look up for her and he was positive she wasn't faking her smiles anymore. He quickly let her in before watching her race off into the bathroom, yelling about being back and ready to go.

_He_ was ready to go.

He wanted her so bad, and felt horrible about it. Here she was, recovering from major family issues, depression, and rape and all he wanted to do was bend her over and take her like a bitch in heat. He cursed as his blood rushed to his loins. There was no way he could tell her or show her without her freaking out and getting the wrong ideas. He didn't want her to think of making love as sex, as some sort of punishment or obligation; It was a pleasurable time between those who love or at least deeply care about eachother. And he wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into before he went that next step.

"Ready, Koji!" He turned and looked over as she come out of the bathroom, her clothes in one arm as she hurried over. "C'mon. It's a beautiful day. The perfect day for a swim."

"Can I change first?" he asked smirking, pointing down to his jeans and t-shirt.

"Can't you just swim in your boxers?" she pouted when he shook his head.

"Go ahead and I'll meet you out there in a moment." She nodded with a smile and told him to hurry before rushing out and diving into the water.

It felt wonderful. If not for her medical degree, she would say that her families hovering was going to kill her. She was glad to have a few minutes alone. She had nothing against Koji but even he could be a bit much when he was worried about her. Not that she blamed him. She still was a bit uneasy with the sudden turn of events her life had thrown at her but things were a bit more positive, which was a start.

She gasped as a hand went onto her head and pushed her down into the water. She came back up a minute later, coughing and sputtering and glaring daggers at Koji, who knelt at the edge, snickering.

She imediatly launched a counter attack, splaching him with a huge wave before jumping up and dragging him down into the water before he could realize what hit him. He, too, came up coughing and Sarah smirked before diving below the water and thrusting foreward with a strength unknown to Koji. She was near the opposite edge when she surfaced and was caught.

"I'm so going to get you for that."

"Don't drown me. Please? I'm too young to drown," she said and moved back until the cement wall met her back. He'd moved with her, and she was now trapped between him and the wall. Her hands automatically went to his chest to ward him off.

"Only in water," he said softly before dipping his head to kiss her.

He was absolutely right. She was drowning with emotions but none of them were bad... except the unshakable fear that Koji was going to use her and lose her as fast as possible. He wouldn't even do it intentionally but anything was plausible. Her next train of thought was derailed as the kiss took more depth. She was now sinking helplessly into pleasure as his tongue invaded her mouth and her senses. She let loose an incontrollable moan and threaded her fingers through his hair.

He feasted on her mouth, holding back his beast who wanted to fuck her and damn he consiquences. He knew he had to reighn things in when his mind was starting to agree with his beast. He didn't break the kiss, yet, though, and responded to her moan with one of his own. Then he snapped back to reality and calmly pulled back. Her eyes were glazed and it tore at his insides to pull away, for multiple reasons.

"Koji..." she rested her head on his shoulder and clung to him momentarily. Then she pulled back with a fixed smile that shocked him fully. He'd hurt her when he'd pulled back to try to _stop_ from hurting her. Was fate really that cruel to them?

"Sarah, I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me. I don't want to take you any further, especially when you're not ready." She blinked at him and then blushed. Koji smiled then blushed as well when she bobbed up in the water to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Koji," she said before pushing down on his shoulders and dunking him deep ino the water. She imediatly swam around him and started for the opposite end of the pool. "Race ya!" and she was back under water.

* * *

Sesshomaru continuously looked out the window as he waited for his daughter to return. He'd been doing so every ten minutes since she left. Kagome understood he was worried but she was starting to get annoyed by his pacing.

He'd been doing it for an hour and a half.

"Sesshomaru, come over here and sit down. I need you to help me finish this song now so Sarah can sing it tomorrow at the coming out slash company party. Besides, I'm not sure what I'm going to do to you if you keep looking out and pacing. It's getting on my NERVES," she said, scowling at him. He sighed and moved to sit beside her on the piano.

"She's been gone-"

"She's fine. And if anything did go wrong, do you think Koji would hesitate to inform the national guard?" He leaned over and nipped her neck.

"You won't think that's so funny if something happened."

"Yes I will because you're being ridiculous. Men-" she growled and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I have my doubts about us getting together if I were a woman. And where would we be without our three beautiful children and one on the way?" he asked, placing his hand over her stomach. She scowled up at him, then smiled dreamily.

"I'd be partying on the beach with my twenty boyfriends, wondering which one I'd take home tonight-Ah!" she gasped and laughed as pushed down her shirt to attack her breasts. He slowly lapped at her nipples, making her shiver, before devouring her pert globes. She pulled him closer and arched into his mouth, wanting more than just an assault on her chest. He pulled back with a smirk.

"Twenty boyfriends? Do you have some friends I need to know about?" She smiled and leaned foreward to rip open his shirt. In an instant he moved her onto the floor and was viciously attacking her mouth with his tongue, his teeth, and his lips.

"Milord, Sarah-hime and young master Koji are back," Jakan spoke through the intercom.

"Thank you Jakan." Sesshomaru went to get up but Kagome captured his lips again. She grabbed his hand and brought it beneath her skirt to push her panties aside and feel just how much she needed him. He groaned and his member twitched inside his increasingly tight slacks. She was _so_ ready for him.

"You will never get laid again if you walk away from me now."

"Well, with an offer like this," he held up his wet fingers. "How can I refuse?"

* * *

Koji played the gentleman and moved around his car quickly to open Sarah's door. As she went to thank him, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. It went on for several minutes before they pulled back, panting and needy for something neither were ready for. She blushed and coughed; He grinned proudly.

He walked her to the door and they were greeted by Jakan.

"Your parents are currently... _busy_in the music room." Sarah grimaced and Koji laughed. "May I suggest a light snack in the parlor?"

"Actually, I'd like to go bug Yoshi in the kitchen. C'mon," she grabbed Koji's hand and lead him away.

Heading into the kitchen she found Yoshi stirring a large pot on the stove. Sarah stepped up behind him and tried to peak inside. He imediatly slammed the lid on.

"What are you trying to do to Yoshi's food?"

"Eat it?" she suggested and backed up behind the bar. She sat next to Koji and watched him start chopping vegetables.

"What can Yoshi do for his nosy child?"

"Koji and I were wondering what kind of snacks your were hiding back here."

"It's good to see you getting your appetite back my Sarah. Let's find food for you," and he opened the snack cabinet. He pulled out a container of fresh made sugar cookies and began to spread them onto a plate.

"Sorry, Koji. Looks like I've gotta kiss the cook. They look delicious!"

"And they're still soft. Yoshi knows how his Sarah likes her cookies."

Sarah leaned over the bar and kissed Yoshi's cheek. Koji pretended to scowl and watched as another kitchen lacky got some milk. As soon as they had eaten, Sarah dared to sneak upstairs and listen in the music room to see if her parents were finished. When she heard a quiet moan, she pulled Koji into her room on the other side of the house.

"Eagar to play, are we?" he asked and grinned when she slapped his chest.

"You're gross," she was blushing. "At least Papa didn't jump us at the door and pat me down for injuries." She sat on her bed and fell back, tucking her arms behind her head. "Do you... do you think I'll be a good singer? Do you think I can handle it?" He leaned over and tucked her hair behind her ears before touching his lips to hers.

"Of course I do, and of course you can. I don't know anyone else who could. Hell, Sarah, you went to med school. A little music shouldn't scare you off."

"I'm not scared... exactly. I'm nervous. There's a difference." He chuckled.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"I havn't figured it out yet..." she pouted and he grinned. She smiled at him before a sudden thought struck her. "Papa used the tenseiga on me earlier to heal me... Do you think he revived the baby too?" Koji furrowed his brow in thought. It was possible, but not likely.

"Wouldn't they have removed the fetus when you were bleeding out?" he asked and she nodded.

"I guess. I hope. What of it's like my mother's situation all over again? I don't have a husband like she did and there's no way-"

"Don't stress until you know for sure. You can always call and ask the hospital what they did." She nodded, the tension draining from her as he stroked her cheek.

"Thanks, Koji. I'm a doctor. I should know what they do in emergency situations."

"And that's exactly why you don't perform surgery on yourself, your friends, or your family."

"True." She sighed and stroked his cheek.

Both were staring into eachother's eyes, unsure of what to do next. If she kissed him, would he understand she was ready for him or would he just think she was being a slut? If he kissed her in the position she was in was he taking advantage of her or was she really ready? Neither knew who initiated the kiss but were imediatly caught in the heat of the moment. Sarah locked her arms around Koji's neck and pulled him over her.

Koji was momentarily shocked but the look in her eyes told him it was okay. He took her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. One hand braced him above her on the bed while the other began caressing her side.

Sarah's hands traveled down his neck and over his chest, her touches as innocent as her. She flinched when Koji gasped, her hand withdrawing from him. Shaking his head, he brought her hands back and _showed _her it was okay. God her innocence was going to be the death of him.

"Sarah, Koji, welcome..." Kagome watched Koji jump back and Sarah bolt upright before she closed the door quickly. Sesshomaru hadn't seen what his wife had and Kagome was thankful for that. Koji would be dead and it would have been hard to explain that to Ayame and Koga.

Sarah looked at Koji when Kagome knocked on the door. Koji went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Sarah got up and opened the door, blushing.

"Hi, Mama, Papa. Having fun in the music room?" she asked and watched Kagome blush. She grinned as her father smirked.

"What've you and Koji been doing all afternoon?" This from Sesshomaru.

"We went for a swim and played a few video games while drying off. I got home a while ago but Jakan said you were-"

"Busy, yes. We've been working on tweaking that song for you to sing at the company party. We'll have you walk in, say a few hello's then we'll let in some of the press and inform the public we've got another bun in the oven and a star on the way," Kagome said. "And then you can go to your party and dance and sing 'til you sound like a frog and or your feet fall off."

"You make it sound so wonderful," Sarah rolled her eyes and then moved over to her desk. She pulled out the top drawer and then a folder before passing it to her parents. "While you're here, I thought you might want those. I've been drawing for years, duh, but I wasn't sure if you'd like them or not so I kept them a secret for the longest time but I thought you might like them now that we're trying to... trying to patch up the holes and gaps."

Kagome opened the folder and her eyes widened. With fantastic detail, Sarah had drawn Kagome in a feudal era priestess outift, an arrow pulled back on her bow string while she aimed at a faceless man with black hair. Sesshomaru stood behind her in white robes and battle armor, ready to defend her at all costs. On his face were his demon marks and his eyes were shaded grey, an obvious show of his demonic side ready to fight.

Sarah looked back as Koji stepped out of the bathroom. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before proping his chin on her shoulder. She touched his arms and waited for her parents' reactions.

"Sarah, this is just... it's wonderful, wow. You're wonderful," Kagome said, handing Sesshomaru the file to embrace her daughter. As Koji moved to look at the picture, Sarah handled her mother's mood swing carefully and hugged her back. She was surprised when her mother whispered, "You and I will have a talk later about what I saw," she smiled as she pulled back and Sarah gave her a sheepish grin.

_'Oh boy. Now I get... the __**Talk**__. This is going to be fun,' _she thought and listened to her father and boyfriend's praises.

* * *

Koga and Ayame were on their way back from the store. On the radio was some strang artist they'd never heard of but for some reason Ayame wouldn't lt him change it. Hormones or something. As they were pulling onto their street, Koga answered his phone.

"Sir, we have a hostile situation here at Taisho productions. That creep, Naraku, has his tentacles wrapped around Mr. Taisho's secretary, Miss Sasame. Apareantly he murdered that other boy in the cell before breaking out and coming here," the guard said. "He wants Sarah and Kagome ASAP or he'll take her out. Peramently."

"I need to inform Sesshomaru. For now, keep him as calm as possible and let him know we're going to see if they'll come."

"Alright. Hurry, sir."

Koga cursed and swung quickly into Sesshomaru's drive. He didn't give a damn about his security men and drove pass the and straight on to the house. He barged in, Ayame behind asking him what was happening. He followed their scent up to Sarah's room and walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Uncle Koga?"

"Dad? What are you doing-"

"Sesshomaru, we have a problem at the company. Naraku's murdered Bankotsu and now wants Kagome and Sarah to meet him at the company or Miss Sasame's going to die. I don't have any more details."

Sarah froze. Koji pulled her close and comforted while his rage ate at him.

"You can't be thinking of bringing them. He'll kill them, Dad!"

"Stay out of it, Koji." Koga wasn't in the mood. "Sesshomaru, I suspect the police are on their way there and many of them will die unless we do something about him."

"I'll purify him," Sarah said, definitively. "Momma can trust in me her siritual powers and-"

"No. This Sesshomaru's daughter will not put herself in danger like that."

"Papa, if I don't there's no way any of you will be able to defeat him. If he's not purified there will be no way-"

"I forbid it. Koga, I'm going to go deal with Naraku. I suspect you'll follow?" Koga nodded. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Call Inuyasha and have him come here imediatly."

"Right. Be careful, Sesshomaru." He bent his head and kissed her.

"I'll be back soon." He moved and kissed Sarah's hair. "It's for your safety."

"It's because of your pride. You should know that Naraku is too powerful to be defeated by poisonous claws and large fangs. I can help, Papa, and you won't allow me to because of your pride." She refused to look at him.

"She's right, Sessho. Our baby has tremendous abilities as a miko, and she may be immune to the attacks Naraku lashes out because... of her blood." Kagome finished, seeing Sarah's hands clench.

"No." Sarah looked at him.

"Papa-"

"No. Koga, let's go."

Sarah watched her father leave and growled. Koji watched her frustration and sighed.

"We'll wait a bit... then we'll follow," he whispered. Ayame and Kagome were soothing eachother.

"Mama, I need you to trust me," Sarah begged. "I have to follow Papa. If I don't-"

"Come with me into my room. I have something for you before you leave." She walked into her room a bit down the hall and opened a jewelry box. Inside was a single round purple jewel on a chain. "I'll instill my powers in this and then give it to you. Good luck, baby." Sarah hugged her mom before watching the jewel begin to shine with the intense aura of her mother's powers. Kagome gently placed it around her daughters neck. "Use the bow and arrows you have and bring him down from a distance. Your father needs you, Sasame needs you, and you need to promise me to protect them with everything you've got."

"I promise. I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too. Go, fight, and come back to us. I'll call Inuyasha to protect us."

"Okay. Koji, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it. Ha ha! Review please.


	9. Naraku's Last Stand

**A/N: **So... where are the reviews? I'm gonna cry... so... Please read and review.

**PS:**I apologize for not updating sooner and for the horrible fight scene.

**Warning: Lemon!**

* * *

Sesshomaru and Koga were on the scene as fast as Koga's car would go. When they arrived, they could immediately see the situation was bad. Sesshomaru growled out a curse and followed Koga into the building. There in the lobby was Naraku in his demon form holing Sasame with his tentacles. Luckily she had past out so she wouldn't have to worry about seeing what was about to happen.

"So, you showed up, Sesshomaru. And you brought your pet with you? Charming." Naraku's voice was as cocky as ever.

"Put her down. You're either doing to prison or you're going to die. I particularly don't care," Koga snarled at him.

"Either way you'll not have my women." Naraku only smirked at the comment.

"Let her go and let them take you in Naraku or you're going to get what's been coming to you for almost seventeen years," Sesshomaru snarled his agreement, knowing it was futile to try and negotiate with a mad man.

"If you step forward you'll lose your secretary and your building. Now, what are you going to do?" Naraku asked, chuckling.

Sesshomaru heard Koga's curse and readily agreed. It was time for them to use their demon selves to rid Naraku of the world permanently. With a sudden burst of energy, Sesshomaru and Koga both grew their demonic features and readied themselves for battle. That had a feeling that any fight with Naraku would be a challenge.

Naraku just laughed at them and chucked the woman across the room. Luckily Koga caught her and laid her gently on the ground. Sesshomaru held out two fingers and thrashed his arm gracefully about, slicing at NAraku's tentacles. Still, the fiend only laughed.

"Sesshomaru, stand back. I'll take care of this bastard!" Koga said before jumping up with lightening speed.

"Koga, don't!"

Sesshomaru caught him as Naraku whipped him back. Both were ready on their feet as Naraku's tentacles broke off and moved together into a nasty looking slug demon. It let of a foul smell that Sesshomaru even twitched at.

Roaring, and worse, breathing at them, the demon grew a hole in it's chest that began to glow a dark red. Koga crouched, ready to move out of the way. Sesshomaru suddenly turned and growled a curse, feeling the wind of an arrow fly past him.

"Leave now, Sarah. Koji, bring her back home!" Sarah didn't so much as flinch, watching the demon dissolve in the sacred light.

"No. You need me to win this fight and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be he one to defeat this monster." Her eyes darkened with her will to fight. He growled. She had both his will and her mothers. She wouldn't back down.

"So, you decided to come? I'm glad your followed your real daddy's orders," Naraku said before charging. Koji saw it coming and quickly jumped to pull Sarah out of the way.

"Thanks," she said as they landed a good distance away. She pulled another arrow out and drew it back in her bow. "You are _not_my father. You are a disgrace to the demon world and deserve to be drawn back to your place in Hell." Sesshomaru's lips twitched and Koga smirked. Well said, they thought.

Naraku's arm opened up and looked somewhat barrel like before releasing a cloud of miasma. Koji covered his mouth, as did Sesshomaru and Koga. Sarah wasn't affected. She smirked and released her glowing arrow. Naraku barely dodged it, shielding himself and floating in the air. He cursed her and held out his arm again. This time it shot out and grabbed her by the throat. Then she was thrown into the opposite wall. Sesshomaru growled, his eyes turning red, his claws lengthening, his teeth sharpening. Before Koga could stop him he was launching himself at Naraku, unsuccessfully trying to breech through the barrier. Naraku just laughed, his body working on repairing itself. Sesshomaru tried again, using his poison whip, but was still unsuccessful.

"Sesshomaru, summon Tokijin!" came Kagome's voice as she ran up to the battle scene.

"Stay back!" he roared. The miasma was slightly clouding his vision.

Koji saw his mother coming up behind his aunt and cursed. This was no place for them. Seeing as Naraku was preoccupied, he rushed over to Sarah's side, worried when all he saw was debris. When he saw some moving, he quickly tossed it aside and helped her up.

"Thanks. Ouch," she said and shook off some dirt. "Why is Mama here? And Aunt Ayame? Those two are just looking for trouble."

"Says the one slammed into the wall." She glared at him and stood up. Her leg throbbed and when she looked down she saw it was pretty banged up. She'd have to bare with it a while.

Koji watched as she lifted her arms in front of her and let her hands stretch as if to catch a ball of air. The air began to swirl around her and he stepped back, feeling her own powers of purification focusing into her hands to form a glowing purple ball of energy. Then the necklace her mother gave her began to glow and shake, disconnecting from the chain to join the orb.

Sesshomaru felt the energy shifting in the air and turned to see his daughter's glowing aura. Her eyes were now glowing with the energy around her and she began to rise off the ground. All the action stopped around them all, everyone watching what took place. He took the opportunity to summon Tokijin and felt his own energies taking over the sword. Naraku turned back to him and was shocked to see the blade's blast coming straight at him. Sesshomaru scowled as his enemy smirked. Naraku reflected the blast. Directly at their wives.

Ayame stood in front of Kagome and used a flowery attack to try to deflect it. Koga moved in quickly and moved both women out of harm's way.

Koji was still watching Sarah. He gasped when she suddenly hugged the orb, absorbing the energy and the jewel. There was a blinding flash of purple that caught everyones attention. He blocked his eyes and peeked out when it was gone... and he saw Sarah lowering to the ground, her body encased in the glowing purple light.

"Sarah?" he went to touch her arm and was tossed back a fair distance.

In a blink she had jumped and was breaking through Naraku's barrier with a swinging leg. Her eyes were still purple and glared down at him as he hit the floor. She swooped in and slammed her glowing fist into his face. He lashed out with a tentacle which she dodged, jumping to a safe distance and standing unaffected on her injured leg.

"You bitch!" he cried, balling together in a strange looking mass of flesh. A large arm shot out of it and bashed her against the opposite far wall.

Sesshomaru and Koga attacked the blob as Sarah recovered from the blow, Sesshomaru with his sword and Koga with his legs. Sarah pushed the debris aside effortlessly, somehow unaffected again. Koji watched and moved over to the women to protect them. Kagome and Ayame watched in fear as their husbands were attacked, forced to retreat back.

Sarah stood and then moved at an impossible speed, still glowing, to place both hands on the moving flesh mass. The glow from her hands began spreading over Naraku's body and they all heard a screeching noise, most likely from one of the demons within his body. She was unfazed and continued to push the pure glow through-out his body.

The more she purified, the worse the miasma, and the more energy she had to use to purify the air. Soon she changed her strategy to encase him in a large glowing ball, slowly making it smaller and purifying all within it. Naraku was feeling weaker and weaker, realizing quickly that this was his last battle and the last chance he had to strike against Kagome and Sesshomaru. Summoning the rest of his strength, he was able to shoot a small snake demon through the barrier to wrap around her throat. They all knew if she took her hands away from the purity bubble that surrounded him that he would escape. Also, the light surrounding her was getting weaker and she wouldn't be able to fight off the little demon with it.

Tsukuyomaru busted in with the special unit and moved to protect the women as Sesshomaru and Koga went to help Sarah. Tsukuyomaru followed and assessed the situation quickly and knew it would be tricky. Both Sesshomaru and Koga had worried and determined looks on their faces as they tried to aid her.

"If we touch her we could get purified as well. That demon's already starting to be slowly dissolved." Sesshomaru growled.

"She'll be choked to death by the time it loses its grip and Naraku's dead!"

"We have to wait it out unless one of you wants to make your children fatherless," Tsukuyomaru looked at both of them. "I thought not. Go wait with your wives. Your sons will be here soon, no doubt, as well Mr. Taisho." Very reluctantly, they left to stay by their mates' sides.

* * *

Raiden and Taro were there soon enough and watched as Sarah's face paled and her hands sat unwavering on the barrier. They held onto their mother who stood strong as they all watched Sarah's strength weaken and weaken with lack of oxygen. Sesshomaru was first to notice Naraku's smirk just before the last of him was purified. Sarah's hands moved from the barrier and fell to her sides.

She collapsed with the demon clinging to her neck.

"Sarah!" Koji was first by her side but was careful not to touch her as she was still glowing faintly.

Tsukuyomaru lead the rest of the group over while his team started working on damage control. When he looked down at her, all he could think of was what if that was his daughter? It made him more determined to help her.

"We have to wait for her energy to-"

"Look!" Taro said.

"The Jewel!" Raiden finished.

They all watched as the jewel rose from her body, taking the glow with it, purified the demon, then fall to the ground, burned out. Koji cradled Sarah in his arms.

"Sarah. Sarah, wake up, now. It's alright," he coaxed. He pet back her hair and looked at a small scrape on her forehead. Then he looked down at her leg where her mother was already looking over. It didn't look broken but it was plenty bruised. "C'mon, Sarah, wake up!"

"Please shut up," she groaned, her voice raspy. Her eyes slowly opened and she stared up at Koji. "Did I beat him?" he nodded and swiftly brought his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, expressing his relief.

"Get a room!" Raiden yelled, relieved to see his sister's eyes.

"Raiden? Taro? When did you get here?" she asked, sitting up. Her head spun and she grasped her forehead, closing her eyes to steady herself. "Mama, are you alright?" she whipped her head towards her and was relieved to see she was okay.

"I'm fine, baby. How are you feeling?" she asked. "Does your throat hurt?"

"Tired, dizzy, and my throat's just a little sore," she was leaning heavily on Koji and was grateful he was there. "Papa, Uncle Koga, are you-"

"We're fine, kid. Koji, why don't you go take care of her? We'll meet you later at home," Koga said, his arm wrapped around his woman.

"No, I'm fine, Uncle Koga. He should... spend time..." her eyes fluttered and she closed them before passing out.

* * *

Sarah woke up the next morning with a sore leg, a headache, and feeling exhausted. She was going to miss school, again, and sighed. At least tomorrow was Sunday... which meant today was Saturday, her birthday. She was too tired to be exhausted but made herself get up.

Limping, she went to the bathroom, relieved herself, and started slowly down the hallway to the stairs. She got halfway down the steps before she stopped and sat to inspect her leg. It would heal fast but it hurt. She must have pulled a muscle in the fight. Standing again, she continued down the stairs and made her way to the dining room where she heard a familiar voice.

"...So I told my boss 'That's no demon slayer, that's my wife!'," Miroku said with a grin. No one laughed except Kagome, who obviously forced it to be polite. They all looked over as they heard the scuffle of her limping leg on the ground.

"Sarah! You should be lying down and off of that leg," Kagom said automatically.

"I don't want to lay down. I'll fall asleep." It wasn't much of an argument but she couldn't come up with anything good.

"Taro, help her into the chair," she ordered. He stood and watched her step back.

"I can get into my own chair, thank you," she snapped. She did as she said she could and got into her chair herself. The humility of limping made her testy and made the twins exchange grins.

"Sarah," Sesshomaru waited until she lifted her head and smiled at her. "Happy Birthday."

"Damn you're old, now, Sarah," Raiden said before seeing his mother's scolding look. Taro laughed.

"Happy birthday, sis. Are you excited about the party tonight?" Taro asked.

"I guess. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even say hello to you, Hama-san," she said with a blush.

"Call me Miroku, and it's quite alright. Your father explained to me what happened and quite frankly, I didn't expect to see you up and around today. Since you are, though, I have the papers ready that you need to sign to be the next singing sensation. Your father has them in that folder for you to look over and sign when you're up to it." He smiled at her and she turned her gaze to her empty plate.

"Hey, Papa? What happened yesterday? After I got slammed into the wall it's kind of fuzzy," she said to the plate. She looked up when he didn't say anything, looking at all of the stunned faces.

"You don't remember how you creamed Naraku with the purple bubble of death?" Raiden asked. She shook her head.

"Again, I felt fuzzy and after a while I remember something began choking me... then Koji was yelling for me to wake up."

"I'll go through it with you later. It's over for us all, now, and we can finally rest now that all the secrets are out," her father said, taking Kagome's hand.

"How sweet, Sesshomaru," Miroku teased. There was a loud thump and his eyes bulged before he hissed. "That hurt!"

"What did?" Kagome looked at him sweetly. "The vibration from my foot hitting the table?"

"Yeah, that," he rolled his eyes and her children laughed.

"Did Koji or anyone get hurt?"

"No one but you, really. They just have a few scratches. Thinking of which, Koji stayed up late watching over you so he stayed home today if you want to call him over to hang out." Kagome smiled when her daughter nodded.

Yoshi came out with a few other servants and set their meal in front of them. He saved Sarah's until last, somewhat surprised to see she was awake after hearing about yesterday from Jakan. He always had a special birthday meal for the members of the Taisho family.

"Yoshi is glad that you have made a good recovery. Now, as for Sarah's breakfast today, Yoshi has made the most delicious crepes this side of the world," he set the platter in front of her and lifted the lid. She stared down in awe at the dish and her mouth began to salivate. "You like?"

"I love. You're the best, Yoshi," she smiled up at him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lavishly and returned to the kitchen.

Raiden and Taro frowned a their regular breakfast and then gave Sarah their best begging look. She smirked and took a bite of crepes.

"Delicious." They groaned and dug into their own plates. She smiled at her parents before continuing with her meal.

* * *

After eating, Sarah showered and dressed to go to her father's office and read through the papers. He sat behind his desk, working on last minute details for the party and calling insurance people to figure out what the cost of fixing up that level of his building was going to take.

As she read through the contract, she saw it was for three years minimum, she had freedom to write her own songs or ask the writers for help, freedom of genre, freedom to choose a manager, and-

"What?!" she yelped. Her father looked up from his paperwork and raised an eybrow. "Papa, what do I need-" she double checked the writing. "Twenty-five thousand dollars up front for?"

"Sarah, That's a standard beginner's contract. Just in case their album doesn't sell, the contract says if you accept that money I can get rid of you earlier than three years without getting sued. It's not that big a deal. Besides, you'll be getting more than that when you sell your first album." He went back to work with his papers. He paused. "You don't need to worry about any of that, Sarah, really. It basically says you can do what you want as long as you clear it with your manager, producer, and, if necessary, me or another board member. I'm sure you know what kind of things will reflect negatively on our company and what won't."

"I know but that's a lot of money!"

"If you think so, donate it to charity. It's good publicity and you're helping people," he said, getting back to work. Sarah leaned over and grabbed the pen he had in his hand as he read over a paper. He looked over as she signed the papers and handed both to him. Then he smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you, partner." He offered his hand and she took it laughing.

"Okay. I'm going to hang out with Koji for a while. I'll be back in plenty of time for the company bash."

"Sarah, what about your party?"

"I thought I was going to duck out on the company party and go to mine after the announcement?"

"Are you sure you're going to be able to dance with that leg? I can reschedule for next weekend, you know."

"To be honest, Papa, I don't really want a sweet sixteen. Going to the Starlight Teen's Club would be fun but I'm not really interested in a big birthday party. I'll be too busy anyways and the only people I want to party with are my family and Koji's."

He sighed, standing up and moving arund the desk. "Are you positive? I don't want you to miss out on a fun social event-"

"Papa, I'm positive." She rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh. "Fathers."

Sesshomaru growled playfully and lifted her into his arms before she had a chance to run. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck, feeling him do the same.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Papa. See you later," she said and limped off to find a ride.

* * *

Koji didn't like missing school but he was too exhausted to function when he tried to wake this morning. He'd stayed with Sarah until he was positive she would be alright. Then his father took him home and put him to bed. He was still in bed when there was a knock on his door. He pulled the covers over his head.

"Go ahead in. You know how he is in the morning," Ayame said and went off on her own.

Sarah opened the door and stepped inside, looking around at all of the posters, collectibles, and random objects that littered his shelves and walls. She shook her head and limped over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Koji-kun, wake up."

She leaned over and pulled on the covers. He lifted the pillow over his face. Sarah stood, growling, and yanked the blanket off completely... and found he was very naked. She turned around, blushing. Throwing the blanket behind her and hopefully onto the bed, she carefully turned in a way where she wouldn't be able to see hie lower half to grab the pillow. He groaned and opened his eyes, still very drowsy.

"Sarah?" he must have been dreaming. With everything she did yesterday she couldn't be up yet.

"Who else? Wake up, you-" she gasped as he pulled her on top of him. "Koji!"

He caught her lips while she was stunned and felt her timidly responding. Messaging her arms, he made sure he savored the flavor of her lips and the texture of her skin. He'd never had a dream that felt so real before and that made him ache.

He quickly reversed their positions and heard her little gasp of surprise.

"Sarah, you're the most beautiful creature to walk the earth," he'd told he that a thousand times before in all of his dreams.

He heard her whimper as his mouth roamed along her chin and jaw and down to her neck. One hand moved from supporting him to cupping her neck as he attacked it with his lips, teeth, and tongue. What he didn't expect to hear was a hiss of pain.

"Sarah?"

"My neck is still sensitive from yesterday," she told him, watching his eyes fly open in shock. She cupped his cheek and shifted her weight onto her other arm to kiss him.

"I'm not dreaming?" she shook her head. "And I'm really here with you in my bed?" she blushed and nodded again. "What are you doing out of bed?" his face shifted in concern.

"I don't want to sleep all day. Besides, the company party is tonight."

"So you should be resting and preparing, not here with me."

"But... Koji-kun, I want to be here with you." His length twitched in it's aroused state.

"No you don't. Believe me, Sarah, you'd be running fast and far from me if you knew what I wanted to do to you right now."

"I know I want you to keep going from where you left off. I want to be loved, Koji. Please, love me," she asked, cupping his cheek.

He looked into her eyes and saw that she as ready for him as he was for her but she didn't know what do to. He smiled at her and grabbed the hand that held his cheek. She blushed as he kissed it.

"I'll be gentle."

"I know."

"This won't be a one time thing."

"I know."

"I love you, Sarah." He felt her heart racing at the words.

"I... I love you, too," she was feeling too much to be embarassed.

Koji lowered her back onto the bed and kissed her sweetly, slowly removing her clothes as they did. He left on her bra and underwear as he knew she'd be embarrassed otherwise. That was fine with him, for now.

Sarah swallowed hard, her nerves creeping up on her. He said he loved her, so if she gave herself to him now he would still think highly of her, right? Of course he would. Koji wouldn't hurt her like that. He was her everything and she wanted to give all of herself to him to show him just how much she cared.

Koji moved his lips along her jaw again, keeping her relaxed but aware of what he was doing to her body. Now that her clothes were out of the way for the most part, he wanted to really explore her bay and discover every little secret she had. He started with her arms, kissing his way across her slender shoulder, along her upper arm, taking his time to dip his tongue into the crease and moving down. He opened his eyes as he kissed a scar. It didn't look much different from afar but being this close it was a pretty good scar.

"How did you get this one?" he asked, tracing it with his fingers. He felt her tense immediatly. Her eyes were closed and she faced away from him.

"My exacto-knife edge." She heard his violent curse and started to get up. He pushed her back down with a firm hand.

"I love you, Sarah. You know that now, for sure. I am always here to talk to, as are your brothers, your mom and dad, or even _my_ mom and dad. Promise me you will never harm yourself again." She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Accidents happen," she said, trying to lighten the mood. Instead of lecturing her again, he sighed.

"You will never intentionally hurt yourself again. Clear?"

"Clear. I promise. I only did that because I couldn't handle the humility of being raped," she whispered. He gave her a soft kiss and made her look him in the eyes.

"It's over. He's gone and will never harm another soul."

Sarah nodded and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He grasped both of her hands and brought them to his lips, both smiling at eachother.

"Are you sure you want this?" she nodded.

He didn't rush but wasted no time in continuing her body's explorations. He kissed her lips once more and carefully kissed down her neck to her collar bone. After teasing it with soft kisses, he dragged his tongue across it and felt her shudder. One hand moved up and down her bare hip while the other took possession of her breast, twisting her nipple through her bra until it beaded.

His hand continued to massage her opposite breast while his tongue teased the sensitive skin above her bra, tasting and savoring the unique taste of sweat and Sarah. The rise and fall of her chest became harder and more obvious, making his ego soar.

"Arch up," he ordered, sucking on the visible flesh of her breast.

She did as told and he swiftly unclipped her bra, throwing it to the ground beside them. Then his mouth covered her breast and he reduced her to whimpers and moans in seconds. The feel of his mouth sent a damp warmth pooling between her legs. He let it go with an audible "pop" to switch over, only to find her hands in his hair trying to pull him back. He chuckled as he started the process with the other breast.

"Koji-kun, please..." she panted. "I need..." she groaned.

"What do you need?" he swirled his tongue around her straining nipple.

_"More."_

He growled and gently bite her breast, soothing the wound with his tongue. His mouth set out on a journey below her breasts, across her navel and to the line of her panties. Latching onto them with his teeth, he pulled them off of her, exposing her nether lips to his hungry eyes. He couldn't resist temptation and began to lap at her core.

Sarah's eyes widened at his animalistic display. To her temporary dismay all she could do was work off of her feelings and his mouth was doing wonders to her body. When he pressured her nub with his tongue she reached her limit. With her hands fisted in the sheets, Sarah arched her body into his mouth as she climaxed. Koji held onto her and continued to taste whatever her body would give him.

His member continued to throb and his voice begged him to rut her now, right in the middle of climax, but he silenced his mind to bring her the utmost pleasure possible. He looked up at her as she started to calm and almost came then and there. Her face looked almost tortured by pleasure.

"Are you okay?" he asked, using his hand to wipe off his lips. "Did you enjoy that?" Sarah nodded and tried to regain her breath. "Next time, we'll come together," he promised, rising over her.

Kissing her, her reached into his night stand and was grateful to find a single condom. That was all he needed for today. Keeping her distracted, as not to kill the mood, he slipped on the condom and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you-"

"Yes, Koji. I love you," she said, stroking his cheek. He kissed her and thrust inside, feeling her walls clamp around him. She gasped into the kiss and flexed her hips, showing him he didn't need to be _that_ gentle with her.

Slowly he pumped himself into her core while she gasped, moaned, and whimpered his name among incoherent phrases. Too soon after, he was nearing his own climax and felt his beast tugging at him from the inside. He paused to speak to her.

"I want to mark you, Sarah. I want to make you mine forever. I'll never leave you, hurt you, betray you or anything else negative that my brain can't wrap around now. I love you and I want to be together with you forever. But only if you want to. I'll never force you into anything."

"Yes, but I don't want you to own me. I don't want anyone to own me. I own myself."

"Deal. My beast has to take over to mark you. Are you okay with-"

"It's fine. Just do it, please? I don't want Aunt Ayame to come in here to see me like this," her eyes danced with humor before he kissed her and began to make love to her again.

She watched his face with half-lidded eyes and watched his eyes slowly turn red as his beast took over. It was strange, but she wasn't afraid of his beast this time. Koji's eyes were now fully red as he stopped, pulled out against her protests, and he flipped her onto her hands and knees to take her like the dog he was. He didn't realize the position was hard on her still sore leg but that wasn't Sarah's priority at the moment.

All of Sarah's thoughts were lost as he grasped her hips and began thrusting into her. Her head flew back and she moaned at the feelings he was instilling within her. Then she felt the familiar feeling of climax coming on and pushed back against him.

"Koji, I'm gonna..." she couldn't finish as she yelled his name in release.

Koji felt her climax gripping him and began coming himself. He leaned over before it was too late and bit down on her shoulder, forever marking her taken as his. She yelped in pain but she knew that there was no way to prevent it. Then she felt her orgasm suddenly intensify, seeing white as her muscles spasmed, milking Koji's rod within her almost painfully.

* * *

Collapsed in a heap, Sarah felt Koji's hard breathing on her neck and smiled. She was now mated to her best friend, boyfriend, and now lover. She was incredibly happy... until she realized she'd have to explain what happened to her parents. Her mother might understand but her father would be furious and Kami help Koji if he found out on his own somehow.

She was startled when she felt his tongue lapping at the puncture wound on her shoulder from the mating mark. It sent strange tingling feelings through her body but they were good feelings.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. She thought about her pulsing leg but shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Koji?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do you realize how screwed we are?" he rolled off of her and sat up with nothing to cover his spent manhood.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't ask Papa before you mated me, not that _I_ mind, but he's going to be furious with the both of us... but at least he won't kill _me_," she pointed out, still on her stomach as she didn't want to move and let him stare at her naked form.

Koji was silent a moment before ripping of the used condom and tossing it in the little pail beside the bed. Then he laid back, bringing his hands together behind his head. Sarah rested her head and a hand on his chest and curled into him.

"I'll go home and talk to Mama. If she breaks it to him he's less likely to storm over and hug your throat." Her voice became thick with her fatigue. He automatically shifted to wrap an arm around her as she fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

He was going to have to talk to Sesshomaru and straighten things out. He wouldn't make her face her father alone. Of course she _would_, knowing his temper made it likely that Sesshomaru would severly hurt him. He bent his head to press a kiss on her head. The rest would be really good for her after yesterday.

While she was asleep, and he was awake, he took the time to check on her neck and her leg. His uncle had mentioned it would probably be sore for a few days. When he looked down he winced. The entire side was bruised and he'd forced her onto her hands and knees. That had to have hurt. He shook his head and smoothly brought the blanket up to cover them.

He'd deal with it later. Right now all he had to do was hold the love of his life and try to protect her from bad dreams.

"I love you, baby."

* * *

**A/N:** I hate fluff, but the situation called for it. Please review. More reviews encourage me to write.


	10. Maybe mates, Maybe not

A/N: Erm... I don't own it, I don't want it, the Anthem is Japan's and the other song is mine. Have fun with it. Review, please.

* * *

Sarah and Koji woke up again at about noon. Unfortunately it was because of a knock on his door from a servant wondering if he was hungry. He was glad she didn't open the door as he refused her offer. Sarah happened to wake at the noise, very embarrassed to be laying naked with a naked man.

Koji, on the other hand, enjoyed the pink flush of her cheeks as he stood up and stretched before lifting her up and bringing her in the shower with him. He wished he could have used the opportunity to make love to her again but he had no condoms and he was sure she wasn't on birth control. While he liked kids, he didn't want to be a father yet.

Both teenagers dressed quickly and quietly, knowing that today was going to be a long day. After they told her father about their mating, she still had to form some sort of speech to announce to the public how glad she was to be joining the company. Koji watched her face as they headed out the door to walk back to her house, against Koji's protests about her leg, seeing the busy expressions cross her face. He gently kissed her and grabbed her hand.

"We'll be fine, Sarah. He'll understand. I have every intention of marrying you when we're legally allowed to and I mated you to because I love you. If he doesn't understand our love then his opinion won't matter." She was shocked as he continued to limp along.

Jakan answered the door with a smile for the couple.

"Hello, Jakan. Where is Papa?"

"He's still in his office. Would you like me to send for him?"

"No, we'll go see him. Is Mama with him?" Jakan nodded. "Thank you. Could you send up something cool to drink for the four of us?"

"Of course, Sarah-hime."

As they started for the stairs, Sarah listened as Koji mumbled, "Things are going to get plenty heated." She slapped his arm playfully but knew he wasn't really joking.

Sarah knocked on the door and heard her mother call out consent to enter. Kagome was sitting on the corner of the desk, sitting at and angle where she could see who was entering. She smiled as she saw her daughter clasping hands with Koji.

"Hey, Mama, Papa. We have to talk to you," Sarah started, biting her lip. Koji squeezed her hand in support. "I know you're going to be upset, especially you, Papa, but I hope you'll hear us out before lecturing us."

"I don't like conversations that start like this," Sesshomaru said, putting down his pen and gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

"I hope it stays a conversation," Sarah put in and sat beside Koji. Not knowing where to start, she took a deep breath and-

"We've consummated our relationship, safely, and we've mated," Koji told them.

"Consummated?" Kagome gasped.

"Mated?!" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger and his voice firmed.

"Are you guys ready for that kind of deep bonding?" Kagome asked, moving to sit on her mate's lap to keep him from killing Koji.

"Yes, mated, and we are. Of course, we're going to wait to actually start a family and such, but we decided, together, that we can face our challenges together, now and forever."

"No."

"Uncle Sesshomaru, I don't think it's really your decision-"

"Kagome, take Sarah to her room."

"Sesshomaru, be reasonable. They're young but-" he snarled, moving her gently onto her feet.

"Go, _now."_

Kagome huffed in anger and stormed over to Sarah. Her daughter stood but wouldn't move to the door.

"I love him, Papa. You may not understand it but I do, and I know love has no age restrictions. Love happens, as simple as that. If you can't respect that, then I don't want to know who you've become." And she flew past her mother and up the stairs.

"Sarah, wait!" Kagome turned to her husband. "You can be so much like Inuyasha sometimes. It kills me!"

Koji sat and waited for his aunt to leave before standing and facing Sesshomaru. The two scowled at eachother a few minutes before Sesshomaru sighed and sat back, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Koji sat, grateful that he wasn't yet dead. If he wasn't now, he knew he'd probably live through the experience.

"Do you have any idea how hard being mated is? Or marraige or having pups? Do you have a clue how to support her other than emotionally?"

"We'll figure it out. Besides that, we havn't eloped, Uncle Sesshomaru, we mated. I don't intend to steal her away in the middle of the night."

"No, just in mid morning," he stood up, his back straight and his arms crossed over his chest. "With everything that's been going on lately, did you ever consider that she doesn't understand what comes with mating? That she doesn't know what she's getting into? She doesn't have a beast like you and I, or a voice that helps her understand her demonic traits. She thinks that a mating mark is just a mark of claim. Sarah doesn't understand the emotional baggage that was just tossed on her."

Koji blinked and frowned. He hadn't thought of that. He just assumed when she said okay that she knew about... that she _knew._

"That was my mistake for assuming. I'll explain everything to her and-"

"No, I will. I don't want you within a hundred feet of her until I know she knows what mess you just put her in. Koji stood up, enraged.

"You can't keep me from my mate," he growled.

"I _will_ keep you from _my daughter _until I know exactly what's happening. Go home, Koji. You'll see her at the party tonight, I'm sure." Koji analyzed the look in Sesshomaru's eyes and growled a curse before walking out.

Jakan was at the door as Koji stormed by. He carried a try with four drinks and an ice pack. Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefingers.

"Sir-" Sesshomaru moved and started for Sarah's room, gesturing with his hand for Jakan to follow.

"Sarah, your father's just a bit upset right now, no surprise. When he calms down-"

"Mama, he should have seen in the first place. I love Koji, he loves me, and all cliche aside, we know what we're getting into. It took time to figure it out but we've got eachother. That's all that matters," Sarah told her mother as she inspected her throbbing leg. Stomping on the first step was _not_ the best way to relieve some of her anger.

Kagome sighed and sat next to her daughter. She didn't like the look of her leg but that wasn't what was hurting Sarah the most right now.

"You don't know all there is to mating someone, Sarah. Of course their's the physical aspect but there's also a deeper connection-"

"Through the mark. I'll know how he's feeling and he'll know how I'm feeling no matter where we are. I already talked to Raiden about it a long time ago. He left out the physical part," she said with a blush. "But I know about the 'deeper connection' as you put it. And I'm ready to be with him, Mama."

"I'm sure your father doesn't know that you know that, though," Kagome stated.

"Say that five times fast," she murmured. Sarah put her hands behind her head and laid back. "Whether I knew about it or not, don't you think that it's my responsibility to find out? Besides, it's too late to kill Koji now that it's done. He doesn't trust me to make my own decisions, and that hurts."

Sesshomaru had been listening with Jakan outside of the door for a few minutes now. Listening to his daughter made him feel like sludge. How was he to know her brother had talked to her about mating? He knocked on the door and stepped inside.

"Sarah, we need to talk."

"No, you feel the need to lecture me. Papa, I love him. Why isn't that enough?"

"You don't know-"

"Yes I do! I know all about the mark, about relationship struggles, about the commitment, about the partnership-" she thanked Jakan as he came in and gave her a glass and the ice pack. She imediatly placed it on her leg and hissed at both the pain and the cold. "So what is so bad about relationships that you want to stop Koji and I?"

"I want you to be sure, Sarah. I don't want you to be hurt."

"What could Koji do that would really hurt me?"

"Things get hard in relationships sometimes and you're both going to get hurt and hurt eachother," Kagome said, grasping Sarah's hand.

"I _know!_And when I don't, we'll work together to learn. You and Mama don't have an entirely painless relationship. You had to learn on the way as well, right?" she asked. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at eachother. Kagome raised an eyebrow when her husband grinned.

"I've had more than one foot in my mouth in this relationship, but we were both out of school when we got together, Sarah. We were older and didn't have our hormones raging when we-"

"No, we didn't have raging hormones but we had plenty of raging passion." Her daughter gagged. "Sarah, it's tough to start a relationship and even harder to keep it working smoothly," she frowned. "But if anyone can do it, it's you. Be ready for change, okay? And Sesshomaru? Let her grow up, okay? She's _our_ little girl even though she isn't _a_ little girl."

Sesshomaru sighed and sat on Sarah's other side. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She shifted to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Papa. My loving Koji won't change that. And I won't be going anywhere for a while. I have to help Mama with my baby brother or sister," she said and held him tight. He nuzzled her neck and sighed.

"You're too young to grow up," he argued.

"You're too old to complain," she laughed as he began to tickle her. Then she yelped as she fell back on her leg. Kagome handed over the ice pack and took another look at Sarah's injury.

"We should get that checked out. It may be worse than it looks," KAgome suggested.

"It's not. It feels better than it did this morning. I just agrivated it when..." she blushed. "At Koji's house earlier." Sesshomaru shuddered. He didn't know if Koji would survive if Sarah told him about their mating session.

"Sesshomaru, you may want to leave the room. I want to have a girl talk with SArah and you're not invited," Kagome ordered. Sesshomaru grimaced as he walked around the bed. Then he grabbed Kagome and growled in her ear. She laughed and smiled at Sarah. "I think he's jealus because I want to hang with you more than him-ah!" he lifted her up and shifted her to cling onto him. "Put me down, you brute. I want to talk to Sarah!"

"See you later, Mama. I have to shower and find something for the party tonight, anyways. And I'm _not_ wearing a dress."

* * *

Sarah was wearing a sparkling, midnight blue dress over a pair of black pants. The dress was strapless and bared her shoulders. Unfortunately, it revealed some almost faded scars and a scratch that had yet to heal. To cover that, she borrowed a similarly colored shall from her mother and was ready to go when she pulled on her blue-strapped stilettos. As she stepped out of her room, she met her mother coming out of her room. Kagome was in a green dress that sat on her thigh on one side and swept diagonally across down to her ankle. She wore matching heels and silver earrings.

Kagome looked her over and frowned.

"You look dazzeling, but I think you need just a touch of make-up around your eyes. I want you to shine tonight. Come with me," Sarah nodded and followed her into her mother's bathroom. She groaned loudly when, after having eye-shadow applied, Kagome started putting touches of make-up "here and there".

Sesshomaru, Taro, and Raiden were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Taro and Raiden had dressed themselves at their apartment and driven over to support their little sister and her starting trip to fame. After waiting a half an hour, Sesshomaru almost sent Jakan to retrieve them. As he went to call Jakan, he heard Taro and Raiden's sudden intake of air. He looked up at the stairs and saw his wife stepping down on one side of the stairs and his daughter on the other. He was stunned.

Sarah looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was lifted into a high ponytail, the subtle make-up around her eyes and cheeks really brightened the violet color of her eyes along with the eye liner. She was going to draw some attention.

"Both of you look gorgeous," Taro complimented.

"Totally." Raiden added.

"Really? It's not too much?" Sarah asked.

"Not at all," Sesshomaru put in. "I just wish I knew where my little girl went. I'm standing here and staring at a young woman who looks sort of like her."

"We packed her in the closet," Kagome said. "This is our daughter's understudy."

Sarah laughed sarcastically. "Everyone's a comedian." When she started for the door, Sesshomaru watched her legs and noticed happily that the limp was almost unnoticable. That meant her leg was healing well.

Taro walked up to Sarah while Raiden took their mother and offered their arms to escort them to the waiting limosine. Jakan opened the door and watched Sarah and her brother halt. He looked and saw Koji standing in the doorway with two roses, one white, one red. He smiled at her and gave her the white one.

"For good luck," he told her. She nodded dumbly as she looked him over in his black suit. Even the undershirt he had on was black which made him look extremely handsome. Since the party was semi- casual, he didn't bother with a strangling tie. Koji stepped around Sarah and Taro to give Kagome the red rose. "For being you."

"Thank you, Koji," she said, giving him a hug. "I approve," she whispered very quietly in his ear. He pulled back with a grin.

Sarah looked at her father who looked troubled rather than angry. She couldn't help but smile.

"Papa, tonight is going to be great. I have three idiot boys and you and Mama to help make this night as perfect as possible." Taro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Boys? Idiots? Did these words really spew from my darling sister's mouth?" Sarah nodded.

"Yup. Too bad." She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. He did the same and released her. Koji stepped over.

"Three? I'm included in the idiot boys catagory?" she shrugged.

"It happens, Koji-kun."

"Let's try this, then," he caught her lips in a gentle kiss, careful not to smudge any make-up and thankful that she wore no lipstick. She didn't need any. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and tried to remind himself that Sarah wasn't a baby any longer. It didn't make him feel any less inclined to shove Koji off of her. "Am I still a boy, my love?"

"Yeah. But you're my boy," she said with a smile and let him escort her out the door. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru and hurried after them, eager to watch the couple interact.

Koji gestured for Sarah to enter the limo first and followed in behind her. They moved to the far end near the driver to face her parents who almost always sat on the far back seat. Sesshomaru and Kagome moved to sit on the side seat to have a better view of what the couple were doing. Sesshomaru sat fairly close to Koji while Kagome sat on his opposite side. Taro and Raiden took the far back seats and a few minutes later they were off.

"Where are your parents, Koji-kun?"

"They went early so Dad could make sure everything was going well." Koji put his hand in hers and threaded their fingers together. He felt her squeeze his hand affectionately.

"Will you stand with me if I have to make a speech?" she asked, her pulse racing with nerves. He nodded and kissed her temple.

"Relax, babe. Everything is going to be fine," he smiled at her and she rested her head on his shoulder, not so sure with her nerves eating her stomach. Sarah looked up at her mom.

"Mama, how did you feel the first time?"

"On stage?" Sarah nodded. "My legs wobbled, my stomach was in my throat, I was sweating profusely, not to mention my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I swore the people at the bar would hear it."

"What about now?"

"I still get a little nervous, but Sarah, that usually makes it all work out. When you get on stage and start singing to your own beat their's a surge of pride that wipes out everything else. You get an incredible feeling that squashes the nerves."

"At least until you get off the stage again," Sesshomaru said, smirking. "The night I listened to her performance, I went behind the stage to find her hovering over a trash can, shaking like a leaf in the wind." Kagome elbowed him and crossed her arms. Taro and Raiden laughed, recieving an evil look from their mother.

Sarah sat back and took a slow, deep, breath. She hoped she wouldn't have to sing live for a while. Recording was going to be enough of a nerve-shaking experience.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on his lap and blinked as he found something in his pocket. The braclets! Koga had delivered them earlier that morning when Sarah and Koji were... together. He pulled them from his pocket and held one out for Kagome.

"I got these for you and Sarah. They're black so they'll match anything and they'll let me know where you are in case of emergency." He slipped it over Kagome's wrist and reluctantly handed Koji the other for Sarah. "Please wear them at all times, for your own safety." He watched as both of his women twisted them around on their wrists.

"Okay."

"It looks nice," Kagome said and smiled up at her husband.

"You look beautiful. Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she persed her lips and looked around with a thoughtful expression. Then she shrugged. He growled and wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand on her stomach. "I love you, too, young one."

"She loves you, too," Kagome said and leaned against him.

* * *

Soon they were at the Diamond Resort and were carefully making their way through the scattered media. Sarah clung to Koji's arm and smiled as they made their way in. Kagome and Sesshomaru paused to speak with the reporters.

"Miss Higurashi! Is it true that you're having another child?"

"Yes. We're hoping for another girl."

"Miss Higurashi!" another repoter called. "Rumors have been flying around that before his untimely death, Fujii, Naraku was trying to get his daughter-"

"Sarah is _our_daughter. Make no mistake of that," Sesshomaru interjected.

"Was it true that he was trying to take your daughter again?"

"He would have done anything to hurt Sesshomaru and I," Kagome said.

"Did he kidnap her again recently?"

"Is she in a serious relationship with the accused rapist, Bankotsu?"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru demanded. "My family's personal life is not up for discussion. Come Kagome." They both sighed as they began to socialize with their co-workers.

Sarah walked around the room with Koji, making sure everything was running smooth. He held her hand almost constantly, helping her keep calm and get ready for when her father would make the announcment. At that time, the press would be allowed to join and film te event. That's what worried her. What if she said something wrong and embarassed her family?

Koji watched Sarah make her rounds, meeting and greeting friends of old and their families. The music came from all of the artists of the company, switching off between fast and slow songs of all genres. Soon Koji had pulled her away from the people and onto the dance floor as the next slow song started.

"Are you a great dancer?" Sarah asked.

"Let's see," he placed his hands on her hips to pull her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lead her in small circles in time with the song.

"I have to say you are," she said with a smile. "Papa's getting used to us being together."

"Good. I wouldn't let him get in our way anyways. You belong-" he watched her eyebrow raise. "_With_ me."

"Good answer."

Koji continued to lead her around and leaned his forehead on hers. They continued to stare into eachother's eyes as they danced. He swore he could see her eyes sparkling into his own, and the love he felt was incredible. Sarah's stomach fluttered as she reached up onto her toes to kiss him.

Sesshomaru had been watching them and frowned when he watched Sarah give him a kiss. Kagome thought it was sweet and eased her husband into a dance. He was too uptight and too judgemental on the new couple. She knew it was going to be hard for him to accept the fact that she was growing up. So she decided to distract him for a while.

"Sesshomaru, have you thought about names for our little one? I was thinking about something starting with an 'I' for a boy and, because I want a girl, Ayaka for a girl. What about you?"

"Yes, I agree," he said, looking over her head at his daughter. Koji had shown off and spun her out on his arm very slowly.

"Sesshomaru, are you listening?"

"Yes, I agree." She scowled.

"I want a divorce."

"Yes I agree."

"The twins arn't your sons."

"Yes, I a- what?!" his head snapped down and he frowned. She laughed.

"I got your attention, now, didn't I?" He raised an eyebrow as she grinned at him. "Sesshomaru, you should really pay attention to your wife. Remember, I know where you sleep and I can be very..." she leaned in close and whispered. "Evil."

"They look like a couple."

"No, really?" she smirked. "Couldn't tell."

"You laugh, woman, but we're losing our baby," he said with a sigh. "Taro and Raiden havn't found mates, yet, so why has she? I'm not ready for her to grow up, Kagome," he looked at her and watched her nod.

"Neither am I, but she has and we have to accept it. It's okay, love," she pulled him close for a hug. He held on tight and swayed with the music.

Taro and Raiden found the twin daughters of a co-worker to steal for the night, one named Kocho and one named Asuka. The found out they were twins that traveled from shrine to shrine to assist priests and priestesses. They were very careful not to annoy them.

* * *

Sarah and Koji were off the dance floor after another few songs and went to get refreshments. Sesshomaru and Kagome were already there and they conversed a while.

"Ne, Papa? Would you care to dance?" Sarah asked as a slow song came on. He bowed gracefully and let her lead them onto the floor. Koji asked Kagome and followed them out.

"Are you enjoying yourself, baby girl?" he asked as they twirled. She smiled.

"Of course. I'm a master party planner," she saw his smirk.

"I see."

"When are we going to make the announcement?"

"Probably soon. The party has only just begun, Sarah. Patience is a virtue."

"And a punishment," he chuckled at her pout. Then her face sobered up.

"Papa, are you still upset with Koji and I?" she asked suddenly. He shook his head, nuch to her relief.

"I over reacted. I'm not sure if I like it yet, but I'm not upset, Sarah. We'll all live through the experience." His gaze shifted over to Koji for a moment. "Well, most of us if we arn't all careful."

"I thought my big brothers were supposed to abuse my mate."

"I've decided to be first," he looked back down at her. "Just be happy. That's all we parents want, regardless of how angry we get."

"Cheesy," she grinned and hugged him. "Thank you, Papa." He pressed her close and they continued to dance.

Kagome and Koji watched the interaction and were glad to see Sarah was finally fully relaxed. She was always reassured when she was able to talk to her father. Even Koji wasn't always enough for her, and that made Kagome happy. That meant she would be able to come to them at all times.

"They're really bonded. I wouldn't blame him for wanting to skin me alive. I'd've done the same if she let anyone else mate her," Koji told Kagome with a grin.

"I'm not surprised. You've loved her since she was born."

"She's the most wonderful person I've ever known, Aunt Kagome. Next to you, of course," he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and they ended the dance. "You're an okay dancer."

"You're not half-bad yourself, Koji." They smiled at eachother and went to see their mates. Sarah gave her father a kiss and moved to hug her mother.

"I can't wait!" she told her just as Koji wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Very mature." She nodded and started away from her parents. Sesshomaru and Kagome followed them and lead them toward the podium on top of a small platform. They would make the announcement now while Sarah was feeling brave.

* * *

Koga and Ayame were fooling around in a storage closet when they heard Sesshomaru's voice come over the speaker. They finished their game quickly and followed his voice just in time to see him gesture for Sarah to stand and step up and join her family.

"This is my youngest born child, Sarah. She will now be joining our company, not as a manager, tech-operator, producer, or an assistant, but a song artist like her mother. I'm proud to have her join my sons and my wife and I in our family business." There was a round of applause before some of the people called out for her to sing. Sesshomaru looked at her, seeing her blush and look down, embarrassed. "Sarah, would you care to give them a demonstration?"

"Sing the anthem!" they heard someone shout and cheers of agreement followed.

"I see they know what they want to hear." He stepped toward her and leaned down to whisper to her. "You don't have to today if you don't want to, but it will get harder as we go." She nodded.

"I know. I'll do it. Should I just go and sing or do I have to say something first?"

"Just sing loud and clear." He stood and made a grand sweep of his arm toward the podium and it's microphone.

Sarah took a deep breath and smiled nervously. Then she took the microphone in her hands and began.

_Kimi ga yo wa,_  
_Chiyo ni,_  
_Hachiyo ni,_  
_Sazare ishi no,_  
_Iwao to narite,_  
_Koke no musu made._

The room was silent a moment with respect for the song. Just as Sarah stepped down from the podium, the crowd burst into applause. She heard cheers and whistles of all kinds, loud hollers, stomps and all else to show their appreciation of her voice and the song. She bowed gracefully and smiled at Koji who stood in front. He grinned back, very proud of her. Even if he hadn't grinned, she felt his pride through the mark on her shoulder and she soared with delight.

Kagome stepped up beside her daughter and wrapped her arm around her.

"Marvelous."

"It would have sounded better from you, Mama," she smiled brightly at her and then looked back at the flashing cameras of the press.

Sarah was tired by the time the press left and the party was over. Her leg was paining her and her cheeks hurt from smiling. She held onto Koji's arm like a life-line as the walked out and into the limosine. Then she rested her face on his shoulder.

"Tired out, huh?" she grunted. "Your leg bothering you?" she grunted again. "Can you speak?" she groaned, which must have meant no. "Don't worry, babe. I'll make sure you're tucked in well." Sesshomaru snorted and felt his wife tighten her grip on his arm in restraint.

"He's going to help her into bed, not jump her. Calm down." Sesshomaru scowled but kept his mouth shut. His gaze never left the wolf and his own daughter.

Taro and Raiden had left with their dates and would not be returning that night. That made Koji feel a bit more relaxed as her brothers weren't snickering and mocking his sweet gestures toward her. As they held hands, he toyed with her fingers and looked at her left hand. She needed something on it, preferably something that would make her eyes fill with emotion everytime she looked at it. He'd search for that later.

Sarah was worn out but her mind raced beneath her heavy body. She needed to find a way to toughen up. Her father had practically shoved her up to the podium before she would sing and she doubted that he could do that for every concert she delivered. Talking to Kagome wasn't really an option because as nervous as her mother was, she had worked hard to get where she is, unlike Sarah who just accidently fell into the career. That meant that she'd had to push herself on stage and it probably didn't take that much to get her on it in the first place.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, feeling her mood shifting.

"Nothing important."

"Then why is it troubling you?"

"I'm not troubled."

"You are."

"Not."

"Sarah-"

"Let it be," she said tiredly.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing-"

"Forget about the mark already? I know what you're feeling and I want to know why." His voice was hard and demanding.

"I'm _feeling_ annoyed because I'm tired, sore, and I don't _feel_ like being interrogated!" she snapped.

"Maybe if you'd open up more you wouldn't have to resort to this-" he jerked up her arm, pointing out the razor scars, not thinking about their witnesses. "To resolve your feelings." He watched her face pale considerably just as Sesshomaru leaned foreward to inspect the cuts.

"Papa, I-"

"Don't." He was feeling lethal at the moment, not at all comforted by his wife's hand on his arm. Sarah went silent and pulled away from her father and Koji, tucking into herself to shield herself from her mate and her parents anger and hurt. The single tear that fell from her eye was pushed aside in the awful and tense silence of the vehicle.

* * *

Koji had been dropped off at his house and kept to his room all night and the next morning. He'd fucked up, big time, and now his mate was hurting because of him. There was no way to apollogize for something that stupid. She had told him her secret and he'd repaid her trust by telling Sesshomaru. Brilliant.

Later in the morning, he'd tried calling her but everytime, Jakan had answered and had some excuse as to why she couldn't talk. His only other option was to go over and march into her room.

When he knocked on the door, Jakan answered but only opened the door enough to speak with him.

"I'm sorry, young Koji, but I have instructions to not let you into the house today."

"I want to see Sarah," his mark told him that she was depressed. "You can't keep me from my mate, Jakan."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back another time," and he shut the door.

"Damn it, Sarah. Are you going to make me scale the building to see you?" he tossed his head back in frustration. He wanted to see her-

He flinched at the drop of rain that fell on his face. "Terrific."

* * *

Sarah, too, had closed herself in her room the entire morning. Some sixteenth birthday she had. Her father wouldn't look her in the eyes much less talk to her,her mother tried to comfort her but had no idea how, her brothers hadn't come back and probably wouldn't for a few days so she couldn't talk to them. Worse, Koji Yoshi had brought her some comfort foods, knowing her heart was aching. She offered him a weak smile and bit into the slice of cake he held up for her.

"Yoshi knows it's had to quarrel with loved ones, but he knows also that fight make you stronger," he said and left her.

She stared out the window and watched the clouds form over the sun. It was sad, but it encouraged a song from her mind and she moved silently to the music room. There she picked up a guitar and played with a few chords until she heard what she wanted.

_Sunny skies, a brand new day_

_A loving heart keeps clouds away_

_Thunder rolls, the sky goes black_

_The feelings go and won't come back  
_

_My mind searches for you_

_My heart knows the whole truth_

_My lips hold our first kiss_

_And speak of my one wish_

_For you... For you..._

She sighed and stopped strumming. Her head wouldn't spit out the rest right now. She stood up and replaced the guitar, planning on going back to her room. She looked up and her father was in the doorway, leaning against the jamb and listening to her. She looked back down and folded her arms.

"Hi, Papa." He said nothing. She tightened her lips and blinked a few times to push back the tears. With no other ways out, she walked up to the door, planning to slip by. She was shocked when he grabbed her wrist and lifted her arm to look at the scars.

"How long have your been doing this?" she shrugged.

"A while." She couldn't look at him.

"You would rather scar your beautiful body than talk to your mother or I?" he released her wrist gently and watched her pull it against her.

"I didn't..." she shook her head and started back for her room. He moved in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Say it."

"I didn't think I could. All of these are from before you and Mama told me about Naraku. I wasn't going to talk to someone I thought was going to beat me if he got too angry. And I wasns't going to talk to someone who'd of had to have let it happen." She started around him again but he stepped in front of her. "Leave me alone, Papa."

"I won't. Sarah-" she bolted down the hall the other way, heading for the stairs. He chased after her, amazed at her incredible speed, capturing her with his arms around her upper arms, pining them to her sides. She squirmed to try and break free but his grip was solid. So instead of screaming as she wanted to do, she used her abdominal muscles to pull her legs to her chest as best as possible and rested her brow on her knees, wincing at the pain in her leg which had healed except for the muscle, which she was almost certain she'd just re-pulled.

"I know I screwed up, Papa, that I didn't trust you enough to talk to you. I'm sorry. It's never enough but I'm sorry. Why can't we move on? I'm sorry for all my lies, my secrets, my pulling away, my poor judgement of men, I'm sorry!" she yelled. "I'm sorry I'm alive," she whispered and cried. Sesshomaru sat down on the top step and pulled her to him.

Where the hell had _that_ come from? What had been in her mind? It was one thing for her to be hurting but now she wished she wasn't alive? She hadn't sunk into depression; She'd dropped. As she cried and sobbed on his shoulder, he rubbed her back and cradled her, trying to figure things out.

Koji had betrayed her confidence. That had to have left a mark. He, himself, had shut her out all night. There was number two, he thought. Would those have been enough...? When he thought through it more, he realized what was going on. More men had turned their backs on her and hurt her. They were helping her create a complex against men.

"Baby girl, look at me," she shook her head and buried her face tightly against his neck. "Please?"

"Forget I said anything. Please," she begged.

"I can't. I can get angry and be hurt by things I don't like or understand. I should have listened to you before and I'm sorry I didn't. I didn't realize how much my silence hurt you. As for Koji-"

"Don't. We made a mistake. You were right, Papa. We're too young." She hiccuped pathetically. "I shouldn't have agreed a-and I should h-have st-stayed ho-me," she shook with sobs and kept her face secured beneath his chin. "I can't trust him," she said when she calmed. "And without trust, there can't be a relationship."

Sesshomaru tilted her face to see her eyes, full of pain and regret. He couldn't make this decision for her, but he'd be damned if he'd let her sit and feel so sad all day. Especially since she just turned sixteen. What a birthday, he thought and lifted her back to the music room.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post sooner but at least it wasn't months, right? Please review. It makes me happy and I need some of that right now, :)


	11. The Next Kind of Show

A/N: Having the imediate reviews made me happy. Thanks again!

* * *

Koji hadn't been able to see Sarah at all on Sunday. Jakan had made sure of that. He wished he'd had a chance to talk to her and Sesshoumaru. He felt horrible for telling that secret to her parents, especially without being able to explain it to them. He waited outside of her house as long as he could before going to school the next morning.

Sitting in his desk, he stared out the window, hoping that he'd see her enter the building so he could go talk to her before class began. He saw Sesshoumaru's sports car park in the visitor's parking lot and watched as he, Kagome, and Sarah got out. As soon as the people outside saw her, they started rushing up to greet her, hoping to befriend a new star and her superstar mother. He scoffed at them and hurried outside to greet her.

Sesshoumaru lead his wife and daughter to the main office and through the crowd of potential users. He knew that they'd be surrounded if either of them got out of the car but his women had insisted that they follow him inside. It would only take a few minutes for him to pull Sarah's records from this school and give them to her new tutor at the studio.

Kagome held her daughter's hand and smiled at the students that swarmed them. Inside, she wished that her daughter would have spoken with Koji before they pulled her out of public school. He was going to be hurt and neither one of them was going to be able to solve their problem if they were too hurt to talk.

Sarah smiled like her mother even though she was breaking on the inside. Koji was going to be furious with her but she shrugged it off. He'd hurt her and broken her trust when he exposed her scars to her father. It was too late for him to apollogize now. Anything he had to say couldn't be trusted. She felt vibrations from her mark as they entered the office that told her he was near.

"Sarah," he closed the office door on the crowding students. "Sarah, I need to talk to you."

"I-"

"Go ahead, Sarah. It can't hurt to listen to what he has to say," Kagome encouraged. "Your father and I will get things set."

Koji thanked her silently. As he was about to speak, he noticed Sarah was holding her weight on her one leg and pulled with him on the bench. He grasped her hands and made her look him in the eyes.

"How is your leg, Sarah?"

"It's fine. Say what you need to, Koji." He nodded.

"I hurt you and I embarrassed you. I betrayed your trust and put another tear in the ties between your father and you. There is no excuse for that, and maybe I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to tell me what was bothering you, but, baby, you have to know that what hurts you also hurts me. I don't want to hurt you but it _will_ happen now that we're mated. I hope you can forgive me," he watched her pain flash in her eyes as she used an angry shield against him.

"So you want me to forgive you because 'It happens'? Because you hurt me when trying to make me feel better? Do you think knowing that you want to relieve your pain by relieving mine makes it okay to share my secrets and betray my confidence in you? Give me one good reason that I should even consider anything you've just said."

"I love you."

"And I love you." She stood up as her parents walked back out of the principal's office. "But I can't trust you. How am I suposed to talk to you, confide in you, when I don't know if you're going to tell the world the next time you get angry with me?"

"I thought your father had figured it out after... after Bankotsu. And you told me you stopped so why is it even an issue anymore?" She turned away and looked over at her parents who stood patiently waiting. She turned back to him and shook her head.

"That's not the issue. The issue is trust, or rather, the lack of trust I now have in you. Relationships just ruin everything. Our mating was a mistake." His face froze in shock before it hardened, his hands fisted with his pain.

"You go ahead and keep thinking that, Sarah. I'll change your mind," one hand shot out and wrapped around her neck to hold her in place while he assaulted her lips with his own. She didn't move, stunned in place, watching his eyes flood with love, desire, and longing as he pulled back. "We have plenty to build our relationship on, and enough supplies to rebuild your trust. Remember that." He stepped around her and went to the door. "See you in class."

"You won't. I'm not going to public school anymore." She felt him hurting through the mark.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be too much of a hassle. Papa has a private tutor set up at the studio and-"

"Is that the only reason? Are you sure you're not running again?" Sarah's eyes sharpened.

"I don't run, Koji."

"That's all I'm seeing. You wouldn't have talked to me if your mother hadn't practically shoved you down. You didn't tell me about your decision before you came. I find that extremely cowardice. You were too afraid of your feelings, and mine, to talk to me face-to-face," her hands fisted at her sides.

"That's enough, Koji," Sarah said and felt her mother's restraining hand on her shoulder.

"When you decide to face your problems, you know where to find me, coward," he said and walked out.

Sarah's hands fisted before she folded them and glared at the ground. Sesshoumaru frowned at his daughter's unhappiness but had to give credit to Koji. He knew how to work his mate...no...how to work Sarah. Maybe now they'd work through their problems.

* * *

Sarah looked at her mother through the glass of the recording booth as she sang into the microphone. She had gone over the music enough to know the words and tune by heart. She was still pissed at Koji for calling her a coward. She was planning on getting a tutor when she signed the contract, for heaven's sake! She wasn't a coward and she wasn't running.

Kagome watched her daughter while they waited for the sound crew to say it was okay for her to leave. Her emotions were written right across her face, Kagome thought. Unfortunatly, she could see her daughter's regret in her eyes as well. Maybe she'd go and talk to Koji now? If they didn't hash it out soon, Kagome was going to drag them both by the ear into a locked room and make them duke it out.

"Good job!" said one of the sound crew. "We'll put it with the music and let you know when your first album is ready."

"Thanks," Sarah said stepping out of the booth. "Did you like it, Mama?"

"I loved it. Let's go tell Papa and then you can go on with your tutoring, okay?" Kagome said and clasped hands with her daughter.

Sarah sighed on the elevator ride, not excited as she usually was when she rode them. Damn Koji for putting her in such a foul mood. He was the one who was wrong so why did he have to go and make her feel bad, too? They had both messed up and proved just how un-prepared for a relationship they were. That should have given him enough of a clue to what needed to be done.

And yet, she didn't want him to remove the mark.

She still loved him, of course, but how was she going to handle their relationship and her two jobs? She couldn't let her father down and her patients needed her. How was she suposed to tell that to Koji without him thinking he wasn't important to her? She was better off ending things for now than seeing the hurt in his eyes if she told him the truth.

Kagome and Sarah, still hand-in-hand, walked over to Sesshoumaru's office and got the okay from his secretary. Kagome thanked her and Sarah caught the hard candy that was tossed to her just as he mother opened the door. Kagome didn't release her hand until she was sitting down. Sesshoumaru watched Sarah unwrapping the candy and saw her pop it into her mouth before looking up at her father.

"I can't wait for you to hear her, Sessho. She is going to be an asset to the company," Kagome said and sat on the corner of his desk.

"I never doubted it," he said and watched her smile. It didn't reach her eyes. "Why don't you call Koji when he gets back from school and give him another chance?" Sarah was surprised at his bold statement but moved her gaze to his desk.

"Because he called me a coward, the jerk. I'm _not_ a coward," she scowled at his desk. Kagome suppressed a chuckle and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"He said it in anger, Sarah. People don't always say what they mean or with as much finesse in anger."

Sarah shrugged and swirled the candy on her tongue. This wasn't something she wanted to discuss with her parents. In fact, she wished she could just go home and curl up on her bed, fall asleep, and snuff out her aching heart. But first, she had a tutoring session to go to. As she stood up to leave, her father looked her over.

"Pay attention to what your tutor tells you, Sarah, and good luck with your studies," he offered. She nodded.

"I work tonight at the hospital. I took a later shift because a co-worker of mine's wife just had a child and he wanted to be there for her at night so she could rest, just to let you guys know. After tutoring is done, I'll go home and get ready really quick, okay?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Kagome asked, seeing the darkened skin around her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." She left the room with her parents frowning after her.

"She's going to be miserable unless she and Koji make up," Kagome said and stood up. Sesshoumaru nodded and sighed.

"Let's plan a celebratory dinner with Koga for Sarah's first completed album in the business. Besides, you women can discuss your pregnancy." Kagome placed a hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait to show!" she grinned as Sesshoumaru kissed her stomach.

"And maybe this nudge will force them into working it out."

"I hope so... I'm still thinking we should lock them in room together to duke it out." Sesshoumaru grinned at his wife and pulled her into his lap.

Sarah walked reluctantly behind her parents into Koga's home. She knew their parents were trying to help her and Koji but she wasn't going to give in. Koga and Ayame greeted them at the door as Koji was coming down the stairs. Sarah greeted her aunt and uncle politely and followed them quickly into the dining room where dinner was already set up.

The adults took their seats quickly, forcing Koji and Sarah to sit beside eachother. Sarah didn't even look at her mate as she sat down and waited for her uncle to begin the meal. Koji, still upset with her, decided to bother her as much as possible. He smirked when she flinched at the touch of his hand on her thigh. She swiftly turned and glared at him.

"Don't touch me, wolf."

"Why not, my beautiful mate?" he lifted his hand to caress her cheek, his stomach muscles clenching at the sound of her growl. He knew he had to settle things and fast. He needed her just as much as she needed him, in all senses of the word.

"Shove it," she whispered and soothed her face before turning back to her uncle. He raised his glass and toasted Sarah on her accomplishments before they all began to eat. Koji left her alone for the rest of the meal, his head running through different scenarios on how to talk to her. There was only one way he could think of and that involved a strong door with a heavy lock.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome, why don't you join Ayame and I for some heavier conversation in the other room. Koji, keep Sarah occupied for a couples hours. As mates, you should be able to do that, right?" Koga mentioned before they started out. Kagome looked back at Sarah.

"Please don't leave without us, babe. You're not safe from the press." And she followed.

Sarah scowled at her parents and turned to walk a wide turn around Koji. He was right behind her as she went outside into her uncle's back yard and looked up at the darkening sky. He watched emotion flood her eyes and locked his arms around her from almost behind her. She didn't struggle but glared stiffly at him.

"You still love me, you don't trust me, you won't be civil toward me. Sarah, I think I've got the picture on how bad it feels to be jilted and betrayed. Talk to me, Sarah, and tell me what you want from me. Kami, that was cliche, but I don't know what to do anymore. I need you, and I know you need me too."

"I don't need the pain of a relationship. I have to much-"

"Is that what this is about, now?" he turned her toward him and locked her against him, barely registering her stuggles. "If that's what you're worried about, baby, I can solve our problems now." Her panicked look thrilled him. Then she shrugged.

"Do what you feel you must."

"I mean I love you, Sarah, and I will never let go you. However, if I'm coming on too strong, it's only because you've enchanted me since the first time we met. I've held my feeling for you in for so many years, it's over-whelming to think that I can finally tell you I love you and that you're the one and only... my one and only cliche." Her lips twitched slightly but she pulled back.

"I still don't know how to trust you."

"I'll never speak to your father again if it will get me in your good graces." She chuckled pathetically and sat on the ground to lean back and look up.

"It's not that simple..."

"You're trying to keep everyone else happy with your work, schooling, and you're not thinking about what you need. Who's going to help you when you stumble? If you tell your parents or brothers they'll make you quit working in the hospital. Same with my parents. So if you lose me, who are you going to lean on? You stopped trusting your parents a long time ago and have started working on that. Why shun me now when I can help you?"

"Because I don't want to lean on you or anyone! I shouldn't need help to handle things people do every day, Koji. If you're there, I'll use you, and then I'll hate myself even mo-" she growled and rested her forehead on her knees. "Even more..." He sat beside her. "You don't even believe in me, Koji. You don't think I can handle it either. How can I trust you when I can't even trust myself?"

"That doesn't mean you should hurt yourself-"

"I won't, Koji, I promised you, but I don't know if I can handle everything and you, Koji. It's not even about you and it should be. I can't think about you all the time anymore. You're distracting me. We'd be better off apart and I hate that I can't believe in myself without you believing in me too."

Koji pulled her close and held her there. "It's because we're a team. You're one of the strongest people I know, baby, and there's no getting around it. I think you're sensational and I believe in you. But Sarah, always know, that even if nobody believed in you, the only ones that can really hold you up are you and your own two legs." He kissed her head and felt her wrap around him.

"I love you, Koji. I shouldn't have gotten so angry but-"

"It doesn't matter. You're with me here and nothing else matters," she smiled into his neck and drew in his scent.

"I've missed you, Sarah. It's been three days of hell. You know what I missed the most was?" when she shook her head, he moved her slightly to pull into him more. She sighed comfortably-

"Ahh-mmnn," she cried as he scraped his teeth over her mark, savoring her flavor with his tongue.

"I've wanted to do that again since we mated. I can think of something better but we'll slow things down a little for-" he growled sensuously as she began kissing his neck. "Sarah, if you keep doing that, I don't know what I'll do to you."

"I know what I _want _you to do to me," she whispered with a blush.

"Our parents-"

"Alright," she said reluctantly, resting her head on his shoulder. Koji could smell her arousal and knew she sensed his as she placed her hand on his thigh and quickly jerked it back onto her lap. He bit his lip and sighed heavily, looking around his yard. He paused when he gazed at the pool shed.

"Come with me," he said, helping her stand. She looked at his face for answers and saw him grinning like a puppy. He dragged her into the pool shed and began kissing her like a starved man. Sarah moaned and arched against him before Koji pulled her to the floor.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched Koji pulling Sarah into the shed and balled his fists. That was still his little girl! She shouldn't be rutting in a shed. Hell, she shouldn't be rutting at all. Kagome saw his face tighten and looked out to where his eyes were glaring. She smiled as she saw the happiness on Sarah's face as Koji pulled her into... into the shed.

"Oh. Oh, my. Well, they've certainly made up," Kagome said and chuckled at her husband's growl.

"I'm going to go down there and-"

"No you're not. Do you want to scar Sarah for life? We'd never get any grandchildren! Not that I want them now," she said after seeing the almost panicked look on his face.

"I still don't want him pawing our baby." He sounded like a whimpering puppy so Kagome pet his hair back.

"Don't worry, Babe. She won't be the baby for much longer," she said with a grin. Koga and Ayame laughed as they heard him growl.

"We could just walk out and call for them..." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"They're teenagers, Sesshoumaru. They would just find somewhere else to go and release their hormones. I think it's safer they do... their activities here where they press won't be able to pop in and scandalize them, don't you think?" Koga said, a small blush on his face. Ayame sat in his lap and kissed his cheek.

"You men and 'The Forbidden Act' crack me up," she grinned at Kagome. "You guys act like you're going to get cotties if you say se-" Koga's hand came over her mouth.

"You really don't need to say it, Ayame-chan." The women laughed at Koga and Sesshoumaru's plight.

* * *

Sarah and Koji lay on the floor of the shed panting, both completely naked and extremely satisfied. She was on top of him, feeling his heart beat in her ear as he stroked her back. She was comfortable, until she shifted and realized they were still joined together. She blushed and sat up, gently moving him out of her by pulling to the side. It was then she felt him twitching within her. Koji suddenly chuckled and rolled himself on top of her. She let out a low moan as he pushed back inside of her.

"Koji, our parents will be looking for us soon," she said as he lowered his head to her breast.

"They'll have to come find us, then," he begin slowly thrusting within her and her speech reduced to whimpers and pleas. He grinned and used his teeth and tongue to torture her body. As long as they kept their relationship open and active there was nothing they couldn't fix.

* * *

Six Months Later

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were backstage, waiting for the make-up crew to finish with their daughter. This was a big night for Sarah. It would be her first solo concert. Two months before, she shared the stage with her mother for Kagome's last concert of her pregnancy. Now it was Sarah's turn to make the audience scream out loud.

Sarah stepped out of her dressing room wearing buckle-up, dark purple dress and black pants with stiletto boot-heels and dark make-up around her eyes. She looked like a goddess of the moon with her dark beauty. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at their daughter and smiled. It was going to be a great concert. Their smiles gave Sarah a bit of confidence that she'd been missing but something was still missing.

"Does this work on me or is it too-"

"As the owner of our company, you look fantastic. As your father I want to look for the little girl who cuddled with me under the stars," Sesshoumaru said and saw her face brighten. Sarah turned expectantly to her mother.

"You look phenominal! And the outfit isn't bad either." She grinned. "Everything is going good, Sarah. The crowd, incase you can't hear them talking up a storm, are impatiently waiting to hear you," Kagome said, rubbing her swollen stomach. Seven months in and she was looking gorgeous.

"Has Koji gotten here yet?" she asked, looking around. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "He promised he'd be here before I had to go on stage." He pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"He'd never break a promise intentionally, baby. He'll be here soon." She smiled and nodded up at him before taking a shakey step back.

There was ten minutes to curtain call and she was going to be brave. Sesshoumaru was proud of her and gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze before going to deal with th rest of the stage's set up. Kagome wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulders and lead her to the side of the stage, out of the crowd's sight.

"All of these people are here to watch and listen to you, baby girl. This is your audience. I am so proud of you, and you should be proud of yourself, too."

"Thanks, Mama," she lifted a shakey hand to grasp her mother's, gently squeezing it before she walked over to the concession table to grab a water.

Kagome returned to Sesshoumaru who was busy calling Koji. He cursed at the phone when there was no answer.

"Try paging Koga. Maybe Koji got in contact with him," she suggested, grabbing his arm.

"No, he hasn't. I thought he'd be here by now," Koga said, stepping up behind them.

"Sarah's getting edgy, Koji's dropped off the planet, the crowd is screaming for Sarah..." Sesshoumaru sighed. "We can't stall much longer, Kagome. Sarah may have to perform before Koji can get here."

"But what if she gets depressed? She won't be able to perform, Sesshou-kun."

"I'll be fine, Mama. If he's not here before the show it must be because of uncontrollable circumstances. Papa is right. He'd never let me down on purpose," Sarah said, stepping back over. They watched her smile with confidence before she looked over at the curtain. "I don't want to go on without him being here but my performance is for my fans, and more importantly, for me."

"Time for you to go onstage," said Taro as he and Raiden walked up.

Sarah hugged each of them and went to step behind her band.

Just after Sarah went on the stage, Koji burst through the door and looked around desparately. Sesshoumaru was going to snap at him for missing him daughter but his face was a deathly shade of white. He rushed to Koga, and panic in his voice, he spoke.

"Mom's in the car. Her water broke, Dad! It happened just as she was going to get out of the car....It's too early, isn't it?" Koga had panic in his eyes and hurried to his wife.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome saw the boy's shock and took action.

"Give me your keys," Koji obeyed. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "Wait here for the end of Sarah's concert, let her know what happened, then come to the hospital. I'm going to drive your father so he doesn't kill them both." And he left.

"But mom's-"

"She'll be fine, Koji. She got through it the first time it happened, as well."

"What?" Koji took a seat beside Kagome as she looked out at Sarah. "The same happened with me?"

"A few times, actually. It only looks like it's bad but she'll get through it, Koji. You were born only a couple weeks early and most likely the same will be for your little sibling."

"If she'll be fine, then why was Dad freaking out?" Kagome frowned a little.

"The situation is delicate, Koji. Your mother will be fine, I'm sure, but it's still dangerous to her health." Koji buried his face in his hands and went silent. Kagome rubbed his back and sighed. There was nothing they could do except wait.

"Sarah must have been upset that we were late," Koji said, looking out through the crack of the curtain to see her swaying and gesturing with her music, her voice rippling over the silence of the audience as they took her in.

"She'll be fine. Especially since it's not really your fault, now, is it?" he shook his head.

"I still hate to disappoint her. I'm going to take her out for a day to do whatever she wants. It'll be risky for my male pride but I'll manage," he said with a slight grin. "She's doing fantastic, Aunt Kagome."  
"She is. I'm so proud of her. I just wish your mother didn't get this condition again. She's probably going to be bed ridden for the rest of her pregnancy. That's going to be the hardest on her."

"As long as she's safe I can deal with that," he told her. He was quiet a moment. "You didn't meet my parents until after I was born. How did you know-"

"Mothers talk and pregnant women bond. It's all part of the experience. Let's listen to Sarah a while and after the concert we'll get down to the hospital to see your mom, okay?"

Koji nodded and became fixated on his mate. He need for her burned and he didn't realize how it would affect her until she absently rubbed her shoulder between songs and he felt the soothing aura of her mark. He felt her mood lighten as she realized her was there and felt himself relaxing as well. At least she wasn't angry with him. She had one hell of a temper and he didn't want to get on her bad side again, even if the make-up sex was excellent.

_**She'll be going into heat soon. Now would be the perfect time to pup her. **_

_Shut up. I'm not going to pup her until we are both ready. Her career is most important right now. You are _not_ to interfere. Got it?_ Koji ordered his beast. Neither of them were ready to have little wolves running around. Sesshoumaru would kill them anyways, Sarah and Koji, not the pups.

* * *

Sarah walked calmly offstage before jumping into Koji's arms. He kissed her soundly and spun her around, feeling her body shaking. He brushed at her hair and held her close to his body.

"Great job, my love. You were splendid! Magnificent! Awesome!" he kissed her again as she laughed.

"I was so nervous. I'm still shaking. I was worried my heart would be caught on the microphone!" she said with a grin. She turned to her mother and hugged her around her stomach. "I love you, Mama," she said and looked around. She frowned, her mood dropping fast. "Where's Papa?"

"We're going to meet him at the hospital. Aunt Ayame is having some child difficulties. Koji will explain on the way," Kagome explained as Koji helped her into her jacket. The winter air always seemed worse to her while she was pregnant.

"Is she okay?" Sarah asked, forgetting about her father missing her concert.

"That's what we need to find out. Go grab your jacket. Your decoy is on the other sid eof the concert hall trying to destract the paparazzi." She nodded and hurrie dto her dressing room.

* * *

Koji helped Kagome out of the car as they reached the hospital and they all hurried inside. They were lead to the waiting room where Koga and Sesshoumaru sat, waiting for the doctor. Koji ran up to his father but Koga shook his head before Koji could ask any questions.

"The havn't told us anything. They assured me she's not in danger but they don't know about the baby. It's too early for it to come now." Koji hugged his father and sighed heavily.

"Aunt Kagome said this happened before and she obviously came out fine. She, and the baby, will be fine, okay?" Koga nodded and pulled away.

"You're right. They'll be fine. They're wolves. Wolves are top dog around here," he said with a grin. Koji rolled his eyes but smirked at his father. Then he turned back to Sarah and her family, watching as Sesshoumaru soothed them as well as he could.

Sarah pulled back after a moment and walked up to Koga. She gave him a hug and a wink and stepped to the desk.

"What doctor is handling Mrs. Wolf, Nanami-chan?"

"It's Doctor Tanaka." Sarah grimaced. Doctor Tanaka was a good doctor but he wasn't good with handling anyone else but the patient. If they waited, they probably wouldn't hear the news until Ayama ave birth! She sighed and got the room number and stepped into the room to check on her Aunt, wanting to help her family as best as she could.

"Sarah? I didn't know you were working tonight," Tanaka looked over and said.

"I'm not. I came to see my aunt," she said, gesturing to Ayame. "The rest of my family is going nuts. What's going on?"

"We can't do anything to stop the birth. She's going to have her kid tonight."

"Then why can't her husband be in here?"

"He can." Sarah clenched her teeth but kept her voice light.

"Then why didn't you tell him."

"I forgot." She fisted her hands.

"I'll go tell him. Is there anything else I should-"

"Sarah, just go get Koga, please!" Ayame screamed. Sarah nodded and hurried out of the room.

Koga and the rest of her family were wondering where she was. She'd been gone for about ten minutes and they'd heard nothing. What if Ayame's condition was worse? What were they going to do if anything happened to her?

Sarah bolted around the corner and almost plowed right into Koga. She smiled at him and moved to speak to them all.

"Ayame is going to give birth tonight. With her water broken, there's no way to stop labor without infection and all sorts of issues that we don't want. In a sec, I'll lead Uncle Koga to her room. The doctor she has is a good doctor but he's not good with communicating with family in waiting. The baby is far enough along that with birth now that the chance of survival without deformity is way up. She wants you, Uncle Koga, which is what got you into this mess in the first place," she said and stuck her tongue out at him. "Follow me."

A few minutes later she was back with her family and sitting next to her father, telling him about her experience onstage. She sounded like a small child again but was content to look up at him and tell her tale, watching as he laughed and nodded, remembering how Kagome had said the same. Kagome held Sesshoumaru's hand and leaned on him, tired out but wanting to hear what her daughter had to say.

"My stomach still has butterflies in it, Papa. It was amazing! I can't wait for my next concert!" she said happily. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"That's what I like to hear. We'll figure that out later and get you going as soon as possible."

"She was excellent, Uncle Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry you had to miss it," Koji said and grasped Sarah's hand. She smiled.

"It wasn't his fault and he'll be at the next one, right, Papa?" he nodded, rubbing Kagome's arm.

Koga came around the corner suddenly, grinning ear to ear.

"I have a daughter. I have a baby girl. Her name is Ayaka!" he then ran back around. Koji stood and pulled Sarah up to kiss her, pulling her close and spinning her for the second time that night.

"Congratulations, Aniki," Sarah said and grinned. "Let's go see," Sarah said to her parents.

"Just for a minute, then we're going to get your mother into bed," Sesshoumaru said.

"Ayame will need her rest anyways," Kagome put in.

Sarah nodded and together they went into Ayame's room to look over the very small, very new, Ayaka. Sarah kissed Koji and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"That'll be us someday, Koji," she said and smiled up at him.

Sesshoumaru jerked his head up and glared.

"Not anytime soon." They all laughed and went back to admiring the littlest Wolf.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Sorry for not updating in a while. I need to get a new charger for my laptop and won't be able to write another chapter until I get one. Luckily my friend has the same and he let me borrow his for a while. I probably won't be able to update for a while but I still would like some reviews! 


	12. To Koji's Happiness

**A/N:**Hey! I still don't have a charger for my laptop but I just got my tonsils out so I have plenty of time to write. And drink until i want to throw up, XD

WARNING: EXTREME LEMON. don't like it, don't read it, don't flame me.

* * *

Sarah held onto Koji's hand as they left the hospital. She could feel how happy and proud he was to be a big brother and it thrilled her. He'd never had any real siblings and even though they'd always had each other, Sarah had worried that that wouldn't be enough. Now that little Ayaka was born, he was going to get to know how it felt to have real blood siblings. She didn't need the mark to tell her how happy he was.

"I'm so happy for you, Koji. I love you," she said and cupped his cheeks in her hands. He kissed her, grinned in a way only wolves could, and kissed her again.

"I'm a big brother to a little sister. I can't wait until she comes home! When can-"

"In a day or two when they're sure she can function well enough on her own. She's a demon but she's still premature. From what I could tell without my stethoscope she looked like a perfect ten."

"You know," Koji pulled her close and began to whisper in her ear. "I want you to come home with me. Dad's going to spend the night here with Mom and Ayaka," he smiled as he said her name. "I'm feeling a little lonely. I think I'm suffering from Acute Big-Bro Syndrome." Sarah giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really? ABBS? Well, what are your symptoms other than loneliness?"

"It's a little _hard_-" he rubbed himself against her. "To explain here. I need a house-call." She laughed and kissed his pouting lips.

"Papa and Mama wouldn't let me, Koji. I want to," he groaned as she nipped his ear. "But I doubt we can play doctor tonight."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome came outside and found them holding onto each other, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Kagome awed and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder when his baby girl had fallen so hard in love with Koji. It had always been there, he thought, but it hadn't just grown, it had blossomed and stretched.

"Sarah, let's go home," Sesshoumaru said, helping his wife down to the cars.

"Papa, can Koji spend the night with us since Uncle Koga and Aunt Ayame aren't going to be home tonight?" Sarah asked, her eyes pleading to her parents.

"Of course," Kagome said before Sesshoumaru could protest. "You two aren't ready to go to sleep yet anyways. Both of you are too excited. I can practically see your tails wagging," she said and laughed as they both looked over their shoulders to check. Sesshoumaru chuckled at his daughter's pout and began to help Kagome into the car.

"I don't have a tail," Sarah frowned.

"Are you riding with Koji, Sarah?" Sesshoumaru asked and saw her nod. Koji searched his pockets for his keys and realized they were with his father. He ran into the hospital to go get them, leaving Sarah alone with her father, Kagome inside the car listening to the radio to keep awake until she could crash at home.

"Ne, Papa... you went to Tokyo Tech to get your business degree, right?" she asked, chewing on her lower lip as she figeted with her stage clothes.

"Yes. They are the most highly recommended college in the business world. You can learn things there that other schools won't even glance over."

"Do you think I have the grades and all else to get in?" she asked.

"You want to go to Tokyo Tech?" she nodded and he wrapped his arms around her. "I think you'll have no problems getting in. And this time, we'll help you get through college, okay? Your mom and I are here for you, baby, and we want to be involved. You and Koji will be graduating soon," he realized. He saw apprehension cross over her face. "Sarah? What's wrong?"

"I don't know where Koji's going after graduation. I don't want to be apart from him but I don't want to stand in his way, either. I love him, Papa," she said that with a confident smile. "I want to be there for him forever," she hugged him tightly as he stroked her hair.

"And you will be. No matter where he is, your marks will let you communicate. And you need only to talk to him to find out what he's going to do, baby girl. I have a feeling he only wants to stay with you, though. Don't worry until you can do nothing else."

"Thanks Papa. I love you." He buried his face into her neck and growled softly, feeling her mood brightening.

"I love you too."

Koji stepped out of the hospital and saw Sarah and her father talking. He smiled at them and started slowly down toward them. Just as Sarah was about to rush over, Sesshoumaru leaned down to her ear and whispered something that made her face brighter than all the neon lights in Tokyo.

"Papa!" she exclaimed in embarrassment. He kissed her forehead and smirked as he climbed into the car with his wife. Koji saw Kagome ask him a question and Sesshoumaru said something brief before Kagome slapped his arm and sighed.

Koji watched them drive off and saw Sarah covering her bright red face. He unlocked the car and both climbed in before he leaned over, pulling her hands away. She leaned onto his shoulder and whimpered, feeling him rub her arm for comfort.

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't want to hear us tonight. Papa's been listening to us..." she covered her face and Koji pulled her close while she fought the embarrassment. He tried not to chuckle and wondered how fun a silence contest would be in bed with Sarah.

LALAlaAalaalaLALALALaAlalallalaALALAlAlALALlaaLa

Ayame was taking a nap and Koga was with her as Sarah and Koji bonded with Ayaka a few days later. Koji had no idea what to expect from a new-born but Sarah was there to help him out... and to teach him to change diapers.

"There's a girl," Sarah said as Koji finished changing his third diaper since Ayaka had come home.

"She's precious," Koji said and pulled both girls into his lap on the couch. "I have the most beautiful baby sister ever. I also have the sexiest mate ever," he said and leaned in to nip at her neck.

"Koji, you're insatiable. I told you, we're on duty. I'm not going to fool around with you," she whispered.

"But I want you," he argued. She stood up and cuddled Ayaka, moving to the other end of the couch.

"You can't have me right now, Koji. Besides, Ayaka wants her big brother," Sarah said, handing her over as Koji crawled near. "I need to go to the ladies' room so I'll be right back." Sarah kissed Ayaka. "Keep an eye on Koji, okay?" Koji caught her lips as she tilted her head up and Sarah laughed. "Grow up, boy. It's only until Your parents wake up. Then we can go find something to do, alright?" she said and he nodded with a sigh, sitting back down with Ayaka and encouraging her to fall asleep.

Sarah relieved herself and came back a few minutes later to find both Koji and Ayaka asleep on the couch. She carefully moved Ayaka into her crib in the nursery upstairs near her parents room before returning and tucking Koji in with a blanket. In his sleep, he reached out and caught her hand, just caressing it with his thumb. She sat beside him and brushed his hair back.

_He must have been listening for Ayaka's cries just as much as his parents_, Sarah thought and smiled. He was already turning out to be a great big brother. It made her wonder about her being a big sister. Would she have a little brother or a little sister? She knew her mom wanted a girl but Sarah really wanted a little brother. She knew is was a bit selfish but she wanted to be the only baby girl in the family. Not to say she'd love a little sister any less, of course.

As she continued to wonder about her abilities as an older sister, she started to worry. She would be going to college so soon after her mother gave birth. Would that be too much stress to leave her family with? Would she be able to stay at home while going to business school? Her father said they wanted to be there to help her but would they be able to do that and take care of her little sibling as well? She couldn't overwhelm her family but if she needed help, who better to talk to than her father? And what about Koji?

She sighed, her breath coming out shakey. She was going to give herself a panic attack and she really didn't want to scare anyone like that. She hadn't had an attack since the rape. Now would definitly not be a good time to freak everyone out, what with Ayame's elevated stress levels, Koga's concern for his wife and pup, Koji's worry for his parents, and her own parents worried for both the Wolfe family and anxious about their own new addition.

Sarah's head began to spin. She needed to stop worrying and start taking things one day at a time. Koji's hand tightened on hers for a fraction of a second but it was enough to bring her back. His face was sweaty and his breathing was labored. Sarah frowned. She hoped it was just a nightmare. Demons rarely got sick but when they did it was pretty bad. She began checking his vitals and getting a feel for things, his fever a major symptom of his illness. Then she realized Ayaka had been around him.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Koga's cell phone. She didn't want to go to him in person incase she was infected as he still needed to take care of his baby.

"Sarah? What-"

"Koji's sick. Ayaka is in the nursery but I don't want to take the chance of infecting you or her by coming upstairs. I'm going to bring Koji to my house. You know how sick you demons get."

"Okay. Thanks Sarah. Do you need help?"

"I'll have Papa come over. We'll take good care of him, okay?" Koga agreed and got off to check on Ayaka.

Sarah called her father and they brought him to their house. Sesshoumaru would keep Kagome away from him and prayed Sarah wouldn't catch what he could have already given to her. Demon colds could be dangerous since normal demon immune systems could wipe out almost everything instantly. If Sarah caught it, it could be fatal.

"Papa, I have to stay with him-"

"No. you'll do as I've told you. Take a shower, get new clothes, burn the ones you're wearing and stay away from Koji. I won't catch the virus but if either you or your mother do, it could jeopardize your life. I'll keep you informed of his condition, alright? He's not going to die, Sarah. He'll be uncomfortable for a few days but he's not in danger. You are. Now listen to what I tell you and go." Sarah sighed and nodded but not before giving him a tight hug.

"I love you Papa. And I love him. Take good care of both of you," and she left to listen to his instructions.

LaLAlaLaLALlaALalaLALlalalaLALAlaAALALALALA

For the next few days, Sarah and Kagome went without their mates as a precaution to keep them healthy. Sarah wanted to see Koji more than anything else in the world and Kagome wanted to sleep with her husband again. They kept each other busy with music and talking with Ayame about Ayaka but it wasn't enough. Sarah was ready to sneak into Koji's room on the fourth day when her father hadn't come to give them a status report.

Sesshoumaru was coming out of the room just as Sarah was going to enter. She looked up at him with a guilty smile and he gave her a scolding look.

"Papa-"

"Go to your room, Sarah."

"But-"

"Go, now," he ordered and watched her pout as she walked off. Kagome was just around the corner and stepped out as he came close.

"Sesshoumaru-" he kissed her passionately and pushed her against the wall as she grabbed at anything she could reach on his person. "Kami. I want you, Sesshou. Now!" she demanded. He pulled back and growled.

"If we have sex now, Koji and Sarah will too." Kagome growled and pulled him along to the music room, as it was closest. Besides, it would give Sarah and Koji a little privacy.

"I've been deprived of my mate for four days. Don't mess around with me," Kagome warned as she shut the door.

LALlaLAALlaALaLalalaLAALAlaLalaLAlaALa

Koji hurried to Sarah's room as Sesshoumaru and Kagome got busy in the music room. He had been wanting Sarah in every sense of the word since before he got sick. Now was his chance. He opened the door to her room an found her stripping out of her day clothes and into what looked like pajamas. She was obviously in her own world as she swung her hips to a non-existing beat and pulled her shirt off. His mouth watered as she whipped it into the bathroom, repeating the same with her pants.

He walked up behind her and roughly spun her, pinning her to his body as he assaulted her mouth. She gasped, then moaned, letting him take over her body in hopes of pure pleasure. He pushed her clean clothes off the bed as he laid her down, towering above her, listening to her responses to his touch, swallowing them as he fought her with his tongue.

"Koji," she pulled out of his kiss to look him over. "You're feeling alright?"

"I was fine twenty-four hours after the fever spike. Your father wanted to be extra careful. That just meant he realized we'd be in heat together and he wanted to post-pone our mating. Let me tell you," he sank his teeth into her mark and felt her jerking beneath him in climax. "That's not going to happen."

"K-Koji," she began as she came down again. "What about your sister and your parents?" she asked as his mouth began to travel over her bare skin. He stroked her with his hands and growled.

"I want my mate." Sarah heard his growled response and felt him suddenly pull her arms above her head. His eyes were beginning to tint red and for the first time in months she felt trapped. Koji hadn't let his beast take over since they mated. He knew it made her uncomfortable. Why wasn't he holding back now?

"Koji, stop." He felt her hesitance and tried to coax her by rubbing his pelvis with hers. "No, Koji..." her breathing picked up. "Stop it!" she screamed, bringing Koji back into control. He got off and stepped back as she sat up, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Sarah, are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and moved into his arms. He held her close, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I don't-"

"No, don't. I've just been really out of it lately. It wasn't your fault. I'm thinking about too much. I want to get dressed and then I'll tell you, okay?" She bent down to retrieve her clothing and stepped into the bathroom to dress. As she closed the door, Sesshoumaru rushed inside.

"Sarah are you alright?" he looked over at Koji who sat puzzled on the bed, staring at the door as Sarah peeked out at her father.

"I'm fine, Papa. I just panicked a little, is all. Koji and I are going to talk about it in a minute so you can go back to Mama, now," she said with a wink.

"Are you..." he stopped when he saw Koji and Sarah share a roll of the eyes and a comforting smile. "I expect to see you both at dinner in another hour, alright?" they nodded and he left.

Sesshoumaru came back into the music room where his wife had fallen asleep after he'd brought her to climax several times with his teeth, tongue, and fingers. He knew she wanted more but he knew that sex could induce labor and he didn't want to take that risk.

As Kagome slept, he played a gentle tune on the piano and thought about Sarah. She was going to college so soon, she'd be getting ready to start her life with Koji, she was going to be dealing with her stage career and her medical license. She was going to be over-worked. That's probably what stressed her out today. She had so much going for her and it had to be at the front of her mind.

Still, he wondered why she had screamed. Koji was just as confused as he was so it wasn't because of sex. And maybe it wasn't his business but he really wanted to know what she was going to talk to Koji about. He was her Papa. Maybe he could help... or maybe he didn't know how to let go of his baby.

Sesshoumaru turned, stopped playing the piano, and watched his mate sleeping on the couch. Her stomach was proof of the love they still shared and he couldn't wait to find out what this new life could do for their family. He crept over and kissed her stomach before lifting her from the couch to bring her to bed.

It had been an odd couple of days but they'd made it through... and hopefully Sarah and Koji won't sleep together during the heat-

That was it! Koji's beast must have gotten the better of him and reminded Sarah of... _them_. Poor thing. That would make sense... but there was no way to talk to her about it without her getting embarrassed or upset about it again. This was something she had to talk through with Koji, as much as he hated to admit it. He couldn't help his baby girl.

"Sarah..."

LALALALlalalalalaLALALAaLALALalALALALALALALAlaLalala

Sarah brought Koji to the game hall to talk while they played a game of pool. Koji had never been able to beat her at pool and protested but she knew just how to tweak his ego to get him to play her. Not to mention, she could now promise him kisses for his efforts and that was definitely too good to pass up.

He broke first and was focusing on his aim as he listened to her fidget and try to start explaining her little episode.

"This is all going to sound a bit weird, Koji but I swear it all connects somewhere in my mind so let me explain first and then you can try to fill in the gaps, okay?"

"Alright," he missed his target and sunk the cue ball into a pocket. Sarah stepped up and began to line up her shots as she spoke.

"I've been thinking a lot about our future lately, Koji. I mean, I know for sure what I'm going to do and be but we've never taken the time to talk about that with you. With Ayaka, the whole concept of 'family first' started to sink in and close around me-" she sunk two balls with a single thrust of the pole and moved to take aim again. "And I want to be here for my family as well as go to college, but I also want to be with you. Then I started to feel bad because I never even asked what you wanted to do." She sunk another ball and twisted around the table again. "And Papa and Mama want to be there for my this time around but they're going to have to deal with the new baby by the time we're going to college." She missed her target this time, stepping back so Koji could take his turn. "So I started to think about this and got overwhelmed and almost had a panic attack which made me think that the last attack I had was when Naraku and Bankotsu were still alive. And when your beast came out..." she sighed and watched him sink both his ball and the cue ball.

"I understand, Sarah. It's alright for you to be scared but you don't have to worry. We could be on the complete opposite sides of the earth and nothing would stop us from getting back together. Anyways, I'm not going far. I've already talked to Mom and Dad about this, and I wanted to talk to you before I talk to your parents..." Koji put the cue stick down and lifted her onto the pool table so they would be eye to eye.

"I want to become your manager. I can go everywhere you go, we can explore the world together, I can support you emotionally and we don't have to worry about being apart for any real length of time. I love listening to your voice, Sarah, and I thought about joining your father's company long before we mated so I'm positive this is my choice. I think that together we can make you the most amazing star, baby. And the best part is we'll be together. Hell, we can even go to college together. And if we don't, we'll still have the rest of our lives. What do you say? Wanna be my girl?" he asked with a grin.

Sarah laughed and threw her arms around him.

"Of course. I can't let some bar-stage wanna-be lean on my man. You really want to do this? This isn't because you think I need you to hold my hand-"

"I want to hold your hand but you can hold your own just fine. I want to be with you, my love. Get used to it," he said and kissed her, pushing her back on the pool table. He hovered over her and watched her looking up at him with unspeakable thrill. Then she frowned as he pushed the balls away.

"You did that on purpose because you were losing!" she whined and he grinned.

"You can't blame a guy for trying," he said and jumped back as she playfully growled.

Sarah jumped off and began chasing after him as he ran toward the front lobby. She caught him as he was rounding the stairway and jumped on his back, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He growled and felt her leap off and run away. His mate was not getting away from him this time, not when he needed her so much and had been holding his need in for days. He could feel her arousal through the mark and knew that it was time for them to come together.

Following after Sarah, Koji heard the piano as he passed by the music room and paused. It was different from what Kagome usually played. Sarah noticed he'd stopped following her and back-tracked to where he was, listening to the music as Koji did. Sarah began humming along with the tune and Koji couldn't help but wonder what was being played. He wrapped his arm around her and they continued to listen to it outside of the door.

Sarah tilted her head up to Koji and began to kiss him, slow and sweet, as he swayed with her to the music. She didn't know how she knew the song but it soothed her, and Koji, as they listened. Their swirling emotions were cooled and Koji's beast was put to rest as the classical melody played over in their heads... even after the music stopped.

"I love you, Sarah," Koji said, releasing her lips and tucking her head beneath his chin.

"I love you, too, Koji." Sarah smiled at the door and pulled back from Koji to go inside. Sesshoumaru sat at the piano, his fingers gently stroking the keys.

"I wrote that song for your mother after she found out she was pregnant with the twins. They were rough on her, always active and playful inside of her. I wrote it to calm them down within her. When she was pregnant with you, she was so depressed she didn't really care what happened to her body, to be honest. She went through so many phases, but you were usually in the same state of mind as she was. I wasn't sure what to expect with this pregnancy. I sometimes wonder if she's putting on a brave face or if she's really not nervous at all. Your mother," he looked up at Sarah with admiration she'd never seen on his face before. "She is an incredible woman, Sarah. She knows that you have to grow up and you have to go be your own person. You're just like her." He tucked her bangs behind her ears, just looking her over.

"Papa," she started, emotions filling her eyes and her throat. "Thank you."

"I want you to be happy, baby girl. And your mother and I are going to do all we can to get you into Tokyo Tech and start you on your business career." Sarah sat beside him and hugged him tightly. He held onto her and felt her growling to comfort him. Smiling, he kissed her hair and sighed.

"I love you, Papa. I'm not leaving you, though. I can take classes from Tokyo Tech and be here with you. Besides, there's no way my baby sibling is going to hang around Taro and Raiden all the time. Two crazy people is plenty for one family, ne?" she said and they laughed together. "Are you alright now, Papa? I hate seeing you so sad."

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed Sarah out of the room where Koji was waiting patiently. Sarah hugged her father and spoke softly to him.

"Koji lost another pool game and is a little grumpy."

Koji saw Sesshoumaru smirk and scowled at Sarah.

"I did not lose, Sarah. We never finished playing so there can't be a winner or loser."

"My apologies. He was losing so he distracted me and shifted the balls, forfeiting the game and thus he lost another game to me," she explained and grabbed onto his arm. "Let's go see if Yoshi's finished with dinner. I'm starving!"

Koji watched Sesshoumaru leading her away and sighed. He wasn't going to be able to sleep with his mate anytime soon... and he really wanted her. It looked like he was going to have to try climbing the balcony next or he wouldn't have anytime with her at all!

LALlaLalalalaLALALaaalALAlalalaLALALalaLALAALAlalalalaALALAalaLALAala

Kagome woke up and was downstairs in time for supper. She wasn't sure what had happened but Sarah and Sesshoumaru seemed to be in a good mood... although Koji still looked tense. Apperently he hadn't gotten what he'd wanted when Sesshoumaru released him from the sick room. She smiled and sat next to her husband as Yoshi came in to serve them.

"Yoshi made everyone's favorites tonight so everyone must eat good, yes!" he said and winked at Sarah. She blushed and nodded.

"After we eat, we can go see Ayaka-chan," Sarah said with a smile to Koji. He nodded, happy but not as excited as she was... but if they went to his house there might be a better chance of them having a few moments alone to... play doctor.

"We'll all go visit little Ayaka," Kagome said with a smile toward Sesshoumaru. He nodded and kissed her hand before they indulged themselves in the evening meal.

Koji watched as Sarah finished nearly an entire plate of food. He was glad that she was eating more regularly, and more at each meal. He wanted her to be as healthy as possible. And very energized for tonight. He wasn't going to let her out of his grasp until all the need he'd been feeling for days was satisfied. He smirked into his glass and finished his own meal.

"Hey, Papa. It's been a week since my concert. Did everything go well?" Sarah asked as it crossed her mind.

"The reviews were in the next day. All sources are expecting you to be great and like what they see so far. Some even suspect that you'll outshine your mother." Her face dropped a little.

"I don't want to do that," she said and looked over at Kagome. "We'll have to do more concerts together after my brother is born so we can show the public that I'm not out to beat you. I don't want to surpass you, Mama. I just want to sing." Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other with a smile.

"We'll take care of all this in time, Sarah. Don't worry about competing against your mother. Just sing and have fun, okay?" Sarah nodded and turned quickly to Koji.

"Talk to them," she lipped. He shook his head but she grasped his hand. "Do it. They'll help you-"

"Sarah," he stopped her and kissed her. "I'll do it later. I want to have everything laid out in front of me and to be fully prepared, alright?"

"But, Koji-" he kissed her again.

"None of that, now. I love you. Let me get ready, alright?"

"What do you need to get ready?" he smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Later."

LLAllalallaALALalaLALaALaLALalaLaLaaLALalalaLalala

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Koga, and Ayame were all socializing with each other as Ayaka squirmed in the crib beside the couches. She was content to chew on her knuckles and stare at all she could see while life went on around her. Sarah and Koji sat on the rooftop together, enjoying each other's company and waiting for the perfect time to sneak into Koji's room for some alone time.

So far, every time they have tried, Sesshoumaru has called out to them to keep them in line. Kagome kept telling him to leave them alone but it was of no use. They weren't going to rut under his watch. She was still his little girl and always would be. He'd realized that today and was going to live by those words until he perished.

"Koji, maybe you should drop me off at home. I don't think Papa will give us a chance to..." she blushed. "Be alone."

Koji stroked her hair and kissed her sweetly. She was right. Sesshoumaru was being particularly relentless today. Usually Kagome could convince him that since they were teens, young, in love, and mated, they might as well conduct their activities where they would be safe. Not today.

"I'm sorry, baby. Go say good night to your parents and I'll bring you home."

Koji helped her down from the roof and together they left for the Taisho mansion. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had given Sarah a kiss goodnight and stayed to play with Ayaka.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and pulled him down for a kiss. He enjoyed it and pulled back to look at her flushed face.

"I love you, Sesshou-kun. I can't wait until we have our baby in our arms," she said and looked over as Ayame and Koga smiled.

"Wait until you remember the dirty diapers, sleepless nights, and the joys of being spit up on." Koga rolled his eyes and grinned as Ayame smacked him.

LaLALallaallaALlaALaalalalalALLLalalalalaLALALALALALlalalLALlalLAalALLaA

As soon as Koji and Sarah pulled up to her house they turned to each other and grinned. Finally they could be alone and work out their stress.

Sarah rushed inside and upstairs to her room, knowing Koji would follow soon after. She left her door unlocked but closed it as she began to strip down and get ready for-

"Now I've got you!"

Sarah laughed as Koji swept her up in his arms and pinned her onto the bed.

"Oooh, tough guy!" she said and he captured her mouth.

"Don't make this hard, Sarah."

"I thought that was the point?" she wrapped herself around him as his mouth devoured hers in a rush of lust.

"Sarah, let me know if I start to scare you, alright? I love you. This is for us, not just for me," he told her as he pulled off her shirt and bra with a quick tug. She nodded and shivered with anticipation, waiting for him to touch her and make her feel as good as he did every time.

Koji connected to Sarah through the mark and could feel just how hot she was for him. He didn't waste any time in touching and tasting her skin. He used his lips to sooth as his teeth pulled and teared at her, making pleasurable marks along her neck and collar bone. Sarah arched into his touch and began to tug on his clothing, wanting him to be as bare as she was. He assisted her in whipping the material over his head and away but quickly brought his lips back to her chest.

Her breath quickened as his mouth feasted upon her breasts. He was rough but he wasn't hurting her, making it an odd but sexual experience. Even as Koji and her had had quickies before, he was still gentle, but he would pay more attention to her lower body and get them both to climax quickly. This was different and arousing. This made her feel hot and moist between her thighs. It made her feel needy.

"You're a hot bitch, Sarah," Koji told her as she began to grasp at his back.

"Don't stop!" she demanded, using one hand to pull him to her breasts again as the other traveled to remove his pants.

He groaned and continued his assault as they both fought to remove their partners' pants. They both succeeded at the same time and hurried to pull them off, laughing as they tripped over eachother and ended on the floor. Koji stroked her sides and took full advantage of her mouth as Sarah hovered above him while they laid on the floor. He slowed the pace momentarily to take a full sweep of her mouth. She moaned and it tickled his tongue as he stroked hers into playing along.

Slowly he caressed her back, moving lower and lower in small circles until he reached her underwear. He helped her out of them and tossed them with his clothing. Those would belong to him, now. Sarah, starting to feel a little insecure, started pulling off his boxers so she wouldn't feel so alone.

Koji cupped her face in his hands and gave her a chaste kiss on her swollen lips. Then he rolled them over and ravished her breasts again, this time using his hands to explore her sides and hips while his mouth went wild on her abused nipples. She couldn't help but cry out his name when he cupped behind her left knee and brought her leg over his shoulder before lowering his head and lapping slowly at the damp insides of her thighs.

"Koji, please-"

"Let me take care of you, koi," he told her and slide his finger along her core. She arched and gasped, wanting more than this teasing. She knew he could make it all go away and help them both out.

In a desparate move she grasped his hand and brought it back to her core, hoping he'd seek refuge inside and pleasure her. All she won was a smirk.

"If you're so eager," he moved his hand over hers and applied some pressure, making her arch toward it. "Then take matters into your own hands." Her eyes widened.

"Koji-"

"Don't think," he moved her hand to rub herself. "Just feel."

Sarah's face was red but she leaned her head back on the floor, closed her eyes, and tried to do what Koji did to make herself feel good. Koji moved her leg off his shoulder and spread her legs slightly apart so he could enjoy the show.

Experimentally, she started to just rub her fingers back and forth over her womanhood. She felt little jolts of pleasure by doing so, but it wasn't enough. She lifted her hips and shifted to widen her stance, forgetting about her audience as she worked on herself. Her fingers soon became damp as she continued to massage herself, moving toward her button of pleasure. When she found it, she swirled her fingers around, not wanting to take too much, too fast. When her hips started jerking toward her hand, she applied more force and moaned softly.

Koji couldn't believe what he was seeing. Only in his fantasies would Sarah ever have opened herself up to be watched but now, here she was, on her floor, touching herself, just for him, because he'd asked her to. He watched as her fingers traveled further down and she began to try and finger herself. It took her a few tries before she was able to comfortably insert her index finger to the middle knuckle.

Her other hand began rubbing up her breasts, her sides, and her lower stomach, trying to ease the ache in any way possible. Koji couldn't help but begin to stroke himself at the beautiful sight Sarah was showing. He could hear the suctioning of her juices as she plunged deeper within herself. She gasped with pleasure, rubbing her clit and adding a second finger into her passage. She continued to jerk into her hands and clench around her invading digits while Koji sat back and watched, his arousal growing painful in his palm.

"Koji..." she moaned as she added a third finger within her. She said nothing else, leading him to think she hadn't meant to say it aloud.

He couldn't take it anymore. His mouth watered for a taste of her dripping wet center. Without warning, Sarah found herself being doubled over, her knees over Koji's shoulders, his face buried between her legs, his tongue even deeper within her. She cried out in both surprise and delight, fisting the carpet, hoping this reaction was because she'd pleased him by pleasing herself.

Koji was ruthless. He dove into her only to pull out, catch her juices, suck on her clit and repeat. She tightened around him, using all of her muscles to help make her come. When he shifted, she felt his burning length brush against her backside and realized he'd been neglected.

"Koji, wait," she managed between moans. He reluctantly stopped and laid her down.

"Too fast?" he asked, clenching his teeth.

"Kami, no. I loved it," she said with a blush. "But I want to pleasure you, too. I'm just... not sure.... how." He groaned and kissed her mouth, tangling their tongues once more. When he pulled back, he slowly guided her hand to his member.

"Grab it gently, like this," he adjusted her grip so it was firm but not tight. Then he began to pump himself with her hand, making sure to occasionally jostle the tip. He groaned and threw his head back, letting go so she could continue on her own.

"Is this good?" he nodded and leaned down to kiss her before laying back on his elbows. She continued to pump him, watching with fascination as he began secrete pre-cum. She had heard stories from other nurses and doctors about oral sex but knew nothing other than what she's heard and read from the textbooks.

Koji felt happy, knowing that Sarah was becoming more comfortable with sex. A hand-job was definitely a great start. At least she wasn't shaking in the corner like a lot of rape victims did at the thought of sex so soon after their attacks. He hissed in a breath and let it out slowly. Just a little more and he could get back to eating out his-

"Sarah!" he moaned her name as her tongue danced across the tip of his member. "Sarah, you don't have to-ahh!" his hips jerked as she dragged her tongue up the side of his shaft.

"I want to. Am I doing something wrong?" she asked, swirling her tongue around the tip again. He shook his head and took a deep breath. She was a natural. Kami hated him.

"No, but you don't know-" he moaned as she kissed him, cupping his balls in her free hand. "Don't know what it's like to give head-"

"And you do?"

"Yes-" she jerked up. "No- I mean, I've had it done -" he continued through her curious look. "-and you're new to the experience so-"

"So," she lowered herself back down to his member and began sucking at the tip. "You can teach me and tell me if I hurt you, right?"

"I guess..." he had another reason to protest, didn't he? Her mouth was so distracting. Again, only in his dreams would she ever have been practically begging to suck on his cock. He gave up and just enjoyed the ride.

"I just have one question," she asked, feeling his hand stroking her hair back.

"Yeah?" he asked, a little disoriented.

"How do I take it all in without gagging?"

"What?" he panted and stopped her as what she said struck home. "You want to- no. I don't think you're ready to-"

"I do. Please, Koji? If I hurt you we can stop but I want to do this, for both of us. The nurses at the hospital," she began with a blush. "T-they all enjoy... oral-sex, giving and getting so I wanted t-to see i-if I could pleasure you too." She wrapped an arm around her breasts and sat back on her knees, becoming nervous once more.

Koji, completely unembarrassed with his nudity, stood up and brought Sarah with him.

"Are you doing this because you want to or because you want to do what your colleagues are?"

"I want to. More often than not you're the one who's... pleasuring me and I want to do the same for you, Koji." He brushed a hand over his hair, then hers. He then sat down, leading her to sit on the floor in front of him.

"Your father would kill me. Your mother would kill me. Your cousin, the insect that he is, would kill me, if they knew what I was doing to you tonight."

"I'll keep it our little secret."

Koji swallowed hard as Sarah began stroking him again. Her grip was perfect and torturous, just as he'd showed her moments before. She once again wet his shaft with her tongue, taking in his reactions with every move.

"Begin slowly, when you're ready. Take in just a little at a time. If you're uncomfortable at any point just stop." Sarah nodded and started, engulfing her tip of his manhood and sucking softly. He grit his teeth and tried not to climax then and there. "Try a little more. Too much attention at the tip will make me come and I'm not going to come in your mouth, tonight." Sarah did as he told her and used her tongue to create small sucking sensations along the short length of shaft she had in her mouth. He fought the urge to lay back with his hands behind his head to further instruct her.

"Keep taking a little at a time until you start to feel like you're about to choke." She continued to administer the same treatment as she slide down his cock. She looked up at him expectantly when she reached the point he'd mentioned. "Okay now, relax your throat completely." She did and slid down to the few inches of cock remaining. He groaned and tried to stay focused as she started bobbing her head. When she started to gag, she pulled back with a frown. He sighed in relief... until she started again.

"Hold on," he murmured. When he got his breath back he spoke again. "If you want to try again, do what I told you, but don't bob your head, okay? Let me help you with that part."

"Okay." And she started again.

Koji was amazed with her abilities. When she scraped him with her teeth she adjusted and soothed accordingly. When she got down to the last several inches, Koji massaged her shoulders a minute before gently fisting her hair and helping her forward a bit more, encouraging her to keep her throat relaxed and to keep calm. A few minutes later she was moving on her own, pleasing Koji with her new oral-skills.

Koji was laying back on her bed, fisting the covers so he wouldn't fist her hair and pound himself into her throat. Sarah's hands were also busy, one kneading his sack while the other soothed his stomach. He was doing his best to not thrust into her mouth but her skills were getting the better of him. When she pulled back for air he couldn't handle anymore. He pulled her onto the bed and rolled above her.

"I need you, Sarah," he said and positioned himself at her entrance.

"I need you inside of me," she admitted, both of them feeling how wet she was as he prepared to enter her.

Without further hesitation, Koji and Sarah became one and Koji took a moment to watch her bliss, burying his face in her neck to regain the control his beast so desperately wanted. As soon as he brought his head up he saw the love and lust in his mate's eyes and locked onto them, thrusting as he watched the floods of emotion that washed over her in the throws of passion.

"I want to watch you, Sarah. I want to see you lose control. I want you to tell all who'll hear that you're my woman," he told her as her eyes stayed on his. She struggled between moans, gasps, whimpers, and pleas to keep her eyes on his. He smirked at her efforts before he pressed her clit, making her cry out and buck hard into him with climax.

"Koji," her screams became whimpers as he continued to pump into her over-sensitive core. "Please, I can't..." he pulled out of her and put her onto her hands and knees. She moaned and gasped, bucking against him with another and sudden climax that surprised both of them. Still, Koji wasn't ready to give up. He began to thrust faster and harder into her, his grip on her hips becoming bruising and firm. Her breasts bounced rapidly with his thrusts and her breath hitched at the surge of a third climax.

Koji was now ready, his fangs enlarged and his hips thrusting hard as he bore down on her mark. She saw white as she came for the third time in just a few minutes. Koji felt her spasming beneath him and jerked his hips in time. He, too, saw white as the blessing of release finally washed over him. Both collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating, and satisfied.

Koji pushed off of Sarah and gave her room to breath, wondering if she would be up for another round of sex like that again anytime soon.

"Are you alright, baby?" he asked with a grin. He looked over but she didn't respond. "Sarah?" he sat up but she didn't move. "Sarah, wake up." He rolled her over in his arms and grabbed her chin. "Sarah-"

"Mmnn... Koji?" she opened her eyes slowly. "Are we still alive?" she asked, wincing at the light.

"Thank Kami. I thought I killed you. That wouldn't have been fun to explain to your parents. I'm sorry, but she died in the middle of an intense orgasm after she-oh Kami-gave me an excellent blow job and-mercy-she gave me a show. That wouldn't have been fun. Don't scare me like that, Sarah. I'll have to really kill you."

"That," she said, reaching up to caress his cheek. "Would be worth any death." He kissed her and lifted her up. "Where-"

"To the shower. You definitely don't want Daddy-Fluff coming in here and smelling me on your breath when he kisses you goodnight, you know? Besides," he kissed her again as he flicked on the water. "I might feel like going another round. You came multiple times. I only came once. I think you owe me a few more tries," he said with a grin. She sighed.

"He really wants me dead!"

LaLalallalaALALAAlalalalaALalaLAALaLalaALaAala

Sarah and Koji came out of the shower feeling clean and relaxed. Sarah laid down on her bed and expected Koji to follow. Instead, she saw him gathering up his clothes and her... underwear?

"Koji, what are you doing?" she stood up in her towel and asked.

"I'm getting ready to leave," he said, hitching up his pants. "What's it look like?"

"It looks like you grabbed the wrong underwear."

"No. These are mine, now." He swung them around and enjoyed their intoxicating scent.

"Koji, what's Papa going to think if you go back home smelling like..." she blushed. "Smelling like my..."

"Say it, Sarah. Smelling of your juices? I bet he's stolen more than a few pairs of your mother's underwear," he said and leaned foreward to nip her neck.

"Well, they're mine and I want them," she said, holding out her hand expectantly.

"Not anymore. Sorry, tough break." He quickly pocketed them and grinned at her blushing face. "You have no more reason to blush, Sarah. After how you took control this time, I have no doubts that before you know it we'll be doing role-play and BDSM with your kinky spirit."

"BDSM?" Sarah asked. He leaned down to whisper in her ear and she squeaked, shaking her head as he doubled over laughing. "Koji!"

Koji pulled her close and massaged her lips with his, relaxing her into the kiss. He lifted her into his arms and laid her gently on the bed.

"I have to go soon, koi," he told her between kisses. She shook her head.

"Stay tonight," she asked and he chuckled.

"We'd kill each other. I have to be back for Ayaka-chan. I'm sorry, koi."

"I have a question to ask before you go," she said, her heart racing with nerves. "We'll be going to to college for our general business degrees so we'll be graduating on the same day, right?"

"Right."

"I was wondering-"

"Sarah, there's a phone call for Master Koji," Jakan called from the hall.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," he said and moved to answer it. Jakan looked around the room, seeing Sarah in a towel and looking sour with disapproval. She grinned sheepishly at him while Koji spoke with someone on the other side of the line.

"Sarah, it's been over an hour since we left," Koji said and 'tsk'ed himself. "This won't do." Sarah grinned at him. "I'll be back right away. As soon as Sarah and I are done what we're doing." Sarah giggled and wrapped her arms around Koji as he hung up.

"That gives us about a minute left," she chuckled and said as Jakan left with the phone.

"Mm-hmm. And I don't want to waste it," he said, lifting her back into his arms and kissing her soundly. Sarah would just ask him her question tomorrow. She was enjoying his mouth a bit too much at the moment for him to stop and talk.

"I love you, Koji."

"I love you, too, Sarah. I'll talk to your father tomorrow about becoming your manager and I should have another little surprise for you by then as well." Koji said and kissed her one more time. "If I don't get downstairs, your father will burst in here and get the wrong impression seeing as you're in only a towel and I'm half naked. He might think we've done something... sexual," he whispered and she chuckled.

"Can't have him thinking that," she whispered back before he kissed her again.

"No." He backed off and finished dressing. Sarah watched, loving the way his back muscles moved with him. Not to mention, the boy had a firm set of glutes.

"I wish you could stay, Koji. I just want to cuddle with you," Sarah admitted, bringing her chin to her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"We'll have a cuddle night soon. I promise I'll find a way." Now that he was fully dressed, he took a seat beside her and made her look up at him. "I always keep my promises."

"I know." They both heard her father pull up and grinned. Koji kissed her again and left before he ran up and slaughtered Koji for going near her.

Sarah rested her head on her knees once more, wondering what it would be like to go to sleep and wake up with Koji every day. She wanted it so bad she could taste it... and him.

She got dressed in her pajamas before daring to go downstairs and see her parents. She gave her mother a huge hug and grinned up at Sesshoumaru.

"Hi Papa."

"Hi, Sarah."

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you, too, Sarah. That doesn't mean I like you sneaking away to-"

"Oh hush up, Sesshou. They're mated. You and I did the same," Kagome said, not interested in listening to Sesshoumaru's pointless argument. "I think this puppy," Kagome gestured to Sesshoumaru. "Needs a nap. Goodnight, Sarah."

"'Night, Mam-" Sarah jumped at the doorbell. That was odd. It was ten o'clock. Who could possibly be visiting this late?

Jakan opened the door and there stood an old man with giant eyes, no muscle beneath his skin, and he carried a hammer that was taller than he was. Jakan blinked in surprise.

"Totosai? What are you doing here?"

"Touga sent me to deliver a message. He will be visiting for a week, maybe longer, depending on how everything goes, starting tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly but stepped forward with grace.

"How what goes?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss it with you. Are you Sarah?" he asked, pointing to her.

"Yes," she said cautiously.

"Touga is coming to visit you specifically. He asked me to give you this letter-" He gave it to Jakan to give to her. "-and share it with no one. He will discuss the contents with you in private. He sends his love ahead of time to all of you. And he told me to tell you," he pointed to Sesshoumaru. "To keep an open heart to your sire. See you tomorrow!" he said and walked down the stepped to a three eyed cow demon. He jumped on its back and flew off.

Sarah blinked at the letter Jakan gave her.

"Sarah, let me see the letter." Sesshoumaru asked, holding out his hand.

"Wait! Who's Touga? I thought you said Grandpa Taisho was dead."

"He is, to me. Sarah, give me the letter please."

"Why did you lie to me? Do Taro and Raiden know? Of course they do," she answered when his eyes flickered. "You don't keep secrets from them."

"Sarah, there's more to it than what you know," Kagome said, reaching out and placing a hand on her arm.

"Like what? Obviously since Taro and Raiden know him it can't be too complicated." She held the letter tightly to her chest as her parents remained silent. "Like what-"

"Even after you were born he thought we should have disposed of you because you were 'Naraku's spawn'. He couldn't accept the fact that you are our daughter because you don't have my blood running through you. That's why I consider him as good as dead to me. He had no right to treat my pup like that!" Sarah stood, clutching the envelope in shock.

* * *

**A/N:**And the plot thickens... I still haven't got my new laptop power cord but i had this incredible urge to write and since I just got my tonsils out I have nothing but time.


	13. She'll give him up to have him

A/N: Hey... Read and Review please... And be prepared for Drama...

* * *

Sarah rushed away from her parents and into her room. She had no clue what to think of her "new" grandfather. He had no interest in her but he would be coming for a week to talk to her. Why? It made no sense to her. She sat on against her headboard, staring at the letter and wondering if she should open it. Her father wanted it, probably to screen or to rip it up. Her grandfather would be coming tomorrow regardless of what they did so maybe she should read it and be prepared...?

When there was a knock on her door, she called them in, pushing the letter underneath her pillow. Sesshoumaru came in with a very unhappy look on his face.

"Sarah, your mother wants me to explain that your grandfather isn't a completely horrible person. I want to disagree but I can't." He stepped over and sat beside her, feeling her lean in to cuddle him. Her propped his feet up and continued. "He never liked Naraku. He never trusted him, he knew he would hurt our family somehow and he was right. He was angry at me for not listening to him and putting my mate in danger. He is also just like the rest of us Taisho's and has problem swallowing his pride. When he spoke out against Kagome having you, he'd pissed me off. I told you before that Kagome, rather your mother, would have been heartbroken if she'd aborted you. She'd been so upset that she'd wanted to do it and bonded closer with your grandfather because he was with her on that decision and she didn't want to feel like she'd done anything else wrong. Of course, you and I know she didn't do anything wrong by being raped," he emphasized. Sarah nodded.

"I prevented her, obviously, from carrying out her decision and both of our lives changed because of you. When you were born, your mother kept thanking me for not letting her murder you, after she was through screaming in pain, mind you. Your grandfather was still opposed and thought we should give you up for adoption. He could see how you being with Kagome helped her but he still couldn't understand why we wouldn't-no, why we couldn't just 'get rid of' you." He rubbed her arm and felt her bury her face into his chest.

"Then I'm the reason you and _your _Papa don't talk..." Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Not true at all. His ignorance is what has kept us apart. He's a lot like Inuyasha." Sarah grimaced and he chuckled. "I can't imagine what he wants but the moment he starts putting down the life we have he will be thrown out. and I mean _thrown_ out."

"I still wish you would try to work things out. Maybe that's all he wants to do, too."

"Maybe," his face said otherwise. "Get some sleep, baby. Tomorrow's another full day at the studio." He kissed her head and tucked her in before he flicked off the ceiling light and left.

"I know you can be civil, Papa. You use that, you can solve anything..."

LalalalaALALallalaALALAlaALALlaalaLALALa

Sesshoumaru was right. The next day was hell in the office no matter where you were. Taro and Raiden were told of Touga's coming to visit and planned on staying home the next few nights to see what panned out. Taro was also working hard in the studio to make sure everyone was working smoothly with Sarah, putting on an extreme big brother act that hindered more than it helped. After an hour of listening to him calmly criticizing the sound crew after she made mistakes inside the recording booth, she stepped out of the office, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him to her father's office.

Sesshoumaru was only working on paperwork when Sarah brought Taro in. He was a bit shocked as she was usually much more mild tempered. Taro yelped as she yanked on his ear once more to force him into the chair in front of their father's desk.

"Please tell this pest to leave me to do my work! He's been making me nervous, I'm messing up on my songs, and he's barking at the sound techs for it. He's like a little ankle biter! Keep him away from the recording studios. Raiden too, in case he decides to sick him on me." Taro moved to stand but Sarah reached out and yanked his ear once more.

Kagome, who'd been on the couch relaxing, laughed hard and loud at her oldest son being dragged around by their daughter who was a third of his size. Sarah growled but continued to seethe and glare at her brother.

"Taro, for your own safety, you may want to listen."

"What if Grandpa comes into the building and walks right up to her?"

"Security has been tight. I'll know as soon as he walks in. Then I'll send out the hounds," he said, making Taro growl in annoyance as well. Sarah stuck out her tongue and started back out. "Sarah, if he goes to the studio and one of us isn't there, send for us immediately."

"Okay. Now can I go do what my contract says I'm supposed to do?!" she snapped. He nodded and waited until she left the room to smirk. Taro crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"I let her do that."

"Yeah, right. Just like you let her stomp you at pool and every video-game you've ever versed her at." Kagome said.

"Exactly. It's good for her self esteem," he said and started out.

"M'kay," Kagome sat back and continued to read her book, waiting for Taro to leave before she grinned at Sesshoumaru. He chuckled and she laughed. Sarah could definitely be fiesty. She just had to be in the mood.

Sesshoumaru was about to go back to work when Kagome stood up. With her swollen belly, it made it a hard task. She started for the door but was stopped when he stood up and jumped in front of it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To go watch my daughter."

"Wrong answer. Try again."

"Sesshoumaru-"

"Right. You're going to stay here with me while I finish up some work and then together we can venture down to the studio."

"But I want to see her now." He leaned down and brushed a kiss over her lips.

"No. Sit down and rest."

"My back aches, Sesshoumaru. I don't want to sit down."

"You're eight months pregnant, honey. Your back is going to hurt no matter what you do. Want me to massage it for you?" he asked as her eyes flashed with anger. They softened instantly and she nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly but began to soothe his wife. He'd wanted to get some work done but that would have to wait until he coaxed her into sleeping. After her nap they could go together. Now that she was getting closer to birth he hated the thought of leaving her alone for more than a minute. He also knew that with her being pregnant, she wouldn't be happy to have him hovering. They went through all of this before with the twins, and with Sarah. The closer to due date, the more discontent there would be.

LAAlalalaALalalallLAALALlalALLAALALALlalalalaLALAalALlaALlalLALallaLA

With her brother gone, Sarah was able to sing right and was done in the time that Taro had been arguing with the sound techs. She laughed as they thanked her for 'taming the beast' and left to go find Taro. She felt bad for yanking on his ear so she'd go tease him for a bit.

On her way up, she saw Koga leaning against the wall and staring down out of the window. He was on the phone, grinning like a fool, so she snuck up on him. She gave him a quick shove toward the window and yelled "Don't fall!". He stumbled and fell with a terrified scream that put Sarah on the floor laughing. He blushed and hung up the phone, standing up and brushing off his clothes while Sarah held her sides and tried, unsuccessfully, to stand.

"Laugh it up, Sarah. I have a job to do so-"

"To stand around and talk about Ayaka-chan?" he blushed and snorted before walking away. She brought back her control and stood up with a smirk, turning to go find Taro.

She bumped, quite literally, into Raiden.

"Hey. Heard you used Dad on Taro today."

"He was being obnoxious so yeah, I did." He mussed up her hair.

"Good job. I'm sure if he wasn't annoyed with you, Taro would agree." He grinned and started to walk past.

"Hey, do you know where he is?"

"Taro? His office, probably. Catch you later," he waved and stepped onto the elevator.

Raiden pressed the up button, planning on going to see his father. He had a feeling that their Grandfather's visit would stress everyone out. Grandfather had always been good at keeping secrets and his wanting to talk to Sarah alone just meant he had a secret to share with her. The question was, what was it?

LALlaALaallaALLALalalalalALALalALALALalaaLalaLalalaLA

Sarah found Taro in his office and was ignored. Taro must have been really upset to ignore her. She tried talking to him, waving a hand in front of his face, and then gave up and stole his pen so he'd listen to her. He didn't even look up as he went in his desk and grabbed another one and kept working.

"Taro! Stop being mean." She whined and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I was just trying to say sorry..." and she buried her face in her hands. Taro looked up with a grin only to see her crying.

"Sarah-"

She bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind her. He sat back and groaned, feeling like such an-

"Gotcha!" she said, sticking face back in the room. He growled and lifted her up before squeezing her tight. She giggle until she couldn't breathe and stuck out her tongue at him. "That's what you get for being mean to your poor little sister." He set her down and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, placing his hand on her head. She growled as he, too messed it up, and she took her hair out of the ponytail.

"You and Raiden always to that. It's so annoying. What if I did that to you?" she asked as she straightened it out.

"You couldn't reach, you shrimp."

"I'm not a shrimp!" she snorted and turned her back to him. Then she turned back in a sudden burst of seriousness. "Taro, should I read the letter Grandpa sent?" He sat down and laced his fingers beneath his chin.

"That's up to you Sarah. If you want to hold a grudge against him you have every right to, but then again, we don't know what he's coming to say or do. He could be coming to apollogize and get to know you or he could be coming to say just how much he doesn't like you. Maybe he's going to protest you becoming a singer and song writer. Or maybe he heard you on the radio and feels his granddaughter is going to be a star," he looked over at her and saw her cupping her elbows, a look of discomfort on her face. Then she dropped her head to her knees and slipped her arms around her shins.

"Why can't this kind of drama happen to you and Raiden? Why is it always me? Was born on Friday the Thirteenth or something?"

"Your birthday is the Nineteenth." She just whined.

"I just want our lives to be normal. Is that so much to ask? Everything has been going great and now this! Part of me wants to read the letter so I know what he's coming for. The other part wants to shred it because he's stirring up trouble again. It's not fair!"

Taro stood up and lifted her into his lap. He held her tight and rested his chin on her head, much like her father did. She didn't cry but clung tightly to him. They stayed like that a few minutes before the phone rang. Sarah stood and moved out of his way, sitting herself on the corner of his desk.

"Taro here... She's with me...Ok, we'll be up," and he hung up the phone. "Uncle Koga called Papa. Grandpa is here. Papa wants us upstairs in his office, pronto."

They did as told and met up with the rest of their family in Sesshoumaru's office. They would stand together and they would all know what his intentions were before he spoke with any of them alone.

Sarah sat in her father's desk chair while Taro and Raiden each leaned on the front corners, perfect mirrors of each other. They would step forward and protect Sarah if needed. Sesshoumaru and his mate were sitting on the couch, Kagome feeling too sore to take a stand but Sesshoumaru could still be in a position to speak with, or to, his father should he step out of line.

When the door opened, Sarah couldn't help but stare. Touga looked so much like her father, though his hair was in a ponytail high on his head. His face wasn't as narrow as her fathers, and his skin was a touch darker, but the were the same height, had the same hair, and both stood with their shoulders straight. He wore a white yukata and had on traditional sandals, but it worked for him.

Behind him, though Sarah couldn't see well, was a woman with long black hair. She wore a pink kimono with a green obi. She clung to Touga's arm but stayed slightly behind him.

"It's been a long time, son." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Don't get cozy. What do you want with Sarah? There's no point in talking if you don't plan on apologizing to her." Kagome sparked, her hormones melding with her anger.

"Kagome-chan," Touga stepped over to them and knelt in front of her. "I come to ask for forgiveness from all of you. I was wrong to think, and say, all that I did. Your daughter-"

"Your granddaughter," Kagome corrected.

"My granddaughter wasn't at fault for what happened to you and I shouldn't have placed the blame on her. Can you forgive a foolish old man?"

"I'm not the one you need to ask forgiveness from. You turned your back on Sarah, Touga-san. You need to ask her for forgiveness. Same with you, Izayoi."

"Will you let us, son?" Touga turned to Sesshoumaru and asked.

"If Sarah wants you to go near her, she'll let down her shield. That is not up to this Sesshoumaru." Touga nodded and stood up, looking over at the boys. They were as stoic as their father as Touga approached.

"You two are just like your father, but have enough of your mother in you so you don't look terrifying. Will you forgive me if Sarah does?" they looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," they said in unison.

"But you have to talk to her," Raiden pointed behind them.

"Before you can talk to us." Taro pointed between them.

Touga stepped around the desk, Izayoi behind him, and they looked down at Sarah. She was sitting in the chair and stood up so she wouldn't feel quite so smothered by them. with her brothers out of the way, she looked them over closely and openly, just as they did the same.

"You look just like your mother," Touga murmured. Sarah nodded, unsure if it was a compliment or a statement from him.

"You have a lot of your father in you," Izayoi said with a smile. Sarah took it as they acknowledged Sesshoumaru as her father. Otherwise she would have snapped. Now was probably not the best time to show them the other side of her personality.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"You don't know us but we know you. As you've probably been told, we, or rather I, was selfish and angry and did several things that I shouldn't have. I'm guessing you chose not to read the letter?"

"Anything you want to discuss with me you can say around my family. We're not keeping secrets, anymore." Sesshoumaru saw the boys wince and accepted the little jab she sent them all. They had been keeping secrets, mostly from her, and she had a right to be upset.

"Fair enough. We'll get to that later. That is, if you'll forgive me for being a terrible grandfather for the last sixteen years." She grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You don't blame me for Naraku?"

"No," he answered.

Sarah took Izayoi's hand and asked the same.

"No. I never did," she said and gave Touga a look.

"'Kay," Sarah said and sat down.

"Is that it?" Taro and Raiden asked together.

"We dunk you in the pool while you're wearing your favorite socks and it takes you days to forgive us," Raiden said.

"They neglect you for sixteen years and they're off the hook like that?" Taro snapped his fingers.

"Those wear awesome socks and you ruined them!" she sent them a glare. "Besides, I really don't need the drama. And I got you back for that, didn't I?" she said with a smirk.

They winced and ran a hand over their hair, remembering how she dyed it a slime green color. It took the entire summer for it to come out.

Kagome stood and walked over to Sesshoumaru's mini fridge to grab a caffeine free soda. Sesshoumaru was right behind her and they watched as Sarah fidgeted in the chair.

"So... if we're done here, I'm going to call Koji and see if he'll pick me up," Sarah said and stood up again. Touga held out his hand and she stared at it. Then she pushed it aside and gave him a hug. "Don't be afraid. I'm not a puppy. I don't bite."

"You're a much better person than I."

"Maybe cooler, but not better," she said and grinned. She pulled back and gave Izayoi a quick hug before moving over to her father. "He said sorry, I forgave him. Now it's your turn to kiss and make up, Papa," she said and he scowled down at her. Kagome laughed and walked right up to Touga.

"I missed you, Dad," she told him.

"I missed you, too, Kagome," he held her tight, remembering how close they had been, and was relieved he had a second chance.

Kagome moved on to Izayoi and immediately they began chattering about her pregnancy. Sesshoumaru stood in front of his father, both of them feeling awkward and not sure how to proceed. Touga stuck out his hand and Sesshoumaru took it. Sarah watched from the side and looked at her brothers.

"Awww... don't they look cute?" she cooed and the three of them laughed. Sesshoumaru sighed. His pups were lucky they were family. He wouldn't take this kind of humiliation from any others.

"Laugh it up, Sarah. I believe we have photo albums. Your grandparents would love to see what they missed. Touga and Sesshoumaru shared a smirk as she groaned.

"Don't baby-book me. Please!" she stepped beside them and looked up at him with her best puppy eyes. He shrugged.

"It's out of my hands. Only fate can decide."

"Well, well, don't we all look happy?" Koga said from the doorway. "Isn't this a place of business?"

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him.

"It used to be. Now it's an institute for this insane." In the background, Taro and Raiden began chanting quietly. "One of us!" "One of us!". Koga took a step inside, planning to hand Sesshoumaru a packet of papers when he felt it.

"Koji..." he dropped the packet and hurried off. With the time it was, Koji had to have been coming to the company. He had to find his son.

Sarah covered her mark and screamed before crumbling to the ground. Koga, through the connection to his pup, felt a flash of pain and then felt a whole in his heart.

Sesshoumaru knelt down and watched Sarah contorting in pain, all while holding her mark. Kagome hurried over but could do nothing but watch as Sarah gasped and writhed on the floor.

"It's not her, Kagome. It's Koji. Something's happened to Koji. This will be over soon," he promised.

"But what happened to Koji?" she wondered, feeling helpless.

All were startled when Sarah bolted upright, a sheen of sweat glazed over her as she fought through pain and discomfort. She was panicked and shaking when Sesshoumaru pulled her close. She stayed until she stopped shaking, then she began to struggle hard.

"Koji! I have to find Koji-"

"Sarah, calm-"

"No, Papa! Koji! He's hurt. I have to find Koji!" she began crying, still wriggling and trying to get out of her father's arms. "I have to help him! Please! Koji!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru fought to keep her from bolting out of the room. Kagome teared up and Izayoi held onto her, watching Sarah fight.

Touga knelt in front of her and clasped her face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Sesshoumaru looked down, knowing what his father was about to do. Sarah's screams slowly quieted, tears still streaming down her face, going to cries, to pleas, until she could only whimper. Then she fainted.

"Lay her down, son." He nodded and moved Sarah onto the couch. She continued to whimper in her sleep, each sound tearing at his heart.

"Father, take care of her. I'm going to help Koga find Koji. When I know more I'll call. Keep her under. I don't want her to wake up and run our to search." He walked over to his mate and kissed her, brushing away her tears. "Don't worry. Koji's strong. Whatever happened, I'm sure he'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too. Find him," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her again before hurrying out the door.

LALlalalalaLAalalalALALAlalalaLALLAlalaallaLALA

Sesshoumaru used Koga's scent to find him and caught up quickly. Together it was easy to find Koji. They just didn't like what they saw.

The police kept everyone back and there was an ambulance already there. From what they could tell, Koji's car was hit by an eighteen-wheeler, and it pushed Koji's car into a wall of cars. Koga and Sesshoumaru told the police they were family and were let through to help.

Neither could see Koji but they could see and smell the blood that smeared the car. He was hit from the driver's side and while Koga could feel he wasn't dead, he didn't know how far from death he was. They watched the police using a crowbar to try and dislodge the bashed up door. Koga pushed him out of the way and quickly opened the door.

"Koji!"

"...Dad..."

Koji had a severe gash on his head, his arm and his thigh. He was bleeding from a cut on his neck and shoulder, his left eye was bruised, and the only thing holding him somewhat upright was the seat belt. Koga was pulled back so the paramedics could get in and pull him safely out of the car. Sesshoumaru put a hand on his shoulder and they waited near the ambulance.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his cell phone and called Kagome to let her know what they found. He didn't go into detail but from the looks of it, he told her, Koji would just be sore for a while. Koga scrubbed his hands over his face and kicked a rock out of the road.

LalalalAALALalAALALalaalallaLALalallalaLALalalalLA

Kagome got off the phone with Sesshoumaru and told everyone what happened. they she looked over at Touga.

"Can you wake Sarah just enough so we can tell her? Enough so we can keep her calm?"

"I can only wake her up. She should be over the intitial shock, though," he said and sat beside Sarah. "I find it hard to believe Sesshoumaru let her mate so young."

"He didn't really let her. She just did it. I can explain it all later, and believe me, there's a lot to explain."

Touga slowly woke her up, glad that she didn't panic again. Sarah sat up, a bit disoriented. Then her eyes popped open.

"Koji-"

"Sarah, stop. Listen to me," Kagome said, taking Touga's place at her side. Sarah held onto her mother's arm and began rocking back and forth. "Koji was in a car accident, but your father and Uncle Koga are there and Koji will be fine. Listen," she cupped her daughter's face. "Koji will be fine."

"I want to see Koji," Sarah cried as she moved into her mother's arms. "I have to see him. You'd feel the same if it was Papa." Kagome nodded and stroked Sarah's hair.

"You will as soon as possible, okay?" Sarah said nothing and continued to shake and sob in her mother's arms. "We'll bring you to the hospital and you can see him soon, but you have to stay calm, baby." Sarah nodded and wiped her eyes on her knees. Touga knelt beside her and offered her his handkerchief. She took it and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I just want to see Koji," she said softly. She could feel nothing from her mark and it made her feel lonely and scared. Touga cradled her, wondering how he could've been so hateful to someone so sweet.

"You will." Touga turned to Kagome. "We'll have to bring them together soon. Both of their lives depend on it." Kagome didn't fully understand but she nodded. "We can meet them at the hospital."

LalalaLALLAlalaLALalalalalaLAALLalALLA

Sarah and her family, along with Koga and Ayame and Ayaka, were all sitting in the waiting room, as they had been for three hours. Sarah had tried several times to use her pull as a doctor to go see Koji but they were firm and kept her away. Now she was sitting away from her family, her knees drawn, her breath shakey, and her head spinning. She had to see Koji. Soon.

Kagome watched her daughter from afar and clung to Sesshoumaru.

"What's happening to her? I know people can get ill with worry but..."

"It's kind of like withdrawal. With Koji unconscious, she can't feel him through her mark. Even when you don't notice it, there's always a sensation coming from your mating mark. That connection to Koji has gone dead for now, so she can't feel his love, or his pain. So now she's falling into mate withdrawal, and she'll only feel better when she sees Koji."

"She'll be okay, though?"  
"Yes." _If she can see Koji soon_ he thought and rested his head on hers.

"Party for Wolfe, Koji?" a nurse asked, coming in. They stood and walked over, ready for news. "He'll be fine. We'll keep him here overnight because of the concussion but you can take turns seeing him in a moment. Two people, maximum." She then saw Sarah who was still balled up in the chair. She walked over and sat beside her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sarah flinched at the contact and looked up.

"Koji?"

"Koji will be fine, honey. Do you want to see him?" she nodded frantically. "Okay. Come with me, sweetie." Sarah stood and silently followed the nurse, mumbling for Koji the entire way. She didn't notice that Koga, Ayame, and Ayaka were right behind her.

The nurse opened the door to the ICU room Koji was in and Sarah ran to the bedside. She grabbed his hand and stroked his cheek, looking over all of his visible bandages. Koga and Ayame did the same on the other side of the bed. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"His worst injury is his concussion. He's a bit banged up, has a broken arm, but he should be waking up soon. In fact," he gestured towards Koji as he groaned and his eyes opened.

"Koji," Sarah stroked his cheek and he looked into her eyes.

"Hey. What happened?"

"You were hit by a truck. A big truck," she said, his hand in hers.

"Ouch. It sure feels like it. And obviously it wasn't full of morphine."

"They'll give you medicine soon," she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "And you'll be back on your feet in no time at all."

"Thanks. Aren't you acting a little mushy? We wouldn't want Bankotsu to get jealous, would we?" Sarah jumped upright with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Bankotsu is possessive. I don't think he'd like you giving me kisses."

"Koji, Bankotsu is dead... He has been for months."

"You went out with him yesterday. How can his interest be dead?" Koji corrected. He looked over and saw Ayaka in Ayame's arms. "Who's that cutie?"

"Your sister, Ayaka. Koji-"

"Amnesia is common with concussions. He should gain it back as it heals."

Sarah looked back at Koji and then at Koga and Ayame. "Well, I'll just get going so you can have a few minutes with your family, okay? Then you get some rest. Promise?" he smiled at her. "See you guys later," she said and hurried out to the waiting room.

Sesshoumaru held onto Kagome and the boys leaned against the wall. Touga and Izayoi watched with sympathy beside them. Touga was first to hear Sarah's hurried footsteps and stood to greet her. As soon as she turned the corner she run down the hallway and outside to the cooling evening air. Then she began pacing until finally breaking down and lowering to her knees.

Sesshoumaru followed her out and lifted her into his arms.

"Papa," she whined pathetically between sobs. "He doesn't remember... He thinks I'm with Bankotsu. He doesn't know how much I..." she sobbed violently into his shoulder and he held her tight. "I need him... But I can't feel him anymore!"

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"It hurts... so bad. I need him," she felt his comforting growl but it did little to soothe her breaking heart. "He said I should kiss him-" her voice was soft and broken as she began to calm down. "Because Bankotsu would get jealous."

Sesshoumaru stroked and soothed as well as he could. He could feel her sinking into depression even further. And without the connection of the mark, her life was still in danger.

"I know you'r very upset right now, and I know what I'm going to tell you is going to hurt, but I have to tell you and it has to be done." He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down with her still in his lap. "Sarah..." he tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "We have to remove your mating mark." Her eyes widened in shock.

"No!" she covered it and shook her head. "No! I have to have Koji-"

"Until he remembers that you've mated, you won't feel anything, your body will begin to ache for him, your blood will seek his and your beast will start to take over. Being a half-demon, that's very dangerous. The more your beast is in control, the more _you _will fade from existence. I don't want to lose you, and when Koji recovers he can mark you again, Sarah. I don't think he wants to lose you either."

"No! I don't care! Koji will have his memory soon and then the connection will be back and-"

"You don't know that. No one knows. It could be days, months, years... Maybe never. It will only take a week before you start to lose yourself to your beast. By the time Koji remembers you, you won't _be_ you, anymore. We have to remove your mark."

"I have to lose him completely... in order to gain him back." Sesshoumaru nodded. "How?"

"Remember Miroku?" she nodded. "In a previous life, he was a monk. He possesses great spiritual powers that can excise the mark from you. We'll call him up tomorrow and ask him for help."

"Fine. I'm going to wait in the car. Suddenly, I'm tired of hospitals." She stood up and walked away from her father, cupping her elbows and looking straight ahead.

Sesshoumaru watched and ached for his little girl. He couldn't imagine anything more painful than to be ripped away from the one you love. And he was going to have to do it. He waited until she was inside the car to walk back inside. When he reached Kagome, he sat down and pulled her close to take in her comfort.

"Sesshou-kun... I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Koi. I have to break our daughter's heart tomorrow, Kagome." He explained what needed to be done, calming the twins as they spoke out against it. "Do you want a sister or do you want a monster?" they growled but remained silent.

"We'll be there for her. And hopefully Koji will get his memory back soon so they can be together again. We have to be strong for her." Kagome held Sesshoumaru close and laid his hand on her stomach. "Feel her? She's doing cartwheels for her daddy, to try and cheer you up."

"I love you, koi."

"You've said that already."

"And I'll say it however many times I wish. This Sesshoumaru has been given a beautiful mate and three, soon to be four wonderful children."

"Uh-oh."

"Lovey-dovey time."

"Gotta go!" said Taro and Raiden as they started out to the car.

Sesshoumaru placed his forehead against Kagome's ignoring their sons, and kissed her over and over. She responded with tears in her eyes, feeling him join hands over her stomach as they shared they experience of feeling their pup moving. It was just a little joy in their life they could have while they helped their family through their suffering.

"Sesshoumaru?" Touga interrupted. "Izayoi and I should be getting back to the hotel."

"Why don't you stay with us, Dad? We have more than enough space and I'm sure Sarah will need you as well tomorrow," Kagome said, Sesshoumaru nodding.

Touga and Izayoi smiled at eachother. Things were finally coming back together.

"Okay then. We still need to retrieve our things. We'll be at the house as soon as possible." And they left.

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome stand, readying to leave. As they did, Koga and Ayame came out with a sleeping Ayaka.

"We told Koji about the accident and about his sister. Then he got tired and the doctor shooed us out. We didn't get a chance to explain about Sarah or Bankotsu."

"It's alright. Koga , you know what we have to do, for both of them," Sesshoumaru said. Koga nodded painfully.

"Are you going to have Miroku do it?" he nodded. "And what she doesn't remember?"

"That's up to the strength or her heart."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, placing her hand on Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Sarah may not remember being mated to him after the mark is removed. she'll remember them being great friends and everything they did that didn't involve them mating. She may not remember their declarations of love, even if she still knows she loves him." Kagome cursed and Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

A/N: Hey, look at that! Two chapters in a month! Woo-hoo!! Please review. I'm really not really well and it would make my week to have people praise me- I mean, my work. XD


	14. Blood vs Blood

A/N: Intense stuff back there, huh? By the way, Kagome and Sesshoumaru's newest baby is not going to be Shippo, he is my own creation, just to let you know.

* * *

Sarah didn't say a word on the drive home, no matter what they said to her. Taro and Raiden looked at each other in thought but could think of nothing to ease her mind. Sesshoumaru kept looking at her through the rear-view mirror and watched her locking in her emotions. He sighed and brought his eyes back to the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly. When they got home, Sarah was first out of the car and she hurried into the house and up to her room. Her family watched with sad eyes, knowing there was no way to comfort her kind of pain.

Sarah went into her bathroom and shut the door. She stripped down and stepped into the shower, flicking the knobs but not caring what the temperature was. She let the water wash over her and thought about everything that was going on around her. As she scrubbed and lathered, all she could think about was how she and Koji had been planning their future... and how she missed her chance to ask him the most important question of their lives.

_"I have a question to ask before you go," she said, her heart racing with nerves. "We'll be going to to college for our general business degrees so we'll be graduating on the same day, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"I was wondering-"_

_"Sarah, there's a phone call for Master Koji," Jakan called from the hall._

If only Jakan hadn't interrupted them. He wouldn't have left and he could have come with her the next day instead of going to school...

Sarah cursed loudly and leaned against the back of the shower. What was she going to do without him? However long it took for him too gain back his memory would be too long if it wasn't tomorrow. She would lose him... and he wasn't going to want her back because she wouldn't have his mark on her anymore. He wasn't going to love her for removing his mark.

She shut off the shower and stepped out to grab a towel. She wrapped one around her head and one around her body before stepping out to find clothes. She didn't expect to see her mother sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"You can't give up, Sarah. If you do you'll end up hurting you and Koji more than you know."

"I'm fine, Mama."

"No your not. And you're entitled to be upset and hurt and sad and lonely. But you can't give up. If you give up you won't remember any of this, Sarah. Miroku is going to remove the mark, not your love, not unless you let him."

Sarah knelt and pulled pajamas from her bottom drawer. "What are you talking about?"

"If you lose hope and Miroku does his work after you've given up, you won't remember Koji ever being your mate. You may not even remember you love him. And then you and Koji are both in trouble."

Sarah stopped but didn't face her mother.

"You're telling me I have the rights to my emotions, just as long as I get rid of the hurt tomorrow."

"No, not to get rid of it. Let your love for Koji rise above it... or you really will lose him. I can't imagine what this has been like for you, Sarah, and you don't want to take my word for it but I'm trying to save you a lifetime of pain. You'll never feel complete again without your love beside you, but he won't be able to be if you don't take control and quick-"

"I was going to ask him to marry me yesterday, Mama! We were interrupted and I lost the courage." She teared up and buried her face in her pajamas. "If I hadn't hesitated, Koji would have been with me. We could have spent the day together in celebration... And he wouldn't have been in the accident. This is all my fault, Mama. And now you're telling me I might not be losing him short term?" she stood and stepped back into the bathroom to dress, leaving the door cracked she could still speak with her mother as she dressed.

"This isn't your fault, baby."

"Then who else is to blame?"

"How about the truck driver who ran the red and smashed into my son?" Koga said, standing in to doorway of her room. Kagome looked over, startled.

"Koji wouldn't have been there in the first place if I hadn't been a coward."

"Not true." Sarah recognized this voice but couldn't place it. "In fact, I have a feeling that even if he'd taken the day with you, he would still have gone out at some point."

She stepped out of the bathroom, now dressed, and looked over at the door. She was surprised to see Chief Tsukuyomaru standing next to Koga. She stepped over, her mother not far behind.

"How would you know? Besides, he wouldn't have gone to school if I'd just-"

"He wasn't only coming home from school, Sarah," Koga said, a pained smile on his face. "They let me and the chief go through his car after the truck driver confessed to running the light. They've taken it to the pound but we found something... something that I think belongs, or would have soon belonged, to you."

Tsukuyomaru held a brown paper bag out to her. Sarah took it, puzzled. Slowly she opened it and looked inside. She withdrew a small jewelry box. Her eyes watered up and she shook her head, praying it wasn't what she thought it was. When she opened it, she stared and caressed it gently with her hand.

Inside was a diamond ring that had a crescent moon with a wolf sitting in the dip of it. She continued to shake her head, even as she began to cry and sob.

"Koji... oh Kami... This was it. He said he was going to talk to Papa about our plans for the future and that he'd have a surprise for me as well. He was going to... he wanted to..." she ran over to her bed, drew the curtains and held the box to her heart as she balled up and rocked herself.

"Oh, baby," Kagome watched the shadow behind the curtain rocking and heard her shaky breaths. Koga and Tskukuyomaru laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned to thank them.

"You have an amazing daughter, ma'am. I'm sure she'll make it through this and anything else, just fine."

Kagome took the boys out of Sarah's room and brought them down stairs so her daughter could be alone.

* * *

Sarah didn't sleep at all that night. She just kept playing with the ring, inspecting it but not trying it on. She got up and went downstairs around five in the morning and went outside to stare up at the sky. It was too cloudy to see the moon so she sat down on the wet grass and continued to play with the ring.

_I shouldn't wear it. Koji hasn't asked me. But if I do, maybe it'll help me keep focused on my love for Koji and I can keep my memories of us._

She sighed and fisted a hand in her hair. She wasn't getting anywhere.

"What am I going to do?"

"Why don't you tell an old and mostly wise dog about it?"

Sarah turned and looked up at Touga, who wore an open robe over his pajamas. She turned forward again and looked down at her ring.

"It wouldn't do any good. Nothing changes what has to be done. I just wish Koji could be here, even as a friend, while I get the mark removed. He's always been there, and now I have to remove him from my life."

"No, you're removing a symbol of your affections. Nothing more, my girl. The mark is only as strong as your love. Without it, it doesn't mean you don't have feeling for him, does it? Did you love him before the mark? Isn't that why he marked you?" she nodded. "Then you'll love him after the mark. It's not the end of the world, my girl. He'll gain his memories back and he'll re-mark you and all will be back to the way it should be." Sarah sighed.

"I hope you're right, Grandpa."

"Now, how about you go get a few hours of sleep?" she shook her head.

"I'm not tired." He sat beside her and lifted her chin to inspect her eyes. They were dark and baggy.

"Your eyes say a different story."

"I'm fine. I have to see Koji today before Miroku does his thing. I'm going as soon as visiting hours start." He nodded.

"I'll drive you there if you'd like," she nodded and leaned on him.

"Thank you, Grandpa." She closed her eyes briefly and she fell into an exhausted sleep, the ring still fisted in her hand. Touga wrapped his arms around her and carefully lifted her into his lap so she could be more comfortable. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up at his own mate.

"I love you, Izzy."

"I love you, too, Tou-kun." She sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder, looking down at their granddaughter with love and sympathy. "I think we came at just the right time, Touga."

"I agree." He brushed Sarah's hair back and gently stroked her cheek. Today would be a hard day for all.

* * *

Touga was true to his word and when Sarah woke again at eight, he brought her to the hospital. She brought the ring but kept it in her pocket, hidden from her grandfather and from Koji. Maybe it would help him remember her... remember them.

She entered his room, Touga waiting outside the door to give them some privacy. She sat beside him on the bed and stroked his cheek. Then she held his hand and waited for him to awaken. It was only a few minutes later.

"Sarah? Hey. What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her flushed face, slightly swollen and dark circled eyes, and the depth of her sorrow in them.

"You gave me a bad night, is all. I was worried, you jerk. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"I will if I want to. I don't like seeing you hurting. Bankotsu didn't do anything, did he? Am I going to have to kick his ass with a broken arm and a concussion?" Sarah smiled. The same old Koji... almost.

"No. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. When you got into the crash, your concussion has given you partial amnesia. Your parents might have told you last night?" Koji nodded, starting to think about it. "I have quite a bit to talk to you about. Are you feeling up to it?" he nodded and reached over for some ice water. Sarah grabbed it and held the straw to his lips.

"Tell me," he said, holding her hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she began.

She told him about Naraku being her father, about Bankotsu raping her, about their kidnapping her. She told him about her career as a singer. She told him about her bonding stronger with her family, about her showing off her art more. She told him about her first solo concert. And she'd started to tell him about his sister but he explained how his parents had told him the night before.

"None of that sounds familiar, Sarah," he said, sadly. She frowned but took a deep breath.

"What about this?" she leaned forward, cupped his cheek, and kissed him, soft and slow and unyielding, just as he'd kissed her out in the rain that day she'd found out her father wasn't her real father.

Koji's eyes widened. This was what he'd dreamed about. The setting was wrong but what could you do about it?

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Did that feel familiar?"

"You've done that before?" he asked, astounded. "We're together?"

"Koji..." she paused and pulled the ring out of her pocket. "This was in your car during the accident. You'd just bought it when you were hit. You were going to ask me to marry you. You don't recognize this?" she handed him the ring.

Koji took it and looked it over. As he inspected it, he tried to place it in his mind just what happened. This felt right. He had no idea where he'd brought it or when, how much he paid for it, but he knew it was right, that he'd bought it just for her.

"I don't remember buying it, Sarah... but I know I couldn't have bought it for anyone but you." Sarah teared up but smiled at him. "Have we... done, anything?"

Sarah grinned, tears spilling over her face.

"Yeah. Stuff that Papa would kill us both for," she told him with a chuckle.

"I bet I have more to show you when my memory returns," he said with a quick grin. "But that wasn't what I meant. Did we mate?" She couldn't hide the pain in her eyes as she nodded. "I thought so. My beast has been going crazy since you walked in the room. It can't explain why but it feels needy."

"That won't last much longer, I promise. I have to... I have to remove it, Koji. For both of us."

"What? No!"

"Please, just listen. I can't wait with the mark until your memories return. I love you, Koji," his eyes filled with emotion at her words. "But I can't feel you anymore. And I won't until you get your memories back. I will lose pieces of me until you gain your memory back, unless I remove the mark. I don't want to do it. But it will save both of us and you can mark me again when your memories are restored. Besides, my father would have to let you mark me so we'd have a night to ourselves, which is more than we've been able to have."

"I don't like this, Sarah. What if something goes wrong?" he stroked her cheek. "I don't remember getting you, but I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Love is stronger than any spiritual power... Kami, that was lame," she said when he grinned.

"But it's true. I love you, Sarah. That much I haven't forgotten. I just don't remember telling you."

"I do."

"Thinking of which," he lifted her left hand. "Sarah, I won't ask you to marry me right now, as I don't remember what my plan was to ask and I'm sure it was brilliant, but I want you to wear this for now, as a temporary promise ring of sorts, alright? I want everything to be perfect when I ask you to marry me... and I'm sure my plan was awesome." she laughed and nodded.

"Okay, I understand," she watched him slide the ring onto her finger and moved closer to kiss him. "I have to go. I've been here-" she looked at the clock. "For three hours. Papa and Miroku are probably already waiting. I love you, Koji."

"I love you, too, Sarah. I should be out of here today. All but my head and my arm have healed. I can't wait to go home and be with you, my love," he told her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She held back more tears as the words soothed her aching heart. Then she leaned up and kissed his chin before exiting. Touga caught up to her in several quick strides and saw confidence on her face.

"I won't forget him, Grandpa. He still loves me and I still love him. I refuse to forget."

"There's my girl."

* * *

Sarah found her family in their back yard with Miroku who was dressed in an ancient purple monk's outfit. Sesshoumaru looked over as she came out and saw her small smile. He walked up to her and tipped her chin up. They gave each other twin looks with an eyebrow raised and a question in their eyes.

"What's with the smile?"

"What with the interrogation?" she grinned. "Just kidding. I talked to Koji this morning. He doesn't remember us mating but her still loves me. And look!" she held up her left hand for her father to see. "He told me he wants to marry me but he's going to wait to ask until he has his memory back because he has a plan. He still loves me that much. Grandpa was right. The mark was just a symbol of love, just like this ring. Getting rid of it won't get rid of our love," she said and watched him scowl at the ring. Then he sighed and cupped her face in his hands.

"You wouldn't listen to me if I told you to stop growing up, would you?" she shook her head.

"Sorry, Papa. I'll grow up and you'll have to learn to move on," she said and jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I still love you, though."

"I love you too, baby. Keep this confidence during the ritual, okay?" she nodded.

"Can I go get something to eat first? I'm starving. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Keep it small for now, incase Miroku makes you sick." She looked over at him.

"Yeah, the outfit does kind of make your stomach hurt, huh?" he chuckled and squeezed her one last time before putting her down and letting her run off to the kitchen. He watched her go, glad to see her heart wasn't broken any longer. He looked at his father and nodded his thanks.

"Your welcome, son. Are you going to have Inuyasha here? The more the merrier," Touga said as Sesshoumaru scowled.

"The pest would bring his wife and son and I don't want either on my property without extreme supervision. You may invite Inuyasha and Inuyasha alone."

Touga laughed. He didn't agree with Inuyasha's choice of a partner and their offspring was just like the wench.

"I'll be sure to clarify."

Miroku walked over as Touga walked away.

"Everything is set so we can do it at your convenience."

"Sarah's going to get a snack. She was too upset to eat yesterday with Koji's accident. When she's ready..."

"Alright. I have to warn you, I've never done this on a half-demon, or a spiritually powered person either. I have no idea if is will induse worse pain, or if it'll even work correctly."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He could be angry with Miroku but his inexperience wasn't his fault. He wasn't so sure himself what was going to happen. And he wondered if Koji would be inflicted by the ritual pains as well. The mark may not share emotions but it still might share the hurt.

"We'll have everyone on stand-by just in case something goes wrong with either side of her. You and Kagome can handle the miko and my father and I can handle the demon."

"Well, for her sake, and yours, I hope nothing happens to either side. Physical pain can be managed. Emotional..." Miroku sighed.

"We'll manage that as well. Kami knows what kind of year it's been." He looked at his watch. "I'll have Yoshi cook up something for lunch. After we all eat, we can proceed. I don't think I can make Kagome eat without everyone watching her do it right now. She's more nervous than Sarah is."

"Sounds fine to me. One more thing, Sesshoumaru..." he raised his eyebrow. "You were mated to Kagome when she was raped and Sarah was conceived. Your blood is in Kagome, and thus it is in Sarah as well. Don't doubt your abilities to control her demon blood should anything go wrong because you have the strength and you have blood on your side." Sesshoumaru nodded and they took everyone inside to eat.

* * *

Now that everyone had eaten they began the ceremony. Koga and Ayame wouldn't participate, just in case something went wrong with Koji and they couldn't get away from the ceremony in time to be with him. Both waited and sat with Koji in the hospital.

Sarah was in a circle that was made from spiritual salts Miroku put down. Surrounding the circle outside was her parents, brothers, Touga, Miroku, and Inuyasha who had arrived during the meal. Sarah faced Miroku and waited patiently, confident that he wouldn't be able to disturb her love for Koji by removing the mark.

Miroku was holding a golden tipped staff with dangling rings, a powerful tool and weapon in the spiritual world. He held the staff beside him and held up his other hand in prayer as he began to chant words she didn't recognize. She looked over at her parents and gave them a confident look, trying to reassure them she would be fine. When she looked back at Miroku, he tossed a sacred sutra onto her neck, covering her mark.

As he continued to chant, she felt a warming sensation flow from the mark and throughout her body. Then it became warmer and warmer, her body felt as though flames ran through her veins and she cupped her elbows, gritting her teeth against the burn. She breathed deeply and managed the pain as well as she could.

Sesshoumaru watched just the beginning of her suffering and grasped Kagome's hand in his. She squeezed it tightly, neither one willing to look away from their daughter. Touga kept himself ready in case anything went wrong and things got out of control for the monk.

"Sarah, brace yourself. This will hurt, a lot," Miroku told her, then threw a second sutra to cover the other.

Sarah let out a short cry but remained standing through this next onslaught of pain. Her chest was on fire now. Her breathing was irritated and weak but from what she could tell she wasn't in any danger, yet.

Suddenly a burst of power shot out of her and two ghostly figures appeared, strung to her body and obviously opposing one another. All who watched were shocked. It was one thing to know Sarah had two completely different sets of power running through her but it was amazing to see them. Sarah closed her eyes and grimaced at the new pain that shot out from her back where the two figures stood. She had no idea they were there as she focus on the pain.

Seemingly from her left shoulder blade was a demon that had the mark of the spider carved into its back. It was shadowed and reeked with the aura of a demon, a sharp toothed grin on its face as it stared at the other figure with glowing red eyes. From the right side sprang a priestess with bangs covering her face and dogs ears perched on her head. She wore traditional priestess clothing and held her hands folded in prayer.

"Papa... it... hurts," Sarah grit out, unaware of the spectacle behind her.

Sesshoumaru didn't register her speaking as he stared at the two figures. The demon was obviously from Naraku's blood, just as the priestess with ears was from he and Kagome's mixed blood. He had no idea what was going on... until he felt the auras and watched them glow around each half of Sarah's body.

Her priestess side and demonic side were fighting a battle with eachother, using their auras to overwhelm the other's. This left Sarah in excruciating pain. She couldn't control either side as the pain took over and clouded her mind. She moved from grasping her elbows to holding her sides. Her breath became short as her lungs tightened and she began to pant, her face glistening with a sheen of sweat.

Miroku was just as shocked but knew he had to continue. He pulled out one more sutra and began to chant once more.

* * *

Koji kept busy talking to his parents, feeling better now that his arm had healed to a manageable state and his head injury had healed to where he could go home soon.

"I can't wait to get out of here. Hospitals are boring. Period."

"I hear you, son. When the doctor makes his rounds, he'll discharge you and we'll go," Koga assured him, cuddling Ayaka.

Koji nodded, watching Ayaka and wondering what it would be like to have a baby with Sarah. They hadn't discussed that before. In fact, his entire plan for asking her to marry him was ruined! He'd wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru first and gain clearance from him before talking to Sarah. And all that was blown because he'd lost his memory-

"I remember! Dad, I remember! I was distracted by the ring so I didn't bother to make sure no one was coming,even though the light was green, and I was hit! I had just picked up the ring for Sarah and was going to talk to Uncle Sesshoumaru about marrying her-" he gasped and felt a sudden burning from his mark. "Sarah! I have to stop them from removing the mark!"

Koji got up, already fully dressed as he wanted to be out of their as soon as possible, and started out of the door.

"Ayame, c'mon!" Koga said, not questioning his son's outburst. He had his memories and that was important. "Koji, I'll drive all four of us back."

Koji went to thank his father but felt a sudden and overwhelming pain shooting from his mark. He cursed and dropped to one knee, waiting for the pain to subside so he could stand again. His lungs tightened and his breath shortened, just as Sarah's had, and he fought for control over the pain.

"Sarah," he grit out and pushed himself up off the floor.

Koga and Ayame wrapped supporting arms around him and lead him out of the building and into the car. Koga hoped they wouldn't be too late to stop the ceremony.

* * *

Sarah's aura's continued to fight and smother her in agony. She had dropped to one knee and continued to hold her sides and pant as the pain grew stronger and stronger. Her shoulder now pulsed with almost blinding pain. She couldn't see her family surrounding her or Miroku in front of her. She closed her eyes and thought of Koji, remembering how he'd helped her through her rape, through her parents new about Naraku, about how even as a kid he stood up and protected her.

Miroku watched her stand up once more, doing her best to conquer the pain so he could finish the ceremony. He finished chanting and sent the last sutra flying toward her. It landed on her chest, along her sternum, and Sarah lost her breath completely. It felt as though the sutra was taking air from her lungs.

Miroku began to let his guard down, the third sutra being the last part to the ceremony. He was shocked to see they hadn't fallen off of her yet. If the third one stayed on too long...

All surrounding the circle were flung back at a sudden and powerful blast of mixed power that flew from Sarah's body. Sesshoumaru caught Kagome and braced their fall to protect their baby. Then he looked over at Miroku.

"What's happening?!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk.

"I don't know! The ceremony should be finished! The last seal needs to get off and quick or she won't be able to breathe!" he yelled over the swirling wind and energy that surrounded Sarah.

They watched the auras of the two figures from Sarah's back intensify as their battle for dominance raged on. Soon, though, they became weaker and weaker as Sarah couldn't draw in any air. Her family watched in horror as she began to turn blue while she gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"Sarah!" they heard a yell. They looked and saw Koji racing toward her as fast as possible, his arm tossing off the sling it had been in.

The demon and the priestess stopped at his call. A few moments later they withdrew into Sarah and the seals fell off. Sarah collapsed and Koji was there in time to catch her and bring her down gently.

Miroku came up to her and saw how shallow her breathing was. He frowned in concentration. An ambulance would be too late. He had no idea how to help Sarah now. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were beside him and watched Koji petting her hair gently, leaning down to whisper comforting words in her ear.

Sarah's breathing became deeper and deeper until she regained her coloring and it finally leveled out. Then she opened her eyes, almost painfully, her body still aching from the sutras. Koji stared down at her and saw her stare up.

"You... remember..." she whispered.

"So do you," he whispered back. She nodded and fell asleep.

"When she's healthy again it'll be safe to re-mark her-"

"No need," Koji said, brushing her hair from her shoulder. They all stared in amazement at the mark that remained. "You can't get rid of our love, monk. Uncle Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Koji?"

"I can't lift her with this arm," he said with a grin. Sesshoumaru smirked and lifted his daughter to bring her to lay down. Koji followed and after Sesshoumaru tucked her in, he stood beside her and watched her breathing.

"You should lay with her, Koji. You're not feeling one-hundred percent yourself." Koji blinked at Sesshoumaru in shock before he nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed. Sesshoumaru started outside and stopped at the frame to look back at Koji. "The door stays open." Koji sighed, knowing there would be a stipulation. Sesshoumaru smirked and went back to the others.

Koji laid resting on his good arm and watched Sarah breathe. A split second before she collapsed, he couldn't feel her anymore. She had died and he wasn't there to help her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and laid down to sleep, holding her hand in his.

* * *

"What does it matter, Sesshoumaru? Koji has his memory back! Everything is fine-"

"No it's not, Kagome. If something like this happens again, we still won't be able to remove the mark and she could be lost to us forever."

"Son, you can't live on if's," Touga placed a comforting hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder but his son walked away.

"Sarah died, father. For a moment she was dead. She would have stayed dead if Koji hadn't called for her."

"Dad, Sarah is fine now."

"Grandpa's right. If's don't help." said the boys.

"Sarah is not going to a college campus. She'll take her classes online and she will have guards with her everywhere-"

"Sesshoumaru-" Kagome winced and rubbed her stomach.

"She won't be allowed to do anything without our approval-"

"Sesshoumaru-" she sat down and took deep soothing breaths. Taro and Raiden watched their mother and looked shocked.

"She will be safe from the world and Koji will have to stay beside her so he'll be safe too."

"That's all wrong, except for Koji being beside her, and we'll discuss that later, but we need to go, now!" Kagome yelled, gritting her teeth as she felt a contraction. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"You still have a month to go!"

"Our baby says otherwise, Sesshoumaru!" she yelled again.

"Taro, Raiden, stay here with your sister. Father-"

"I'm coming. Kagome," he offered his arm and helped her stand as Sesshoumaru took her other side. They hurried her out the door, meeting Jakan along the way and having him fetch her overnight bag before calling the hospital to warn them.

They reached the hospital and Kagome was quickly brought to the Labor and Delivery ward. Sesshoumaru stayed by her side as Touga and Izayoi waited outside. Touga knew that beasts could become very protective over their mates when birthing and wanted to keep them both out of harm's way. He looked inside the window and saw Kagome beginning to sweat and pant through the next set of labor pains.

* * *

"Why do I keep doing this?" she groaned, feeling Sesshoumaru pat her hair back and hold her hand.

"Because you love too much."

"Oh, so now it's my fault we're having a kid? If that's how you feel then just leave!" Kagome roared. Sesshoumaru tried to keep the amusement out of his eyes and off of his face. She did this every time before and always ended up- "Sessho-kun! Please, don't go!" she moaned with another contraction.

"I'm not going anywhere, my love," he said and tried not to growl at the male doctor that moved between Kagome's legs.

* * *

Sarah woke up to the sound of the shutter of a camera. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Taro grinning down at her while Raiden held a camera. She groaned and pulled the blankets up, covering her face and trying to hide her pain from her brothers. She turned her neck and moaned in pain as she pulled on her neck.

"Try not to move so much, koi."

"Koji? What happened?" she asked, sitting up slowly. Koji sat up and turned so he could support her with his right arm while sitting to her right. It was awkward with her brothers staring but she smiled at him. "I heard you calling."

"I think Antarctica heard him," Raiden commented.

"Or even the deaf populations," Taro added.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I was too distracted in the car and-"

"Whoa!"

"Hold it!" the twins called. Each bent to kiss her cheek and ruffled her hair before stepping out and closing the door behind them. The lovebirds would need a few minutes for themselves.

Koji sighed and began again but Sarah leaned forward and captured his mouth for a kiss that was long over due. He responded instantly and cupped her cheek gently while his tongue battled with hers. In the heat of the moment, they didn't realize that Taro and Raiden had peeked in the doorway and left again.

Both pulled away at once to catch their breath and Koji kissed her eyes before she could cry with joy.

"Now, as I was saying, I wasn't watching the road like I should have been. I should have seen the car coming but I was too distracted by the ring," he gestured toward it. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, and for nothing, anyway." Sarah shook her head.

"I think I can endure anything if it's for us." She now tried to get up but her body felt like she'd just went ten rounds with Godzilla. Her back was especially hurting, for some reason.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine. Did I hit the ground hard?"

"No, why?"

"Weird..." she murmured. She shook her head and he came closer to kiss and coax her to lay down. She did and smiled at him as he sat up again. She reached up and gently stroked his damaged arm. "How long will it take to heal?" she pulled on his shirt so he'd lean in and she could kiss his healing concussion.

"A day or two more before I'll be able to flex it well, maybe a week before it's fully healed at most."

"Good. I should be fine by then as well for more... physical activities," she grinned as she heard him growl.

"Mate, don't tempt me. I can still be ready for activities I can't take part in."

"I'd help you but I don't think my head and neck would help me bobbing up and down around your-" she laughed into the sudden and rough kiss he gave her.

Koji growled and grasped her left hand. He flicked his thumb over the ring and sighed.

"I need this back for a day or two, Sarah. I have a plan for asking you to marrying me and it doesn't involve hospital beds. When we're both up to it in a few days I'll ask you again and you'll never forget it." Sarah nodded, fully understanding and took the ring off for him. "You'll get it back soon, I promise."

Taro and Raiden came in again and saw the exhausted look on Sarah's face. They sighed in unison, murmuring how troublesome family was.

"Mama's in labor, Sarah. I think the battle in the ceremony triggered it." Taro said.

"If you want we can go now or you can stay here and rest and wait for Mom and Dad to get home." Raiden supplied.

'Battle...?' she thought. She shook it off.

"I want to see Mama. Duh." She stood up, her brothers keeping her steady with gentle hands. "Come on!" she urged Koji, feeling more mobile now that she was standing. He stood and wrapped his arm around her waist, replacing her brothers support and starting out the door. "Boys, you coming?" Sarah called.

They looked at eachother and followed.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both shocked at how quickly their newest child had entered the world. Within an hour of getting to the hospital, they now held their little boy and awed over him. The doctor had left and given them a few minutes of privacy.

"I love you," Sesshoumaru had an arm beneath Kagome's head and around her shoulders as the other caressed their son.

"I love you, too. What are we going to name him?"

"I was thinking maybe we should talk to the pups first. I think they would like a hand in naming their littlest sibling. Sarah will hopefully be able to come here by tomorrow-"

"Or by now," she said, stepping heavily toward her parents, Koji keeping an arm around her.

"Sarah, you should be resting," her mother scolded.

"And let the tweebs see my little victim- I mean, sibling first?" she said and smiled tiredly. "Brother or sister?"

"Brother. I guess we're surrounded," Kagome said with a smile toward the pup.

"It's okay. He could always be a cross dresser," Koji suggested and Sarah chuckled briefly. Sesshoumaru saw her weak form and sighed.

"Sarah, sit down before you fall over." She came closer to the bed and looked down at her brother.

"What's his name?"

"We want you, Taro, and Raiden to pick one out. Something decent," Kagome said when Sarah smirked.

"Of course."

"So-"

"What's the baby look like?" came the voices of the twins as they entered. They walked over without waiting for an answer.

"Cute."

"Brother," Sarah said before they could ask. "No name." She studied the baby again. "He's a full demon but I don't think he has your miko skills at all like we do, Mama." Sarah caressed his cheek. "He's going to have Papa's eyes and Mama's hair and face. He'll be the perfect little mix," she said and moved to sit down. Koji eased her into the chair and saw her sitting on the edge.

"You alright?" he knelt down and murmured into her ear. She nodded.

"I'm just a little sore. I won't stay much longer, I promise. Then we can both rest."

"Taro, Raiden, I want you and Sarah to pick a name for him."

"Sesame."

"Akito."

"Yukihiro."

"Asuma."

"How about... Keisuke?" Sarah said over her brothers.

"I like it," said Kagome. "It's cute and not overdone," Kagome said to her husband. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Our little Keisuke."

"Uncle Sesshoumaru, can I talk to you for a moment out in the hall?" he nodded and detached himself from his mate.

"What is it?" he asked as Koji closed the door.

"I am going to marry Sarah so I'm not going to ask your permission. However, I want to do something really special for her- for us, rather- and I need your help. Can you get us into Tokyo Tech without the wait?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're intending."

"I'm going to ask Sarah to marry me when I can show her both of our college acceptance letters, to show her we'll always be together. And together we'll decide when we get married, and all of the rest of the details. And I promise we'll finish college before we marry. So, will you help me?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Koji and then through the blinds of the window at Sarah. It didn't matter what he did, they would still be together. And helping Koji would make Sarah happy. He sighed and nodded.

"You'll have faxed copies of your acceptance tomorrow. You won't need to bother with the entrance exam when they see your scores."

"Thanks. And Uncle Sesshoumaru, should I start calling you 'Papa' anytime soon?" he asked with a grin. Sesshoumaru ruffled his hair and stepped back inside the room. He saw Sarah beginning to sweat, her jaw and shoulders tense.

"Koji, Raiden, Taro, take Sarah home."

"What? No!" she protested. "I want some more time with my brother!"

"What about Taro and Raiden?" Koji asked, smirking as he walked up next to her.

"They're morons," she said and chuckled lightly to try to persuade her father she was fine.

"You'll see him more when we bring him home tomorrow. I'll be back for dinner and I'll use the Tenseiga on you."

"Papa, I..." she looked at his face and sighed before standing. She felt sore and tired and just wanted to sleep. Koji wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. He, too, had noticed she was fatigued and in pain.

Sesshoumaru saw her bend over the hospital bed to kiss her mother and baby brother before Koji led her to the door. She paused briefly next to him and he bent to kiss her forehead.

"Get some rest. I'll take care of everything when I get home later." He stood straight. "You as well, Koji."

"Right. C'mon, Sarah." He brought her out of the room and soon the twins were following.

* * *

Sarah was home, fed, and got some pain medicine in her before she went to her room with Koji. The boys knew Sarah was too weak to fool around with him so they left the couple alone.

Sarah took a detour into her parents room to take one of her fathers older dress shirts to wear to bed. She had to get rid of her bra soon as it put too much pressure on her back and her back was killing her. Koji was waiting for Sarah next to the bed when she came into the bedroom with the shirt. She stripped down to her bra and panties, seeing a bruise that traveled down her breast bone. Koji quickly moved to inspect it.

"Are you okay? Can you breathe?"

"Yes and yes. Koji, can you help me unhook my bra?" she asked, her face red. "My back really hurts for some reason."

Koji turned her and immediately saw her red, raw, skin. He unclasped her bra, an easy task even with just his right hand, and frowned. It looked as though she had been burned with something as round as frisbees on both shoulderblades.

"Oh, baby," he murmured. He lightly touched the edge and heard her gasp. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Why? What does it look like?" she turned and put her back to her mirror, trying to look over her shoulder to see. Koji watched her grimace. "That explains the pain."

"Put you shirt on-" he saw her redden again and fumble to cover herself with it. "Now come and lay with me," he said, pulling her toward the bed. He pulled her to his side and she laid on his chest.

"I love you, Koji."

"I love you too," but she was already asleep. With his good arm around her shoulders, he shifted her head so it was on his shoulder and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there it is! Talk about ouch, right? Review and I'll update sooner! I already have the next chapter so remember to reivew.


	15. Some things Refuse to Go Away

A/N: How's that for an exciting day? This story will be wrapping up soon. Let me know if there are any last incidents you believe I should add to it before it's all over.

LAALALalalalaLALalaALALalaALALaAlALalaLALa

Sesshoumaru came home around seven after his wife had fed Keisuke one last time and fallen asleep. He hoped he could eat and heal Sarah and Koji and get back before she awoke. He quickly removed Tenseiga from the wall of his bedroom and went to Sarah's room. He knocked quietly and got no response.

"Sarah?" he called softly, opening the door. He turned on the light and saw Sarah and Koji laying together, Sarah in one of his shirts. He would have found it cute if Sarah's face hadn't been tight with pain and Koji's arm wasn't in a cast.

He walked up to the bed and sat beside Sarah. He gently shook her side, trying not to hurt her.

"Sarah, wake up." She groaned and started to sit up.

"Papa?" She sat up and then leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. "I'm too tired and sore to be awake," she moaned.

"I'm going to heal you and Koji, Sarah. I just didn't want you to be surprised. Koji," Sesshoumaru said louder. Koji mumbled something and rolled over. Sesshoumaru kissed Sarah's head and stood up. If Koji wasn't as prepared as Sarah, it wasn't his fault, was it?

Sesshoumaru swung his arm, and with it the sword. Sarah and Koji both felt the rush of energy that flew into them and that forced them down on the bed. A moment later they were reawakening.

"Feeling better, baby?" he asked, ignoring Koji's glare of annoyance. Sarah moved to sit up and gasped.

"No," she said, holding her sides. "My back still really hurts."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. This had never happened before. The tenseiga had never failed them.

"Let me see your back," he ordered her.

Sarah stood and made her father and Koji turn around while she turned to shirt backwards so her father could unbutton it and check it out. She told them both they could turn back and Sesshoumaru quickly moved to unbutton the back.

"Koji and I saw it last night. It hurt yesterday, Papa, but It feels worse today," she said, gritting her teeth. "Same with my chest. I have a long bruise on my breast bone."

Sesshoumaru looked at her back and gently applied pressure to the edge of the mark. Sarah bit back a sob as her eyes watered.

"I'm going to get Miroku. He might know how to remove these marks. Put some pants on first."

"I feel better except for my back and chest, Papa. I have more energy but I'm sore," Sarah told him as he began to walk away.

"That's good, Sarah. I'll bring Miroku up in a minute. Get some pants on," he repeated.

"Yes, Papa." Sarah looked at Koji and saw him getting rid of the sling and cast. He grinned and flexed his arm.

"Good as new!" he said and watched her bend down to find her pants. He growled as her ass stuck up in the air. He suddenly felt possessive and wanted to rip off both of their clothing and show her she was his. She stood up once more and wiggled into a pair before she sat on the bed.

"Does it look as bad as yesterday?" Koji quickly shifted the shirt out of the way.

"Actually, no. It's obviously healed some. It's still pretty bad but it's not _as _bad." He took this opportunity to kiss her neck and nip at her ear. "I wish it would hurry and heal. I want you so bad my tail is hurting."

Sarah blushed at the sudden image of his tail becoming erect and just what it would feel like if he used it on her. Koji smelled her sudden arousal and smirked.

"Sarah, your father's coming back with the monk." The scent of arousal faded as she listened to the door. Koji laughed and kissed her hard and long. She responded instantly and held onto his neck.

"I love you, Koi."

"I love you, too, Koji."

Sarah pulled away as she heard the door open and blushed, avoiding her father's know eyes. Miroku laughed. He could see the signs that she and Koji had been caught kissing. Her lips were puffy, as were his, and her face with flushed with pleasure.

"Now," Miroku started, walking toward her. "Let me see the mark. I doubt there's much I can do, though."

Sarah turned and let Miroku examine her. He hissed in sympathy.

"Well?" she asked.

"Those are from your conflicting powers. Those figures must have done this. I'm hoping they'll heal on their own. I have no clue what to do if they don't."

"Figures? What figures?"

Sesshoumaru sat her down and explained what they had seen. Sarah nodded, not very shocked. She'd been feeling the aggression of both sides of her for the longest time.

"Why didn't you say anything? Never mind, I already know-"

"No! Papa, this had nothing to do with my dreams. There wasn't anything you could do and it wasn't bothering me. It was just... there. I noticed it but..." she ran a hand through her hair and winced as a stabbing pain shot through her shoulder. "It wasn't a problem and I never thought much of it so there wasn't a need to mention it. I'm sorry. It wasn't a secret. I wasn't keeping it from you. I just-"

"It's alright, Sarah."

"So Mama and Keisuke are looking good to come home tomorrow, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled at the mention of his youngest pup. "Great. I'm thinking you should hurry and go eat so you can get back to Mama. I'm still really tired so I'm going to go back to sleep."

Sesshoumaru saw Miroku leave the room and looked back to see Koji re-buttoning her shirt so she could turn it around once more. When he was done, she turned around and put her shirt to rights before she moved to the bed. Sesshoumaru stepped up to the bed and pulled the covers up over her and sat beside her.

"I remember when your mother and I brought you home. You had been a little angel and slept the entire way home. Then when we came through the doors you let out the loudest cry I had ever heard. I suppose we should have known then that you would have your mother's talent. But in the night, you always cried for me. Your mother could quiet you some but it was only my voice and my arms that could lull you to sleep again." He grinned and stroked her cheek. "Your mother was always jealous of that, since it was the exact same way for Raiden."

"Really? I would have guessed Taro. He's a younger you," she said and yawned.

"I won't ever forget the first time you lifted your arms to me. I felt horrible. You had been sick and fussy, being only three months old, and Kagome couldn't do a thing. I had started to go back into the office more frequently as the bond between you and your mother had grown and you began to be soothed by her as well. I had just gotten home when Jakan told me that you had been loud and stressing out your mother with such worry.

"I went into the nursery and you looked up from Kagome's shoulder and reached as far as you could around her shoulder with your little arms and let out a cry for me the could have only been 'Papa' in baby-speech. Kagome's hair was mussed up and she looked like she was ready to cry with you. And I felt horrible, because I had left both of you to go to work. I lifted you and calmed you down, then I kissed your mother and sent her to bed.

"You refused to go to sleep. You didn't cry, just rested, tucked into my arm, staring up at me and trying to play with my face. My heart jerked and I felt like I hadn't ever felt before. I love Taro and Raiden, just as much as I love you, but I didn't feel the need to protect them as I did for you. I swore on that same day that if you ever found a mate he would have to worship your feet and mine before I'd let him even say hello," Sarah laughed and cupped his hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Papa. Have I ever told you that you were my hero?" he looked shocked. "Mama would tell me stories about heroes and good beating the crud out of evil. Every time she told a story, you were my hero. You still are. Thank you, Papa." He bent down and nuzzled her neck. She hugged him close and ignored the protest of her back.

"I love you, too, Sarah. You're growing up. I don't have to like it, but I respect it." Sesshoumaru turned to Koji and saw him on the opposite side of the bed, letting them have their time to talk. "And you better be the best man you can be to her or I swear I'll make you regret the day you called me Uncle." Koji nodded.

"You've got it!" Koji tossed at him with a smirk.

"Papa, your ego is showing." Sesshoumaru kissed her cheek and stood up.

"I'm going to eat a quick meal and get back to your mother. Things may be crazy around here for a few weeks but don't be like your brothers and get the impression that we don't love you and act jealous and crazy."

"Taro and Raiden? Crazy?" she rolled her eyes and yawned again. She turned to her side and looked up at him. "Good night, Papa."

"Sweet dreams, baby girl." And he left the couple alone.

Koji moved to lay beside her and she turned to her other side to face him.

"I love you, Koji." She closed her eyes and he kissed each lid.

"I love you, too, Sarah. Rest. It's going to be loud with the baby in the house tomorrow."

LAALalalalALALAlalalaALALalalALALaaLA

Sarah was feeling better by the time the baby came home the next morning. She and Koji waited on the front steps for her parents to arrive, her brothers standing behind her at the door. She leaned against Koji, loving the feeling of his arm being around her again. She'd missed that these last few days. Koji was careful to not touch her slowly healing back above her ribcage and kissed her hair when her saw the limousine pulling up, her parents and brother inside.

"Keisuke-kun!" she stood up and clapped her hands together in excitement as she wasn't able to jump into Koji's arms. She brought his face close for a kiss before he could stand and walked down the rest of the steps.

"Slow down, Sarah. I don't think it'll be such a happy day if you get hit with a limo."

"Besides, our brother is probably sleeping."

"You two aren't going to go crazy and get jealous this time, are you?" Sarah asked sweetly, turning to smirk at the twins. They snorted and turned their heads away.

"Jealous?"

"What is she talking about?"

Sarah and Koji grinned at each other as Kagome and Sesshoumaru brought Keisuke out of the vehicle. Kagome was coddling him and Sesshoumaru was smiling down at both of them. Sarah felt Koji grasp her hand and she leaned into him as she watched this sweet moment between her parents.

"Someday, Sarah. We'll have that feeling someday."

"Not until after college," she said and grinned up at him. He captured her lips and didn't release them... until he was tugged back by the shoulders.

"She's still our sister, punk."

"Don't be getting any ideas."

"You wait until after we've mated to warn him off?" Sarah commented. Taro and Raiden blinked at each other and then looked down at Koji.

"Like we said," Taro continued.

"She's our sister," Raiden finished.

"Leave him alone, boys. He's not going to jump her in front of us," Kagome said, walking up the steps, Sesshoumaru's arm around her waist.

"Can I hold him?" Sarah asked as they approached. Kagome smiled and Sarah lifted him into her arms.

She'd had experience with babies from emergency deliveries and other baby related illness. None of that had made her as happy as holding her baby brother.

"He's beautiful, Aunt Kagome," Koji said, looking over Sarah's shoulder.

"I've delivered and preformed surgery on hundreds of babies, but I have never seen such a beautiful baby, except for me, of course," she said and wiggled her eyebrows at her brothers. They stuck their tongues out at her and she began up the stairs to the door.

"Take a look, little brother. This is your home," she coaxed as he whimpered. "Aww, Shh, it's okay. Sarah's here," she said and swayed with him.

Sesshoumaru saw his baby girl and baby boy together and he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders from behind.

"I love you. You are the most wonderful woman in the world. I give you my heart on a golden platter to do with it whatever you wish."

"I love you, too," she replied and held his arms for a moment. Then she smiled and moved to take Keisuke from Sarah. "I'm going to show him his room and rock him to sleep. In about an hour we can all have a big family breakfast, okay, guys?" she said. They nodded and Kagome went inside, Raiden and Taro right behind her.

Sarah and Koji followed her father inside and started for the stairs hand in hand. Sarah wanted to watch her mom put Keisuke to sleep and Koji wanted to watch Sarah.

"Koji, may I have a moment?" Sesshoumaru asked as the three of them reached the top of the stairs and were passing his office. Koji nodded and signaled for Sarah to go ahead. She smiled and hurried to her mother.

"What is it, Uncle Sesshoumaru?" he asked, following him to the desk.

"I have the acceptance letters. Before I give these to you, you have to promise me something."

"I'm not going to find some college girl and dump Sarah. I want to be with her, love her, and treat her with the same love and respect that you do with Aunt Kagome, or how my parents are. I swear I'm not going to break her heart," he said swiftly.

"That's good to know, but not what I was going to ask." Koji blinked in confusion.

"Oh... So, what?"

"I want you to promise me that you will keep our families together after you marry, that you won't just steal her away and let her alienate herself from us again, or her grandparents."

"I promise. Do you think I could keep her away from Keisuke? Or that I could stay away from Ayaka-chan?" he held out his hand. "I won't break your family or your daughter. I swear." Sesshoumaru took his hand and handed him the letters.

"One other thing..." Sesshoumaru let go of his hand. "If you don't make her feel special, as well as happy, _I_ promise _you_ that you'll regret falling in love with a Taisho."

Koji nodded, feeling the hair on his neck stand as he saw just how serious he was. Sesshoumaru then smiled almost evilly and started out the door to see his wife and daughter. Koji followed, several steps behind, and both looked through the doorway as Kagome and Sarah sung a soft duet for a lullaby to Keisuke. The words weren't as important as the looks of happiness that were on their mates' faces.

Sarah looked up as they finished singing and gently kissed Keisuke before walking over to Koji. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"He's going to be a Mama's boy." Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I doubt it. All of you children needed me, or both of us, to be able to sleep more than half of the time. Keisuke's not likely to be any different."

"I bet that you were like that, and I repeat: He's going to be a Mama's boy," Sarah teased, moving to hold onto her father's arm. "Say, where's Grandma and Grandpa?"

"They'll be here for breakfast. Go get ready, go play, do something. I have to tell your father just how wonderful he is in ways that you don't want to hear or see," Kagome warned as she stepped up to her husband. Sarah laughed and hugged her parents before pulling Koji away.

As they passed, Koji brought Sarah into the music room and sat her down on the windowsill. She opened her mouth to speak and was silenced with a gentle finger on her lips.

"Sarah, I have something special for you, but you have to wait a moment to get it. You already know I love you and I want you. With this gift, which is for you and me from me and your father, I want to show you just how much I love you, and that we'll be together no matter what." He gently closed her eyes. "Hold out your left hand, baby." She did, her palm down. She was surprised when he flipped her wrist and placed papers in her hand. She opened her eyes and scanned the letters before jumping on Koji and pinning him to the floor.

"I can't believe it! Koji! I.... You.... We...." she giggled with excitement and kissed him hard. "You are the greatest man alive. I could kiss you!" and she did again. Koji laughed and wrapped his arms around her to pin her to his torso, careful of her injuries.

"I love you, Sarah. So, now that you know that we'll be together, come what may," he stood, pulling her with him.

He kept his arm around her waist and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a ring case. Sarah gasped and stared at it in wonder as he flipped the lid. It was the same ring he had crashed with in the car. "Will you let me have a few centuries to show you how much I love being with you?"

"Yes! Duh!" she said and kissed him again. He grabbed her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She linked their hands and put her face into his shoulder. "You make me feel incredible, Koji. I can't imagine anything more beautiful than what you've offered me today."

"I can," he tipped her chin up. "When we're older and we have our first child. She'll look so much like her mother-"

"_He'll_ look so much like his father, you mean."

"-and that scene will be worth more than a proposal to us both. But this should hold us over until then, don't you think?" he kissed her this time. Their tongues dueled briefly before returning to their respective mouths.

Suddenly she was quickly pulling him to follow her out of the music room. She ran them both to her room and pushed him against the door. "Koji, I need you. Help me out, will you?" she asked, her eyes clouded with love and lust, her arousal flooding his senses.

"I love you Sarah, which is why I have to make you wait until you're healed until I can make love with you again. Kami, you're scent is intoxicating," he said and leaned down to kiss her, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth and caressing hers. She moaned, quickly hardening him, and he was forced to pull away before he lost control. "Not-" he panted, "Until you're healed. Only a few days." He kissed her forehead. "In the meantime, why don't we do something to relax your tense muscles, like say, a Jacuzzi run?" he suggested. He might now be able to make love to her but he'd be damned if he wouldn't take the opportunity to look at what she had to offer.

"Okay. Koji?"

"What, Koi?" she walked over to her drawer and pulled out a two piece black suit.

"You'll have to help me into it since you won't help me out of these," she gestured to her jeans. Koji growled and calmed his beast. Only a few days, he repeated to himself, walking over to assist her.

LalalaLALalalaLALAlalaALALLaALALALALAalLA

Kagome and Sesshoumaru joined Koji and Sarah in the Jacuzzi. Anything to relax Kagome's muscles was good for her. Sesshoumaru saw his daughter was glowing and knew that Koji had proposed. Kagome rested against her mate, just as Sarah leaned against hers, and watched the young couple just sitting and staring at each other, so much in love. Her eyes stung.

"Sarah," Kagome said after a moment. Sarah looked over, dazed. "How does your back feel?"

"Pretty good. My muscles aren't tense so it feels pretty good."

"You're next concert is in two days, Sarah, at the company performance center here in Tokyo," said Sesshoumaru. She nodded.

"Maybe Koji should help Taro and Raiden with this one, so he can start learning the ropes for when we go to college," Sarah said and rubbed her leg up and down his. Koji shook his head.

"It's alright. I want to learn the ropes before I start helping you. It's fine, baby. When we graduate college we'll start working together." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I've got it covered, Sarah."

"I want to help you, too, Koji. This is a partnership, remember?" he nodded. "Whatever I can do to help you with your dreams- our dreams- I want to do. I love you, remember?" Koji smiled and nodded. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"I think it's just about time we get out. Grandma and Grandpa will be here soon." He helped his mate out of the tub as Koji helped his. Kagome and Sarah looked at each other and grinned. The two men looked at each other puzzled. With a shrug, they all continued out of the Jacuzzi room to change into dry clothes before Touga and Izayoi arrived.

LALAlalaALLAlaallalAALALallaalaLALAlaALAlalalALALALalaALALalalaALa

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Sarah rushed down the stairs to greet them as Jakan took their coats.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you?" Izayoi asked, placing her hands on Sarah's shoulders and inspecting her. "You're glowing."

"Koji officially proposed, I was accepted into the college of my dreams, my back is feeling better, and my grandparents have arrived for breakfast. It's a good day," Sarah said with a smile.

"Your back was hurting? From those creatures, I imagine?" Touga asked. She nodded and grabbed their hands, dragging them toward the dinning room. She explained what she knew along the way.

"But I'm alright now. It hurts like a sunburn, you know? More annoying than painful."

"That's a lie. I can see it in your eyes. My dear, you don't have to lie about your pain. I understand pain very well," Touga said as they entered the dining room. Sarah gave him a puzzled look, as did the rest of her family who had been waiting fo them.

"Grandpa, what are you talking about?"

"You never read the letter I sent you, did you?"

"I didn't think it was necessary considering we're a family again," she said, moving from his side to stand in front of him. "What's going on?" she looked at both her grandparents.

"Sarah, we want to teach you about your family history. We want to bring you back to the Taisho Palace with us." Touga said.

"No! I won't allow it," Sesshoumaru stood up and glared at his father.

"Hush, son. It is not you decision."

"She's my daughter. I will not let you-"

"Papa! Grandpa! Just stop!" Sarah yelled, looking from one to the other. "Calm down. We're Taisho's. I'm sure we can talk reasonably-"

"Sarah, get over here," Sesshoumaru demanded, not looking at her.

"Papa, I-"

"Now." She frowned but started for him. She was stopped by Touga's hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah, stay. Sesshoumaru, I did the same with you, Inuyasha, your boys, and I'll do the same with Sarah."

Kagome stood, as did Taro, Raiden, and Koji.

"He's not talking about _that_..." Taro asked.

"Is he?" Raiden finished.

"About what?" Sarah and Koji asked.

"Touga, after meeting her, I'm not sure whether she would be able to handle it," Izayoi said, holding his arm.

"She's tough. I think she'd be fine," Touga argued. "Sarah, don't you want to know-"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru barked. He eyes became rimmed with red. "If this is what you've been after than forget it. You won't taint her. You remember what happened when you tried it on Izayoi. What makes you think it would be any different for a half-demon!"

"Tried what?!" Sarah yelled and pulled away from her grandfather.

"What happened to me?" Izayoi asked. Touga glared back at his son.

"Do not speak to me that way, son. I am your Sire!"

"And I am Sarah's. She is not going with you. That's final!" Sesshoumaru walked around the table and up to Sarah, pulling her in front of him and holding tightly to her arms.

"Papa-"

"It is her decision, Sesshoumaru," Touga said and gripped her shoulders to pull her closer. Sesshoumaru held firm and growled, his eyes deepening in color.

"Don't touch my daughter. Get out of my house. Now!" he roared. Sarah looked up at her father and then back to Touga. Both were beginning to release a demonic aura.

"Stop! Stop it!" she winced as they both began to tug at her again. "You're hurting me!" she yelled. They both let go, looked down, and saw her rubbing her arms. Koji stepped up to her and pulled her away, tucking her into his arms and murmuring softly to her.

"I'm fine, Koji, really," she cupped his cheek and kissed him. "I'm okay," she said as her mother stepped up beside them.

"I'll stop them, Sarah. Don't worry," Kagome said. She stormed over to the two men who were too busy growling at each other to care about Sarah. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You could have seriously hurt her. She's still injured, you know! I have half a mind to-"

"Back off, Kagome," Sesshoumaru snarled, pushing her back.

"This doesn't concern you," Touga added, pushing Izayoi out of the way as well.

Sarah turned toward her brothers.

"Can't you stop them before they get out of control?"

"Not a chance," Raiden said.

"If we try to interfere they'll get even more riled up," Taro said.

Koji kept his arm around her as he glared at the demons. Kagome growled herself and stood right between them, glaring at her husband.

"Knock it off and go sit at the table. You two fighting is not going to solve-" she cried out as she was shoved to the floor.

"Mama!" Sarah yelled and swiftly knelt beside her. Sesshoumaru was already there, holding her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but..." she stared up at Touga, fear in her eyes. "Why did he..." Sarah growled at him, her own eyes turning red before she launched herself at him.

She clawed him in the face and punched him in the jaw. He punched her chest and she flew across the dining room and out the window. Touga was brought back to reality and was ashamed at his actions. Then he, too, was thrown out of the window by Koji before he followed them outside.

Sarah had already gotten back up and began swiping at her grandfather. Suddenly she moved back and crouched, unleashing a red ball of energy from her hands. He backed off from the attack and was ambushed by Koji. He was bit, punched, kicked, and clawed in very unpredictable movements. He threw Koji off of him, only to have Sarah pouncing back.

"Sarah, Koji, enough!" Sesshoumaru called. Koji was able to pull himself back and watched Sarah attacking her grandfather. He leapt to her and restrained her before she could seriously hurt Touga.

"Let me go!" she growled in a voice that wasn't her own.

"No. Gain control, Sarah. Don't let the demon take control of you. C'mon!" she struggled and growled and cursed at him. Sesshoumaru came up to them and gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Enough." She blinked a few times.

"Papa?" Koji supported her and let her steady herself. She moaned at the pain that radiated all over her body. "Kami, I feel like I was thrown in front of a train."

Koji chuckled until he saw the piece of glass that was stuck in the side of her neck. It was barely hanging on, but he couldn't imagine what would have happened had it been another inch south. He pulled it out and began searching for more. He found a few fragments in her arms as well, frowning as she flinched.

"Koji, what..." she trailed off as Touga came into view, her father protecting her. She glared. "What did you touch my mother!" she shouted, ignoring her aches and pains.

"I lost control, and I'm sorry for it-"

"You wouldn't have done it to your own mate, why do it to your daughter?!" she accused. Sesshoumaru silenced her with his hand. Koji wrapped protective arms around her and glared.

"He needs to apologize to Kagome. Then he and his mate will leave."

"Sarah-"

"-Is my daughter. I'll not have you risking her life for something that does nothing more than show what can be told."

"What are we talking about, Papa?" Sarah whined, sick of the confusion.

"At the Taisho Palace in the demon dimension there is a pool with a fountain in the center that only Taisho's may use. To learn the family history, the fountain brings you, metaphysically, through the past and through all that the family has experienced. However, the fountain is very selective and if a being that it does not approve of enters the pool, they will be harmed, if not killed. The fountain nearly killed Izayoi and slowly burned the twins. You, having more Miko within you then they had are likely to be hurt worse."

Sarah felt Koji's arms tighten around her. She stared at Touga, trying to figure out why he would want to risk her life like that. Unless...

"You never intended to accept me into the family, did you? You wanted me to trust you so you could use the fountain and finally get rid of the family's abomination." Touga feigned surprise and was caught off guard as Sesshoumaru attacked. He was on the ground, his son towering above him, when Kagome and Izayoi came outside, using the door.

"Touga!" Izayoi exclaimed, rushing over.

"Take your mate and leave. You are no longer welcome here. Should you show your face again, I'll rip it apart. Do you understand me?"

"You are my son! I won't take your threats-" Sarah jumped to kneel beside his head.

"Shut up and go. You won't be fighting against just your son," she gestured to her brothers who jumped out of the window on cue, their claws ready for battle. Touga looked and saw Kagome step next to her husband, her purifying aura growing, and Koji on Sesshoumaru's other side, glaring down at him. "I'm sure Uncle Inuyasha would help after we tell him what went on as well."

Touga stood up and glared at her. "You should never have been allowed to live. Kagome should have killed you in the womb. You said it yourself, you're the family's abomination. If not for you-"

"If not for Naraku. I didn't rape my mother, I was a victim too, and it you can't see that, too bad. No one cares anyway, so leave or fight us all. And next time I won't be stopped and I'll be in control." Touga growled and fisted his hands.

"Izayoi, lets go," he said and stepped past her. She smirked at her father and turned to watch them leave. Then she had an arm around her throat and was lifted off the ground. "She'll be coming with- ahh!!" he dropped her as his arm was burned. She turned and wrapped him in a rope of purifying energy. He cried out as his fresh continued to burn. A moment later she released him.

"Just go away!" she yelled and walked back over to Koji. Sesshoumaru had his father by the throat and whispered something that put fear into his eyes. Then he let him go and the two grandparents left. As soon as they were out of sight, Sarah slid to her knees and groaned. Her body ached, her neck was bloody, and she had a headache from losing control again.

Koji sat beside her and let her lean on him. He could feel her pain and knew she'd need a moment before returning indoors. Kagome moved to her other side and gently rubbed her lower back.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. Hey, Papa?" he stepped toward them. "Can we have breakfast out here, like a picnic? It's really nice out here," she added.

He looked at Kagome, who nodded, and then back at Sarah. "Jakan," he called to the man sweeping up the glass inside the window. "Tell Yoshi we're eating breakfast out here."

"Koji, can you go get the blanket off of the edge of my bed? It's the perfect picnic blanket." Koji nodded and kissed her, leaving her with her mother.

"Papa, I don't think you're dressed for a picnic," Taro said, gesturing toward his business suit. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"I suppose not. I'll be right out," he said and went back inside to change. Sarah smiled at Kagome and rested her head on her shoulder. She'd just close her eyes until the men came back outside.

When her mate and her father came outside she was fast asleep, her head in Kagome's lap.

**A/N:** Like it? Let me know!


	16. Leaving Brings you Closer

**A/N:** So, now that the grandparents are out of the way... Kukuku...

Sarah smiled and waved to her fans as she left the stage. She was no longer feeling nervous as she sang her heart out. She could look out past the stage lights and smile to her fans without butterflies flying up her throat. As soon as she was out of the public eye, Koji lifted her up and spun in a quick circle. She laughed as he set her down and pulled her face close for a kiss.

"Koji, stop!" she said, smiling.

"You were incredible, Koi," he said and kissed her again. "Your voice, your clothes, your enthusiasm," he pulled her close, thankful that her injuries were all healed and he could finally hold her in his arms again. "Wow."

"Thanks," she said blushing. She turned her grin to her father who stood behind her mother next to them. "Papa?"

"Phenominal."

"Brilliant! Good job, baby!" Kagome said and stood up to hug Sarah herself.

"Awesome. Uncle Koga and Aunt Ayame didn't come?" Sarah asked, looking around.

"Ayame is changing Ayaka and Koga-"

"Is right behind you," he said and she jumped into his arms for a hug. "I saw you and you were awesome."

"That's what I said," she said with a grin. "How about we all go out for supper together? My treat?" Sarah offered. "I don't have to work tonight, Koji's finals are finished as of today, and my tutoring is done as well."

"Sarah, you have autographs to sign," Sesshoumaru reminded her. "You can't let them slide. We have to sell CD's, you know. It's your first solo album and we'll be busy all summer until you go to college. Then you'll be incredibly busy." He sighed. "Are you sure you want to go? We can have you taking private classes and get you the same degree without the hassle-"

"I'm sure, Papa. It's only four years. What's the harm?" she sighed. "I guess I should ready myself for torture- I mean signing."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he lead her to the autograph table.

He sat companionably with her, making sure the fans stayed away and that she was safe from the press. He watched his daughter glow as her fans praised and amazed her, making her sign more than just CD's. He was glad to be there when a man in trenchcoat came up to the table.

"Hello, sir. Did you enjoy the concert?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I did," he said and stared at her. She glanced at her father and then back at the man.

"Is there something you'd like me to sign?" she asked. He opened his trenchcoat and Sarah imediatly saw his erect member before she looked up. Sesshoumaru motioned for security as Sarah looked directly at him, to afraid to look anywhere else.

"Please sign my penis!"

"Sorry, sir. Could I sign something else for you? A CD, a picture...?" she looked back and kept her head and eyes up. He growled and leaned forward over the table.

"Sign. It!" he demanded and reached for her. She pushed back and stood up just as security was taking the guy away. Sesshoumaru kept a watchful eye on him until he was gone. Then he turned to Sarah and saw she was stting down with her head to her knees, her shoulders bouncing.

"Baby girl, are you alright?" he asked, sitting beside her. She looked up at him and was grinning, trying to hold back her laughter.

"That was insane!" she said and took a deep breath. Then she pulled her chair back up to the table and called the next person over.

* * *

"Has that ever happened to Mama?" she asked as they entered the limo. Everyone else had left ahead of them and were probably in bed considering it was closing in on midnight.

"She's been flashed but they never asked her to sign their... genitals."

"That was weird. Did he really think I'd-"

"Let's not dwell on this incident."

"Why? Are you jealous? Did he have something you didn't?" she teased. At his scowl she continued. "Maybe he had something longer or prettier-" she laughed behind the hand he clamped over her mouth. She pulled away and fixed her dissheveled hair. "I was talking about a necklace. What were _you_ thinking, Papa?"

"I'm thinking I should disown you and cut my losses gracefully." Sarah laughed and settled into his side.

"This has been a great night, trench-coat-man aside. Did you _see_ how many people were lined up? We had to send them away! Do you know how awesome that was?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. This will be pretty routine once your career jumps." He paused. "I'm really worried about you, sweetheart. When you start college, you're not going to have time to be a doctor, a singer, and a student. You're going to have to cut down somewhere and you know where that's going to have to be."

Sarah sighed. "I know. I'll have to pause being a doctor for a while. It's just... I feel bad, you know? I have patients that count on me and what're they going to do when I'm gone?"

"I'm sure they'll understand. Relax for now. When we get home we should go kiss Keisuke goodnight, don't you think?" Sarah smiled and felt him wrap his arm around her.

When they got home they both went straight to the nursery to look at Keisuke. Neither expected to see Kagome cuddling the curious babe. They walked over and Sesshoumaru took Keisuke in his arms. Keisuke began to wail and he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm seeing a little role-reversal here, Papa," Sarah said and took her brother. "Shh, shh, there there, baby. It's okay. Onee-chan's here," he began to quiet down. "There we go. Alright, here's Mama," she said and passed him over. He began to wail again. Sarah mirrored her father's raised eyebrow. "He is _not_ going to be a sister's boy. I refuse." When Keisuke calmed with Kagome they all sighed in relief.

"Did the signing go well?" Sarah grinned as her father rubbed a hand over his face. "Did something happen?"

"This guy in a trenchcoat walks up to the table..." As she finished the story, Kagome was laying Keisuke back in his crib. When they were outside of his room her mother laughed.

"I really don't think it was funny to have our daughter exposed to that sort of-"

"I told Papa I think he was jealous," Sarah whispered loudly and looked away innocently. Kagome hugged her and grabbed her husband's hand.

"Lighten up. She's not traumatized and you'll tighten security. Talk to Koga tomorrow. For now, I'm tired. Come to bed with me," she said and wrapped her arms around his waist. He shook his head.

"You two are exhausting. I'd rather stay up with Keisuke," he mumbled. Sarah ignored him and gave both of them a hug, then hurried up to her room.

Too tired, she stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed. She didn't bother with pajamas as it was a warm night. With the lights off, she snuggled into her body pillow and closed her eyes.

"I don't think it's bedtime yet, Sarah," came a voice from the dark. She gasped and reached for the light only to have her hand pinned to the bed. "Nope. No peeking. We've waited too long and we're going to finally be able to celebrate our engagement."

"Koji, I'm too tired," she mumbled and turned her face into her pillow. "Not tonight. I won't enjoy it."

Koji frowned but began to lick and caress her where ever he could reach. She started pushing him away but as he nibbled on the skin under her ear she quivered. She used her free hand and ran it down his chest. She heard his gasp and turned her head to nibble his neck like he did hers.

"Sarah, are you still up?" came her mother's voice from behind the door.

Sarah and Koji both froze as it began to open.

"Hide!" she whispered and sat up as he bolted into the bathroom. She pulled the blanket up t cover herself. "Yeah, Mama," she greeted when she entered. She turned on her lamp. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you really were okay with what happened tonight, right?"

"The creep in the coat? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"That may happen again, or fans may do weirder things. I just want you to know you can talk to me about it," she said, stepping up to the bed. "I don't want you getting confused about love and lust, is all."

"Confused? Mama, I love Koji, I lust after Miyavi." she said, laughing inside as she knew Koji heard her.

"Who wouldn't?"

"I know the difference, Mama. I'm fine. I'm just really tired," she said and leaned against her mother. "Wanna spend the night in here and let Papa deal with Keisuke?" she offered. Kagome laughed and stood.

"Alright, sweetheart. Goodnight."

"I love you, Mama," she said and laid back down.

"I love you, too, baby," and she closed the door behind her.

A moment later Sarah felt the bed jerk and a body hovering over her.

"You think Miyavi is hot? You lust after him?" she nodded.

"Duh. You do, too, and you know it," she said and muffled a squeak as he squeezed her side.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me sleep?" she whined.

"If you must," he said and moved to lay beside her. "Goodnight, Koi."

"Goodnight, Miyavi," she said with a grin. She heard him growl and turned into his arms. "Goodnight Koji. I love you." He kissed her nose and they both went to sleep.

* * *

Sarah and Koji's families both stood and watched the new graduates dispurse into the crowd, each looking for their own family to celebrate with. It had been four years since the night of the concert and Sarah and Koji had just recieved their Bachelor's degrees in business. Koji had already lined up a job with Sesshoumaru to be an assistant manager with Raiden to Sarah until he was ready to be her manager. Ayaka and Keisuke stood in their chairs next to eachother to try and see all the big people who were walking around in funny dresses.

"Maamaa!" Keisuke whined. "I can't see 'Nee-chan!"

"Paapaa!" Ayaka mirrored. "I can't see 'Nii-chan!"

Their parents laughed and Taro and Raiden came up behind them, lifting them onto their shoulders. Both of the twin brothers had met and married the women of their dreams in the four years Sarah and Koji were away. In fact, they had married another set of twins. They were two sweet women and Sesshoumaru was extremely accepting of them, glad to see his sons starting their own families. Taro's wife, Megumi, was several months pregnant and Raiden had a 3 month old at home with his wife, Mayumi, at the first home he had away from his brother since they were born. Both wives were at home, waiting to celebrate after the graduation.

"Can you see now?" they asked and heard the four year olds giggle.

Kagome then stood on a chair to look out and find her daughter. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Koji and I are in the limo. Where are you?" Sarah asked.

"On our way," and she hung up. "They're waiting in the limo. C'mon," Kagome said and took Keisuke from Taro's shoulders. "Onee-chan's waiting."

"Onee-chan!" he yelled and held tightly to her neck as they fought their way through the crowd.

"Hey, aren't you Kagome Higurashi? The singer?" a voice called from behind. Kagome ignored it and kept walking as people began to look around for her. Sesshoumaru put his hand on the small of her back and led her through the crowd.

Keisuke looked up at him and grinned with his sharp teeth. Sarah had been right. He had no spiritual abilities like his mother, but he was just as capable with his abilities as Sesshoumaru had been at that age. He smiled back at his son and was greatful to be at the limo and away from the crowd. He was last to enter the vehicle and saw Sarah and Koji with their little siblings in their laps. They were smiling and listening to the praises and what not from their parents.

"Valedictorian and Salutatarian. You two are incredible," Ayame said and caught Ayaka as she ran over. "Did you tell your brother good job?"

"Good job, 'Nii-chan!"

"Good job, 'Nee-chan!"

"Thanks, Otouto," Sarah said as Koji thanked his sister. "I told him I was going to have higher grades than him."

"By .01 you had a higher average, Sarah."

"It still was higher," she said and stuck out her tongue. Keisuke and Ayaka did the same. He grunted and looked away.

"Sarah, we are so proud of you, and Koji, too," Kagome added and smiled at him. "You have done an amazing job."

"Thanks, Mama. Finally, we're done with school and I can head straight to the top with Koji right beside me," she said and kissed his cheek. He draped him arm across her shoulders and pulled her to his side. "This is awesome."

"Koji, you start bright and early with me on Monday so be ready," Raiden reminded. He nodded. "Sarah, we have a press conference tomorrow to address your plans for the future and such. We'll discuss that more tomorrow morning at breakfast. I'm bringing the family "

"M'kay. So, what're we all doing tonight?" Sarah asked, setting Keisuke on the floor so he could sit next to her mother and buckle up.

"It's a surprise. You both are dressed up so we're going to head straight to... the _place_," Ayame said and buckled Ayaka beside her.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Then she took off her ropes and hat and set them in her lap. Koji did them same and Sarah imediatly started fixing his hair. He scowled at her and she stuck out her tongue before she pulled away to look at her mother. Kagome guided her in fixing her own hair and she settled back against Koji.

"We're going to have so much fun tonight," she told him and felt his sudden spike of arousal through her mark.

* * *

And fun they did have. They went to a party that Raiden and Taro had set up for them from the company, congratulating them on their successful completion of college. Sarah and Koji danced all night, taking a few breaks in between to dance with their siblings, parents, and each other's parents. They stayed as their parents left to take the little ones home and didn't stop until the DJ played the last song. Then Koji took them home in his car, which had been dropped off by Jakan.

Outside of her house, they sat in the car and talked... and talked... and talked. They held hands over the center console and stared at each other while planning for the future.

"I want to get married soon, Sarah. I can't wait to have you as my wife," Koji said and kissed their joined hands.

"I want to marry soon as well. I just hope that these past five years together have been enough for Papa to get used to the idea of us," Sarah said with a sigh. "I'll be twenty-one in just a few months, you're already twenty-one. I think if we're old enough to drink we're old enough to marry, you know?" she said and they laughed.

"I think that he'll just have to get used to you being an adult now. And a beautiful one at that," he said and looked her over.

It was hard for him to think about how much she'd gown in five years. She was now the same height as her mother, had fuller breasts, more rounded hips, and her legs seemed up to her ears. Her face had matured, her eyes even more sexy, and she no longer looked like the teenager he began to date. Hell, it was hard for him to think about how long he'd been in love and waiting for her.

Sarah looked him over as well. Koji had also lost the boy-ish look to his face and had the same definition as his father. He kept his lean figure but had enough obvious muscle to keep people away. His hair was still long and kept back and his new earrings, as of the year before, glistened in the moonlight. His shoulders had broadened which had better proportioned his head to his body, not that she cared... much.

"He'll also have to get use to the fact a handsome man is taking me away," she said in a sexy tone as she angled her head at him. He smirked, a move that would make any fangirl week at the knees, and tipped her chin up for a kiss.

"I love you, Koi."

"I love you, too," she said and he deepened the kiss. "But..." she pulled away. "I have to go inside. Without you," she added and saw him frown.

She cupped his face in her hands and she kissed him this time, keeping it brief. She gasped and pulled away when they were blinded with a flash of light. They looked out when their eyes re-adjusted and saw a man with a camera running away.

"Oh, God, the press! Papa will flip-"

"It's alright. We'll announce our engagment-"

"No! If we do that now they're going to think that I'm pregnant or something and make it seem like we're not marrying for the right reasons!" she said and got out of the car.

She kicked off her heels and started to chase after the man with the camera. Koji groaned and followed. A car suddenly pulled up at the end of the drive-way and the man jumped in before either of the two could reach him. Sarah continued to try and look where they had gone but they were too far ahead to see into the night. She cursed, loudly, a rare sight for her even though she was too old for the soap treatment, and stomped her foot right onto a sharp rock. She yelped, cursed again, and scrubbed her hands over her face.

Koji came up and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her frustration. He buried his nose in her hair and sighed.

"Sorry, Sarah. We'll talk to Raiden and Taro in the morning, alright?" he said and heard her sigh.

"Okay. I'm better, now. Thanks, Koji," she said and they started back, Sarah stepping on her tip-toes.

When they reached his car again, he grabbed her shoes for her and carried her up the stairs. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have to practice, you know. I don't want to screw this up on our wedding night," he told her, his voice soft and sweet. She leaned up and kissed him when they reached the top. She smiled as he set her down.

"Pretty good for your first try," she said and grabbed the door knob. "But we'll have to practice some more. Later," she added when he reached to lift her again. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Koi." She kissed his cheek and went inside before he could convince her to let him follow. Koji blew her a kiss as she closed the door and got back into his car to head for his parents house.

Inside, Sarah quietly went upstairs and peeked into her little brother's bedroom to check on him. She smiled as she saw him clutching his stuffed dog as he breathed loudly, almost snoring. She closed his door and went to her own room. When she turned on the light, she choked back a scream as she saw her father sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Sorry, Sarah. I didn't mean to startle you," he said and stood. He looked her over as she walked over and into his arms.

"It's okay, Papa. What's up? Shouldn't you be with Mama right now?" she asked and pulled back.

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay, for one," he said and raised his eyebrow. "Are you bleeding?"

"I stepped on a rock outside," she said and lifted her foot to inspect it. "It's already healed, I just have to wash it off." She grimaced. "By the way, you're not going to like the paper tomorrow..." she winced at the look he gave her. She explained what happened and he began to rub his temples, muttering to himself about why he ever had children.

"How bad is the picture?"

"Like I said, I had his face in my hands and gave him a kiss... then there was the flash," she threw her heels next to the door and looked through the drawers that Jakan had already put her clothing back into. She grabbed pajamas and pretended not to feel the aura of her father's annoyance. "On the bright side, we graduated," she said and gave him a cheeky grin. He sighed.

"I have another gift for you, Sarah."

"What? Papa, you already paid my loans off, bought me my next stage outfit, and those really cool bookboxes," she said with a pout.

"Those were from your mother and I. This is from just me," he said and held out a thin, square box to her. They both sat down on the bed and Sarah opened it up, gasping at the contents.

Her father had given her a black rose necklace with blood droplets dangling below. In the center was a small clear diamond and it sparkled as she fingered it. She then looked up at her father with wet eyes.

"It's beautiful, Papa," she said and wrapped her arms around him. It had been an emotional day for her and the necklace had topped it all off. She let her father rock her as she cried happy tears and held the necklace tightly in her palm. "Thank you," she said when she calmed. He saw the glow in her features and smiled.

"You're welcome, baby. I'd hoped that even if it wasn't girly enough for you that you would appreciate it in a purely artistic way."

"I love it and no, it's not girly, which makes it great. Girly hurts my feet," she said, nodding toward the heels she discarded. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning in to kiss her hair.

"I love you, baby girl. I hope you enjoyed today," he said and she smiled at him again.

"I did. I especially loved Raiden's baby girl throwing up on his brand new suit jacket at dinner," she said and giggled like a little girl. "That was priceless."

"I know how he feels. In fact, I call it karma as he did the exact same thing to me," he stood once more. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Papa." She waited until he'd gotten to the door to speak again. "It's good to be home," and she stepped into her bathroom.

"It's good to have you," and he shut her bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Sarah apollogized to Raiden over and over again, Keisuke copying her and having fun. Koji and his family had joined Sarah and her extended family for breakfast, so soon Ayaka was doing it too. He gave her his 'annoyed big-brother' look and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"You couldn't have taken it inside or upstairs?" he asked.

"No, she couldn't," Sesshoumaru answered and gave his son the same annoyed look.

"Why couldn't you have kissed him goodnight at the door like a normal couple?"

"She did," Koji said and grinned when she elbowed him. Everyone, except Sesshoumaru and Sarah, laughed. They both just shuddered and started eating.

"Anyways," Taro started. "We have the press conference today. Odds are that someone is going to ask about the photo and about Koji which will start a whole stream of questions. How do we want to deal with it?"

"We're engaged. Why not let them know that we have been since high-school? That way Sarah doesn't get a bad rep, she gets the fantasy romance background story, and the press can have a field day with positive press," Koji said. Raiden and Taro gave eachother a speculative glance and the three men began to debate on what she should and shouldn't say. Sarah rolled her eyes and stood.

"Mama, I'm going to go to the music room for a while before I need to get ready for the press conference. Boys," she addressed her mate and brothers. "When you figure out what needs to be said and what doesn't, you know where to find me," and she started out the door. Sesshoumaru and Ayame stopped their youngest children from following. Kagome watched her daughter until she was out of the room.

"I'm sure Sarah will know what needs to be told for the photo so lets move on. What about the original reason for the press conference? Her plans for the future?"

While the men talked, Sarah sat on the windowsill with her guitar and played around with some chords. Outside she saw some forrest life jumping around near the trees and she smiled. It was good to be home again, though it wouldn't be home for long. When she and Koji married, they would need to find a place of their own. That made her sad, as she didn't want to hurt her father by moving. Her being away at college was already enough pain for him.

Kagome entered the music room and saw her daughter's mind was away from her body. She walked over to the piano and began to fiddle with the keys, just as Sarah was doing with the guitar. Sarah jumped and looked over at her mother. Then she smiled.

"Hey What's up?"

"Are you okay? You're not worried over the press are you?" Sarah shook her head.

"Just thinking of how much everything has changed... How much I've changed... How much our lives have been flipped upside-down and around and still we hang on." Kagome moved, sat next to her and ran a hand over her daughter's hair.

"We're a family, Sarah. Family sticks together. When you and Koji get married we'll be an even bigger family."

"I don't really think it's because we're family, Mama. Family doesn't have to stick together. Look at Izayoi and Touga. They're technically family and they want me dead. And then there was Naraku who could have reformed his ways to want to spend time with his biological child. But he didn't." Sarah put the guitar down, leaning it against the wall beside them. "We stick together because that's how we are. We're dependant upon eachother. Not in a bad way," she clarified and ran a hand through her own hair. "This isn't supposed to be sounding negative."

Kagome chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"I know what you mean, and you're right. Touga and Izayoi and Naraku don't know what it's like to need someone for the right reasons. That is what makes us stronger and closer." Sarah smiled and nodded. "Now, what's bothering you about all this change? You just said it made us stronger."

"We've all been together for all of the change in the past. When Koji and I get married we're going to serparate from everyone. I don't want to hurt you and Papa-"

"No more of that," Kagome said, brushing her eyes. "Sarah, we're going to miss you being around, but that doesn't mean you're leaving forever. Look at your brothers. When they moved out did that break your bond? No." She answered for her. "It's a new part of your life. You're 20 years old. It's time for you and Koji to leave the nest and begin your own adventures. Your father and I will still be right here to help you when you need it, to support you and watch you soar."

"I'm going to miss being here, Mama. I don't know how Koji and I are going to do on our own and it scares me." Sarah leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. "I know you and Papa will always be there, but that doesn't make it any less scarey. And thinking of Papa, did he show you what he gave me last night?" Kagome shook her head. "Come with me."

Sarah took a moment to dry her wet eyes and compose herself. She then led them to her bedroom and pulled the necklace from her jewelery box, hidden within her bookcase. She showed her mother the necklace and Kagome's eyes widened.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome stopped gaping and looked at Sarah.

"Sarah, you don't know the half of it. This was your grandmother's necklace. It's something very special to your father."

"It was Izayoi's necklace?" she said and scowled down at it.

"No, it was his mother's. You see, your father and Uncle Inuyasha are half brothers, technically. Your father was raised mostly by his mother, Nue, until she died of a horrible demon disease when he was around eight. She had died without ever telling him she was ill so he didn't have a chance for goodbye. He doesn't really like to talk about it, which is probably why he didn't tell you when he gave it to you. This was the necklace she was wearing the last time he saw her," she said, fingering the necklace.

"You're a lot like her, Sarah," Sesshoumaru said from the doorway. "She was playful and caring but stern. She kept a lot to herself to protect those around her. She was tough but senstive. Just like you."

"I don't understand, though. You and Uncle Inuyasha are only two years apart..." she saw the anger flash across his face. "Touga had an affair while he was with your mom. And you were forced to go live with the man that had turned his back on your mom and betrayed her," she put the necklace away and put her hands on her hips. "That's not... He's just.... Uugh! He makes me so mad!" She stomped her foot on the floor and put her hands on her hips. "I just want to find him and kick him, right in the-" she saw her parents chuckling and blushed like a little kid. Then she sobered. "I'm sorry, Papa. No one should have to go through that," she told him as Kagome kissed and soothed him. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Mama, or you."

Sesshoumaru wiped his wife's weeping eyes and smiled at her until she smiled back. "I think you'd be completely lost with no direction, no goals, no values, and nothing but the faint voices of your mother and I from your memories would keep you going on."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she said and her parents laughed. She stuck her tongue out playfully and looped an arm around both of theirs. "C'mon. The boys may have actually stopped arguing and gotten some work done."

As soon as they were out of her room they were met by the said three. Sarah stuck her tongue out at them and ducked behind her parents when her brothers looked at eachother with mischevious eyes.

"We're adults, now, boys. C'mon, there's no need for such evil tactics and payback and such, is there?"

"You'll see," they said in unison with smirks on their faces. She took step back, pulled her parents together, and used them as a shield. Sesshoumaru smirked, Kagome laughed, and Sarah peeked over to watch her brothers.

"Why don't we get on to business, now," Koji suggested and Sarah moved to his side for protection.

"Yeah, let's do that," she said. The boys laughed and they began to discuss her conference while getting ready to leave the mansion.

* * *

"Why do they think they have the right to know about our sex life?" Sarah asked as she and Koji entered the company. "Who cares if I had any other boyfriends? Or if you had other girlfriends? And seriously, why do they care what kind of perfume I wear and if it attracts men? It's not the scent," she said as they stepped onto the elevator. "It's the attitude and baby," she winked at him. "I got attitude."

Koji threw his head back and laughed. "You certainly do. You know what we should do when we get home," he said suddenly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cocked an eyebrow. "We should find the scent that is most intoxicating so I can send my senses into overdrive before we..." he took the oportunity to whisper a few dirty things in her ear, some that made her blush and others that made her laugh. When the doors opened they left to go to Raiden's office.

"People are very strange, Sarah," Koji said as they reached the office.

"I don't think anything will beat the man that tried to make me sign his-"

"Why are you bringing that up?" a voice came from behind. Sarah grinned at her father.

"Because it's relavent to the subject at hand," she said and knocked of Raiden's door. They heard a summoning and the three went in. "Hey, bro," she said and saw that her mother, brothers, and Koji's family were all in his office waiting.

"Hey Sarah. Great job on the press conference. And I have several pieces of news. First off, the public loves you, Babe! We've already had responses to the PC and people are crazy about your engagment. We have several stores that have placed orders for more of your albums in prediction of a boost in sales which we'll probably see tomorrow."

"And finally," Taro started grabbed her hand to pull her into a chair. He then stood behind her and covered her eyes. "Congratulations, Sarah! You've just sold your forty-millionth album!" he said and she pushed his hands out of the way to see a plaque with her name and the title of her latest album. Her eyes widened and she jumped up with a cry of delight.

"Yes!" Sarah said and hugged Raiden, then Taro, before jumping up again.

"Congratulations, Baby girl," Sesshoumaru said and she hurried across the room into his arms. Keisuke and Ayaka laughed and ran over to her, arms open. She caught them and lifted them up for a hug.

"Cograduation, Onee-chan!" Keisuke said and Sarah laughed.

"Nice try, buddy," Kagome said and took him. Ayaka laughed and hugged Sarah again.

"Does this mean you're the best singer ever?" Sarah grinned.

"It does to me," she said and then looked over at ther mother with a blush. Kagome laughed and wrapped her free arm around her.

"I felt the same way. It's a great feeling."

"I'm going to make an album that sells for one-hundred-million one day. This is just the tip of the iceburg."

"Yey! More songs!" Keisuke cheered and Sarah leaned toward him with a playful growl. He giggled and Kagome smiled.

"Alright, Little Man. Nap time," Kagome said and heard him groan. Ayame lifted Ayaka.

"You too, Girly," she said and they both groaned. They all heard the protests coming from down the hall and laughed.

"I know the press conferences can be stressful so I'm going to ask you, do you feel alright to keep recording today or do you wanna go home?" Raiden asked. "There's nothing particularly important to do today that can't wait until tomorrow so if you want to leave it's fine."

"Would Koji be able to leave with me? I need to talk to him about something important."

"CAn you wait to talk about your wedding?" Taro asked and she blushed.

"How did you-"

"There is nothing you can keep from us that we can't discover," said Raiden.

"I think we should wait to discuss the wedding when your mother and I and Ayame and Koga are all there, Sarah," her father said from behind her. She smiled.

"I know better than to wait on you. You just don't want your favorite child to grow up," Sarah said and grinned. "It was okay to hoist those two idiots off to Megumi and Mayumi but I'm the best and I can understand how hard it is to let go of the favorite," she added and he laughed and put his arm around her while her brother smirked at eachother. "I'm gonna die tonight, aren't I?" she asked them and they grinned at her.

"Maybe."

"You'll see."

"Sesshoumaru, let them go and talk. It's their wedding after all. They can start discussing what they want in general, you know?" Koga said from the window, looking at him. "They won't have things finalized tonight so give thema break and let them go. They're old enough now to make their own decisions." Sesshoumaru scowled at him but sighed and kissed Sarah's forhead.

"Go, before I change my mind." She smiled and kissed his cheek before Koji grabbed her hand and they left.

* * *

"You know, we don't have to really talk about anything just yet," Koji said as they approached his parents house. Sarah rested her chin on her left hand which rested above the center console. She batted her eyelashes at him a few times sighed.

"I suppose not but," she shifted so her cleavage was enhanced. "What should we do, Koji?"

As soon as the car was parked he calmly exited the car and walked around to open her door. He led her to the door but as she went to open it he pushed her against it and ravished her mouth. She moaned, she laughed. She felt his love and passion and it made her feel special. She kissed him back and felt his hands beginning to wander around her body. She pulled back and he imediatly latched onto her neck.

"Inside. Fast," she said and laughed as he lifted her over his should and quickly ran inside and upstairs.

* * *

Sesshoumaru called Kagome and had her meet him at a near-by hotel. He let Taro and Raiden take care fo his company for an hour or two while he made his wife feel pampered. When she arrived he was there to lead her to their room and was suprised to see the candle lit table in the darkened room. There was also a bottle of wine and a present sitting on the seat of a chair.

"Sesshoumaru, what is all this?" he leaned his head down and kissed her neck and shoulder.

"This is something for the most beautiful wife and mate and mother in the world. You are incredible. I love you, Kagome. Now, and forever more." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He indulged in a slow and wet kiss before pulling back and leading her to the table.

Kagome grabbed the present and waited for his approval to open it. When he nodded, she tore into it and sighed lovingly. Inside was glass figurines of every one of her children, and their mates and children. She lifted the figure of her husband and cradled it in her palms.

"Sesshoumaru, this is... I don't... You are amazing. I love you so much," she said as she replaced the glass Sesshoumaru. She set the box aside and moved into his embrace once more. This time, she wasn't going to let go until they were both satisfied.

"Kagome-"

"The wine can wait, can't it? I love you," she kissed him. "I need you..." He growled and took control of the kiss. So much for his plans of slow seduction. Leave it to Kagome to knock him off of his feet.

* * *

Sarah rested against Koji, naked and sweaty and loving every minute of it. Koji kept his arm around her and tried to slow his heartbeat. Everytime they they made love it was a new experience for him. As he listened to his mate's breathing calming he wondered if it was like this for their parents, or if this was something that only he and Sarah would have. Either way, he wasn't complaining. He grinned to himself and turned on his side to pull Sarah closer.

"So now we should start thinking of our wedding." Sarah started, looking in his eyes.

"Now? I was thinking more about the Honeymoon..." he rubbed himself against her and heard her breath hitch.

"Koji, I'm serious! I want to get married soon, and unless we make plans soon our mothers are going to take control. Do you really want the hassel of a huge wedding with frilly things and..." she mocked a shudder. "Caviar?"

"Alright. My vote is we elope."

"Something tells me they'd just make us marry again if we did that," she said with a laugh. "Although eloping has it's benefits..."

"So we want it small. Friends and family. Rin and Shippo and our family. Anyone else?"

"Chief Tsukuyomaru and his family." Sarah smiled. "He helped us a lot. I'd like to think that he's a friend." Koji kissed her forehead. Sarah had to be the kindest person in the world. It was adorable.

"Okay, we'll invite them. As for the ceremony, I'm thinking semi casual. Don't wear jeans but no need for a suit, your know?" Sarah smiled.

"Definitely." And they continued to hash it out. This was their wedding and they would have it their way.

* * *

**A/N: **I am sorry it took so long... I had to re-write this when my computer crashed and then I was stressed out and everything just went flop! So here it is! Only one chapter to go! ^.^ Review please!


	17. Epilogue

**A/N:** And here is the Epic Conclusion to Kagome's Family Secret!

* * *

Their wedding was small and simple, despite the wishes of their mothers. It came right after the birth of Taro's son 5 short months after graduation. They had invited select members of the press and celebrated the reception with the entire company. Sarah and Koji couldn't have cared less about the reception party. They were still so amazed and glowing at finally becoming man and wife it didn't matter what happened afterwards.

They left for Italy that same afternoon for a cultured honeymoon that both could enjoy, away from most of her fanbase in Japan. They went to many musuems and toured vineyards. They spoiled themselves in restaurants and relaxed in the peaceful settings that were abundant in the country. Then everything went wrong.

Sarah had become violently ill on their honeymoon and Koji was worried. He was going to bring her to a hospital in Italy but she insisted to come home to Japan and be taken care of by her own doctor. She assured him it was nothing but he couldn't help but worry when she was so nauseous she was afraid to move for fear of vomiting.

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Ayame, Koga, and Koji waited anxiously in the waiting room of a hospital in Japan. It had been two hours and no one had come out to explain what was going on with her. He cursed and paced, feeling his mate's anxiety in the other room and knowing he could do nothing to sooth it.

"She'll be alright, Koji," Kagome tried, breaking the everlasting silence. "There's no need to worry just yet-"

"She's sick in a hospital bed with who knows what and you expect me to be calm?" he growled out. Kagome shared a look with Ayame.

"Koji, you getting worked up isn't going to calm her anxiety. You need to send her comfort, not show her you're anxious too. That's not going to help either of you." Koga said and watched Koji spin to face him. He stopped himself from snapping but his fists clenched tightly.

"Mr. Wolf?" said a nurse in the doorway.

"That's me. How is my wife?" Koji asked, stepping foreward. The nurse smiled.

"She's just fine. If you'd come with me to her room the doctor will explain everything." Koji obeyed and followed, leaving the rest of the family to wonder.

Sarah was sitting up, chewing her lip and figiting with her fingers when Koji came in. He hurried to her side and cupped her face in his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Koji, I don't know how to tell you this... I didn't think it was possible because of Bankotsu, but Koji..." She looked in his eyes, cupping his face in her hands as he did hers. "I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents." Koji's eyes widened and then watered before he lowered his head to her chest.

"I love you. I love you so much. I love you," he repeated over and over, feeling Sarah hug him and run her fingers over his hair. "How far along? How big is the baby already?" he asked, sitting up and lightly pressing his hand to her stomach. "When can we find out the sex? We need to move in to our new house first! And start our nursery," he looked up into his mate's eyes. "We're going to be parents. Sarah," he wiped her tears and kissed her.

"I'm two months along, roughly, and the baby is minscule. We can find out the sex at about four months. Koji, I'm sorry it's so unexpected but I can't wait!" she said and hugged him. "I love you too, Koji. We're going to be the best parents. I can already see you spoiling him with bikes and toys and cars..."

"Him? What if it's a girl?"

"It won't be. I want to give you a son, Koji," she said and smiled. "We can work on a girl later. After all, she'll need a big brother to protect her." They grinned at eachother, in their own little world. This was amazing.

"Sarah can be released when she's ready. I've prescribed some pills to get her through her morning sickness. You'll want to find an OB/GYN to look after your pregnancy-"

"I already know who to call," Sarah interrupted the doctor. "I'm a doctor. I know what to do." He smiled at her and left the couple alone.

"Sarah," he started and shook his head. "Thank you. I love you, so much."

"Koji, we should probably tell our family. They'll be worried about me still." Koji kissed her and reluctantly nodded. Sarah stood up and walked into the bathroom to change into her clothes once more.

When Koji and Sarah stepped into the waiting room with the rest of their family they were hand in hand. The four elders stood up and stepped forward, wanting to know the diagnosis.

"Mama, Papa," Sarah smiled at Koji before looking at them. "I'm pregnant." Kagome's eyes watered and she moved to hug her daughter. Koji let them have a moment while his parents embraced him.

Sesshoumaru stood in shock, watching his daughter sooth her emotional mother. When Kagome pulled back Sarah looked up to him and waited for his response. He couldn't speak as he embraced her and held tight.

"What's the matter, Papa?" she asked as he gripped tighter.

"You're growing up so fast. My baby girl is gonna be a Mama." He pulled back and smiled at her, wiping her wet eyes. "I'm happy for you, Sarah. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Papa. I know it's sudden but Koji and I want this baby very much."

"I wouldn't have expected any less. Do you know how far along you are?"

Sarah smiled and took her father's arm, leading him outside the hospital while sharing what she knew with them.

* * *

When they arrived at the Taisho Mansion Sarah had Jakan call her brothers and invite them over for a celebrational dinner. She wanted to share the evening with her family, and then the night at her new home with Koji down the road. They didn't have much in their new house but they had enough to make it okay to stay the night alone. Their family would understand their need to celebrate alone together.

When Taro, Megumi, and their son Sousuke arrived Sarah and Koji greeted them at the door. Taro grabbed her and held on tight, excited for his little sister. Then he pulled her behind him to look Koji in the eyes.

"You mess this up and Raiden and I will mess you up, got it?" He winced as Megumi smacked him on the head.

"I think he means congratulations, right Dear?"

"Yeah, congrats," he mumbled.

"You've trained him well, Megumi," Sarah said and hugged her.

"As well as you've trained Koji. We've got'em, hook line and sinker." Sarah and Megumi shared a laugh that was cut off when Raiden barged in ahead of his family.

"Sarah!" he started for her and caught her in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "Are you seriously pregnant? Is this a prank? Is Jakan helping you pull a prank?"

"Yes, Raiden, I'm pregnant. Arn't you happy for me?" she asked, tearing up. Raiden set her down and cringed. He'd delt with his wife's hormones when she was pregnant and had been traumatized.

"Of course I am, Sarah! It's just hard to think of my little sister as all grown up, is all..." he stratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I am! And I'm pregnant! Why would I joke about that after what Bankotsu did?" she said and stormed over to Koji. He held her as she cried and gave Raiden a dirty look.

Raiden frowned and winced as Mayumi came up behind him and slapped him, much like Megumi. "You're impossible," and she handed him the carrier with their 8 month old daughter, Yume. Let's give them a moment."

"What did I say?" he asked as they started toward the family room. Megumi and Mayumi looked at eachother in disgust.

"Sarah?" he looked down at her and saw her grinning up at him.

"Made him feel like dirt, huh?" she said and they laughed. "He did hurt my feelings but I think I got sufficient revenge. Agree?" she asked, hanging onto his arm. He nodded and they followed her siblings.

* * *

When everyone was at the dinner table, Koji made an official annoucement to the family and staff members. Ayaka and Keisuke were excited and couldn't help but jump up and hug their siblings. The staff and family clapped cheered for them as they sat together blushing. They all asked questions which Sarah was happy to answer from a medical point of view. Then Ayaka leaned forward from her booster seat.

"'Nii-san?"

"Yeah?" Koji replied from across the table.

"Why is the baby in her tummy?"

"Yeah!" Keisuke added. "How did the baby get in there?"

Koji choked and stuttered, Sarah's cheeks flamed, and everyone else laughed.

"Why don't you ask Daddy?" Koji gestured toward Koga. Both children turned to Koga and saw him glare at Koji.

"Well... Babies are put into tummies when a Mommy swallows a baby pill that a Daddy gives to her. That's how babies are born."

"Then where does the stork come in?" Ayaka asked.

"The stork gives the pill to the Daddy to give to the Mommy. Enough of that now. Sit and eat your dinner," Koga said authoritatively. They frowned but listened and began to eat. Sarah and Koji were the first to burst out laughing at Koga's explanation.

"So is the baby gonna make Ayaka and me brother and sister?" Keisuke asked, excited.

"No. You two are step-cousins and the baby will be your nephew," Sarah said.

"Or Neice," Koji reminded her. She shook her head.

"It's gonna be a boy."

"It's gonna be a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Son!" she said, getting louder and agitated.

"Daughter!" Koji said in the same tone.

"Son!"she said, crossing her arms, giving him a look that dared him to argue.

Koji sucked in a breath to argue and let it out slowly. It wouldn't do any good to argue so instead he said, "We'll see in another two months." Sarah accepted his answer with a nod and a smile. Sesshoumaru and Koga looked at eachother. Koji had a lot to learn when it came to pregnant women.

After dinner, the twins took their families home, Ayame took Ayaka home to wind her down, and Keisuke sat in Sarah's lap, listening to her and Kagome singing him softly to sleep. It was a long hard fight but eventually he gave in and they put him to bed. They rejoined Sesshoumaru and Koga who were warning Koji of the trials of pregnant women in the parlor.

"They become extremely over sensitive. They'll cry and get angry over nothing, get excited over nothing and frustrate you to no end with their demands and cravings," Koga said.

"Don't be surprised if when you are assisting her with something she accuses you of calling her invalid. That is a favorite of Kagome's," Sesshoumaru added. "And pregnant women like to try and pretend like they can do things like normal, like baking, which puts them at risk of burning their stomach. You need to be able to offer assistance without making it seem like you're taking over."

"That sounds like a lot of work on my end," Koji said.

"It's because you need to do the work that they're trying to do, taking burdens from them-"

"You think pregnant women are burdens?" Kagome asked the men, placing her hand on her hips and glaring. Sarah frowned, her eyes watering.

"Am I just gonna be a burden for Koji?" she hiccuped and her mother pulled her close, soothing her while glaring at her husband and friend.

Koji walked over to her and rubbed her back.

"Sarah, you'll never be a burden to me. I promise you, Koi. Look at me. Please?" he asked. She peeked up at him, tears streaming down her face. I promise you I'm here for the long haul. I've had five years to back out, Sarah. I'm not going to now that you're finally my wife." She launched herself into his arms and calmed herself in his embrace while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Kagome had moved from comforting her daughter to verbally lashing her husband and Koga. Sarah had calmed and watched with Koji as Kagome chewed out the demons in her small frame. She chuckled quietly and left the room with Koji.

"I love you, Koji. Can we go home now? To our home?" He smiled and nodded.

"Let's say good night and save our fathers," he said with a grin.

"Papa," Sarah called, reentering the room. The three adults looked over at her. "Mama, Papa, Koji and I are going to go home now." They smiled softly and Kagome moved to embrace her. She then hugged her father and Koga, Koji being manly and shaking hands before they left. Kagome then turned to the men and grinned.

* * *

Koji unlocked the door and then lifted Sarah across the threshold. She grinned and kissed him. When he finally put her down and released her mouth she sighed and hugged him.

"It's not much but it's home," she said and looked around.

She gasped as Koji flipped the lights on. The house they had left empty when they went on their honeymoon was now full with furniture and minimal but tasteful decorations. She squealed in excitement and grabbed Koji's hand to drag him around the house.

The house was a simple five bedroom house as opposed to a mansion like their family owned. They wanted to earn their own money and built up their house together. Now as Koji and Sarah explored the house together they realized they had definitely made the right choice. The spar bedrooms had been lightly furnished with a bed and desk while their parents had gone all out on the Master bedroom.

They had the most beautiful dresser, armoire, and four poster bed she had ever seen. The bed sheets were a medium green which matched the pale cream coloer of the walls. The bathroom had been coordinated to match the bedroom and Sarah couldn't help going around the room and touching everything. Koji smiled when she sat on the bed and bounced to test how firm the mattress was.

"Koji, did you know about this?"

"I had no idea. I suppose this is another wedding present from our parents," he said and sat next to her. He lifted the phone from the nightstand and brought it to his ear. He heard a dial tone and handed it to her while he dialed her parents house.

Sarah heard her mother's voice when she answered.

"Thank you, Mama. This is beautiful. Now all we have to do is prepare the nursery. You don't know how much that takes off of us now that we know I'm expecting," she said and leaned against Koji.

"You're very welcome, baby. Now get to celebrating, alright?" Kagome said with a grin. Sarah laughed and once more said goodnight to her mother.

"Koji, how do you think we should commemorate our first night in our new home as a married couple?" Sarah asked, standing up and stripping off her clothes. Koji stripped off his as well and grabbed her waist.

"I think we should go to bed," he said.

"There's a start," she said and he lifted her up to lay her down.

She took his lips and waited until he was hovering over her to reverse their positions. She then began to use her tongue to taste his body. He graoned as she went lower and lower on his body.

"Koji, are you a little.... _excited_?" she asked and engulfed his member in her mouth. He hissed and fisted his hands in the sheets so he wouldn't grip her hair.

"Sarah, you are very lucky you're pregnant," he said after a few minutes of her mouth on his member, his eyes flashing. "Because I would pound into you so hard you wouldn't walk for a week. And trust me," he said with a smirk when she looked up with a blush. "You wouldn't want to walk. Now," he started, sitting up and pushing her onto her back. "I think it's time I showed you just what torture feels like," he smirked as her face darkened. "I believe you'll enjoy every minute of it."

* * *

Three Years Later

Koji held his one year old baby girl, Sora, in his arms while his two year old son, Kazuki, snacked on crackers at the table beside him. He was waiting backstage while Sarah and her mother finished a duet as the finale of her tour of Japan. He began to sway with his daughter as she began to whimper and threaten to cry.

Sesshoumaru watched and smiled as Sora quieted and began to suck on her hand. He was amazed at just how beautiful his littlest granddaughter and youngest grandchild was. She looked exactly like her mother did at that age. He grinned at the thought and cursed when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kazuki running out onstage to his mother.

Sarah had glance over at her mother briefly and caught movement on the other side of the stage. She smiled while she sang and moved to grab her son before he tripped over any wires or went toward the edge of the stage. Kagome looked over and smiled briefly as well as the song ended.

"Thank you all very much for coming out here tonight!" Sarah called into the microphone before Kazuki tried to grab it. She laughed and bounced him on her hip. "Kazuki, do you want to sing with Mama?"

"No!" he called out.

"Want to sing with Grandma?" she asked.

"No!" he said again. "Mine!" he said, reaching for her microphone again. She laughed waved to her audience before bringing her son offstage. Koji grinned apollogetically and kissed her.

"I looked away for a second and he was running to you."

"As long as he was coming to me he was safe, however what if next time he runs toward the exit?" Sarah sighed. "I don't know if we should bring him along anymore. I don't want enything to happen to my little boy."

"Mama!" Kazuki called on her hip.

"What, Kazuki?" she asked.

"Kiss!" he said and puckered his lips. She obliged him and set him down as he spotted Sesshoumaru. "G'ampa! Kiss!" Sesshoumaru caught him and lifted him to obey. "Play?" Sesshoumaru nodded and walked over to the diaper bag to grab a toy and play with his grandson.

"I think it's fine, Sarah. It's not like we lost him, we just couldn't catch him before he ran out onto the stage." He handed Sora to her as a personal shield and kissed her again. Sora began to squirm and struggle, not wanting to be held anymore. She let out a warning whimper and then let loose crying.

"Oh, baby. Shh, shh.... Mama's here. Yes, Mama's here. Mama love you. Uh-huh! Mama loves Sora-" Koji and Sarah both looked in shock at their daughter as she belted out one very distinctive word.

"Mumma!" Sora kept crying but her parents just smiled at her.

"My baby girl. Told you she'd say Mama first!" she bragged and shifted Sora to calm her.

"You can brag all you want since now she'll be crying 'Mama' in the middle of the night, like Kazuki cries 'Papa'." Sarah sighed but still smiled.

"It's worth it. Awe, poor baby!" she said as Sora continued. "I think she's hungry. Want a bottle, baby?"

"Now is the time to start weaning her to sippy cups, right?" Koji asked Sarah. She nodded.

"We can start tomorrow. But for tonight let's focus on getting our babies to sleep for us."

Sesshoumaru smiled as Sarah sat with a bottle and fed Sora. Kazuki grabbed his hand and pulled him over to his mother, fascinated, at the moment, watching his sister drink. Sarah looked up at her father and smiled.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you, too, Baby girl." Kagome stepped up beside him and grabbed his arm.

"We have beautiful babies, beautiful grandchildren, and beautiful daughters and son-in-laws. We have the perfect family, Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah, we do," he said and kissed her.

Koji lifted Kazuki onto his lap and kissed him, feeling him hug him tightly.

"I love you, Kazuki."

"Love you, Papa!" Kazuki said and grinned. "Hug!" Kazuki demanded and Koji listened, pulling him close.

"Awe, you're so cute, Kazuki! I love you," Sarah said and leaned over for a kiss.

"Papa, mine!" he said and nuzzled himself into his father's chest. Koji and Sarah laughed.

"Koji, I think Mama's right. We do have the perfect family," Sarah said as she shifted Sora to burp her. She grimaced as her shoulder was covered in baby bile. Kagome laughed and took pity on her, taking Sora and letting Sarah go clean herself off.

"Yeah, Sarah. It's perfect," Kojij said and grinned.


End file.
